Madamoiselle Bleu
by Runawaywriter28
Summary: After the death of his beloved wife, professor and single father Christian Grey sought the company of a French escort by the name of Rose to help him move on. For a year they both get caught up in their steamy affair stealing moments in the hotel rooms of France, but what happens when her alter ego Anastasia Steele walks into the lecture hall on the first day of term? HEA
1. From Paris with love

She opened her eyes to complete darkness. Clouds now hid the moon from lighting the world and her eyes needed to adjust to the darkness. The curtains in the hotel room were blowing out and she could feel air coming from behind them bringing the scent of the French breeze whistling gentle against the windows. She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep when they were only supposed to have a few hours together.

She turned to look beside her, faintly seeing the outline of unruly copper hair and a muscular chest. She could hear his breathing and knew that he was fast asleep. He needed sleep, he'd certainly wore her out. She would happily have cuddled into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent and fallen asleep again but she had to go. She'd already stayed too long.

She carefully climbed out of bed, moving the arm of the man who had been lying beside her from across her stomach and froze when his breathing changed. He was reaching out for her so she moved quickly, shifting the sheets. She waited a few seconds before he settled again before groping in the dark for her clothes. She must have looked a sight scouring the floor for them - groping the carpet to catch a hint of lace or cotton but she was having no luck. She cast her eyes to the clock on the bedside table - 02:18 it read. She sighed knowing she was going to have to turn on the light and praying that her lover wouldn't wake at the sharp light. She stood and touched the light switch bathing the room in a soft glow. She quickly glanced at the figure in the bed to see if he'd awaken but he didn't. His eyes scrunched up but then he just turned so he was flat on his back and started to snore softly.

She had to stifle a moan at the sight of him and rubbed her thighs together to gain some friction. How did he affect her so much? She let her eyes run over his form - the head of unruly copper locks lying against his pillow, his sculpted face, his stunning body and the outline of his glorious cock against the thin sheets that were barely covering him. How was she supposed to leave such a sight? He was a god, an Adonis ... but he wasn't hers and she could never be his. She quickly pulled on her clothes rolling her eyes when she noticed the tear in her panties where his fingers had become impatient.

Once dressed she checked herself over in the mirror, brushing through her hair with her finger tips and rubbing smudges of mascara from underneath her eyes. Her eyes flickered to the beautiful man one last time and she couldn't help herself touching him. She went over to the side of the bed he slept on, his face turned towards her and she let her eyes and her fingers trace the lines of his face. She leaned down to place a quick kiss on his soft lips whispering a secret against them before turning off the light and heading out into the night.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois mon chéri (until next time my darling)

 _Flashback_

She headed out of the elevator one shiny new heel after the next. Men stared in awe and women glanced at her in envy as she walked into the hotel. The dress she wore clung to her like a second skin and her hair was in soft waves down her back. Her lips were red - just the way he liked them. Red lips that would stain his skin like wine. She would only get this dressed up for one person. The doors of the hotel bar were opened and in she stepped as though she owned the place.

She glanced around quickly and felt her heart flutter at the familiarity. The pianists fingers danced up and down the keys playing an eloquent melody, the clink of glasses of champagne and quiet chatter of guests could be heard like a gentle buzz. She didn't have to look very hard to spot him and she smiled as when saw him drinking scotch at the bar, the glass in one hand and his phone in the other, probably about to send her a text asking her once again what she was wearing tonight. She stifled a giggle thinking of how desperate he always was to know what she had on. It was his favourite thing, peeling her out of her materials and colours. She felt giddy as she walked towards him but she hid it well. She never felt like this with other clients. What she felt for this man was far beyond anything she'd ever felt for any other man but she couldn't tell him - she hoped he knew he was different from her actions but she wasn't too sure.

"Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle?" (Can I help you Miss?) a man with his hair slicked back and apron wrapped around her waist asked her, his accent was think and his smile smarmy. He was handsome but nothing compared to the bronze god she'd come to meet tonight.

"Je vais bien merci," (I'm fine thank you) she replied, barely looking at the man. Her eyes were too transfixed on the object of her desires taking a sip of his scotch. She felt her arousal simmer as she watched him swallow the liquid and lick his lips - those lips. She wondered what he'd do with those lips tonight. His hands were her next destination. Big manly hands that could do things to her she never thought were possible. Those talented, delectable hands. Her favourite part of him though she could only see where he looked at her - his beautiful eyes. She found every inch of him godly, had indeed licked and kissed every inch of his sculpted body but those eyes were what drew her in - the eyes were what kept her awake at night tossing and turning.

It was like he could sense her. He turned to look at her from across the bar and his eyes - those beautiful eyes widened as he took her in. She loved his reaction to her. His mouth always dropped open as though Aphrodite herself was stood before him with love in her eyes. He stood to greet her, wiping his hands of his trousers as though she was a fine piece of China and he wasn't worthy of touching her. Their eyes connected and her heart beat out of his chest. They'd done this so many times - they both knew what would happen now - but somehow every time still felt so new and exciting. She always forgot that this was a job. With every other client everything was a chore but with him it was an honour. She wanted to do the things they did, she wanted to go to bed with him - the wetness between her legs was enough proof of that.

"God, Rose, you look so beautiful. Did you dress up like this for me?" he groaned. She loved his voice. She once called him the only Englishman in Paris. He was from London and had come here to teach. His French was terrible and she always made jokes about it so they conversed in English. She swore from the first time she met him that his voice spoke directly to her ovaries. There was only so much perfection a girl could take and when she heard his voice, she was a goner. The second he started taking to her in bed - moaning his approval or whispering dirty words - she found herself on the brink of orgasm.

"This?" she asked looking down at the dress she was wearing, "I just threw this on, it's nothing special," she smirked and he laughed - that wonderful, musical laugh that sent a shiver down her spine and warmed her heart.

"Of all the bars in all of the world you had to walk into mine," he winked, signally the bartender so that he could buy her a drink.

"I wasn't aware you were on the deeds to the hotel," she grinned. This was what she loved between them - the banter, the friendship. With other clients it was almost mechanic. Little conversation - just straight to the hotel room, a quick fuck and then au revoir. She was Rose Jeanne with them - the mysterious woman who can to bring them pleasure but with him it was different. Sure, she was still Rose Jeanne instead of Anastasia Steele and he was still a client but with him it was different and she loved it.

"Un verre de vin blanc," (one glass of white wine) he told the bartender when he came over to them in a very poor french accent and she giggled. His head whipped around as soon as he heard the sound and he looked at her like she hung the moon, his hand clasping hers and bringing it to his lips. She blushed all over at his action - how he made the simplest things so sexy she'd never know.

The bartender brought over her glass and she took a sip sighing at the familiar taste. He knew her favourite drink but not much more. He didn't know her name or where she was from, he knew that she was 24 and that she was a French call girl but that was about it. She knew little about him in return. She knew that his name was Christian Grey, she knew that he was 32 years old, she knew that he was a professor here but she doesn't know what of (although she suspects he teaches English) and she knows that his wife died of cancer 2 years ago and he that he has a son called Teddy.

She only knew the last two parts because he sometimes had to call to cancel if he couldn't get someone to look after his son. She hated when that happened but she understood. Her manager Mrs Jones knew that if Christian Grey called, it was an immediate yes. Ana had told her once to switch around clients or even cancel on them if he called. Maybe it was because he was her favourite and she fantasised about him when she was with other men and on her own to make her aroused or maybe it was because she didn't enjoy her job and Christian made it fun and exciting, she'd never admit which one it was but it was probably a mixture of both.

"How is the wine?" he asked, giving her one of his signature smiles. The 'panty melting' smile as she liked to call it, because it made her want to pull down her expensive underwear and sit on his face. She grinned at him and leaned in close so that their faces almost touched, she rested her free hand on his thigh slowly moving it upwards. He answered her movement with a groan and she licked her lips - grey eyes locking with blue.

"Why don't you tell me?" she whispered before closing her eyes and touching her lips to his. Another rule broken. 'Never kiss clients' was one of the first rules on the handbook when Ana had been trained for her role at Mademoiselle Bleue. It was seen as too intimate. It was supposed to be mechanical. A quick fuck and that was it but she broke that rule the second that she had Christian Grey between her legs on their first night together. She'd been unable to resist taking his lips in a searing kiss and had become addicted to his taste every since. If her friends or Mrs Jones knew that she was kissing her client they would be shocked but she couldn't help it. There were other rules, most of which she followed but Christian Grey was the exception to any rule breaking.

She reluctantly pulled her lips from his after a few moments of sweet bliss and she noticed that his eyes had gone from light to stormy gray. She smirked and brushed her hand higher on his thigh - she knew that anyone could see them, she could feel eyes on them from every corner of the hotel bar but she didn't care. She wanted the man in front of her and she knew that he wanted her just as much. She could feel his desire for her through his suit trousers and she couldn't wait to feel him everywhere.

"Let's go to bed," he groaned, downing the last of his whiskey. Those four words send a shiver down Ana's spine and she could feel how wet she was on the seat of the bar stool. She moved her hand from his thigh, looking down at his crotch once more to admire the huge bulge that had grown while they'd been sitting and then took another sip of her wine loving the way his eyes followed her every movement.

"Let's go," she grabbed his hand and they headed for the elevator. There was supposed to be no touching or contact on the way up to the room. Nothing was supposed to happen until money exchanged hands and her time was bought but as soon as they stepped into the elevator, the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. He smiled at her, bringing her hand to his lips and she gulped down a breath. How was he so unbelievably sexy?

"You look so beautiful, I'm a lucky man," he grinned and that was all it took for her to mount him in the elevator, shoving him against the wall and shoving her tongue in his mouth. His hands grabbed her hips so hard she knew there would be marks when he finally released her but she relished in the feel of his fingers digging into her skin. She loved the rough contact and the sting of his lips moving from hers to nip and suck her jaw line.

The doors opened on the 4th floor and the couple jumped apart as two older women stepped in. It was clear what had just been going on from their disheveled hair to Ana's rumpled dress and the two women tutted in disgust. Ana tried to hold back a giggle while Christian smirked at her.

The women stepped off at the 6th floor and as soon as the doors shut they were all over each other again. The craving, the longing, the tension between them made for a lethal cocktail of lust. Hands gripped hair and clothing, lips and tongues battled for dominance. They only pulled away from each other when the bell dinged to signal that they had reached the 8th floor.

He grabbed her hand and she giggled as he pulled her along, his excitement to get her clothes off and get between her legs evident. He unlocked the door and switched on the light to the familiar room - always the same room. There were two rooms, a living room with a sofa, a dining table and a TV and a bedroom with an ensuite attached. It was all very luxurious with paintings on the walls and granite flooring and he heels clicked along as they headed inside.

"I'll be in the bedroom sweetheart," he whispered in her ear before he left her. She could hear his posh Italian leather shoes as they clicked across the granite and sighed. This was the part she hated. Usually clients handed her the money and watched as she counted it and it made her feel cheap. She'd count it and then do what she'd been paid to do. Christian had never done that, he'd come up after he'd paid for the hotel room and leave an envelope on the side with the money. It was just a reminder to her that he was her client, despite the way he made her feel.

She went over to the table and grabbed the envelope. She didn't need to count it - she knew he wouldn't shortchange her. She put the envelope in her bag and then went to find her copper haired lover.

He wasn't hard to find. He was laying on the bed wearing his dress pants and shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing her a hint of his strong biceps and his top button was undone giving her a limited view of dark chest hair. In a word, he looked delicious and utterly fuckable. He smiled at her and she smiled back slowly walking towards the bed. His gaze burned through her clothes trying to see what was beneath them.

"Take off the dress," he said, his voice hoarse and his eyes black with desire. She shuddered, his voice causing her whole body to ignite with desire.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider." (I need you to help me) She said softly and he smirked getting up from the bed and walking over to her. Was it possible for a walk to be sexy? Because Christian Grey definitely was. He was too hot for his own good. He stepped behind her and she shivered when she felt his hands on her back and his breath in her ear.

"I've been dying to see what's underneath this dress all night," he murmured, pulling on the zipper while kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a moan at his mistrations looping her arms behind his neck and allowing the dress to fall to the floor. Usually her client and herself undressed in separate rooms and then met in bed, no words or physical interaction were involved in the transition. But she wanted Christian to take off her clothes, she wanted to feel his strong hands pulling apart her layers - unclipping her bra and moaning at the sight of her breasts, tearing down her panties, stroking his fingers over every piece of uncovered flesh.

The material of her black dress pooled around her ankles and she smirked when she heard his breath hitch at her matching underwear set. Her bra was strapless and made of black silk and so were her panties.

"What do you think?" she whispered, turning her head slightly to try and gauge his reaction.

"I think I need to be inside you, Rose." He murmured thrusting his hips against hers. She hummed and pulled away from him with a smile. She turning around and beckoned him towards her before climbing on the bed and laying back against the pillows.

She parted her legs in silent invitation and he didn't need to be asked twice. He crawled towards her until he was stopped in between her thighs and let his eyes rake all over her exquisite body. He kneeled in front of her and started to unbutton his shirt and she bit her lip in excitement as she watched the show. She'd once described him to one of her colleagues as a Bronzed god and he more than lived up to that description. His body looked like it had been carved by the gods themselves. Finally undoing the last button her pulled his shirt free from his trousers and threw it in the corner. Ana licked her lips letting her eyes take in the muscular form in front of her - he belonged in a gallery, not in bed with her.

"Baise-moi," (fuck me) she whimpered, biting her lip. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her lips his hands on either side of her face holding him above her. She felt trapped in his embrace and couldn't help but smile at him.

"We have hours ma chère (my dear) and I intend to use them all," he said, before his lips made contact with her neck - and then she was lost. Burning in a pit of fire as his lips trailed from her neck to her breasts, lavishing his tongue over them so that every inch had been touched by nis mouth and then taking her nipple into his mouth. She lay panting beneath him and moved one hand to his hair to play with the wavy locks.

"Mmm, Christian, more," she moaned, moving her hands to his belt to undo it as he kept his attentions of her chest.

She quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped him before using her feet to kick down his trousers and then his boxers until his large erection sprung free. Fuck he was big - he was going to rip her apart one day. She grabbed him in her hand, rubbing and squeezing - stroking him to a rhythm in her head. He leaned his head back at the feeling of her hands on his dick and groaned. God it felt so good. His fingers brushed down her stomach, curling around each hip tracing her delicate skin as though it was fine china before finally touching her where she needed him most.

She was soaked for him - she always was. No one else made her so unbearably aroused and her pussy practically cried a river whenever he was in her space. She'd never admit it out loud but she fantasised about him. She thought of him when she was in bed at night and wanted to come. She'd rub herself furiously thinking of his body, his mouth, his glorious cock. She had to think of him when she was with other clients in order to become aroused and it was so ridiculous in her mind. She saw him for mere hours at a time but he was on her mind for days after, her mind replaying every touch of his hands and kiss they had shared.

"I need you, I need to be inside you," Christian panted looking down at her. Blue eyes met gray ones both burning with desire and need. She opened her legs a little wider and reached over to the bedside table where he always left the condoms. She picked one up and handed it to him and he quickly ripped the foil and covered himself with the thin layer of latex. She brought her hands to his face and pulled him down to her lips kissing him passionately.

"S'il te plaît Christian baise-moi fort"(Fuck me hard, Christian, please) she whispered against his hips and then he slammed into her.

They both gasped at the contact and Christian let out a long moan of contentment closing his eyes for a moment. She felt unbelievable - like tight, wet suction drawing him in and he never wanted to leave her body. He started his fast rhythm, fucking her hard just as she asked and her answering moans and whimpers told him everything he needed to know. He kissed her neck and her chest as she left crescents on his back where her nails dug into the tight skin and muscle in pleasure.

"Feels so good, go deeper," she moaned, crying out when he hit the spot inside her which made the pleasure almost unbearable. The sex was just so good - she never thought it could be this amazing but every time with Christian was better than the last. "You make me so wet, you have no idea," she admitted and he almost came from those words alone.

"Rose," Christian moaned bringing his fingers to her clit and rubbing in circles to match the speed of his thrusts knowing he was going to blow his load at any moment and not wanting to dot it without her.

She screamed out when she came, seeing stars from the French sky in her eyes. She was barely coherent but she did recognise the shout from Christian as he came inside the condom. He collapsed beside her and they both lay panting, the only sound in the room apart from the low hum of the air conditioning. She rolled over to look at him and smiled when she saw that his eyes were closed and that his chest was rising up and down rapidly. She reached over to touch his chest, to feel his rapid heartbeat and he hummed.

"I don't think I've come that hard in a while," he murmured and she smiled.

"Me neither," she whispered with a giggle. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her, gray eyes surveying blue ones as though he didn't quite believe her. He brushed her hair out of her face and in a move that surprised her, picked her up and placed her in his lap where he was already hard and waiting. He grabbed another condom from the side and slipped it over his length.

"You're on top this time," he said. She smirked at him, entwining this fingers and sinking down on his lap moaning at the feel of his large penis stretching her walls and started to ride him both wondered how sex could possibly feel this good.

And that was how the night progressed, two more rounds and an exhausted 1 hour nap to gain a little strength back before she had to leave her lover. She caught a taxi back to her flat. She checked her phone to see she had two messages from Mrs Jones, one about her client list for tomorrow and one about working out her new schedule after she started her English literature course on Monday. She grinned with excitement as she thought about started the course. She wanted to do something with her life, once the money had been paid off she no longer wanted to be a 'call girl' she wanted to do English Literature with the hope of becoming a teacher and her best friend Kate has enrolled with her, making it even more exciting.

She loved the French language, she loved the way it rolled off the tongue and the familiarity of her surroundings but her father had always told her that if she was going to do anything, she should do something she loved and she adored English literature ever since she'd become fluent in the language. She'd packed and repacked her bag three times, had gone out stationary shopping and had looked at the course criteria online already and had rented the first two books from the library and started reading them in her spare time. She knew the course would be tough, but she hoped she'd be good enough at it to stay on the course and come out with a degree.

Ana replied to Mrs Jones confirming her schedule would be sent to her as soon as she got it on Monday and then climbed into her bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 3am and grinned when she felt the delicious ache between her thighs that only came from having Christian Grey between them. And with her copper haired lover in her mind's eye, she fell into a restful sleep.

Monday morning

Ana woke up feeling like she'd barely been asleep 5 minutes when the alarm clock blared. She'd had an overnight appointment with Christian on Saturday - a rarity for them because of his son - and he had kept her up until the early hours of the morning of Sunday fucking the life out of her which she thoroughly enjoyed. Then on Sunday, which was usually her day off, Mrs Jones had given her 2 clients to make up for the lack of time she was able to give up because of her classes. Then Kate had called her on Sunday night excited for them starting their course and wanted to go through the books and what she needed to bring. It was safe to say Ana was exhausted.

She went into the bathroom to get ready for the day and then went into her closet to find something to wear. Being a call girl, she was given a budget to spend on nice clothes every month. She had a section for when she was 'Rose' with few special pieces for when she had to attend events with clients and a few sexy dresses - most of which she'd only worn for Christian. In the side section of her closet she had her 'normal' clothes for when she was Ana so she picked out a skirt and a cute T-shirt from her selection and pulled them on before putting on a little make up and grabbing her bag. She heard Kate come into the apartment with her key and shout up for Ana to hurry up. With a final spritz of perfume she hurried to meet her friend.

"Hey, you look gorgeous, I'm so excited," Kate beamed. She had a full book bag that resembled something a 6th grader would lug around.

"Hey, what's with the bag?" Ana asked taking a peek inside the massively overfilled bag to see what Kate had brought. She was worried she might have forgotten a vital piece of stationary or a book but Kate's bag was just full of stationary and notepads - she always went a little overboard.

"I was excited, I may have spent almost $50 on stationary," Kate shrugged and Ana giggled. The two girls headed out to Kate's car and started the drive to school. Kate's life was a lot different to Ana's.

She came from a pretty well off American family and lived in a different neighbourhood. Despite that they had become fast friends when they met in middle school and saw each other as much as they could. Ana had never told Kate about her alternative lifestyle. Her best friend had no idea she was a call girl or that she was in debt. Ana didn't want anyone to know both Ana and Rose in her life. As far as she was concerned they were two separate people and no one was aware the other existed bar Mrs Jones.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Kate, of course she did. But part of her was terrified that Kate would think of her differently after telling her. It wasn't exactly normal to confide in your best friend that you were a call girl who slept with men for money.

They got out of the car and followed sign posted directions until they reached their building for the semester.

"This is it Ana!" Kate giggled, linking her arm through her friends as they walked into the hall.

The professor wasn't there yet but most of the students were. The seating area was packed and the only place Ana and Kate could get a seat together was right at the front.

"What do you think our professor will be like?" Ana asked. She'd looked everywhere on the course criteria but couldn't find the name or the gender of her professor. So far he or she was a mystery.

"No idea. I hope its a hot man, could you imagine having eye candy teaching us English lit? I might never leave the hall," Kate said fanning herself with one of her many notepads. Ana giggled and turned to look at the rest of the students who were chattering and getting to know one another.

The doors at the back of the hall slammed open and a man walked out of them dressed in a crisp suit. Ana's heart dropped. It was Christian. He was her professor? Oh god, she hoped his was a bad dream.

"Holy shit he's gorgeous," Kate breathed next to her but she couldn't concentrate on anything but the man in front of her who had yet to notice her presence. Vivid images of him rocking above her naked, driving into her and calling out her alternate name came to mind and she shivered. This was wrong, this was so wrong.

Christian came to the desk and looked out over the students. He had yet to spot Ana but had noticed a number of female students looking at him dumbstruck with stars in their eyes.

"Bonjour, my name is Mr Grey, welcome to this English Literature course. This course will of course also be taught in English by me. First things first, I want to go around the class and get to know you all a little better. I will call your name on the register and I want you to stand up and tell me your favourite English author. D'accord?" (okay?)

The class nodded so Christian went about grabbing the register and sitting on his desk. He'd look up everytime he read a name to find a student standing waiting to give him his or her favourite English author. They were mostly the same - Hardly, Jane Austen, George Orwell, Lewis Carroll. The list of students went on and he tried to remember as many faces as he could.

"Katherine Kavanagh?" Christian called and Ana tried to hide her face by turning away from him as Kate spoke. She was dreading having to stand up not least because he'd become part of both worlds then. He'd know both Ana's - the one he fucked and the one he taught English to and that didn't sit right with her.

Christian moved on through the register gathering information until he came to Ana's.

"Anastasia Steele," he called out. At first no one stood up and he thought that maybe the girl hadn't come to her first day of class but then he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. His head shot to the left and his eyes widened as he took her in. It was Rose.

"I'm .. Ana and my favourite English author is Roald Dahl," she practically whispered unable to make eye contact with him before sitting down in her seat. Christian was dumbfound. Rose ... or Ana was in his class? She looked so beautiful, he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment or two longer.

Christian finished going through the register and some basic course criteria such as exam practice and techniques before setting his first assignment.

"It's due a week today and you can choose any author to write about. I want a 1500 word essay detailing a critique on a book of your choice handed in to me. It will be worth 5% of your final grade. Class dismissed." He said.

He wanted Ana to stay behind. He wanted to talk to her for a moment and try to sort this strange turn of events out but she practically shot of the room. He watched her go with a sigh before packing up his papers.


	2. A lost love

**2 years earlier**

Christian Grey woke up to the sound of his wife's coughing like he had for weeks now. He was worried, he knew it wasn't normal to have such an aggressive cough for so long but his lovely wife didn't want to worry him or anyone else. She was selfless like that. She'd given birth to their son two months ago and to say he was happy was an understatement. He was ecstatic. He had a wife who adored him and whom he loved so much in return and a beautiful healthy son.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you," his beautiful wife said coming back into the bedroom from their en-suite where she'd been trying hide her coughing fit.

He'd noticed that she kept trying to hide her coughs from him so that he wouldn't worry and take her to the doctors but that didn't work. Yesterday she'd coughed up a little blood and he'd practically dragged her to the hospital so she could be tested. He just wanted to be sure it was nothing serious. He loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. He just needed to get the test results back to say everything was fine and then he could relax.

"Don't apologize love, I just wish you were feeling better," Christian said opened his arms and his wife crawled into them snuggling against him and he kissed her hair lovingly.

"Mmmm I love you," she mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too, so much," he whispered. They didn't stay in their embrace for long as the sound of their little angel crying brought them back to reality.

"It's your turn to get him, daddy," his wife yawned before turning away from him and snuggling into the pillow. He kissed her hair once more before getting up to grab his baby boy.

Teddy was all Christian from the copper curls on his head to his big grey eyes. The only physical feature he got from his mother was her face shape. He was a happy baby, always wanting to be held and rarely crying unless he was hungry.

"Hi little man, you're up early this morning," Christian said looking down into the crib to see Teddy peering up at him in a blue baby grow with wide gray eyes

As soon as he saw his father, Teddy started to wiggle in his cot wanting to be picked up. Christian happily bent down to scoop up his squirming son and cover him in kisses. Teddy giggled as his daddy lavished him in kisses and blew raspberries on his stomach and Christian laughed along with his son so happy to have him in his life.

"Come on Teddy bear, let's go see mummy," Christian said, venturing out of the nursery with his little boy in tow, peering around his in awe as though this was the first time he was seeing the house. Leila was sitting up in bed when he returned with a huge smile on her face.

"You don't know what it does to me seeing you with him," she said, giving her husband a suggestive grin before taking Teddy in her arms and giving him kisses. She started to cough again and Christian winced. She looked like she was in so much pain. Eventually the coughing subsided and Leila looked up at Christian with concern in her eyes.

"It's just a cough babe, I'm fine, come here," he came and wrapped his arms around them, holding the two most important people in his life - his entire world - in his arms in the hope he could keep them safe.

But of course, it wasn't enough. Later that day they had a call from the hospital saying that Leila had to come in immediately - Christian and Teddy came along too of course. The trio headed into the doctor's office and came out of there broken. Leila had aggressive lung cancer and was given 6 weeks to live.

Christian felt numb as he held his hysterical wife once they got back home. He had everything and now he was going to lose the woman who made it all worth it. He vowed that he would do all that he could to make her last weeks perfect. He took time off work and spent as much time as he could with his little family whilst he still had one but watching his wife deteriorate before his very eyes killed him.

The doctor had advised her to not do anything too strenuous because she would have very little energy and be in a lot of pain but on the 4th week of her illness she practically begged him to make love to her. At first he resisted not wanting to hurt her but her words cut through him like a knife - "This may very well be the last time we ever make love Christian and I want to remember everything. I want you to remember everything and feel how much I love you."

They'd both cried the entire time, looking into each other's eyes as he moved gently inside her and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She told him repeatedly that she loved him, that she was so glad she got to be loved by him and to spend time with Teddy. She told him that she wouldn't change a thing, not one single day of their lives together.

She asked him to go and get Teddy and then held them with as much strength as she could. She was weak now, fading before his eyes but he could feel the strength of her love for them still drilling through her veins. He knew then that her time was fast approaching its end and he wasn't ready for her to go. He held her so tightly looking into her eyes and begging her to hold on just a little longer.

Leila Grey died two days later in her husband's arms. Christian tried to convince himself that it was all a bad dream. That he'd wake up and Leila would be lying next to him in bed. But it wasn't. It became all the more real when he held Teddy at her funeral watching as she was laid to rest. His wife, his life was gone.

For months he'd given up. He cared for Teddy of course but missed his wife so much. He didn't know what to do with himself. The house felt so empty, the walls haunting him with her image and he knew he couldn't live here without her. His parents had moved to France a while ago and he was almost fluent in the language so he made a few phone calls and managed to get a teaching post there. He sold the house he'd loved so much and left everything he knew behind to start again in France. He bought a little town house not too far from his parents for him and Teddy and started his new teaching post with Teddy going to visit his grandparents everyday whilst Christian worked.

The first anniversary of her death was the worst. Christian sat all day in his little townhouse ignoring the outside world thinking of her. He thought about all of the happy times they shared, he thought about her as the mother of his son, as his lover. He cried for all he missed and all he would have to continue to live without. He missed her so much.

Soon after the first anniversary, his mother and a few of his friends at the university started asking him if it was time he started dating again. He had a particularly harsh conversation with his mother where she told him Teddy needed a mother. Christian had stormed out and gone to have a drink in a bar. While there a man came and same down next to him eying him curiously.

" _Monsieur peut-être vous devriez ralentir vos consommations_ ," (maybe slow down on the drinking sir) he said. Christian ignored him, downing another glass of scotch before calling over the bartender and ordering another.

"English are you?" the man asked in a thick French accent.

"Yes," Christian replied.

"You look like you're having a rough time," the man observed and Christian grunted hanging his head slightly.

"Rough is an understatement," Christian said.

"Well, when I'm feeling down, I always find that a little entertainment and release helps me," the man slid a business card over to Christian, "these are the best, the girls are beautiful," Christian looked down at the business card and read the worlds in big letters _'Mademoiselle bleu appeler la hotline'_ (call girl hotline). He left the bar, the card burning a hole in his pocket and thought about it. He didn't want to date anyone else, he couldn't love anyone after his wife but maybe some meaningless sex with a stranger would make the pain a little more bearable.

With a heavy heart and a lot of apprehension he decided to give 'Mademoiselle Bleu' a call and before he knew it he'd booked an evening with Rose Jeanne. He was meeting her at Castille Paris at 6pm so he dropped Teddy at his mother's telling her he was going on a date as she requested to appease her before getting in his car and driving to the hotel. He went inside and booked a room before putting an envelope with the correct amount of money on the table thinking that maybe Rose wouldn't want him to hand it directly to her.

He headed down to the bar where the lady he spoke to on the phone said Rose would meet him and quickly ordered a drink knowing he'd need some courage to go through with this. He hadn't had sex with anyone since his wife over a year ago and he couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. He downed his drink before ordering another. His knee was bouncing and he looked around the hotel bar his eyes meeting a beautiful brunette's in the process.

She was mesmerising wearing a silver shimmery dress and her hair in loose ringlets going over her shoulders. Her eyes were watching him curiously before she started to stride over to him. He watched her in fascination as long legs and an incredible body were revealed to him. Men watched in awe as she walked across the bar towards him before stopping a few feet away from him. Her blue eyes looked from his grey ones to the drink in his hand down to his bouncing knee and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Bonjour," she said.

"Bonjour," Christian replied back, with a smile as she found herself returning it.

"You know," she started, taking a seat in the stool next to him, "when we say to meet at the bar, that doesn't mean I want you to be drunk by the time I meet you." Christian scratched his head and winced. He didn't know the rules of the game.

"I apologize, I'm a little .. no very nervous." Rose hummed and swung her legs around to look directly at him.

"I could tell. I've never dealt with nervous before. Guilt maybe, or even remorse afterwards but never this level of nerves. You look like you're going to pass out," she said as he blushed.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. She smiled at him, her demeanor softening a touch.

"Well, since nerves in a client is a new experience for me, and I'm guessing everything about this is a new experience for you, how about you tell me why you're nervous and I'll try to put you at ease, " Rose said.

Christian nodded gratefully and Rose ordered herself a drink, a small glass of white wine and then smiled at him encouragingly.

"I... I've never done anything like this before. My wife... she died of cancer a little over a year ago and I thought that maybe this would help me move on but I'm so nervous. I haven't had sex for over a year, I have no idea what to expect, I ... I'm sorry, you're probably not used to this," Christian sighed. She was looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry for your loss, that must have been tough," Rose replied, sympathy written all over her beautiful face.

"It is.. was," Christian sighed, "I loved her very much."

Rose took a sip of her wine then turned back to him. She placed her hand in his on the bar causing their eyes to lock.

"You don't have to be nervous, ok? I'm very good at my job and I want you to be completely comfortable. This is supposed to feel good, right?" she said and Christian nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell you what will happen. We'll finish our drinks and then head to the elevator. We'll go up to the room you booked and we'll go to bed together. I'll make sure you're in a world of pleasure by the time I'm done with you." Rose grinned and Christian smirked, the nerves slowly dissipating.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly and her face dropped for a moment. She seemed to freeze momentarily before slowly nodded her consent.

He brought his hands to her face and drew her to him, his lips touching hers softly. The effect was immediate. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He'd forgotten how amazing it was to kiss a woman. He went to pull away after a moment but she held onto him, wrapping her hand in his hair and deepening the kiss slightly. He groaned, running his hands down her back to feel as much of her as he could.

She pulled back after a minute and blue eyes locked on grey ones. She bit her lip and he felt his pants stir. God what he wanted to do to that lip. He hadn't felt such an attraction to anyone since Leila - Rose was causing reactions in his body which he hadn't felt in a year and the nerves were slowly being replaced by desire and lust. He was going to sleep with this beautiful woman. He was going to get to see her eyes roll back in pleasure. He was going to get to hear her moans and cries for more. God he was a lucky man.

"Shall we go to bed?" she asked and he nodded, quickly downing the last of his drink before taking her hand in his and walking them towards the elevator more than a little eager to get them to the hotel room and to get Rose naked underneath him.

The air in the elevator was thick like a haze as Rose and Christian looked at each other. She licked her lips and his eyes darkened further. He wanted to kiss her again but he didn't think he'd be able to stop herself from taking her in the elevator against the button wall if he did. Instead he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a moment. He wished he could say he wasn't still nervous - sure, the kiss had stabled his nerves for a while but now they were going up to the room it was a different story.

He also couldn't help but feel a slight frisson of guilt at the thought of sleeping with Rose. Logically he knew Leila would want him to move on but he never thought until that dreaded day that he'd have to move on. He hoped Leila wouldn't think badly of him for what he was about to do. He needed to start to move on if he had any chance of happiness in life and of being a good father to their son.

The elevator doors opened and Rose slid her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. It was as though she could sense the change in his thoughts and mood.

"Don't overthink, let's just feel," she whispered and Christian let out a breath nodding.

That was what he needed to do. Turn off his brain and turn on his senses and feelings. He wanted to appreciate this woman in front of him, even if it was just for one night. He wanted to feel again. He hadn't felt anything but pain and emptiness for so long.

He lead her to the room he had booked and unlocked the door. No words were exchanged as they walked inside and Christian nodded towards the table.

"I wasn't err - sure how you usually do things to I left the money on the table. I'll head to the bedroom while you sort that out." Christian shrugged awkwardly and Rose smiled at him seeming to appreciate the fact he was willing to pay in advance and wasn't just going to hand her a wad of notes.

He headed to the bedroom trying to calm himself in his head. Now that they were here, in the room, it had become all the more real. He was nervous and he didn't know what to do. He was so inexperience with things like this - did he wait for her in bed? Should he take off some of his clothes? He didn't know what she'd be expecting him to do. He suddenly wished he'd ordered another drink as the anxiety started to rise within him.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Rose stood by the door with a look of concern marrying her beautiful face. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm ok, just a little nervous, I've never done anything like this before," he admitted scratching his hands through his copper waves. She bit her lip and once again his pants stirred at the action. At least he knew he wasn't going to have any trouble getting hard for her, his pants already felt a little tight.

"That's ok," she said walking into the room, "that means I get to teach you how we do things at Mademoiselle bleu," she winked and he smiled at her.

She came closer to him, walking slowly as though there was an invisible rope pulling her in his direction. Her eyes never left his and the look she was giving him was nothing short of electric - she wanted him, that was obvious and he had to admit that it was nice to feel desired.

She stopped when they were toe to toe and hesitantly kissed him. He moaned at the sudden action and moved to grab her face in his hands, her skin like silk against his. She tasted sweet, like white wine and strawberries and he loved it. He could kiss her all night and never get bored.

She moved her tongue against his slowly, lapping at him like he was an ice cream cone of a hot day. She was good at it - great at it and for a moment he forgot that he was paying her for this service - for a moment he let himself believe that this was real life and that she was just an ordinary girl. But when she pulled away and reached for the top button of his shirt, reality crashed down on him and he remembered where he was and who he was with.

"First of all, let's get you out of these clothes and into this luxurious hotel bed," she whispered, licking her lips before un-popping the first button.

He hadn't thought that it would be so intimate - undressing each other, kissing. He'd assumed it would be fast and unfeeling, straight through the hotel door to bed but instead they were taking it slow and Christian wondered whether it was just for him. He wondered if every other man go this slow sensual experience or if he was special. He knew he was probably wishful thinking but the way she was so hesitant to kiss him made him think that maybe it wasn't something she usually did.

" _Très beau_ ," (very nice) he heard her whisper pulling from his musings. He looked down to see that she'd unbuttoned her shirt and was staring in awe at him.

A swell of pride settled within him that she found him attractive. She glanced up at him with a cheeky smile and brushed one of her fingernails down from his chest to his abs scratching his skin. The movement felt like burning lava running down his body to his groin where his erection was now threatening to break the seam of his dress pants.

"Ok so far?" she asked with a smirk, rubbing his abs slowly as though she was trying to memorise the feel of his skin. He nodded and gulped down a breath as he looked at her.

"Why don't you take that shirt and pants off and get on the bed. I'll be back in a moment," she said, reaching up to plant a sweet kiss on his lips before disappearing into the ensuite bathroom.

Christian did as he was told, pulling his shirt from his pants and unbuckling his belt which was digging into him before laying on the bed. He tugged off his shoes and then his trousers leaving him in a pair of black Calvin Klein's that left nothing to the imagination. He glanced at the bathroom door hearing the distinct sounds of a zipper being pulling down and fabric falling to the floor and felt his boxers tightened even further.

He wondered if she was a black silk kind of girl or a white cotton. He knew whatever she came out of there wearing she would look fantastic. She was so beautiful. He felt his erection throbbing as he thought about her in a black silk set sitting on his lap. He brushed his hand over his tented erection hoping to get some relief. He wanted to impress her but it had been so long he knew that the second he got his dick inside her he'd probably come on the spot and completely embarrass himself.

Taking a deep breath he shook his thoughts out of his mind - thought of Leila, nerves about what he was about to do and any guilt and anxiety he was feeling. This was for him, this was what he needed to do if he had any chance of moving on - he needed one night to feel something other than emptiness and sadness, just one night of meaningless sex with a nice girl should help him to move on.

He looked at the en-suite door once again just in time to hear the handle move and then out stepped a goddess. She was dressed in a black set of underwear - just as he had imagined - with her hair in loose curls and a soft pink lipstick on. She was so beautiful he almost moaned at the sight of her.

"Wow," he murmured and she smiled, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap.

"Do you like it?" she asked, leaning down to kiss his lips quickly so that he was left craving more and then allowing her lips to follow the column of his neck to his chest leaving a trail of pink in their wake.

"I like it a lot," he groaned, her lips nipping at a sensitive spot near his nipple. He didn't know where to put his hands, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable but she took care of his worries with two simple words.

" _Touche moi_ ," (touch me) she whispered against his skin, taking one of his hands and placing it on her backside.

He squeezed the cheeks in his hands and she giggled against him. She began to kiss down his body planting kisses and nibbles of each can of his abs before licking the trail of hair that led into his boxers. She looked down to see that he was undeniably aroused and then looked up at him biting her lip.

"I'm going to have a little play to make sure you're ready, ok?" she asked cheekily, rocking gently against his groin to let him know exactly what she was going to be touching and playing with. He nodded on a groan needing her hands of him.

"Please," he said hoarsely and she grinned.

"I'll let you play with something too if you'd like to," she gave him a wicked grin before reaching behind her and unbuckling her bra.

Christian held his breath as the straps dropped down her arm. She felt the cups with her hand, a cheeky smile still on her face as she teased him before dropping her hands allowing her breasts to be revealed to him. He licked his lips at the sight of her and he knew he was seconds from exploding. He tentatively reached a hand out to cup one of her breasts in his palm and circled her nipple watching in fascination as it hardened under his touch. She whimpered and he felt himself grow even harder in his shorts. He moved his other hand to encase her other breast gently touching her while she moved down his thighs a little. She grasped his hard cock through the fabric and his hips bucked off the mattress making her giggle.

"Someone's excited," she laughed and Christian smirked.

"It's been a while," he shrugged. For a moment she looked like she wanted to ask him more questions or maybe quiz him on his answer but she decided against it and moved her hand up and down his cock through his boxers increasing the friction with her grip every few strokes. He continued lavishing his attention of her breasts, cupping and squeezing the soft mounds in his hands and teasing her nipples.

"Hmm I wonder," she said, looking up at him through sultry eyes while fingering the elastic on his shorts.

"You wonder what?" he asked looking down at her and gulping when he saw her bite her lip. This girl was trouble with a capital 'T' and he loved it.

"Whether you're a breadstick or a baguette," she said and he threw his head back with laughter making her giggle as well. It was just such a witty and random thing to say and he couldn't help but be amused by her comparisons.

"Well I suppose that's up to you to find out," he smiled at her, completely at ease now that his laughter had subsided.

There was something very calming about being in bed with Rose - someone who was basically a stranger to him - and he liked it. She put him at ease with her teasing and her cheekiness. He didn't know how tonight would turn out - he didn't know if it was going to be a complete disaster that he'd regret for the rest of his life or something quick and meaningless but one thing he did know was that he hadn't expected to laugh or feel so desired. He didn't expect her to try to comfort him when she could see that he felt nervous and make him laugh when she could see his mind wandering and it meant a great deal to him. He grabbed her face and brought her lips down on his and she giggled against them.

" _Vilain garçon_ ," (naughty boy) she breathed pulling her lips from his and looking at him. "You're trying to distract me but it isn't going to work," she moved down his body to sit on his thighs once more and pulled the fabric of his boxer shorts to reveal what was hiding underneath. Her eyes widened when his length was revealed and he felt a swell of pride within him.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" she said, looking at his dick and then back up at him.

He beamed at her and she rolled her eyes before grabbing a condom from the table next to the bed where Christian had left them. She brought the plastic to her lips to rip open and rolled the latex barrier down his penis giving the base a squeeze when it was secure. Christian groaned and looked down at her with lust filled eyes. She smiled at him, slowly moving her hands down her body to her panties and sitting up to pull them down her legs sexily with dark gray eyes watching her every movement with rapt attention.

She moved her hands to his chest and lifted herself until she was hovering over his erection, his tip just brushing along her folds. He was delighted to feel that she was wet and ready for him. The fact that he had aroused her was a small boost to his self esteem and he couldn't help but smile at her which she returned. After rolling her wet heat over his tip a few times allowing him to bump her clit, she finally put him out of his misery and slid down on his length slowly.

"Fuck you're big," she whimpered as she took the final inch or two of his member inside her. He growled, grasping her hips in his hands as she took a moment to get used to the sensation of him being inside her so deep.

Her face was of deep concentration - her eyes were closed, her lips open slightly and her nails were digging into the skin on his rib cage. She was magnificent. It felt incredible to be inside her. He couldn't even remember what it had felt like to have sex, it had been so long since he'd felt the sensations that it was a foreign feeling. He felt as though he was losing his virginity again. Her tight wet heat surrounding him and squeeze him was mind numbingly good but he was desperate for her to move on him and ride him.

"Are you ok?" he asked making her eyes pop open. She gave him a wide smile and nodded leaning down slightly so she could get a better angle. She lifted herself up slightly so that a few inches of him slid out of her before slamming back down on him with a moan. She closed her eyes again, the pleasure taking hold of her every sense.

"That feels so good," he moaned. She nodded doing the action again once... twice... three times until she had started a steady rhythm. Christian met her thrusts, aiding her movement with his hands and willing her to open her eyes and look into his. He craved the intimacy of eye contact and the closeness that such an action would portray. She wouldn't just be a stranger then - she would be his lover - but she seemed adamant about keeping them closed.

" _Merde, tu me fais sentir tellement bien_ " (fuck you feel so good) she moaned, digging her nails into his skin even further. He could feel her walls starting to contract and he knew that if he didn't get her to open her eyes soon, the moment would be lost. He could feel himself nearing the edge as well and knew he only had seconds to think of what to say before the world would go white with pleasure.

"Look at me," he said, willing her to do as he asked, "please look at me, I need to see you," she seemed to struggle for a moment, debating the consequences of his request before powdery blue eyes full of a myriad of emotions were revealed to him. He brought two fingers to her clit, stroking it in slow circles as he looked at her.

" _Viens pour moi,"_ (come for me) he whispered and almost like a puppet master commanding a doll, her head was thrown back and she was shouting his name into the empty hotel room. With that visual he was gone, lost in a sea of lust as the coil inside him broke and he exploded with a roar.

He felt like every emotion he'd held back for so long had come rushing out of him and he felt well and truly spent. Whatever happened now, both in life and in death, he knew he would be ok and that he could move on from what was now a memory.

Present day

Christian Grey was rushing around his house trying to do a million things at once. He needed to finish putting on his suit, dress his son, feed his son, feed himself and be out of the door in the next twenty minutes to drop Teddy at his parent's house if he didn't want to be late for the first day of class. He was in the kitchen ironing his shirt while making egg on toast for his son.

"Teddy!" he shouted knowing his 2 year old was in the sitting room watching television. He heard the pitter patter of little feet running into the kitchen and then a copper haired little boy with bright gray eyes came into view wearing superman pyjamas and carrying a teddy bear his mother had bought him when she was alive and his favourite blue blanket. Christian felt his heart soar with love at the sight of his little boy and a smile formed on his face. This boy was his life, his happiness, his everything.

"Daddy, Elmo!" Teddy said pointing to the TV room. Christian pulled on his shirt and tucked it into his suit trousers before wrapping the tie around his neck.

"I know son, you can watch Elmo later when you're at Granny and Grandpa's when daddy's at work, ok?"

Teddy nodding and help up his arms to be picked up. He was a very affectionate little boy always wanting to give out kisses and cuddles. Christian picked him up and held him as Teddy rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his little arms around his daddy's neck.

"Daddy go work?" Teddy mumbled.

"Yes, buddy. Daddy has to work today so you get to spend the day with Granny and Grandpa,"

Christian said, using his free hand to pop the toast from the toaster and plate up two lots of eggs on toast. He put Teddy in his booster seat and sat opposite him at the small table in the kitchen.

"Me wan go work," Teddy said, between bites of toast and egg. Christian chuckled.

"You want to come to work with me?" he asked. Teddy nodded, his face covered with egg and bit of toast. Even though he was in a rush this morning Christian would never rush time with his son. He loved his mornings and evenings of just him and his boy doing whatever they wanted. Teddy was his rock and he adored being a father to him.

"I'm sure we can sort that out son," Christian said, standing up to wipe the mess off Teddy's face. He stripped him of his pyjamas in the kitchen putting them in the wash before carrying him up to his bedroom to get him dressed for the day. The father-son duo arrived at Christian's parent's house with two minutes to spare.

"There are my boys," Grace Grey said excitedly, as Christian and Teddy walked hand in hand to the door.

"Gram!" Teddy ran towards her and she picked him up planting a million kisses all over his face and hair. Teddy hadn't seen his grandparents in a few weeks so it would be nice for him to spend the day there.

"Hello angel," Grace said to Teddy, blowing a raspberry on his neck making him giggle. She turned to her son who was now stood next to them and kissed his cheek.

"Where's dad?" Christian asked looking around for him.

"Oh Carrick had gone to pick up something from work. Will you stay for dinner later? I'm going to ask Mia and Elliot to come as well and we can have a nice family meal." Grace asked, stroking a hand down her sons face. She worried about him so much. He'd been through a lot in the last couple of years and although she was incredibly proud of how he'd come out of it all, she still worried.

"Of course, I'll be back around 5," Christian said. "I need to leave now actually, I'm running a little behind this morning."

"Have a nice day son, I'll see you later," Grace said, accepting a kiss from Christian, "are you going to say bye to daddy, Teddy bear?" she asked Teddy in an overly excited voice. Teddy turned to look at Christian with watery eyes holding his arms out to him. Christian pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back as his son clinged to him.

"Go?" Teddy whimpered. Christian sighed, kissing his sons hair repeatedly and cuddling him close.

"Not for long little man, daddy's going to work and while you play with Granny and then I'm going to come and pick you up later and bring you home, ok? It won't be for long," Christian felt Teddy nod against him and sighed in relief. Usually there was a huge tantrum if Christian left - Teddy didn't like to be without his father. "I love you Teddy, and I'll miss you," Christian said kissing his sons temple and forehead rocking him gently in his arms.

"Luff you," Teddy replied, planting a sloppy kiss on his father's cheek before being handed back to his Granny. Christian blew an air kiss to his son and waved as he climbed into the car to drive through the streets of France on the way to class.

He was two minutes later by the time he got out of the car so he could only grab a few books from his office before he had to head straight for his first class. He loved the start of a new year - all the students were so enthusiastic and ready to learn. He opened the door of the lecture theatre to see a full seating area and smiled. This was what he loved to do - teach. He was ready to get back to normal after the summer holidays.

"Bonjour, my name is Mr Grey, welcome to this English Literature course. This course will of course also be taught in English by me. First things first, I want to go around the class and get to know you all a little better. I will call your name on the register and I want you to stand up and tell me your favourite English author. _D'accord?"_ (okay?).

He watched the class nod and then pulled out his register. He always got the same answers when he asked this question both to the English students he used to teach and to the French students he now taught. He went down the register asking each student what their favourite author was and trying to memorise their face.

"Anastasia Steele," he called. No one stood up. He looked around for a moment before looking back at the register about to call the next name and make a note that Anastasia hadn't attended when a familiar face stood up. He almost dropped his register in shock. No. It couldn't be. Rose?!

"I'm .. Ana and my favourite English author is Roald Dahl," she said, before sitting down again. His pants stirred as he looked at her and he knew he was in trouble. Rose had been the light in a very dark tunnel who made life barrable for him.

After their first meeting he'd met her every chance he could and they'd gotten closer. She no longer felt like a stranger to him - she was his lover and someone who was very special to him. He wasn't hopeful enough to think that she felt like that with him but he was sure that she felt more for him than she felt for her usual clients. It was the way she looked at him, the way she kissed him, the way she fucked him. She made him feel like he was the only man she desired and he loved it. He wanted it to continue - but now she was in his class and that made matters very complicated.


	3. I kissed the teacher

Ana practically ran from the lecture hall and stopped as soon as she was outside. She hadn't been able to breath in the classroom - it felt like he was everywhere, his voice made her think of their hotel room and every time she looked up at him her lungs constricted. She didn't listen to a word he said, all she could think about was fucking him all over the room. She'd wanted to mount him on his desk and ride him until the cows came home. She'd wanted to kiss his delicious lips and breath him in. He was all consuming and the fact that she wasn't allowed to have him made her want him all the more. But she couldn't have him at all now, not now that he was her teacher.

"Ana?" Kate asked coming up behind her and touching her shoulder, "are you ok?" Ana had left without even collecting her things. One minute she was there and the next Kate had seen her storming out of the hall before everyone else. She hadn't expected Ana to run from the classroom like she was in the Olympic 100m sprint and was worried about her. Ana plastered on a smile and turned to face her best friend.

"I'm fine, just felt a little sick, it was so hot in there," Ana replied realising the double entendre in her words. Kate raised her eyebrows at her friends words and was about to say something when she was cut off.

"Wow someone doesn't like English Literature, I've never seen anyone run out of a room faster," a tall, lanky boy with blonde hair said, laughing with his friends as he walked past them. Ana blushed at his words. She'd been far too obvious and Christian was probably in there right now wondering what had just happened. She could have blown their cover if someone got suspicious as to the way she was behaving. One minute she was sat in her seat perfectly fine and the next she'd fled the room like she was running away from home.

"Are you sure you're alright Ana? you look like you've seen a ghost," Kate said. Truthfully, Ana had been acting 'off' since they walked into the lecture hall. She was fidgety, quiet and just not herself.

"I told you, I just felt a little unwell and needed some air," Ana said in reply to Kate's words. They started to walk away from the building when Kate turned to look at her friend and raised her eyebrows.

"I could have sworn you had a bag with you when we came this morning," she said and Ana immediately cursed. She'd left her bag in the lecture hall. She'd been so eager to leave that she'd left in on the seat and now she was going to have to go back to said lecture hall where the man of her dreams was waiting and unavailable. She weighed up the options of just leaving it in there but that would mean leaving her phone and keys. She cursed the heavens for forcing her back into the lions den.

"I've left it in the lecture hall, I'll have to go and get it. I'll call you later?" Ana said giving her friend a hug. Kate agreed and left as Ana heading back into the empty hall. She walked in quietly trying not to be noticed. At first she couldn't see him from behind the seating arena and hoped he'd left so she could just grab her bag and go but then she heard footsteps and papers being gathered and she cursed knowing this was going to be very awkward.

Why did it have to be him? any other client she wouldn't have cared about being her teacher. She would have happily put them on the block list and never looked back, she would have told them that they could just forget about the past and have a professional relationship and that was that. It would be done with. But how could she say that to Christian when she didn't want to? she didn't want to stop fucking him all over hotel rooms, she didn't want to stop their conversations, she didn't want to have to ignore their chemistry and the undeniable spark between them.

But everything had changed now - he knew her, both as Rose and Ana and that put her on the defensive. She'd tried so hard to keep her lives separate and now she felt emotionally drained that her efforts had been futile. She knew one day her world would collide but she never thought Christian would be involved in the destruction.

She took a deep breath before walking past the seating arena through the side door she'd just walked in through. He didn't hear her straight away, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, collecting papers off his desk but when she was about twenty feet away from him, he looked up and raised his eyebrows in surprise at her entrance. After the way she left earlier he hadn't expected to see her again.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied, his poker face well and truly in place. He wasn't giving anything away, his eyes steely and his disposition distant.

"I forgot my bag so I'm just going to..." she pointed to the seat she was sitting on in the front row and he nodded going back to his papers. Was he really not going to say anything? she thought as she went to grab her bag. Was he going to ignore the fact that he was her professor now and that two days ago he'd fucked her within an inch of her life? was he not going to speak about it with her? she felt herself getting angry at his nonchalance to the situation. Here she was fretting about the fact she couldn't fuck him anymore and that both of her worlds had collided leaving her in ruins whilst he didn't have a care in the world, happily going through his papers like there was nothing wrong.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder before turning to face him.

"Are we really not going to talk about this?" she asked angrily. He whipped his head up at her tone and she saw that he too was becoming annoyed. His face was set in a frown and his eyes were burning into hers like he was trying to see through into her soul.

"I wanted to talk but you ran out of here like the building was in flames so I assumed you were going to be immature about it," he shrugged knowing calling her immature would piss her off. And it did.

"I'm immature? you're acting like this isn't serious. You're my teacher and my client. This changes everything!" Ana said pacing the hall muttering to herself. Christian would have found it funny if he hadn't been so conflicted on his feelings towards her right now. One the one hand he was annoyed that she had left so quickly without talking to him but on the other hand he felt sadness. He didn't want their relationship to end, she was the light at the end of a dark tunnel and he didn't want to lose that.

"I know, look, Ana..." he started but was cut off as she spun around.

"No, don't call me that," she growled and he furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"Ana, don't call me Ana," she said angrily. Christian furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well what am I supposed to call you. I can't exactly call you Rose in class can I?" he spat. Ana sighed, he had a point. She was trying to deny the fact that he was inside both bubbles but what was the point? the game was over. He knew both Rose and Ana existed, one he taught English to and the other he fucked. How did everything become such a mess? she slumped down in one of the seats and put her head in her hands. She'd never felt like this before - so lost and unsure of what to do.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and then a warm body took the seat next to her. She could feel the heat radiating from him and smell the familiar scent of aftershave that reminded her of white linen sheets and warm skin. He put his hand on her back and she shivered. She knew exactly what those hands could do. She could feel the touch of his large hand on her back through every layer of skin, all of her nerves were on fire at the simple comforting action. That was the effect he had on her. That was how strong their attraction was and what she was going to have to give up.

"Ana... Rose... god what do you want me to call you?" he asked softly. She loved his voice and the fact that he was sitting so close to her was causing sensations in her body that she didn't even want to think about right now.

"Ana.. call me Ana whilst we're here," she replied and felt him nod. She knew she was contradicting herself but he was right before - he couldn't exactly call her Rose in class.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you immature, this is a tough situation to be in and there isn't really a way out unless you want to switch courses?" he explained, his thumb still stroking along her back.

"English Lit is the only thing I'm even remotely good at," she said shaking her head. "I can't switch courses,"

"Alright, we're both going to have to be mature from now on then. We have to accept the reality that yes we've slept together but now we have to be professional around each other. Ok?" he said and she nodded.

"You're right," she said sitting up to look at him. He smiled and she smiled back. Blue eyes locked with gray ones and before she could say anything to protest, not that she would have anyway, he'd leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She knew this wasn't what they should be doing right now. They were trying to be professional, mature, sensible but all of those words went out of the window the second his lips touched hers. The spark was electric, the anticipation and desire between them undeniable and when he started to pull back, she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, touching his tongue with hers and moaning into her mouth. He was her harbour in the sea of conflicting emotions she was drowning in right now and she needed him.

"I've been hard as rock for two hours," he mumbled against her lips, "I couldn't keep my eyes off you," he dragged her from the seat next to him onto his lap so she could straddle him and she hummed her agreement against his lips before kissing him again. Her hands went to his hair, clutching strands between her fingers and pulling them as she kissed him fiercely.

"Me too," she whispered against his lips. He moved his hands to the bare skin of her thighs inching them up her smooth skin whilst she tore the tie from his neck, undoing the first few buttons of his pristine white shirt and kissing and licking the skin she found there. She started to rock against the hard bulge in his pants and he groaned, gripping her skin so hard he thought he might leave bruises. The sensations she elicited in him were frightening.

" _Tu me fais sentir tellement bien,"_ (you feel so good) she whispered in his ear, her whispy voice causing the hairs on his neck to stand to attention and his erection to throb. She went to grab for his belt so that she could take him in her hand and stroke him when she heard something that made her blood suddenly turn ice cold.

"Ana," he moaned and she pushed herself away from him immedietly, pulling her skirt down. She'd heard him moan 'Rose' hundreds of times in hundreds of different ways - desperately, heatedly, passionately - but hearing him moan her real name sent a bucket of cold water over her and reminded her where they where and what reality they now faced.

"I..I'm sorry," she heard him say and she looked at him as he stood up and tied his tie. She'd left a love bite on his neck and she winced. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have done any of that. I'm so sorry. That was wrong of me," he said and she nodded. She needed to get out of here or she was going to push him down on one of the seats again and bite his neck.

"It's fine, I've got to go," she said picking up the bag she'd dropped when she went to straddle him and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Ok, I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Christian asked, putting his hands in his pockets looking awkward and out of place. She nodded and walked away. He sighed when he heard the door sling shut knowing that he was in way too deep.

Ana didn't go to class the next day … or the followed days after that. In fact, she didn't go in all week. On the Friday Kate came to check on her in the morning before class.

"Come on Ana, you look fine." She said sitting on the bed where Ana was lying buried under a million blankets. She'd lied to Kate and told her she was feeling unwell and didn't want to go to class until she was better. In reality, she didn't want to face _him_ again. Last time they were in the lecture hall he'd kissed her and she'd kissed him back. That wasn't the plan.

One minute they'd agreed to be professional and to put everything in the past behind them in order to move on and the next minute they were dry humping in the seating arena of the lecture hall. She was annoyed at him for initiating it. He was supposed to be the professor in all of this, he was supposed to be the wise, sensible one yet he'd kissed her. He must have known by now that she could resist him and he'd used it to his advantage. She was annoyed at herself as well for kissing him back when she could have pulled away.

So instead of going to class and being kept behind for round two of the argument that she knew was going to happen at some point, she'd stayed home all week to avoid him. She hadn't lay in bed doing nothing all week, she'd had a few clients, done some painting getting her frustrations out through the bristles and bright colour until she had a variety of Christian inspired art work to add to the collection and had been doing her assignment that was due in on Friday but she hadn't contacted Christian at all.

She didn't know if he'd contacted her because one of the first things she did when she left the lecture hall on Monday was to call Mrs Jones and have her remove Christian Grey from her list of clients. To say Mrs Jones was shocked would be an understatement. Ana had told her from the start that if Christian called, he was to immediately get a slot with her whether she was busy or not. She always made time, even doing extra hours so that she could have Christian between her thighs but Mrs Jones did as she was asked and removed Christian. Ana knew she was going to have to face the music one day next week but she wasn't ready yet.

"I'm still not feeling well Kate," Ana sighed, adding a pretend cough for emphasis. Kate looked at her sceptically.

"What about the assignment due today?" she asked. Ana sat up and grabbed her bag pulling a plastic wallet with the assignment printed on it handing it to Kate.

"Will you give it in for me?" Ana asked. Kate nodded.

"Yes but you have to go the doctors today, ok?" Ana agreed and her friend left to go to class.

To say Christian Grey was pissed would be an understatement. For the fourth day this week he watched his English lit students pile into the lecture hall but a certain brunette was missing. She'd agreed to be mature, said that she'd come to class but she hadn't been and he was so angry at her. He'd been in a shitty mood all week because of it and he knew his classes had noticed as well as some of the other staff. He'd been short with everyone except for Teddy but he was both angry and horny which was not a great combination.

Despite the fact that he was angry at her, he was unable to get her out of his mind. He'd masturbated every single night thinking about her - what she looked like when he entered her body for the first time, the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the breathy moan she made when he hit just the right spot. The way she arched her back and clawed at him when she was close to the edge and the way she screamed his name as she fell into the pit of pleasure. He needed to let out his frustrations but the person who he usually did that with was the one he was mad at. She was unavailable now and that thought made him even angrier.

He felt like God was punishing him once again. First he'd taken his wife from him and now, just when he was getting some light back behind his eyes and was finally becoming happy and accepting of his life without her he took away the one person who kept him sane. Being with Rose was his healing balm. She'd plastered over his wounds with her kisses and touches, she'd made his heart beat again with her giggle and her smile and now, everything was being torn open once again and he hated it. He hated how vulnerable he was once again. He'd started to fall for another woman, he'd started to feel again and it had come back to bite him.

At the end of the Friday lecture Christian called for all of the papers to be handed to him at the front. He saw Kate, Ana's friend, coming down with two papers and knew exactly what she was going to say but he wasn't going to accept it. If Ana wanted to be a child then so would he. Christian looked up as Kate came to his desk and handed over both papers.

"Here's mine sir and I have Ana's too. She's still unwell," Kate said. Christian scoffed. There was no way he was accepting that excuse again.

"I'm starting to think that Ana doesn't really care about being in this course at all." He said seriously and Kate gulped at his words and started to fidget.

"She does, she's just not been feeling well enough to come in,"

"I don't believe that, I think she's being lazy by not coming to class," Christian said. Kate raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak when Christian cut her off, "I won't accept Anastasia's paper unless it's handed to me directly by her. Let her know she needs to give me it by 6pm this evening or she'd fail this first assignment," Kate's eyes widened and she nodded walking away with Ana's paper.

Kate got outside and quickly called Ana.

"Hello?"

"Hi, so Mr Grey said you have to hand him your paper personally or he'll fail you on it. He said you have to give it in by 6pm,"

"What?!" Ana screamed down the phone. Was he kidding her?

"He's been in a bad mood all week, I don't care how gorgeous he is the man is a connard," (asshole). Ana giggled at her friends words and then groaned. She was going to have to face him. She couldn't fail on the first assignment or she may as well leave the course now and that wasn't a possibility.

"Can you drop it off on your way home? I'll bring it to him later," Ana said feeling the weight of her words in the pit of her stomach. She was going to walk back into the lions den.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm loving writing this story. Do you think Ana is being mature? what do you think will happen next chapter? I'll give you a little teaser to peak your interest ;)**

"Sit down," he demanded kicking out the chair opposite him. She crossed her arms across her chest and her forehead pinch in stubbornness.

"No," she replied still glaring at him. Her stance was hard but he was harder. He leaned forward slightly - menacingly - and placed his clasped hands in front of him. He didn't want to raise his voice but he was seconds away from exploding.

"Sit. Down." He growled.

"No! I came to give you the assignment that you said couldn't be handed in by Kate. There it is, now I'm leaving," she turned to walk towards the door but he stood up before she could, his chair scraping back and hitting the wall with the speed and strength in his movement. He marched towards the chair he'd pushed out for her and gripped it so hard he through the wood might splinter.

"SIT DOWN NOW," he shouted completely losing his patience.

He briefly wondered if there was anyone left in the building right now who could hear their raised voices but that thought was gone within seconds. His control was beaten by his anger and undeniable lust for Ana. She turned around to glare at him again, her mouth set in a thin line and they engaged in a staring contest for a few moments.

The chemistry between them was palpable and if there hadn't been so much animosity Ana swore he'd have swung her against the wall and shoved his tongue down her throat but despite the electric connection, there was also a dark cloud hanging over them that needed to be dissolved. She looked away from his headed gaze, the texture of the floorboards suddenly seeming far more interesting.

She weighed her options and the consequences of each. If she stayed, they'd argue, if she left, he might get her kicked out of his class. If she left now, she didn't think she'd ever see him again and the thought of that made her anger dissipate a little. She went with option one begrudgingly and huffed, slumped into the chair he'd kicked out for her. Christian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before sitting down himself opposite. He was glad she hadn't left.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated, leaning forward in his chair, his hands resting on the desk in front of him.


	4. The lion's den

Christian sat in his office with a pile of essays in front of him that he had to mark but he was distracted. He had his glasses on his nose, a pen in his hand ready to mark, the first assignment was open on his desk in front of him and he had all the time in the world to get the essays marked but he couldn't concentrate on a single word. The clock read five thirty and he still hadn't heard from Ana.

Part of him had thought that Ana wouldn't come - that she was too stubborn to come all the way here with her essay to confront him but a larger part of him was very surprised that she hadn't come. He knew she was being childish by not coming in to class all week but he didn't think she actually wouldn't come and risk her grade by not doing so. She said that this course meant a lot to her because she couldn't do anything else academically but she wasn't even here to hand in her first essay.

Did he have the heart to kick her off the course now? No, he didn't. He couldn't. He wanted her to succeed and have her dreams come true. He wanted her to be happy and for her eyes to light up like they did when she liked a particular paragraph or sentence in a book they were reading. And besides, even if he did kick her off the course there was no hope that he would get Rose back in his life. There was too much water under the bridge now for them to ever go back to the way they were before.

He'd phoned up Mademoiselle Bleu earlier in the week and asked for Rose one night just to see if he could get her to meet with him. He didn't know why he'd done it - he knew if Rose had actually said yes to meeting him he'd probably have chickened out.

The kiss was already crossing the line but actually meeting her and sleeping with her would make everything so much more complicated and serious. Nevertheless, he'd decided to call up on the assumption that if Ana wouldn't turn up to class, her alter ego definitely wouldn't want to meet him in a hotel room.

The phone had rang and he'd spoken to Mrs Jones but was shocked to hear that she had taken him off her client list. He had been told in no uncertain terms that Rose was unavailable for the foreseeable future and he'd have to meet with another one of the girls.

It had been strange to hear, every other time when he'd called up he'd immediately been given a slot - that night if he'd wanted it and Rose always made time for him. Despite her never saying it, he knew he was her favourite client. It was the way she was around him, the light in her eyes and the spring in his step. He felt an immense amount of pride that she loved spending her time with him in bed and now that had all been ripped away.

If any other professor had a student who hadn't turned up for a week right at the beginning of the year and had also failed to hand in the first assignment, the student would be out of the university before they could blink. But Christian couldn't bring himself to do that.

Yes, he had reasons and if anyone higher up in the university ever caught wind of Ana's absence they'd probably ask him why he didn't, but if he kicked her off the course then he'd lose her all together. He'd never see her again and he didn't think his heart could take that. He needed them to be civil and talk like adults but they were both being childish. He shouldn't have kissed her last time, he admitted his faults in bringing about this situation but she shouldn't be avoiding him.

He glanced at the clock again - five forty pm, she was cutting it close. The constant ticking of the clock was mocking him - every time the hand moved his heart lurched in his chest wondering if he'd see Ana. He decided he'd give her until exactly six pm on the dot before packing away his things.

He wanted to get home to his son and play with him before getting him ready for bed. That was supposed to be his priority, but he also needed to give Ana a fair shot. He'd told Kate that it needed to be in by six pm, that was the deadline on the essay and that was how long he'd give her. If she didn't show up then at least he could say he waited as long as he could.

He glanced down at the handwritten assignment in front of him. The words looked like squiggles on the page as his wound up mind tries to concentrate. The incessant ticking of the clock was a constant reminder of what the next twenty minutes could hold. He imagined each tick was Ana's footsteps as she walked towards his door.

He rested his head in his hands and took a deep breath telling himself to get it together. If she came, she came, if she didn't then there was nothing he could do. He pulled the cap of his marker and was about to put pen to paper when … Knock...Knock...Knock.

Christian jumped in shock, his red marker pen dropping to the table and straining the essay in front of him. His heart hammered in his chest and his throat felt dry as he saw her silhouette through the textured window glass. His hands felt clammy and his leg was shaking as he tried to calm his voice enough to speak.

"Come in," he called, hoping he didn't sound too nervous as he waited to see if it was really Ana.

He'd been so sure that she wouldn't come that he had ruled out any possibility of her knocking on his door but when the door was pushed open and he saw a beautiful brunette - a very angry brunette - he knew that he'd misjudged her. She was here, essay in hand and an angry glare on her face. Her piercing blue eyes watched him like a hawk, daring him to move as she walked two feet into the office and stopped.

"Here," she spat, practically throwing her folder of work down on his desk and he raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

Who did she think she was? He'd been sitting for hours wondering if she'd show up and now she was throwing her work at him. He wasn't the one who had been too immature to go to class all week. He wasn't the one who had risked her grade so she could sit at home and sulk. His shock quickly turned to anger and his gray eyes glared straight back at her. She was scowling at him, her hands bunched at her sides and he would have laughed at her stance if he hadn't been angry too.

"Sit down," he demanded kicking out the chair opposite him. She crossed her arms across her chest and her forehead pinch in stubbornness.

"No," she replied, still glaring at him. Her stance was hard but his was harder. He leaned forward slightly - menacingly - and placed his clasped hands in front of him. He didn't want to raise his voice but he was seconds away from exploding.

"Sit. Down." He growled.

"No! I came to give you the assignment that you said couldn't be handed in by Kate. There it is, now I'm leaving," she turned to walk towards the door but he stood up before she could, his chair scraping back and hitting the wall with the speed and strength in his movement. He marched towards the chair he'd pushed out for her and gripped it so hard he through the wood might splinter.

"Sit down now!" he shouted completely losing his patience. Ana could swear she could see steam coming from his ears as he glared at her with fire in his eyes.

He briefly wondered if there was anyone left in the building right now who could hear their raised voices but that thought was gone within seconds. His control was beaten by his anger and undeniable lust for Ana. She turned around to glare at him again, her mouth set in a thin line and they engaged in a staring contest for a few moments.

The chemistry between them was palpable and if there hadn't been so much animosity Ana swore he'd have swung her against the wall and shoved his tongue down her throat but despite the electric connection, there was also a dark cloud hanging over them that needed to be dissolved. She looked away from his headed gaze, the texture of the floorboards suddenly seeming far more interesting.

She weighed her options and the consequences of each. If she stayed, they'd argue, if she left, he might get her kicked out of his class. If she left now, she didn't think she'd ever see him again and the thought of that made her anger dissipate a little. She went with option one begrudgingly and huffed, slumped into the chair he'd kicked out for her. Christian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before sitting down himself opposite. He was glad she hadn't left.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated, leaning forward in his chair, his hands resting on the desk in front of him.

Ana glanced around the room and her eyes fell on a photograph of a little boy on Christian's lap. They were the spitting image of each other - both with identical smiles and piercing gray eyes and she realised that the boy must be his son, Teddy. She hadn't heard much about him, she knew his age and now she knew what he looked like but that was it. When her and Christian were together there were usually too interested in the race to orgasm than talking about menial things.

"Your son is beautiful, he looks just like you," Ana said, attempting to change the subject to a more pleasant one. She figured that talking or thinking about his son might make him a little less mad but it didn't work.

"Thank you, but I know what you're doing. You've been avoiding me all week and I want answers," he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He looked intimidating and angry and …. unbelievably gorgeous. In times like this she wished she had a little more self control and patience when she came to him.

All he had to do was look at her and she was hypnotised. His dick and wicked grin had put her under a spell and she wasn't sure how to overcome it. She should be angry right now, she should be shouting at him but instead she was wondering what would happen if she walked over to him right now and sat on his lap - would he slam his dick into her or would he push her away?

"I've been ill," Ana lied, snapping out of her fantasies and trying hard not to crumble under his gaze. His eyes were always her undoing - so unique and full of repressed emotion. His eyes told a story that she was dying to uncover kiss by kiss.

" _Foutaises!"_ (bullshit) he shouted and she glared at him, "you've been avoiding me and by doing so, not coming to class. Do you not want this degree?" he spat. Ana sighed.

"Yes, of course I want it." She replied truthfully. She wanted to do something with her life, get a job and live happily without money worries The only way to do that was to get a degree.

Christian nodded. He knew that already considering she had come this evening on short notice to deliver her assignment to him. His question was more to gauge her reaction to the question.

"Well then, come to class and do your work like a normal student!" he growled.

She rolled her eyes and he felt his cock throb in his tight suit trousers. He wanted to shove it down her throat and make her gag on his size. He wanted to throw her on the desk and ram himself inside her until she was begging for mercy.

Even though he was angry at her he was desperate for her. It had been over a week since he'd ran his tongue along the slippery flesh of her pussy or had his cock in her tight warmth as he rammed her into the headboard. It was torturous.

 _Merde_! (Shit) he looked across at her, his vision blurred with lust and longing and could tell she was thinking the exact same thing. She was biting her lip so hard he thought she might risk drawing blood and looking at him with dark, sultry bedroom eyes that made him want to put her back out fucking her against a wall. Her breath was coming out faster, her heartbeat a deep rumble as the blood pumped through her veins.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said softly, wringing her hands together and clamping her thighs even harder. He knew what those small details meant. She always did that when she was aroused.

They would sit at the bar and when he touched or kissed her a certain way she'd push her thighs together to try and gain friction. He knew her body better than his own - better than anybody. He knew exactly where to touch, taste and bite to have her scream bloody murder and claw the skin from his back.

"Like what?" he asked, his voice hoarse and needy. He reached down to rub himself through his slacks trying to alleviate the ache.

She watched his hand moving over the desk and her breath hitched. For the first time in her life, she was terrified that she might have soaked the chair with her arousal as they shared a look full of want. It was taking everything in them not to pounce at each other, the knowledge that they could no longer be together making the situation all the more dangerous.

"Like you want to rip my clothes off," she replied softly. He groaned. That was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to smash through the invisible barrier that was separating them and rip her clothes stitch by stich until she was naked before him, her skin begging to be touched and kissed by his greedy hands.

"I can't stop looking at you like that when it's all I can think of," he said honestly, mind was telling him to stop this now before it went too far but his self restraint was minimal. He stood up and Ana gulped as saw the line of his erection straining against his black trousers. She ached to touch him but her mind was telling her no.

 _Stop this now Ana, I swear to god don't give in to him, keep your thighs closed and stop this. Yes, he is too handsome for words but don't fuck him. He is your teacher … YOUR TEACHER._

He walked around the desk slowly, his eyes wild like he was cornering an animal and then went to pull her into his arms but before he could she quickly pushed her chair back and got up. She held her hands up to him, her eyes wide and her intentions clear. She was going to stop him from kissing her.

"We can't… as much as we want to - as much as I want you, we can't," she said, before opening the door and racing out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Without a second thought he followed her like a predator - a man on a mission.

His strides were long and confident, his face set like stone and his eyes on the ultimate prize walking away from him in a pair of leggings and a black T-shirt. He grabbed her arm and swung her around, pushing her against the wall of the lecture hall. They were eye to eye, toe to toe and the heat between them was sweltering.

"What are you doing?" she whimpered, unable to stop her hands moving up his chest and then around his neck despite her protests. Her mind was screaming for her to resist him but her heart … oh her heart.

"Giving in," he growled, before sealing his lips over hers. She was instantly lost in his kiss, heatedly giving him back as much passion as she could muster. He pushed her further against the wall and devoured her lips, his hips pushed against hers, his hands groping her thighs, her ass, her breasts.

She whimpered, her head falling back against the brick behind her as he took advantage of the new position, biting and sucking her neck as his hands made there way to her chest. He was desperate for her, far from being gentle with his movements and she loved every second. It had been too long.

"Lift your arms," he growled and she did as he asked, putting her arms above her head so he could lift off her T-shirt, he threw it on the floor and buried his face between her braless breasts nipping the skin.

She'd completely forgotten where they were at this point - completely forgetting that they could get caught at any moment in a compromising position that could lead to Christian losing his job. She was so lost in his touches and kisses that the thought had left her mind.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he said, pulling his face from between her breasts and going back to her lips, planting a searing kiss on them.

He picked her up as she wound her legs tightly around him and her arms going around his neck. She was so consumed by the kiss that she didn't even know he'd moved them away from the wall until she felt hardwood underneath her and realised he'd put her down on top of the desk.

She spread her legs for him willingly allowing him to stand between them and went back to kissing him, running her hands up and down his chest. She undid his tie slowly, spreading out the knot before tugging the silk through the loop and chucked it over her shoulder. He had no idea where it went, he was too distracted by her hands desperately working on his shirt as his own busied themselves with her breasts.

After undoing three or four of his shirt buttons she got frustrated with how long it was taking and ripped it, sending buttons flying everywhere. Christian growled " _Vilaine fille_ ," (naughty girl) under his breath moving his fingers to her face and bringing her lips to his again. She battled with his belt buckle while concentrating on kissing him and then unzipped him, reaching into his pants and grabbing his length.

"God," he moaned at the sensation. She hadn't touched his dick in over a week and he was so sensitive to even the slightest touch from her. She bit her lip, looking up at him innocently with her breasts exposed, her legs splayed and her hand doing wicked things in his trousers and he was sure he could come from that image alone.

"Lie back," he said, not wanting to come in her hand. He was desperate to come inside her as he took her to an explosive orgasm that had her head spinning and her moans reverberating around the room.

She did as she was asked and he ripped leggings down her thighs, throwing them on the floor and leaving her in a saturated thong that did very little to cover the pink flesh he coveted underneath. He brushed his fingers along the outside of the fabric making her shudder.

"You're so wet, I love how wet I make your sweet cunt," he growled and she hummed in agreement. He pushed her thong aside and brushed his thumb across her clit making her arch her back. She was so ready for him, so desperate for him. He pushed his trousers and boxers down to his knees, reaching in his wallet to grab a condom before climbing on top of her on the desk.

"I've always wanted to have sex on this desk," he whispered, lavishing her neck with kisses.

"Well I'm glad to be the first," she smirked.

She reached down to grab his cock against brushing the tip up and down her folds moaning at the exquisite sensation. He moaned and was about to slide the condom over the length of his dick when they both heard the distinct sound of whistling and a mop bucket being dragged along a corridor.

They froze and looked at each other in horror. The cleaner was right outside and they were naked on the desk seconds away from fucking on it.

"Merde!" (shit) Ana whispered pushing Christian off her. "Do something," she whispered grabbing her leggings and pulling then up her legs.

"Like what?" he whispered back pulling on his trousers and his ruined shirt.

"Anything!" Ana whisper yelled.

 _Congratulations Christian, now she's mad at you. What were you thinking trying to fuck her on your classroom desk when anyone could still be in the building - oh wait, you weren't thinking, you can never think straight when you're around her._

"Go hide," he said, trying to ignore the griping of his inner thoughts.

Thankfully the cleaner seemed to be stalled outside doing something and hadn't come in yet. He tucked on his shirt and pulled his jacket on from the chair of his desk knowing he now looked at least presentable. The ripped buttons were now covered by his jacket and although he was sure he stunk of Ana's perfume and saliva, he was sure he could diffuse the situation.

The cleaner pushed open the door to the lecture hall and Christian quickly sat at his desk and pulled out a pen and paper hoping it looked innocent. He could see Ana pulling her T-shirt on and hiding behind the seating arena and gulped. That was close.

" _Désolé professeur, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était encore là,"_ (sorry professor, I didn't know anyone was still here) the cleaner said stopping when he saw Christian sat at his desk.

" _Je m'excuse c'est la première semaine donc il y a beaucoup à faire_ ," (I apologize, it's the first week so there is a lot to be done) Christian replied with a smile. His heart was racing at a million miles an hour and he swore he could hear his blood pumping through his veins.

" _Je reviendrai dans une heure ou deux_?" (I'll come back in an hour or so?) the cleaner said starting to walk away and Christian let out a breath of relief.

" _Parfait, merci_ ," (perfect thank you) Christian said waiting until he heard the door at the end of the corridor slam before signalling that Ana could come out.

"That was way too close," Ana said walking towards Christian's desk.

She couldn't believe they'd just nearly been caught having sex on the desk. She'd been seconds away from being impaled by Christians dick when the cleaner had come by. If he hadn't whistled then they would have definitely been caught. He nodded agreeing with her knowing that what just happened was way too close.

"I know, I'm sorry, Ana," he said knowing he was the one that gave in again by kissing her. He needed to be stronger but she was just so irresistible.

"No, it was both of us this time so don't apologize, but it can't happen again, Christian, as much as we want it to. This has to be the end of it now." He nodded with a sigh. How he wished it didn't have to be the end. How he wished that she wasn't his student and that he could continue his relationship with Rose behind closed doors of hotel rooms.

"I know, I understand. Will you come to class next week?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not coming this week, it was childish of me. Forgive me?" she asked wringing her hands.

"Of course, so... friends?"

"Friends," Ana agreed with a nod and a smile.

"I have to go and collect my things so I'll let you go now and I'll see you Monday," Christian said.

His heart dropped in his chest knowing he wouldn't get his usual Saturday fix of Rose but he knew, especially after what had just happened, that they couldn't risk a relationship. It wasn't right. He was her teacher and she was his student and those two things didn't mix in that way.

"Au revoir professeur," Ana said smiling at him. She knew she needed to be strong.

"Au revoir Ana..."

* * *

 **A/N - So what do you think? how long will them being 'friends' last? I give it a week lol. As always I'd like to thank my beta Karen Cullen Grey and I'd also like to thank Nicole for helping me with the French. Until next time :)**


	5. Desperate times

Ana woke up on Monday morning to an insistent knocking on the door of her flat. She groaned absolutely exhausted from the weekend and looked at the clock seeing that it was only six thirty. _Who the hell is knocking at six thirty in the morning?_

She'd had two new clients this weekend, one of which had just been a date to a work do so it hadn't exactly been a busy one but on Saturday night she'd tossed and turned for hours in bed thinking about Christian.

That was usually their night together, sometimes he'd have a week day as well but Saturday night was almost always booked by him and she always looked forward to it. The fact that she didn't get to see him on Saturday added to the fact that she didn't get to fuck him on his desk on Friday thanks to the cleaner had her feeling very wound up.

On Sunday she'd had to read up on all of her work she had missed while being 'absent' and had once again been unable to sleep with Christian Grey and his beautiful eyes plaguing her every waking thought.

So she was very tired, and the rude person knocking at her door when the sun had barely risen above the trees was definitely not her friend.

When the knocking didn't subside after a minute or so, she threw back the covers on her bed and pulled on her dressing gown before leaving her bedroom and heading down the hallway to the door.

 _This had better be important. I am going to be so tired for class. I could skip again but I promised Christian I wouldn't and I really need to start acting like I want this degree. But why the hell is someone knocking at this time? Seven thirty - sure knock away but six thirty? Nope. This was not ok. Coffee was a must this morning._

She didn't look through the peephole being far too tired and annoyed to have that kind of sense about her this early in the morning and opened the door, immediately regretting it when she saw who was on the other side.

"Jose," she whispered in horror, backing away from the door and tightening her dressing gown ties around her.

She didn't have anything to arm herself with. She would usually have a baseball bat by her shoe stand ready to grab in this sort of siltation if she needed to defend herself but it wasn't there for some reason.

She thought for a moment wondering what else she could use but was unable to finish her thought as Jose walked inside without permission, kicking the door shut behind him and smiled at her sadistically.

" _Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici Anastasia_ ," (You know why I'm here Anastasia) Jose said, standing a few feet away from her.

She gulped nervously, her hands fidgeting and her eyes darting around her. She shook her head in response to his question trying to act innocent. _Please don't hurt me._

Jose tutted circling her like a wild animal circled it's prey before it pounced.

" _Moi et les garçons se demandaient où est le reste de notre argent,"_ (Me and the boys were wondering where the rest of our money is) Jose said.

Ana's heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. She kept her eyes to the ground as Jose continued to intimidate her hoping that he couldn't sense her nervousness. _Ok Ana, keep calm._

" _Je suis presque là, j'ai juste besoin de quelques semaines de plus,"_ (I'm nearly there, I just need a few more weeks) Ana pleaded.

Jose laughed and then, without warning, grabbed her by her neck causing her eyes to widen and panic to rise through her body. He backed her against the wall and squeezed his hand around her throat not quite hard enough to completely restrict her breathing but definitely enough to bruise her skin.

He smiled to himself, almost proud of the terrified look on her pale face as he strangled her. She struggled against him, grabbing his wrists and trying to pry his fingers from her skin. He wasn't very strong himself but she couldn't ease his grip on her. She thought about screaming for help but the restriction on her throat would only produce a gasp for air.

" _Écoute moi bien Anastasia,"_ (listen here Anastasia) Jose spat, his cold hazel eyes finding her fearful blue ones, " _Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Tu as jusqu'à la fin du mois pour transférer l'argent ou nous te tuerons._ Tu comprends?" (I'm tired of waiting now. You have until the end of the month to transfer the money or we'll kill you, do you understand?) she nodded her head quickly to Jose's question. _Please let go of me._

He slowly eased the grip on her throat until she slumped against the wall. She reached up and touched the tender skin feeling the throb of where his fingers had tightened. It felt like someone had poured gasoline on her skin and lit a match.

She looked up at Jose and saw nothing but sick pride in his eyes as tears poured from her own. He clenched his hand and then walked towards the door but stopped before getting there, turning back to look at his handiwork.

" _Tu es une belle créature Anastasia. Je pourrais juste réserver une nuit avec toi très bientôt,"_ (You're a beautiful creature Anastasia. I might just book a night with you very soon) he smiled once again - a sadistic perverted smile that send chills down her spine and made her want to throw up.

She looked away from him praying he'd leave and as soon as she did, she heard the door open and then slam loudly as he left, the force sending a resounding echo around the room.

Ana slid down the wall and placed her head in her hands and burst into tears. She knew he couldn't book a night with her, him and 'his boys' were on the blocked list of clients for her but he could kill her - easily.

She was all on her own here and he knew where she lived and could easily get inside and wait for her with a gun. She heard of him doing it before, one of his favourite things to do was to tell her a tale of how he murdered one of his debtors with a kitchen knife.

She didn't have much more money left to get - a little less than a two thousand and she hoped she'd be able to get that by the end of the month. Her life - quite literally - depended on it.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying, her heart still racing at a hundred miles an hour from her encounter with Jose before deciding to get up and get ready for the day. Everything in her screamed for her to stay home and cry but she owed it to Christian to go to class today. She also owed it to herself to get her degree despite Jose's treats and treatment.

She went into the bathroom and tried to figure out how she was going to cover to puffy bags under her eyes and the finger marks around her neck to walk into class. She wasn't sure anything would cover the marks but she had to try, no one could know what had just happened.

Christian searched through the sea of faces that were filing into the lecture hall looking for Ana's. It was nine o'clock on the dot and his class was coming in for the first lecture of the day. She'd promise that she'd be in this week and he believed her when she said it but now he couldn't see her.

He saw Kate walking in with another girl but Ana was nowhere in sight. _Where the hell is she? please tell me she isn't avoiding me again._

He sighed to himself - had she lied when she said she was going to be more mature about the situation. She'd apologize for not coming in last week but was this week going to be a repeat? He was disappointed, he wouldn't lie, he thought she was better than playing petty games but he supposed there was nothing he could do about it right now. He needed to teach and forget about her for a little while.

He was halfway through his lecture on the poems of John Donne when he heard the lecture hall door open and a pair of feet walking inside. He looked up to see a very familiar face walking in. She glanced at him apologetically for being late before going to sit down in an empty seat near the back.

He looked at her for a moment. She didn't look right, her face was blotchy as though she had been crying all morning and she was wearing a scarf despite today being one of the hottest days France had seen this year.

He gave her a puzzled look knowing he couldn't talk to her right now before going back to his lecture teaching.

At the end of his lecture he set the weeks reading and went into details about the next assignment he would be setting at the end of the week before he called on Ana to stay behind. She didn't seem particularly surprised that he wanted to see her and went to see Kate who was clearly concerned at her friends tardiness and appearance.

Ana said something to Kate which seemed to reassure her before going over to Christians desk. She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and he smiled back at her sympathetically.

"Go and wait in my office, I'll be there in a moment," Christian said softly, as he started packing away his lecture materials for the day. Ana nodded walking away towards his office. _That's strange, she didn't even try to argue with me._ _Something is definitely wrong._

He watched her for a moment and didn't think he'd ever seen her look so defeated and scared. She was wringing her hands together and her head was hung low as she opened his office door.

He sighed hoping that she would talk to him about whatever was wrong, he wanted to help her. He gathered up what he didn't need for his next class and put them in his briefcase before pulling out the book from his desk that he did need for his afternoon class. He slung his jacket over his chair again and then walked into his office.

For a moment he thought she'd run off and not gone into his office at all. She wasn't sitting on either of the chairs or stood anywhere in front of his desk. _Fuck, Ana where are you?_

He was about to go off and look for her when he heard quiet sniffles coming from next to the cabinet and his heart broke when he looked down and saw her crumpled like a sack of sand on the floor beside the cabinet sobbing into her hands.

He closed the door over softly as though not to scare her before slowly walking towards her. He didn't want to startle her so he crouched down in front of her but didn't touch her yet.

"Ana?" he asked softly and that seemed to make her sob more. _Please don't cry._

He couldn't bare to hear such mournful sounds coming from her so he sat beside her as close as could be, their legs and upper bodies touching and he lifted his arm bringing it around her. Almost immediately she turned into his chest, sobbing into his shirt and he breathed a sigh of relief that she was allowing him the chance to try and comfort her.

He rubbed her back and kissed her hair whispering comforting words to her such as 'I'm here' while she continued to cry. She'd thrown one leg over his and one hand was curled around his body as he comforted her and he relished in the contact having not touched her in days.

"Let it all out, I'm here," he whispered, rocking her gently as he did with Teddy when he was having a tantrum and running his fingers through her hair to comfort her.

Soon her sobs started to reside. She lay sprawled on top of him with her eyes closed taking in the moment of peace during the storm of emotions erupting in her body.

When he thought she was calm, he went to remove his arm from around her so that they could talk but she didn't want him to. She was desperate for the comfort he was giving her. She felt safe for the first time today in his arms.

"No, don't," he heard her mumble. He furrowed his brows at her but she looked up at him and shook her head, "I want to stay like this."

He smiled, his heart delighting at her words and leaned down to kiss her forehead twice. She curled up a little tighter in his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck breathing him in. _Oh Ana, how I've missed being able to hold you like this._

"Do you want to talk?" he hummed the vibrations of his voice reverberating around her body. _Has his voice always been this deep and sexy?_ _Are you actually thinking about sex right now Anastasia? Seriously?_

She shook off her thoughts and closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of his body to comfort her.

"Not yet," she breathed. _Just give me a couple more minutes in your arms. It's been too long._

He nodded, resting his cheek against the top of her head. He brushed his fingers through her hair hoping to sooth her as much as he possibly could. It killed him to see her like this - so upset. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. Usually when he was with her she was his sexy, commanding Rose. She'd take control or even when he took control, she was never subdued or submissive.

She'd tease him mercilessly as he fucked her, always testing his resolve and seeing how far she could take him before he snapped. He wasn't used to this version of her - so sad and scared. It terrified him to see her this way but then he reminded himself that this wasn't Rose - this was Ana and as strange as it sounded, he didn't know her yet.

Ana and Rose seemed like completely different people to him - one the epitome of confidence and the other shy and alone.

He looked down at her, about to ask if they could move from the floor when he saw something that made his blood boil. He sat up suddenly startling her and glared at the marks on her neck where the scalf had dipped down a little.

"Who the fuck did that to you?" he growled angrily, unable to tear his eyes away from the red and purple finger marks on her neck. _Who the fuck has hurt her? I'll rip their apart with my bare hands._

The skin was raw and angry just like him right now - a myriad of bruising and swollen skin. He moved his hand towards her neck and she flinched. He looked up into fearful blue eyes and his demeanor softened. _I'd never hurt you baby._

"I'm not going to do anything don't worry, I just want to see it," he said, asking with his eyes for permission.

She nodded once and he was relieved to see the trust in her eyes. He unravelled the scalf from around her neck to see the full extent of what had been done to her. The places where Jose's fingers had touched were bright red and the skin around them was turning purple. He brushed his fingers across the skin and she flinched away from him once more, this time more in pain than in fear of his touch.

"Please, Ana, I'm going out of my mind here, you have to talk to me," Christian pleaded. Ana sighed and nodded - she knew she couldn't keep her secret any longer. Not from him. Not after breaking down in his arms minutes before. She trusted him.

"Ok, let's sit down somewhere else though first," she said.

He offered his hand to her and helped her up off the floor before she went to sit in the seat opposite his desk. He rounded the table and sat in his own chair. She grabbed his hand as it lay on the wooden desk needing to feel him and gain strength from him. She turned it over in her hand, playing with the clefts of his palm to distract her as she spoke.

It wasn't easy to speak about her past especially since she'd never done it before with anyone. She was letting him into her world completely now, leaving her soul bare for him to see and that scared her more than she cared to understand.

"I'm in debt to some not very nice men. I have been for about 2 years now. My ex boyfriend Jack left me in about 50,000 euros debt after he became bankrupt and didn't tell me. He'd been dealing with some bad men and had wronged them. He ran away and left me to deal with it."

Ana paused for a moment to collect herself and Christian pulled her hand into his, entwining their fingers in the hope of bringing her some solitude. She looked up at him and saw nothing but support in his eyes giving her the strength to continue.

"I've had two years of Jose and his men coming around scaring the life out of me for their money. That's when I started at Mademoiselle Bleu. I needed the money to pay them and a little for me to live on. I don't … enjoy it, or at least … I didn't," she said glancing up at him for a moment. _I didn't enjoy it until I started sleeping with you._

"I have been paying instalments for the past 2 years to them and I only have a little left to pay but this morning Jose decided to pay me a visit saying that if I didn't have the rest of the money to him by the end of the month he'd kill me," Ana said.

Christian's hand tightened in hers and she could tell that he was trying to rein in his temper for her sake.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry," Christian breathed bringing her hand to his lips and planting a kiss on her knuckles. "You don't deserve any of this, I'm so sorry that you're going through this all on your own."

Ana looked up at him and gave him a small smile despite the tears that welled in her eyes. Despite her fears of telling him, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Now you know the real me. Thank you for listening to me, It's not very often that I get to break down like that," she giggled, feeling a lot lighter and he nodded.

"What can I do? Can I give you the money? Will you let me help you? Please, I really want to help," he said, his eyes beseeching her but she shook her head. _I don't need your charity, I've been doing this for two years on my own and I can finish it on my own. I'll get the money somehow._

"I appreciate the thought Christian but then I'd just go from being in debt with one man to being in debt with another significantly nicer man," she shrugged, wanting to make her rebuttal as kind as possible. She knew he was doing it out of kindness but he needed to understand that he'd just give her all the help she needed - he'd listened and comforted her.

"You wouldn't be in debt with me Ana. I'd give you the money as a gift, you'd never have to pay it back," Christian pleaded. _Please let me help you Ana. I never want to see you get hurt like that again._

"I don't need saving, Christian. I've done it so far on my own and I can finish on my own," she said defiantly.

Christian wanted to argue but she wouldn't let him. She stood up from her chair and picked up her bag. She glanced over at him and it made her upset to see him so defeated. _Please understand Christian, I need to do this on my own so I can finally be free._

She walked towards him, rounding the desk and when he turned his chair towards her, she pushed apart his thighs and stood between them. She brushed her hands across his slightly rough cheeks looking into sad gray eyes and leaned down to plant one...two... three quick kisses on his sweet lips. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel and taste of him. _Fuck he tastes incredible, maybe just a little mo - no Ana, stop it or you'll get caught again._

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr Grey," she smiled planting one last kiss on his lips before leaving the room.

The whole way home she couldn't stop thinking about how sweet Christian had been and how much she missed their time together. It had only been a little over a week since he'd been inside her but it felt like it had been months. _Fuck, how the hell can I be aroused by him even after everything that's happened today?_

She craved him - it was an obsessive craving that took over her body. Her clients didn't satisfy the ache she felt for him, they only made the longing for him to ease her suffering worse.

On Friday she'd wanted nothing more than for him to plunge inside her and made her feel whole again and today in his classroom she could have stayed in his arms forever. She'd felt safe being with him and it took everything in her for her to only kiss him quickly before leaving when all she really wanted to do was climb into his lap and shove her hand down his pants.

She caught the bus home with those thoughts in mind and when she arrived there, she closed and double locked the door - just incase Jose tried to come back - before heading into the spare bedroom where all of her painting supplies and artwork resided.

She shut the door and put a paint cover over the carpet before pulling out her easel and paints. She pulled off the T-shirt and the whitewash jeans she'd been wearing as well as her bra and panties leaving her naked and she lay down on the bed.

Painting was her comfort in times of hardship. She painted whenever she was confused or upset. It soothed her mind and soul and calmed her down when she was on the verge of giving up on it all. The stress relief she got from touching the tip of her paintbrush onto the canvas and creating shapes, colours and constructions was palpable.

She didn't do it to sell them, she did it to relieve her frustrations and feelings. Nothing else gave her that kind of relief - but it was only when she met Christian that her art started to take on a new direction. She thought of him, arousing her senses before turning to her paints.

She thought of his eyes, his hands, his voice while she brushed her finger tips over her breasts and along her sensitive skin. She thought of how he looked standing in front of the class the other morning with his glasses on looking unbelievably gorgeous and imagined what he'd look like with them as he looked up at her from between her legs.

Her body prickled with excitement at that thought and she reached down feeling the evidence of her arousal. She brushed her fingers over her swollen clit a few times enjoying the image that her mind had conjured up before sitting up and grabbing her favourite paint brush.

She painted the image that was in her mind, feeling herself become more and more aroused as the paint licked the canvas. She painted her splayed thighs first looking like flesh coloured mountains on either side of the bottom of the canvas and then she started to paint Christian's be-speckled face.

She coated the canvas with descriptions of his hands as they gripped her thighs and used a fine tip brush to paint the creases where his grip has moved the skin. She brushed the colour onto the canvas detailing her creation as the image manifested in her mind - she painted his face inches from the apex of her thighs before painting his neck, back, arms, ass and legs as they lay before her on the bed.

She went over everything with a fine brush to get all of the details of Christian's beautiful face and of the rumpled duvet in before flopping back on the bed and giving into the pleasure her body was desperate to seek.

Once she was sated, she grabbed the painting and placed it with the rest of her 'Christian collection'. She prayed no one ever found any of these paintings. She had numerous canvases, two sketchbooks and two books of painting dedicated to the man of her fantasies. They were hidden in a cupboard in her spare room - her dirty little secret. Some of her other pieces were around her home, those which she was proud of, but these paintings were for her and her alone.

Christian felt distracted all day after Ana left. He had two more lectures to teach and he taught them to the best of his ability but there was a constant feeling at the back of his mind that was worried about her. He had no idea she was under so much strain.

Once again he was plagued by the huge divide between Rose and Ana. How the same person could have such split personalities was as incredible as it was frustrating.

Rose was carefree and fun, she was sexy and exciting and he was sure Ana was those things too but she was also human, not a persona created for a job. Ana was vulnerable and sensitive and he wanted so badly to give her everything that she needed.

He had fallen for Rose a long time ago - her beauty and her charm pulling him in until he'd fallen head over heels but now that he knew that Rose didn't actually exist and that Ana was the person behind the mask, he felt conflicted. He wanted to get to know her more but her walls were high and bounded. They couldn't have a normal relationship - not with the circumstances surrounding them.

He arrived at his mothers to pick up Teddy and knew he'd have to plaster on a smile otherwise he'd get twenty questions from her about what was wrong with him.

"Daddy!" Teddy yelled running towards him as he got out of his car. That instantly put a smile on his face. His favourite human being raced towards him with his arms in the air and a wide grin on his face ready to be given his kisses and cuddles. This was the best part of his day - the part he longed for.

"Hey little man, come here," Christian said, lifting Teddy into his arms and covering his face with kisses as his son giggled. Teddy wrapped his arms around Christian's neck and the pair started to head inside.

"Were you good for your grandparents son?" Christian asked, stroking his sons back.

"Yip, me be good boy," Teddy said, looking up at his daddy with a grin.

Christian chuckled and kissed his forehead. His mother, father and little sister Mia were waiting at the door watching as him and Teddy walked into the house.

"Was he good?" Christian asked as he kissed his mothers cheek.

"Yes dear, he was very good today, he even helped me with dinner," Grace said. _I bet he did, the last time he helped me make dinner it went all over the walls and ceiling._

"Good boy," Christian gushed kissing Teddys temple. He shook his father hand and then pulled his little sister in for a hug.

"When did you get here?" he asked her. He hadn't known she was coming. She was working a lot at the moment and he hadn't had much of a chance to catch up with her.

"A few hours ago, I didn't have work today and wanted to see my favourite nephew," Mia grinned tickling Teddy making him squeal and burrow closer to Christian.

"He's your only nephew," Christian pointed out and Mia shrugged.

"Still my favourite, just like you're my favourite brother," she winked, "don't tell Elliot."

Christian laughed at her words, pulling her towards him for another hug. They headed into the house and Christian's thoughts immediately filtered back to Ana. He wondered what she was doing now, he wondered if she got home ok and whether she was still upset. He could still taste her on his lips, the remains of her goodbye making his tingle.

All of his thoughts of Ana were circling around his mind and he could do nothing to stop it. The little bundle of joy is his arms however jolted him from his musings with a smile and a chubby hand on his cheek.

"We eat now?" he asked frowning as Christian walked them into the sitting room instead of the kitchen.

"We will do in a minute buddy, do you want a cuddle with daddy before we eat?" Christian asked, and Teddys face lit up. He nodded quickly moving his pudgy arms around Christian's neck again as Christian went to sit down in the rocking chair his parents had installed in the living room. He reclined in the chair and Teddy moulded to his body sprawling out across his chest. He yawned and Teddy copied him making both of them laugh.

"We'll go home after we eat Teddy bear," Christian said, stroking his sons back and he felt Teddy nod against his chest.

They only got a few moments of quiet father and son time before the whirlwind that was Mia ran into the room going straight over to Christian and announcing that dinner was ready startling Teddy who was just getting comfortable. Teddy burst into tears and Christian gave Mia a look that could kill.

"It's alright son, it's just your very rude and inconsiderate Auntie," Christian said standing up and rubbing Teddy's back, rocking him like he did Ana earlier to try to comfort him. _Please don't cry son, I've seen enough tears for one day._

"Sorry," Mia said, shrugging her shoulders as though she didn't know what she'd done wrong. It was in her nature to be loud and she couldn't help that. However, she should know by now that being loud around Teddy when he was tired and grouchy was a bad idea. Christian had told her that _plenty_ of times.

"We'll come in a second, I'll just calm him down first," Christian said continuing to rub Teddy's back in soothing circles. Teddy's cries quickly turned to whimpers and then he relaxed again.

"Let's feed you so we can get you home little man, at least you can relax in peace there without Mia disturbing you." Christian said walking them into the kitchen.

He sat down at the spare seat around the dinner table with his family chatting loudly and his son babbling in his lap but couldn't stop thinking about Ana.

He ate but didn't engage in conversation while lost in his own thoughts. How could he get Ana to let him give her the money? He wanted to know who the man was who strangled her and kill him with his bare hands. Jose she said his name was. He wondered if he could find out more about him somehow. He just wanted to help her and he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of her having to let other men fuck her in order to pay her debts.

Then his mind took a strange turn. Was he just a way of paying her debts? He always thought there was more to their relationship than merely sex. It was always so intimate - they kissed and touched like they were old lovers, they knew each others bodies better than their own.

Was he simply a client paying her debts or did he ever mean more than that to her? He needed to know. He had to know if she felt even remotely the same way he did - he had been falling or had fallen for Rose long ago. How could he not? She was beautiful, funny, talented, interesting, intelligent … the list went on.

"Christian?" his mother's voice rang through his mind and he quickly turned to face her realised that everyone, even his baby boy, was staring at him like he had two heads.

"Yes? Sorry, I was just thinking about something," he said, stroking his fingers through Teddy's hair.

"I was just asking about how the term was going so far?" his mother asked, looking suspicious.

"Oh .. yes, it's going fine, the students are great and I'm really enjoying the new course," Christian smiled. "I think I'm going to get Teddy home now, thank you for looking after him and for the meal," he said bending down to kiss his mothers cheek and giving Teddy to her so she could say her goodbyes.

"What? Stay a little longer son?" Carrick asked, as Christian walked over to shake his hand.

"I'm tired Dad and I think Ted is too, I think we'll both just have an early night," Christian kissed Mia goodbye and allowed his sister to give Teddy a few kisses before picking up his little man and heading out.

He put Teddy in his booster seat in the car and then got in to drive them home. Teddy fell asleep the second the car started and Christian was once again lost in his thoughts. He continued being lost in his head for the rest of the night. He bathed Teddy and put him in his bed before going to watch some mindless television but he couldn't switch his brain off. Ana consumed his every thought.

Ana came to class the next two days and Christian hoped that everything was going back to normal. She didn't seem completely herself - he sometimes glanced at her while he was teaching and she'd be staring into space - but he was just glad that she was coming to his lectures again.

She'd glance at him every time she left class giving him a sweet smile that made his crotch harden with erotic thoughts whilst Kate chatted to her but that was all the contact they had.

It was driving him crazy not being able to kiss her and touch her but he knew that he had to accept reality and that nothing could ever happen between them - they were from two completely different worlds.

As long as she was ok and coming to class he figured that he could continue to admire her from a distance and hope that one day he might be able to tell her how he felt.

He wanted her to know that she was different from any girl he'd ever met and that she was the first person he'd felt anything for since his wife died. He wanted to tell her that she saved him in more ways that he could express and that he'd never be able to thank her enough for that. He wanted to tell that he'd fallen for her.

He hoped he'd have his chance to say all of those things to her one day but for now he was content to just see her smile at him.

That was until the third day when she didn't come to class. He wasn't too worried at first hoping that she was just running a little late but as the lecture went on, it seemed less and less likely that she was going to come.

He watched with bated breath, glancing at the door every couple of minutes hoping to hear a pair of shoes slapping against the wooden floors and the door closing but she never came.

He tried to rationalise things in his mind knowing that there could be a million reasons that she didn't come to class - maybe her bus never arrived, maybe she was unwell or maybe.. Jose had come back.

That was what he was most scared of - that Jose had come back and hurt her worse than last time. Maybe she was at home unconscious on the floor as Jose came to finish the job he'd left incomplete - after all he had threatened to kill her.

He wished he could text her and ask her if she was ok or that he knew where she lived. He supposed that she could just being childish again but something inside him doubted that. Not after she broke down in his arms last week and told him her secrets.

He'd thought through all of the possibilities but none of them made sense to him. She wanted this degree more than anything, she'd told him how much she wanted it but why wasn't she here in class?

His worries continued to grow the next day when she didn't show up again. Once more, he waited continuing to glance at the door every few moments in his lecture in case she walked in late but by the end of it he was sure she wasn't going to show up again.

He wanted to ask Kate if she'd heard from Ana but before he could call her over, she'd already left with another girl from the class. When Friday came and she still hadn't shown up, he knew that if he had any chance of sleeping this weekend, he had to get into contact with her or at least hear something from Kate. So he called her back after class.

"Kate, may I have a word with you a moment," he said, before she could finish packing away her things.

"Of course," she smiled, heading over to the desk as the other students started to file out.

Katherine Kavanagh seemed like a nice girl. She always asked good questions and never talked during his classes - something which he detested. He hoped she'd know something about Ana's absence that would ease his mind a little.

"I was just wondering if you've heard anything about Ana. I have noticed that she hasn't been attending my class again this week and her attendance is starting to become a worry for me. No other student has been absent for more than a day and I'm afraid she is falling behind," Christian said, needing to sound as professional as possible. _Keep calm Christian, she's probably fine._

Kate looked down for a moment as though she was about to tell him some bad news and Christian held his breath, his heart hammering in his chest. _Please tell me she's ok._

"Well that's just it Mr Grey. I'm worried to," Kate said with a sigh, "I haven't heard from her since she came to class on Tuesday, I text her of a morning to see if she's driving to class with me but she hasn't been answering my texts. I was thinking of going around there one day this weekend to check in on her."

Christian gulped and brushed his hands through his hair irritably. So her best friend was worried as well. He supposed that at least it wasn't just him she was avoiding but it only added to his worries.

"Thank you Kate, I'm worried about her as well … about her attendance I mean. If you do see her, please tell her to come and see me," Christian said, his mind running a hundred miles an hour with all the possibilities that Ana could have been subjected to. Every one of them was that she was hurt, call for help and he didn't think he'd be able to survive the weekend with those thoughts in mind.

"I will, I'll let her know, thank you Mr Grey," Kate said with a small smile before standing up and leaving the lecture hall. Christian leaned back in his chair for a moment, pulling at his hair and rubbing his hand down his face. How could he get into contact with her? He needed to know that she was alright.

And then he had an idea. He grabbed his lecture material and headed into his office shutting the door behind him. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a once very familiar number

"Mademoiselle Bleu," came the conversant voice of Mrs Jones the manager of the company.

" _Bonjour, my name is Edouard Babin J'aimerais réserver une soirée avec une de vos filles,_ " (Hello, my name is Edward Babin, I'd like to book an evening with one of your girls) he said in French so that she wouldn't recognise his voice.

" _Bien sûr, monsieur, une fille en particulier_?" (Of course, sir, any girl in particular?) Mrs Jones asked.

"Rose Jeanne," he said.

" _Ça devrait aller car elle a demain soir de libre, je vais juste vous transférer à l'une de nos dames à l'administration afin que nous puissions obtenir vos coordonnées et finaliser la réservation_ (That should be fine, she has tomorrow evening free, I'll just pass you over to one of our admin ladies so we can get your details and get you booked in) Mrs Jones said putting him on hold so that she could transfer him to another department.

He just hoped Ana would be happy to see him and wouldn't be too mad that he lied about his name in order to get an evening with her. He was both surprised and elated that she hadn't give up their slot to anyone else. Saturday evening was always their time together and he was glad that he was able to get that alot. He could only hope that she did it on purpose.

Ana meanwhile had been having an awful week. Monday and Tuesday she'd been able to go to class but in order to make the deadline for the money she needed to give to Jose and his boys, she'd had to work during Wednesday and Thursday and her clients fell during her lecture classes with Christian.

She knew he'd probably be mad at her and be wondering where she was but getting the money was more important than going to class right now because her life was at stake. She did ask Mrs Jones if there were any later clients she could do but she could only get earlier ones those two days. Friday was free but she didn't feel like walking into the classroom and facing Christian after two days of missing his class.

Christian was a puzzle to her. She wasn't really sure of her feelings towards him. She knew she felt something for him, he was different than any other man she'd ever known and she knew she loved having sex with him but was there anything more? She had never been even remotely close to being in love or even loving someone before and didn't know what that felt like. She'd never had loving parents or a loving boyfriend in her life, it had just been her.

She assumed that what she felt towards Christian was just strong attraction but they couldn't be any more than friends now. Too much was at stake. Her main priority was getting the money.

If Mademoiselle Bleu found out that she felt something for one of her clients and that she had been breaking the basic rules, they could suspend her or get rid of her all together.

There was no contract involved with working for the company, it was simply a case of working as much as you needed for as long as you needed cash in hand and then leaving. It wasn't a fixed job but it was one she'd been thankful for the last two years. She just needed to get through the rest of the month, pay her debts and then she could see what she wanted to do about everything else.

Kate had been texting her everyday and she knew she was worrying her best friend but she also didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Kate the real reason why she wasn't going to class and Kate wasn't buying the 'sick' excuse any longer so she decided the best thing to do was to ignore her for now and then give her a made up explanation when she went back to class next week.

Mrs Jones told her she'd be given priority for evening appointments next week which meant that she could go to class and hopefully catch up. She hoped Christian gave her the benefit of the doubt and didn't question her either. She already felt like he knew too much about her after her break down in his office.

She still couldn't believe she'd told him everything about the debts and Jose. She had never told anyone that before - not even Kate, it had remained her own little secret for years but after breaking down in his arms, she'd told her English professor/ex client everything about her life as she cried to him.

She felt weak afterwards, she'd dealt with everything for so long on her own and she couldn't believe that she'd let another person into her world. But he was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and she was grateful for that.

When Mrs Jones rang her on Saturday morning to tell her that she had a client that evening Ana couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. That appointment slot had always been reserved for Christian and she always looked forward to Saturdays for that reason.

Worse still, it was an overnight appointment meaning that although she would be paid for her time, she couldn't get any of her work caught up ready for next week. She was told that his name was Edouard, that he'd passed all of the checks and that he would meet her in room 107 of the hotel her and Christian usually stayed at. She was just glad that it wasn't the same room they usually stayed in.

On Saturday afternoon, she got everything ready for her evening appointment and decided she wanted to go for the extravagant Rose get up for the appointment. When she'd first developed 'Rose' as an alter ego, she'd wanted to make her as different to herself as possible. Rose was confident, alluring and sexy. She wore beautiful outfits and turned heads wherever she went. Ana was nothing like that - she was shy, underconfident, sensitive. She didn't want any part of herself to be shown when she was Rose. Two completely different people trapped in the same body.

She simply wanted to be the enigma of male desire. Everything about Rose from the colour of her lipstick to the material of her panties was to turn men on. She picked a black underwear set with suspenders and a black figure hugging dress to go with it. Her hair was curled and fell over her shoulders and her make up was dark and Smokey - alluring with a red lip. She was no longer Anastasia Steele, she had transformed into Rose Jeanne.

Rose jumped a taxi to the Castille Paris and went to check in at reception.

" _Réservation sous le nom Edouard Babin_ ," (reservation under the name Edouard Babin) she said to the receptionist, a woman in her late 50's with huge spectacles and judgement written all over her face as she looked at Rose.

" _Le monsieur a laissé un message disant qu'il serait quelques minutes en retard et a dit qu'il vous rencontrerait dans la chambre d'hôtel_ ," (The gentleman left a message saying he was running a few minutes late and said he would meet you in the hotel room) the woman behind the reception desk said.

Rose nodded, it was not the first time a client was running late.

She took the key and signed the paperwork before heading up in the elevator to the 2nd floor. She reached room 107 and opened the door with her key closing it behind her. She knew that Edouard would only be a couple of minutes late so decided to go and check out the room. It looked exactly the same as the one she usually got with Christian except the colour scheme was crème instead of being white and red.

She went to check out the bedroom and that was exactly the same as well. She had just finished checking out the bathroom and was sorting her things that she needed for the night out when she heard the door unlock. She brushed her hands down her dress and walked out of the bedroom.

"Bonjour Edouard, Je suis …" her words stopped when she saw him. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she saw Christian Grey looking like sex itself with his black rimmed glasses, a crisp white shirt and black slacks come through the door. Was God trying to punish her? Why did he have to look so good?

 _Why the hell is he here,_ she thought and then became angry, very angry.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you're having a great weekend and enjoyed the chapter - what do you think? did Christian do the right thing by phoning up as someone else and does Ana have a right to be mad? until next time :)**


	6. Sticks and stones

_Continued from last chapter ..._

"What the hell are you doing here, Christian? Did you really make up a client so that I'd meet you here?" she asked stalking towards him.

She couldn't believe he was here right now. Didn't he realise that she needed to make money or she was going to die at the hands of Jose and his blackmailing friends? Didn't he realise that this wasn't a game anymore. _Calm down Ana, let's hear him out._

He wished he could get his mouth to catch up with his brain but she looked so beautiful he was struggling to get the words out of his mouth. Had it really been more than two weeks since he'd seen her like this? Dressed like the devil ready to sin.

She looked ravishing and he was a little annoyed that she was going to dress like that to have sex with another man despite the fact that the other man was now revealed to be him.

 _Does she fuck them the way she fucks me? Does she scream their name when she comes? Do they know her body as well as I do?_

"I had no other way to get hold of you Ana," Christian sighed. Ana's eyes shot to his.

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't Ana right now, she was Rose but she knew that would be confusing so decided to keep her mouth shut. Her whole life was one big charade, a mass of confusion that she was caught up in.

"You hadn't been class for the last three days and I was so worried that Jose had hurt you. I asked Kate and she said that she hadn't heard from you either and I..." he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I know that was the wrong way to go about it, but I needed to know that you were ok," he shrugged. Please don't be mad at me, I just needed to know you were alive and well. He expected to be kicked out of the hotel room as soon as she walked inside so was surprised that she'd let him explain himself. Ana sighed loudly and went to sit down on the couch.

He was too good. Far too good for her. He deserved so much more than what she could give him - why did he care so much? Why did he have to be so … perfect.

She couldn't be mad at him, he confused her to no end but she was sure he felt the same about her. How did two people so vastly different in so many ways fit together like a puzzle?

"You shouldn't have come Christian, you shouldn't have done this," Ana said, resting her head in her hands. "I thought we were agreeing to be adults about this situation. I thought we agreed we could be nothing more than professional with each other. Imagine if the school found out that you met me here for sex despite knowing that I was your student."

Christian was appalled.

 _Does she really think I'm here to get between her thighs? does she not realise how worried I've been? yes, I did call Mrs Jones to have a night with her but it was just to talk, no sex involved._

"I didn't come here to have sex with you Ana, I just needed to know you were alright." Christian explained incredulously. Ana raised her eyebrows at his tone and his face went from one of slight hurt and anger to one of defeat.

"Why haven't you been coming to class?" he asked, coming to sit next to her on the couch. Their knees were close and she could feel the heat of his skin despite the fact they weren't even touching - she breathed in the smell of his aftershave, the one he always wore when they spent the night together and her mind flashback to rumpled sheets and sweaty bodies moving against each other.

It suddenly felt very hot in the room that was filled with chilled rage just moments before and she had to squeeze her legs together as the familiar feelings bubbled within her at having him so close. He was wearing the glasses too - the same ones from her fantasy.

She should have braided her legs together before she came into the room because she honestly wasn't sure that she was going to be able to keep them closed with him around and he'd be between them before she knew it. Her and Christian in a hotel always resulted in sex - there was never an exception.

"I have to get this money, I've been doing extra shifts at Mademoiselle bleu so that I get the money in time and unfortunately, I had to do daytime ones this week," Ana said. What was the point in lying to him? He already knew way too much about her. He was here right now because he knew too much about her life and was worried - an emotion Ana knew all too well.

Christian sighed, he wished she'd just let him help her but he didn't want to bring it up again yet. She wanted to do it on her own and he got that but that didn't mean he liked it. He picked an envelope out of his pocket, his last ditch attempt to convince her to let him help and put it on the coffee table like he always did. Ana stared at the envelope and then looked back at him.

 _No, no, no. I can't do this._

"I can't take money from you anymore Christian, it doesn't feel right, not now that you know me," Ana said wringing her hands together like she did when she was nervous. He reached over gently and one of her hands in his, placing it between his larger ones. It trembled slightly but the warmth and comfort of his touch eased her beating heart to a simmer.

"Ana, I wanted to help and you won't let me lend you the money. You didn't give me much choice. I will be paying for the time we spend together tonight. We can sit here and talk or we can sit here in silence. You don't even have to stay if you don't want to. If you don't want to call it a payment for tonight, think of it as a thank you for all the times you've helped me by being there when I needed a pick me up. You made me a better man and this is just a fraction of the repayment I owe you for doing that, ok?" Christian asked, bringing her hand to his lips.

 _Oh Christian, why do you have to be so perfect? Why can't you just be like every other man I've ever met - a liar, a cheat, a killer - why do you have to be the good guy who makes my heart flutter in my chest. Don't you see how damaged I am? Don't you see the damage I'd do to your life? I'm nothing and you're everything. Even after knowing my darkest secrets you still want to save me._

She looked at him, blue eyes assessing his face. She looked into his eyes first, bright gray and hopeful. She remembered the first day that she met him - there was no hope at all in his eyes then, only loss and defeat. He'd lost his life and was raising a baby on his own. She had made a promise that day that she'd help him get hope back into his life and looking into his eyes she knew she had. And that was cruel of her. She made him hope for more, hope for her and that was wrong.

His hair was soft and silky. She loved running her fingers through it when they were in bed. Sometimes, only when she knew he was asleep, she'd stroke his hair to bring her comfort. It soothed her to brush through the copper waves and hear him snoring softly with a smile on his face as she did so.

She looked at his lips next. Before him, she'd never kissed a client before and he was still the only exception to the rule. She loved kissing him - she loved his taste, his smell, everything. She loved the look on his face when she bit his lip or the expression he made when she pulled back from a kiss, his eyes still closed as though he was trying to savour every moment. His lips burned her skin with every touch and she relished in it.

She moved her gaze down to his hands next, the hands that brought her so much pleasure. His touch was electric she was sure. No one else had ever made her feel so much pleasure and comfort with the simple touch of skin upon skin. Even now as his warm hands encased hers, she felt safe. His hands encased a minefield of feeling - sometimes they brought safety, other times they drove her to the point of insanity. Either way, they were her favourite.

She missed being intimate with him. She missed feeling him inside her, stretching her to the extreme. She missed feeling the weight of his body above her, surrounding her in a cocoon. She missed the feeling of skin rubbing against skin and of whispered words of adoration. They had nowhere else to go tonight, the hotel room was booked and paid for and Ana wanted to make the most of it.

She stood up and watched as Christian's face fell.

 _She's leaving. Please just take the money and leave so I don't have to watch you walk out of the door._

She could hear his thoughts from where she stood - that she was taking him up on his offer to leave now with the money. His head dropped in defeat and she wanted to reassure him that leaving wasn't an option for either of them tonight. She touched his shoulder, an act that he took as a mark of pity and he didn't look up.

Taking matters into her own hands, she lifted her dress a little higher on her thighs before leaning forward to straddle her bronze god causing his head to shoot up in surprise. He gingerly rested his hands on her bare thighs as though he wasn't sure if he had permission and she grabbed his face, her eyes following his as she leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. It was a gentle kiss, as soft as a raindrop falling from the clouds but he felt it all over his body - was it a goodbye kiss? He looked at her for answers but her eyes gave away nothing - they were guarded just as she was.

"One last time?" she asked, feeling him growing hard beneath her at her words. He looked at her for a moment, his face unreadable. He was wearing his poker face, one she knew well and she was unsure what he was feeling. His erection underneath her told her one thing and the look on his face told her another. She was about to climb off his lap thinking that this wasn't what he wanted despite his obvious aroused state when he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing her like if he stopped, she would disappear.

"One last time," he whispered against her lips although he didn't want them to be true. He never wanted there to be a last time with her. He was almost desolate when she stood up and he thought she was going to leave but now that she was in his arms again asking him to go to bed with her he never wanted to let her go. He stood with her in his arms and she wrapped her limbs around him, kissing his lips slowly like an erotic dance.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to come in my pants," he murmured against her lips.

Her heart jumped at her words and she grabbed for him, needing to feel his skin. She moaned his name into his mouth and he almost tripped over from that noise alone. He could hear the noise all day everyday for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

"Take me to bed," she whispered in his ear, pulling the lobe into her mouth with her teeth and biting down sending a burning fire through every nerve in his body. He did as she asked, walking as fast as he could into the bedroom and throwing her on the bed so that she bounced up and down. She giggled and he smiled looking down at her from where he stood. She spread her legs revealing that she was wearing stockings and he almost came on the spot.

 _Fuck me, I'm going to be fantasizing about this moment for the rest of my life._

She bit her lip and held out her arms.

"Come here," she said, her voice husky and warm. Her eyes never left his as he toed off his shoes and crawled between her legs until he was lying on top of her and they were eye to eye. He leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her lips and then moved down to place gentle pecks down her jaw line to her neck where he lavished his tongue.

She moaned, closing her eyes and bringing both of her hands to his hair, pulling on the strands when he nipped particularly hard at the base of her throat. He was too good at kissing her, too incredible at winding up her body like an old clock until she was pining for his dick. He quickly sat up to remove his glasses so he could get as close as possible and then went back to sucking her neck.

She felt his hands moving to the clips of her suspender belt before moving upwards to scrape across the bare skin of her thigh. She shivered at his touch but it wasn't enough. If this really was her last night with him, then she was going to live out one or two of her fantasies.

She quickly sat up startling the man who had been lying on top of her and bunched the dress in her hands, dragging it up her body revealing bare skin and lingerie in its wake before pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor. She shook her hair to fix some of the curls that had been misplaced in the removal before looking at her copper haired lover.

Fuck. Me. His eyes were black with desire and his mouth was parted slightly as he took her in.

"So Edouard, what do you think?" she asked teasingly.

 _Oh baby don't test me_.

"I'm so hard I could cut glass, I swear to god I'm going to rip you apart," he groaned, "I've never felt the need to touch myself to bring myself under control but you're going to unman me," he glared at her body with lustful eyes, bringing his hand to his hand and rubbing the bulge there with his palm.

She licked her lips as she watched him stimulate himself through the fabric and felt herself become slick with desire.

"I want to suck it," she said innocently biting her lip. He felt his dick jolt at her words, now painfully hard and throbbing.

"I want to bite you," he growled. She continued to watch him wishing it was her hands that were on him.

She couldn't let him have all the fun though. If he was going to torture her by touching himself, then she would play the game he'd started. She parted her legs again and watched as his eyes flickered down to her black silk panties. She used her thumbs to grip the hem of the material before slowly moving them down her legs - painfully slowly. Christian's eyes grew darker as her wet sex was revealed and he stroked himself a little harder at the image before him.

 _Don't come Christian. Do. Not. Come._

She smiled at him - a wicked smile that told him she was in control - before laying back against the pillows and letting her legs fall completely open.

 _This is what you get for not giving me what I want Grey._

Christian was entranced by the goddess lay bare before him. This fallen angel was every man's wet dream and here she was in bed with him. She moved her hands over her covered breasts, down the soft skin of her stomach to the insides of her thighs. She looked at him the whole time as he alternated between looking in her eyes and watched her hands as they mapped her body. She brought her index finger and brushed it up her wet folds from her slit to her clit before circling the swollen rub. She wouldn't properly touch herself - not wanting to relieve herself in front of him but her teasing was enough to make him drool - or his dick drool at least.

Christian salivated watching her, his cock was throbbing like a bullet wound and he could feel the precum wetting his boxers but he was so entranced with watching Ana, he couldn't even move his hands anymore.

She'd going to be the death of me and I'm going to die a happy man.

"God," he moaned and she smirked, replacing her finger with her thumb and then running one of her manicured fingers over her slit before dipping inside. She whimpered and closed her eyes only to open them again realising that if she closed them, her visual stimulation would be taken away.

She moved another finger to her slit, pushing the two of them in and out a few times and stifling a giggle as she watched Christian's mouth gape a little more with every movement. He'd stopped stroking himself altogether now, seemingly too distracted with watching her so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She lifted her foot and dragged it slowly up his thigh until she could feel him hard as rock almost breaking the zipper on his trousers. She brushed her toes against him and he twitched under her ministrations.

"Do you know what I want?" she asked seeming to break him from the trance he was in watching her touch herself. She swore she could actually see a little drool on the corner of his mouth and it made her want to do wicked things with him and to him. The fact that she could bring this gorgeous man to his knees made her feel unbelievably sexy.

"What do you want? Anything you want is yours," he breathed.

" _Embrasse moi ici,"_ (Kiss me here) she said, her voice husky and eyes dialated as he brushed her wet fingers along her saturated folds. He licked his lips and moved towards her desperately.

"Yes, god yes please, come here," he grunted, gripping her thighs and moving his body between them until his face was at the apex facing her succulent sex, his nose scraping her sensitive flesh. He was about to dive in when she grabbed his hair, pulling the strands to stop him. He looked up at her from between her thighs and she thought she might come from that visual alone but there was one thing missing - one item.

She grabbed the glasses that he'd taken off a few moments before and opened them up, sliding them onto his face. She bit her lip when she saw the vision in her fantasies. Sure he was still wearing clothes but his godly face was between her thighs about to worship her and that was enough for now.

 _This image is going to be in my mind for a long time_ she thought as she studied his face.

He didn't wait for an invitation, he gripped her thighs and brought her body down until her sex was on his face and then she was lost. His tongue licked and sucked her slippery folds and his fingers stimulated her insides. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair moaning incoherently while trying to keep her eyes open lest she miss a moment of the action. He was so skilled in this area, his tongue an expert in finding places that made her scream for him. He knew exactly where to flick, probe and gently caress. It was like he'd been designed in a factory specifically to bring her pleasure.

 _Don't stop Christian, don't ever stop kissing me there._

She tasted incredible. He'd hadn't done this for a while and it was like he was relearning her body all over again - what made her squeal and what made her sigh, he couldn't get enough. He wanted to suck her dry, she was leaking everywhere - down his chin and onto his neck - but he didn't care. He'd drown in her essence if he could. He could hear her moaning and panting, the grip on his hair almost painful as she experienced pleasure from his mouth. He opened his eyes for a moment, needing to see her at the height of her pleasure only to see blue eyes staring back at him.

He knew she was ready to come, she only needed a little more stimulation to get her over the edge and he was determined to watch as he made her come. He flicked his tongue twice more over her swollen clit and then she arched her back, her mouth opening in a silent scream of his name and her eyes clenching shut. Her skin flushed, her hands almost ripping his hair out from the root as she rode out the pleasure.

He watched her, feeling his hard on denting the mattress as she came down from her high, panting and whimpering. Only when the grip she had on his hair started to loosen did he moved to sit up. He knelt between her open legs, his mouth covered in her arousal and waited for her to open her eyes again.

When her blue eyes popped open, he expected her to need a few moments to get her energy back before they even thought about doing anything else but apparently Ana had other ideas. She practically tackled him to the bed, sitting on his thighs and resting her hands on his stomach.

 _I want you._

" _J'ai rêvé de ta langue qui me lèchait toute la semaine,"_ (I've been fantasizing about your tongue licking me there all week) Ana said, rocking against his hard cock, " _Maintenant, voyons ce que je peux faire avec la mienne_." (Now, let's see what I can do with mine).

She smirked as his eyes glazed over at her words before moving her hands to her back and releasing the buckles of her bra. She let it fall down her arms before removing it completely and throwing it on the floor. Christian reached one hand out to cup one of them, his hand brushing over the nipples.

"Stockings on or off?" she asked. _Is that a trick question?_

"Leave them on,"came the husky reply and she nodded leaning down to kiss him.

She started unbuttoning his shirt leaving kisses down every inch of his chest that was uncovered until she could pull it from his trousers and toss it on the floor. Next went his belt, her nimble fingers pulling the leather through the buckle and letting it come undone. She unbuttoned and then unzipped his trousers before beckoning him to lift his hips so that she could pull them off his body and tossed them on the floor. He was left only in his boxers and Ana licked her lips as she looked his muscular body up and down.

She glanced at him and saw that his eyes were closed in pleasure and his fingers were lightly gripping the sheet on the bed. She knew that look on a man - specifically this man. It meant that he was so wound up, he was seconds away from coming and she knew the second she got him in her mouth, he'd explode down her throat.

Her fingers gripped him through his boxers and he groaned, his hips bucking against her hand. His whole body was pulsing as she felt him, he could feel the heat of her small hand through the fabric and it scalded him with heat. He was sweating, begging her with his eyes to release him and with a smirk, she relented.

"Let's get these off so I can suck you off," Ana said, grabbing the band of his boxers and pulling them down his legs revealing his huge swollen cock to her eyes. Her blue eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store and Christian watched her through slits as she grabbed his cock with both of her hands, squeezing and rubbing him from base to tip before leaning down and taking the head in her mouth. He whimpered at the stimulation and tried to keep his eyes open but it was no use. The pleasure was too great.

She'd never successfully gotten more than half of his cock in her mouth despite his voiced desires to shove his cock down her throat so far she could feel it in her lungs. He was too big to fit in her mouth properly but her hands more than made up for the lack of pressure, squeezing and twisting the thick muscle as she sucked him until he spurted copious strings of come into her mouth with a roar of triumph.

He sagged against the pillows and she kissed up his chest until she reached his lips, giving him a few quick pecks. He could barely keep his eyes open from coming so hard and she knew that he was going to fall asleep any moment. She went and turned off the light before laying next to him in bed, she tentatively put her head on his chest and felt him freeze for a moment in shock before putting his arm around her. She liked this, she felt safe with his arms around her.

As he held her in his arms, his heart hammered against his chest at the intimacy of it. It was one thing holding her in his office when she was crying in his arms but to hold her in bed, her naked body so close to his that he could feel every inch of her skin touching his was so familiar and he loved it. The feelings he got from intimacy with Ana were euphoric and he knew in that moment that he loved her. She was everything he needed, wanted and knew. She'd brought him back to life after his wife's death almost killed him and he'd spend the rest of his life loving her if she'd let him.

She was just about to fall asleep herself, comfortable resting against him leisurely without a care in the world when she heard him say something that changed everything, something that complicated matters even more than they already were.

"I've fallen in love with you,"Christian whispered into the darkness.

She stilled in his arms the minute he said those words. Why did he have to complicate everything by saying those words that meant so much? Hadn't they agreed that this would be the last time they did this? Hadn't they agreed that they could never be together?

She looked to the man beside her who had by now fallen fast asleep with a smile on his face and felt anger. Why did he have to put that on her when she didn't know what she was feeling. She'd never been in love before, never felt loved. Her parents had died young and although she thought for a while that she might be falling in love with Jack, she never did. The word terrified her - it made her want to run away and never look back.

But what did she feel for Christian? She knew she felt more for him than she'd ever felt for any other man, but she didn't know if she'd fallen in love with him yet. She liked him a lot and he made her heart flutter in her chest, she loved being around him and the spark between them was electric but was it love? She wasn't sure. And now he'd said those words when he knew that they couldn't have a relationship, when he knew the strain she was under at the moment, when he knew that she had to sleep with other men now knowing that another man loved her.

She hated him for saying those words, they'd just changed everything. How was she meant to go into class knowing that her teacher was in love with her? How was she supposed to live her life knowing he'd told her he loved her. She wanted to leave. The walls were closing in around her and she felt like she was being crushed by the weight of his words.

She wanted to run away from this room right now and never look back and if she wasn't so tired she would have. She decided she'd just have a couple of hours sleep and then she'd leave before Christian woke up to try and make sense of the mess of thoughts swirling around her head.

Five hours later, Ana woke up with a banging headache. She'd fallen into a restless sleep, Christian's words running roundabouts in her mind. She looked over to see that Christian was still fast asleep, his arm was thrown over her and his face was turned towards her but other than that, he was in the exact same position as he had been before. She carefully pulled his arm up and moved it off her until it dropped onto the bed. He scrunched up his nose at the movement but thankfully didn't wake.

Ana carefully climbed out of the bed and padded over to her overnight bag and the clothing she wore yesterday, grabbing them and heading into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the light before sitting on the toilet seat and resting her head in her hands. Everything was such a mess. The client business was supposed to be all about the money, she wasn't supposed to catch feelings for someone and she certainly wasn't meant to make them fall in love with her in return.

 _Why did he have to fall in love with me? I'm nothing._

She needed to get out of here and get some air. As quickly as possible she removed the remainder of last nights makeup and pulled off her suspenders and put the dress and underwear she'd been wearing into the bag before pulling out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She put her hair in a ponytail and decided that she looked fine for 5 o'clock in the morning. She slung the bag over her shoulder and unlocked the bathroom door before heading out. She went to turn off the light when she heard Christian's voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice hoarse and husky from sleep. Shit.

She sighed knowing she'd been caught. She turned off the bathroom light leaving them in darkness. Even in the black of night she could feel his gaze on her.

 _Please don't make this any harder Christian._

"Home," she replied. He turned on the light and she squinted like a robber being caught with a loot. Her eyes met Christians and she instantly wished they hadn't seeing the look he was giving her.

"Stay a little longer, please,"Christian pleaded, pulling back the covers. "No sex, no talking, just lay with me."

"I can't, I have to go," Ana said shortly and Christian sighed.

"It's because I told you I loved you isn't it, that's why you won't stay," he said, his voice full of hurt and disappointment. Deep down he knew it would scare her but he couldn't help himself. He was weak when it came to her, his heart on his sleeve and his soul bare.

"Christian, we agreed that this would be one last time together," Ana said, averting her gaze from him. He sat up and hunched over, looking at her through tired, hurt eyes.

"But I want more. I want to take care of you and help you. I want to show you how much I love you. I never thought I'd feel anything for anyone again after my wife but then you came along and changed everything," Christian said passionately.

The words 'I love you' rang through her mind and she hated it. Nobody could love her - she was unlovable. Her parents hadn't loved her, Jack hadn't loved her and she certainly didn't deserve Christians love. The three words that had come out of his mouth terrified her and all she wanted to do was run. Ana felt her angry heart weeping and knew she was about to break his but it was the only way. It was the only way they could make it out of this alive.

"Christian, you were a paying client to me, one of many, nothing more and nothing less than that. We had good sex, you gave me money and that was it. I don't need your help and I don't need saving," she said softly.

She saw his body go rigid in the dark and she knew how badly she'd hurt him by saying those words. But how could anything happen between them? They couldn't be together and there was no point sugar-coating the inevitable. She convinced herself she was doing the right thing by telling him that now.

"I take it I don't have to ask about your feelings towards me," he spat and she could tell he was angry and hurt. "You told me your secrets."

"You were there at the time." She shrugged, praying that the tears forming in her eyes wouldn't betray her.

"You moaned and screamed my name when we're having sex," he accused.

"You're a good lover, I moaned your name because I enjoy having sex with you, not because I was in love with you," she said incredulously. It was the truth, well half the truth. She didn't moan anyone else's name during sex, only Christian's but that was because he made her delirious with pleasure.

"So this means nothing to you? I mean nothing to you?" he asked. The hurt and pain in his voice was her undoing but she had to be strong.

Don't you see Christian? I'm doing this for you. You can't love me.

"You ... this can never work Christian, ever. Even if I did feel something for you, we're in a burning room as it is," she sighed. There were a million reasons why they could never work and just a few why they could. It was obvious how it was all going to inevitably end.

"Christian, don't make this any harder than it …." she started but was cut off by his harsh voice.

There was so much hurt and anger in his tone that it shook her to the core and she knew then just how badly her words had damaged him. She hated herself for it but she just recited in her head that it was all for the best in the end.

His heart was aching in his chest as he looked at her. He'd just told her he loved her and she'd basically told him he was deluded. He was good at finding the right spot inside her, great at licking her pussy, fantastic at turning her on but apparently he wasn't good enough to love.

"Get out," he growled, "now," she felt tears building in her eyes but was determined not to shed them until she got outside. She left the room as quickly as she could shutting the door and running to the elevator. Only when she was inside the four steel walls did she allow herself to break down and cry for what she knew she'd lost - a man who could love her like she'd been craving all her life.

* * *

 **A/N - Apologies for the delay, a mixture of writers block and real life being the reason for it. The writers block is still there but I'm hoping it will be short lived. Thank you for all the support on this story both on here and on facebook, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Until next time …**


	7. The hardest word

Ana regretted her harsh words the second they registered in her mind when she was in the taxi back from the hotel to her home. Her tears hadn't stop cascading down her cheeks since she left the room. She couldn't believe that she'd told him he was just a paying client to her and that she didn't feel anything for him. _You're lying to him, you're lying to yourself Ana._

She felt more for him than she'd ever be willing to admit - to him or even herself and that thought terrified her.

She knew one thing, she'd definitely just made sure that he never spoke to her again and that thought made her heart ache in her chest. She knew she'd gone about it the wrong way - her words were hard and cold and none of them true and she prayed that he saw through her lies and realised that she was doing it for him.

Part of her couldn't understand how he'd fallen in love with her. She was nothing special. Sure he could understand how men could fall on her knees for Rose but not for herself. She was quiet and had so much baggage in her life - how could he possibly want her. She supposed it didn't matter how anyway. It was over.

If there was one thing she was good at it was chasing away the people in her life who she cared for - her parents, Jack (although that one was a blessing) and now finally Christian had been pushed a step too far and fallen into the long line of people who she'd lost. _And there's no one to blame but me._

She got back home, paid the taxi driver and then stumbled blearily into her home and headed upstairs. It was light now but she needed sleep having barely gotten any while she was in the hotel room. She felt drunk as though she'd dreamed the last few hours. _Please tell me I'll wake up and this will be a dream._

She locked the door and then climbed the stairs, taking off her clothes and climbing into bed. She soon fell into another fitful sleep with her mind retelling the story of the night on a loop like a reoccurring nightmare.

 _She was spinning around, her arms outstretched and her eyes closed watching pretty colour erupt behind them. She could feel the wind as it wound around her legs and through her hair like invisible vines and she'd never felt so free. She fell to the grass panting and giggling as the clouds above her head spun like a merry-go-round._

 _She was young again. A school girl with hope still blooming in her heart. The smile on her face was wide and never ending. She had no responsibilities, no debts hanging over her head. She was simply Ana, lonely Ana. But then, like a storm cloud, a shadow came to loom over her. Jose._

 _"Où est mon argent?" (_ Where's my money _) he asked, repeating the words with cold calculating eyes. He kicked her in the stomach but she didn't feel it. His foot went right through her and she looked down to see the hole he'd left._

 _Fear gripped her as his hand came towards her throat and she thought this might be how she died. His hands tightened and she couldn't breath. It felt like she was drowning in copious amounts of water and air wouldn't come to her. She gasped for breath her hands pushing against the grass and then .. she was falling._

 _Jose was getting further and further away as she fell through the grass and dirt. He was snarling at her as she fell further from his grasp. Ana closed her eyes tightly, curling her arms around her body and waiting for the hard impact of the bottom of this pit meeting her body and breaking every bone. But it never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms catching her and pulling her close._

 _They were warm and she could feel skin beneath her cheek as she leaned in to the figure. He smelled familiar, every inch of him felt like it was made for her and she was afraid to open her eyes in case she hadn't really been saved by her dreamcatcher._

 _"It's alright," a familiar voice said soothingly, "I've got you, I won't let anything hurt you," she opened her eyes quickly and saw that she was in Christian's arms in their hotel bed. He was holding her close to his naked body and smiling at her, although his eyes were sad._

 _She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her as long as she was with him. She reached out to touch him but he shook his head._

 _"It will burn me if you touch me," he said softly. She furrowed her brows._

 _"Why would my touch burn you?" she asked, knowing just how many times she'd touched him before and brought him pleasure._

 _He'd once told her that her hands could heal him like nothing else. If he was sad and hurting, her fingers brushing through his hair or across his skin scratching trails of tender passion along his body would bring him peace. And now, her touch was haunting and she hated that so much had changed between them._

 _"Because, you hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me before. You broke me with your words. Everything about you makes my body ache, your eyes, your touch, your lips. You healed me once from the unbearable pain of losing my wife, but this - I've never known pain like it," he admitted, his eyes glassy. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek at his words closely followed by another._

 _"I'm sorry Christian, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean what I said, I swear it," she whimpered, her heart aching as she looked at this man who she felt so much for. This broken man. She'd stabbed him with her cupid's arrow and then pulled it straight back out of his heart with her bare hands. He looked away from her in disgust._

 _"You hurt me, you healed me so much and then you broke me," he repeated and she could feel his grip loosening as he started to disappear._

 _"Christian no, stay with me please," she cried, as he faded before her very eyes until she was sitting in the bed alone._

She shot up out of bed with a gasp, panting as she came out of her nightmare. She reached up to wipe her face and felt wet streaks coming from her eyes. The raw truth of her dream was astounding.

Christian needed her and she broke him. He loved her and made her feel safe and she hurt him. She lied to him and lied to herself to hide the fact that she was too vulnerable to admit her love for him. She thought she was doing the right thing by cutting all ties with him but maybe that wasn't what she needed to do.

 _You screwed everything up again, you always screw it up and this time, you can't fix it._

Maybe she should have asked what he wanted instead of only thinking of herself. Maybe she should have gone back to bed with him and laid there in the comfort of his arms for the rest of the night without saying a word.

 _You could have done things different Ana, instead you're all alone again._

She rubbed the tears away from her eyes and laid back down in bed. She needed to apologize to Christian on Monday and try to reassure him that she didn't mean what she said. She just hoped he believed her. She wanted to maintain some kind of relationship if she could with him despite her words, she couldn't imagine her life without him in it at all.

 _Don't get your hopes up, everyone leaves you in the end._

Christian meanwhile had been having an awful weekend. He was in shock for a few moments after Ana left him in the hotel room and then it hit him what she'd actually said and his heart shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

When Leila had died it had killed it, but at least he'd had time to prepare for it. The agonising weeks leading up to her death had allowed him to come to terms with the fact that she was going to die and learn how to deal with life without her.

With Ana it was completely different, they'd slept together mere hours before her outburst and it seemed to come out of nowhere. Christian wasn't stupid, he knew he'd probably frightened her off by saying that he loved her, he knew she was probably scared by those words, but he was not expecting her to say the things she did.

He felt like he couldn't breath - a heavy weight was resting on his chest. He quickly ran into the bathroom and splashed his face with some water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and it portrayed how he felt - defeated, devastated, hurt.

Her words were ringing in his ears even as he got dressed and headed out of the hotel room with a heavy heart and a million thoughts running through his mind. " _you were a paying client to me, one of many, nothing more and nothing less than that."_

He didn't expect her to tell him that she loved him too and for them to ride off into the sunset together, but he certainly hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth. He always thought he meant more to her than just being a 'client' after all, hadn't she kissed him in his office? Hadn't they nearly had sex on his desk just a week ago? He hadn't paid her on either of those occasions and she seemed more than willing.

Maybe it was all in his imagination. Maybe he made up the looks between them, maybe he read too deep into the delicate touches and pillow talk, the way she curled against him in bed, the way her eyes lit up as he walked into the room, the way she kissed him. Maybe it was all in his mind and he was mistaken in her intentions after all, how well did he actually know her?

All he knew was that he was hurt. Extremely hurt and defeated. He wanted to see his son and wrap his arms around him. He raced home to have a shower and get changed before heading to his parents. It was early but he knew they'd be up.

"You're early son," Grace said, opening the door. He could tell she had only just woken up as she was still drinking her morning coffee wearing her dressing gown.

"I missed my boy," Christian shrugged.

His mother analysed him like she knew there was more than he was letting on. Christian knew he looked awful. His hair was wild from running his fingers through it in frustration, his eyes were bloodshot from the tears he'd shed when he'd be alone in the hotel room and he was sporting a twelve o clock shadow.

"You look terrible Christian, are you alright?" she asked, running her hand down his cheek.

 _No mother, the girl I love told me I mean nothing to her after fucking my brains out in a hotel room._

"Yes mother, I'm fine, honestly," he lied, giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "now where's my little man?" he asked stepping into the house.

"He's with your father in the sitting room," Grace answered, continuing to look concerned as Christian headed to find his son.

He found Teddy sitting next to his grandpa with a bottle of juice and his blanket, his little gray eyes fixated on the screen as he watched repeats of Elmo on the TV.

"Teddy look who's here," Grace said, making Teddy look over at the door. His little face lit up as he saw him father and he hopped down from the couch, toddling over as fast as he could with his arms raised in the air and a big smile on his face.

"Daddy!" he cried, as Christian picked him up, holding him close. He smelled like baby powder and fresh linen, he felt like home. _Oh sweet boy how I love you._

"Hi baby boy, I missed you," Christian said holding the back of Teddy's head so he could plant kisses all over his face making his son giggle. The sound made his broken heart warm a little in his chest and for the first time in hours he smiled a genuine smile.

"Me missed you too," Teddy replied snuggling in close. Christian looked up and both his parents were staring at him with concern and worry written all over their faces.

 _Do I really look that bad?_

"Christian, are you ok?" Carrick asked tentatively. Christian nodded, his nose in Teddy's hair breathing him in.

"I am now I've got my boy," Christian replied, kissing Teddy's hair and stroking his back. He would always be ok as long as he had his son.

"Are you staying for a while?" Grace asked, still looking at him curiously.

"No, I think I'll get Ted home and spend the day with him," Christian said. His parents looked at him strangely as he hugged them goodbye but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to get home with his son and try to distract himself.

He spent the day with Teddy watching TV, playing with toys on the floor, reading to him and they even went out to the park to play on the swings. He did everything he could to distract himself from Ana's words but his heart didn't let him forget. _You'll never get over her if you have to teach her every day._

"What if we went away for a little while Teddy," Christian whispered to his son as they sat in the rocking chair together listening to the radio. "I could get a teaching job at another school in France and we could get you a nanny to look after you during the day," he mused, "maybe that's what we need. Just some time away from everyone."

He knew logically that Teddy wasn't even listening, he had his eyes closed and his pacifier in his mouth and he was minutes from falling asleep but Christian was seriously considering moving on to somewhere new just like he'd done after his wife died. He was haunted by the memories of his wife before and now, he didn't think he could face seeing Ana every day in class knowing what he felt for her.

The next day, before his classes started, Christian went to speak to the head of the university, Ros Bailey. He voiced his concerns saying that he thought maybe he needed a new challenge and although she was saddened to see him thinking about going - he was one of the best and most liked professors at the university - she understood and said she'd give him as much time as he needed to decide and that whatever he chose to do, a job would always be available to him here. Christian was grateful to her for saying so.

She told him of a few posts that he should look at in a few different universities and gave him numbers to call for more information.

He decided he wasn't going to voice his concerns to anyone yet. Not until he'd phoned around the universities and decided which he'd like to teach at most and where would be the best place to raise Teddy.

There was a lot that needed to be planned if he wanted a fresh start so he needed to think things through methodically and get everything in place before he made any rash decisions. He left Ros's office and went to his first class of the day - Ana's class - and he was dreading seeing her face today.

Ana hadn't slept at all on Sunday night. She'd tossed and turned all night thinking how she was going to approach Christian. She didn't know where to begin or whether he'd even want to hear her out but she wanted to talk to him so much. She'd rehearsed every scenario in her mind over and over and each one ended with Christian walking away. Her mind and her heart was telling her there was no way to salvage the situation no matter what she did.

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for what she said and that it wasn't true. She wanted to tell him that the words 'I love you' terrified her as she'd never heard them before and that was why she said what she did. She wanted to tell him that she thought she was doing it for their own good because of their circumstances but that she was wrong.

She wanted to tell him that she was scared - she was scared of Jose finding out about them and hurting him because she'd never forgive herself if something happened to him that was her fault. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't just a client, he meant a great deal more than that to her and that she did feel something for him despite her fear of love. But would he even listen to her? She certainly wouldn't have wanted to speak to him if the roles were reversed.

The main thing she knew was that she needed to grow up and face the music. She couldn't keep taking days off to hide from him or made decisions on their behalf like blocking him from being her client on Mademoiselle Bleu.

She needed to start being more open minded. Yes, their circumstances prevented them from being together but what about when her debt was paid off? He'd still be her teacher but Jose wouldn't be a risk anymore and she'd be free from Mademoiselle Bleu. She could get a normal job - maybe at a Café or bar - and could enjoy Christian in private - or maybe she was just pulling at straws and hoping that he'd even want to speak to her after what she said to him.

She texted Kate to ask her if she could get a lift to class and Kate agreed saying she'd drop by in twenty minutes or so. Ana fidgeted as she sat on the couch waiting for Kate to pull up. She was overthinking and getting nervous as she thought about seeing Christian.

Her leg was twitching and her hands were rubbing together. She checked and rechecked her bag before staring at her phone hoping it would 'ping' with a text from Kate saying she was outside. She didn't have to wait long before getting the text and heading out to meet Kate.

Kate noticed something was wrong with Ana the minute she got into the car but she wanted to speak to her first before finding out what was wrong.

"I was worried last week, Ana. You didn't answer any of my texts and when I stopped by on Saturday you weren't in. I was on the verge of calling the police to register you as missing! You have no idea how relieved I was to get your text this morning," Kate said, as she drove.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't avoiding you or anything I just didn't really check my phone." Kate looked like she didn't believe her but didn't question her on it.

"Are you alright? You look really nervous. Mr Grey's mad that you didn't come in last week but he won't be too hard on you. He's been in a foul mood though lately, so maybe try and avoid him," Kate laughed but Ana just gulped at the mention of him. Avoiding him was the last thing she needed to do. _Breath Ana, just try and breath._

They pulled up at the University, parking a few streets away and the walking together towards the huge building. Ana walked beside Kate who was chatting animatedly to her, but Ana wasn't listening, she was worrying about seeing Christian.

They headed into the lecture hall and Ana's heart started thumping in her chest when she saw him. He was sitting at his desk holding a bunch of papers talking to two students. He was wearing a tight dress shirt showing off his strong chest and had a little stubble on his face that made him look even more attractive than usual and that was saying something.

Ana felt her insides clench just looking at him and imagined sitting on his face and feeling that sharp stubble scraping her thighs. She willed him to look up at her when she walked in, but he didn't - he just continued to speak to the students, so she followed Kate up the steps to find a seat hoping she'd be able to catch his eye during the lecture.

The students all took their seats and Christian started his lecture avoiding Ana's eyes at all cost. He'd sensed her walk in but hadn't wanted to even look at her. It was hard enough just knowing she was somewhere in the crowd.

"He looks tired," Kate whispered, "poor guy looks like he hasn't slept for a week." Ana gulped.

Had he not slept all weekend since she'd left him? She continued to try to get eye contact. She wasn't listening at all to what his beautiful voice was saying, she was just looking at him. He was such a gorgeous man and he wanted her - little old Ana Steele.

She couldn't understand why he wanted her but she knew that she wanted him too. Yes, the fact that he loved her scared her but could she imagine a life where he wasn't in it? No. He meant a great deal to her. _But you broke his heart._

After the lecture the class stood up to leave chatting amongst themselves and Kate was once again speaking to her but she couldn't take her eyes off Christian. He looked like he was rushing to pack away his things and she knew she'd have to get there quickly in order to speak to him.

"Ana?" Kate asked giving her friend a puzzled look at the fact she wasn't listening to a word she said.

"I just need to speak to Mr Grey a second Kate, can I call you later on?" Ana asked. She knew she was being a little rude by ignoring Kate but her mind was on far more pressing matters or importance.

"Sure," Kate nodded but Ana could tell she didn't really believe her after the way she'd acted the last few weeks. _So you lose Christian and now you're trying to lose your best friend too? Great plan Ana._

"Thanks, I'm sorry, I've just got some worries about the course," Ana lied.

"I'll talk to you later on Ana," Kate said, still a little cautious before leaving the hall.

Ana cautiously approached his desk. She didn't think she'd ever been so nervous in her life. She fiddled with her jacket and gulped before standing in front of it. He didn't look up or acknowledge that she was there so she knew she was going to have to take the initiative.

"Hi," she said softly. _Hi? Hi? Honestly Ana, you should have just gotten down on your knees and begged for forgiveness straight away._

"I'm busy," he said, his voice cold. He didn't look at her instead staring at the papers he was stacking in her drawer. _Shit._ Her heart dropped in her chest at the cold air to him and she suddenly felt ten times more nervous.

"I … can we talk?" she stammered, her voice breaking at the end. He scoffed.

"I think you said enough on Saturday night and I don't want to hear anymore about what you think of me," he replied icily grabbing his things and starting towards his office without another word.

"Christian please," Ana said following him, "please, what I said on Saturday night … I just wanted to say I'm sorry and explain..." she was cut off when his office door closed and felt tears prick her eyes.

He didn't even look at her. He just closed the door and shut her out like she was nothing to him. She knew she'd hurt him with her words but she thought he'd be willing to talk? Especially after what she just said about apologizing. That was all she wanted to do. She debating waiting outside his door for him but when she heard voices coming towards her, she decided it probably wasn't a good idea.

Christian meanwhile had been offered two teaching posts, one not too far from here and another a long way away. He debating which one he would rather take long and hard and after deliberating, he chose to take the closer one so that Teddy could still stay with his grandparents during the day and he could keep his friends.

He just needed to get away … to get away from _her._ She was everywhere. He'd managed to avoid her when she'd tried to speak to him after class but logically he knew he couldn't do it forever. It hurt to even look at her. He thought she might be his future but now he had to leave her in the past and move on just like he did with his late wife.

A pattern occurred the rest of the week. Ana would go and try to speak to Christian at the end of class but he'd quickly packed his things away and left before she could get to him. She still tried to catch his eye in class. She succeeded once by accident and immediately regretted it. The sadness and hopelessness in his eyes brought tears to her own. And then, on Friday, the final nail was hammered into the coffin.

"Everyone, I regret to inform you that this will actually be my last day here. I have been offered a teaching post at another university not too far from this one and have decided to accept. I've loved teaching every single one of you and I will miss you all. You're new teacher will be joining you on Monday and …"

Ana zoned out. She could actually feel her heart as it was crushed in her chest. He was leaving. She'd never see him again. Her eyes burned with tears and she felt her lip tremble but she knew she couldn't cry until she left the lecture hall.

"I can't believe he's going, we won't get our daily dose of hotness," Kate laughed nudging Ana. She turned to look at her friend when she didn't reply and was shocked to see tears rolling down her face.

"Ana?" Kate questioned.

"I need to get out of here," Ana said without another word.

Some students at the front had already gone to the front of give their condolences to Christian. She didn't want him to see how upset she was. He'd made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her and this was the cherry on the cake - he didn't even want to be in the same school as her. She ran down the corridor and into the toilets, going into a cubicle and sinking to the floor against the door sobbing into her hands. She cried like she'd never cried before.

* * *

 **A/N - Hello! I hope you're all having a great weekend. Life's been very busy lately and I haven't been getting much time to write but as soon as I do get more time where I'm not working as much e.c.t. I will be able to give you more frequent updates. Until next time :)**


	8. Is it too late?

Christian watched as Ana left the lecture hall. He didn't see her face but he heard rapid footsteps running from the hall and turned to see a mass of brunette hair running for the exit. He sighed.

She confused him beyond belief. She basically told him that she didn't care about him and that he meant nothing to her, but she hadn't stopped trying to speak to him all week and had just ran from his lecture room when he announced he was leaving. _Oh Ana I'll never understand you._

She had said that she wanted to apologize and explain her words but he hadn't wanted to hear her apologies and explanations in the fear that it would hurt him even more. What could she possibly have to say that would make her words burn him any less? They felt like sharp knives digging into the base of his heart and every time he saw her, the blades piercing his skin and sent siring pain through his body. He couldn't stay and feel that pain everyday. He knew from his wife's death that it wouldn't get easier for a long time and he didn't want to live through that again.

Nevertheless, when Kate came to his desk to tell him that Ana had been crying when she left, he felt a twinge of something inside him that told him she did care that he was leaving. She was upset that she wouldn't see him again and he had to say that he was upset about that too despite it being one of the main reasons he wanted to leave. She had become a big part of his life and he did miss her. He missed everything about her - that beautiful smile she wore, her giggle, her hands and lips. Everything about her drew him in.

He had forgiven her for her words already - she couldn't help how she felt. Sure, she could have said it in a nicer way than the harsh words she had used but she always wore her heart on her sleeve when she was with him - he could usually tell if she was happy or sad and that night was no different. He respected that, but despite her words he could see a huge amount of fear in her eyes. He didn't know what of - maybe it was him leaving or maybe it was him leaving with their last conversation being one of such anger and hurt.

Part of him wanted to go after her. He didn't want to leave things on a bad note but he knew he couldn't. _You know you'll melt the second you see her crying. Every word she said will be forgotten about and you'll fall for her all over again. If she wants to say something she'll come to you._

So instead of running after her, he listened to the voice in his head and packed up his things. Once he had put all of his papers and books away in boxes, he looked around the empty classroom he'd been teaching in for the last year and a half with a sad smile. He loved teaching and he hoped that he'd love teaching the students at his new university as well. He'd just have to get used to things again and get Teddy settled. _God, I'm going to miss it here._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear light sniffling sounds and slow footsteps as Ana walking into the lecture hall. He didn't notice she was there until he heard her gasp. He turned to face her, his eyes wide.

It was the first time he'd actually looked at her since that night. He'd done so much to avoid looking at her and all of his efforts had been in vain. Just glancing at her for mere moments brought so many feelings back to him - love, lust, longing, anger and hurt. A lethal cocktail that had his heart thumping in his chest as he locked eyes with watery blue ones. Her makeup was running and her nose was bright red from crying but he didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

 _Even now she makes me feel like a seventeen year old boy with a constant hard on._

"Hi," she whispered, her voice soft and so vulnerable. His throat suddenly felt dry and he wondered which one of them was more nervous. His hands were shaking and his whole body felt cold in her presence.

"Hi," he replied back softly.

"I … er forgot my bag," she said awkwardly. She had so many things she wanted to say to him in this moment. So many things that were bottled up inside and needed to come out but she couldn't find the words.

She was so unprepared to see him and even more unprepared for the strength of her feelings when she did see him. She felt warm all over and safe, like nothing could hurt her as long as she was with him.

 _And this will probably be the last time you ever feel like that again. He's leaving Ana, you're never going to see him again._

"Oh … sure," he nodded, looking away from her and down at his desk. He looked slightly disappointed and she wasn't sure what that meant for them.

Reality had come back to him after a few moments of collapse and he tried not to look at her as she walked into the room wringing her hands and grabbed her bag from her seat. He heard her footsteps coming back down to the steps and every step felt like a steel drum in his mind, the echo leading her further and further away from him.

This was the last time he'd ever see this girl who he felt so much for. This would be the last time he could glance into those blue eyes that made him dizzy with love and hope, the last time he'd hear her voice and see her in his eyeline.

He couldn't stop himself from looking up at her one last time and was floored to see the longing in her eyes. She was stood at the bottom of the steps looking at him with watery blue eyes. Her lips were swollen from crying and he wanted to run his thumb along them and kiss her like he never had before. _Don't Christian, stay strong._

She opened her mouth to speak and he thought she was going to but no words came out. She felt like she had a stutter. Her heart was crying for her to say something... anything to this man who she felt so much for but her mouth wasn't cooperating. She wanted him to stay, she wanted him to hold her and kiss her and never, ever let her go. She closed it again and gulped.

He glanced away from her and she took that as her queue to leave. She dropped her head, stepping around the corner of the seating arena where the exit was. _Goodbye Christian, I'm sorry._

Christian thought she'd left when he heard her voice say three words so softly he thought he'd imagined it.

"Please don't go," she breathed.

It was said so softly he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it but then he heard the door and close and knew she had still been in the room. He was floored. The words were said with such emotion. His head hurt from all of the confusion and feelings in his body. He sat down on his chair and rested his head in his hands as he heard the door close softly leaving him alone.

That night Ana cried herself to sleep. She turned her phone off, ate junk food and lay in bed wishing Christian wasn't leaving. She eventually fell into a fitful sleep to try and escape her thoughts only to have happier and more simple times invade her dreams.

 _Christian palmed her breasts as she rode him slowly, panting at the intense feeling of having him so deep. They were in the their usual hotel room, the lights giving the room a serene look, not that either of them were looking at the room._

 _Their eyes were locked on each others as they fucked. Ana didn't think she'd ever seen his eyes so dark as they were in this moment._

 _"That's it baby, ride this dick," he groaned, his hands stoking from her breasts down the sides of her body to her ass. He gripped it in his hands tightly, helping her rock faster._

 _"Oh Christian," she moaned, letting her head fall back at the sensations._

 _"Harder, Rose," he demanded, slapping her backside. She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at the sensation. Her nails were already digging into his chest so she scratched them down to his stomach, slamming herself down on his length harder. But it wasn't enough._

 _"Fuck it," Christian growled, rolling them so she was beneath him and immediately setting a rough pace. He gripped the headboard in one hand as he literally fucked her into it. Her nails scratched trails into the skin of his back making him bleed but neither of them noticed. It was fast and hard, his pace was relentless and she barely had time to breath._

 _" Putain, tu es si profond" (_ you're so deep, fuck _) she whimpered, her nails stabbing into the skin of his shoulder blades like knives cutting through the layers but he could care less._

 _He fucked her harder and harder as though he was trying to climb inside her and she loved it. His hands continued to use the headboard for leverage until they both heard the crack of wood and a bang as the headboard fell down on one side. Christian didn't even glance at it. He moved his hands from the broken wood to Ana's face, leaning down to kiss her as he pounded into her._

 _"You're so close baby, I can feel you squeezing me, let go, let go for me," he panted, seconds from exploding himself._

 _"Fuck, Christian!" she screamed as she came, her hips jolting up from the bed at her powerful orgasm. He came seconds later with a roar of relief before collapsing on top of her. He settled for a moment, being sure not to put too much weight on her and allowed the two of them a moment to catch their breath._

 _"We ... broke the headboard," Ana giggled, once she'd caught her breath. He laughed out loud, climbing off her and inspecting the damage. The whole thing was coming off, one side had come off the wall and the other was holding on by a thread._

 _"Shit," he laughed, making her giggle even harder, "how did that even happen?" he asked turning to her._

 _"You were a man on a mission then, the headboard never stood a chance," she giggled, her eyes bright and blue. Happy. He smiled back at her leaning down to kiss her lips. He climbed out of bed and heard her gasp._

 _"Shit, are you alright?"she asked as he raised his eyebrows at her words._

 _"I'm fine, what's wrong?" he asked. She crawled towards him and reached her hands out towards his chest and only then did he notice the red scratches and nail marks running down his chest to his stomach. He turned and saw that they were all over his back as well._

 _"I'm so sorry," she whispered looking guilty as she gently traced one of the marks._

 _"It's fine baby, I love it when you mark me. Come on, let's get some room service and then work on breaking the rest of the bed," he winked._

She woke with a start and groaned at the knowledge that her memory wasn't her reality flopping back on the bed and tugging her hair with her hands. She'd do anything to go back to that day. She sighed and looked at the time. It was still early. She had two appointments today and she had never wanted to cancel so badly in her life.

She grabbed her phone and turned it on to see if Mrs Jones had contacted her. She had three messages. Two from Kate and one from Jose.

Her eyes popped out of her head and she quickly clicked off her messages and onto her calendar nearly dropped her phone when she saw the date. It was the end of the month tomorrow and she still didn't have the money. She'd been so caught up with Christian that it had slipped her mind. She didn't even look at Kate's messages, immediately clicking on Jose's.

" _Vous avez jusqu'à 18 heures demain soir pour transférer l'argent, après cela, je vais vous rendre visite_." (You have until six pm tomorrow evening to transfer the money, after that, I'll be paying you a visit.)

She jumped out of bed, pacing around her bedroom. How was she supposed to find nearly one thousand euros by tomorrow evening. She was panicking so much that when the doorbell rang, she jumped and her heard lurched.

Had Jose come early? She prayed he hadn't. He was going to kill her. She grabbed her dressing gown and a knife from the kitchen before heading to the door. She tentatively looked through the peephole and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her best friends face. She opened the door.

"Kate, now isn't really the best time to ..." she was cut off when Kate pushed past her stepping into her home.

"No, Ana, I want to know why you've been acting so strange at the moment. I can't just give you the benefit of the doubt any longer. I'm worried for you. You're never in class and when you are you look so upset. I'm going out of my mind here. Please, just tell me. I'm your best friend, have been forever, you can tell me anything," Kate pleaded.

Ana stood staring at her friend for a moment and sighed, her eyes burning with tears. She knew she looked a fright. There was no way that she could send her away now. Her best friend was worried about her and she knew she needed to tell her everything otherwise she might lose her and there was no way she could lose both Kate and Christian. _Losing one is already breaking my heart, I can't live without both of them._

"I'm sorry Kate, I've been such a bad friend at the moment," Ana said, her eyes filling with tears as she opened the door fully and allowed her best friend to enter, motioning for her to sit down on the couch. Kate took a seat and Ana sat down beside her. _Where do I even begin._

"Ana, I need to know what's been happening lately, and don't tell me it's nothing because I know it is something and ..." Kate paused, her eyes widening, "why do you have a knife in your hand?" she exclaimed. Ana quickly put the knife down on the coffee table and looked at her wide eyed best friend. _Shit, probably not the best start._

"The knife is for protection because I thought you were Jose coming early," Ana sighed.

"Who's Jose?" Kate asked, looking confused.

"When I was with Jack, he was doing some illegal business and some of it was to do with Jose and his boys. After Jack became in debt he left leaving it all to me. I've been trying to raise the money for the last two years or Jose would have me killed. I've been working as a call girl at Mademoiselle Bleu under the name Rose Jeanne to earn the money and I'm close but I got distracted from my goal the last couple of weeks. I have until tomorrow to give Jose the last of the money or he'll kill me," Ana sighed.

"Oh, Ana, you shouldn't have been dealing with this on your own," Kate said, grabbing her friends hand. She knew something was wrong but she honestly didn't have a clue it was anything of this enormity.

There were a lot of times when Kate asked Ana to go out or go to her house but she'd say she was busy. Kate never questioned her but part of her always felt there was something she wasn't being told. She just had no idea about the enormity of the secrets being kept from her.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Ana said sincerely. Kate sighed. It was a lot to take in but she couldn't blame Ana for not saying anything.

"It's fine, thank you for telling me now. So that's why you've been so distant and upset at the moment?" Kate asked, knowing there must be more to the story, something that involved a certain professor. Ana knew she was going to have to tell Kate _everything_ and that included Christian which would lead to a lot more questions.

"One of my clients was Christian, Mr Grey," Ana admitted and Kate gasped, "I didn't know he was going to be our teacher or anything. We were sleeping together for over a year and it was amazing and then he became our teacher. At first I was being childish and not coming to class but then I did and we agreed we were going to keep things professional. I broke down in his office and told him what I just told you and when I didn't come to class for a few days last week he got worried and on Saturday he booked to see me. Long story short, we had sex, he told me he was in love with me and I panicked and basically told him he meant nothing to me which isn't true. And now he's leaving," Ana whispered the last part. It was still so raw. She hadn't quite come to terms with what that meant yet.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I do," Ana admitted, nodding her head.

"Do you love him?" Ana gulped at that question. She was incapable of loving anyone. Even the word terrified her.

"I... I can't," she stuttered.

"What do you mean you can't? Ana that man is leaving, you'll never see him again. Do you love him or not?" Kate demanded. Ana was about to answer when her phone pinged where it laid next to the knife on the table. She clicked the notification and saw that a deposit had been made into her account. She sat up straight, her whole body on edge.

"Someone has just transferred a thousand euros into my account," Ana said, disbelieving that it was real. Surely this was some kind of cruel joke at her expense? No one knew about her situation apart from her, Jose and … her heart thumped in her chest as she thought about who else knew.

"Who?" Kate asked moving to look at Ana's phone.

"It's anonymous … there's a message though," Ana said, her hand shaking as she clicked on the message bar, _'I know you don't need saving, but call this me paying you back for all of the times you've saved me, thank you for the last year I've enjoyed every moment we spent together and I hope one day you realise your worthy of being loved.'_

Ana choked as she read the last part. She knew exactly who had transferred the money and instantly, she was crying. It was relief, despair and longing all mixed into one. _Oh Christian, why do you have to be so perfect._

"It's from Christian. He's transferred me the last of the money," Ana breathed. She didn't know what to say. She should be annoyed, she'd repeatedly told him not to help her and he had, massively but all she felt was relief and love flowing through her. He'd done this for her, despite what she'd done. She was going to pay him back every single penny, she was so grateful.

"What?"

"He transferred me the last of the money. I need to see him," Ana said quickly. "I need to thank him, I need to make him stay, I need to … " she closed her eyes for a moment, "tell him I love him too and want to be with him," she felt ten pounds lighter instantly for having admitted the words that she'd been fearing to say for so long. Three simple words that held so much meaning. Kate grinned at her friend.

"Go and get your man," she said. Ana turned to look at her friend. She was so grateful to her. She'd finally admitted what she'd known to be true all along but had never said aloud and she was desperate to see Christian and make him stay. She loved him. She wanted him and needed him.

"I don't have his address, I don't even have his number," Ana shrugged, her whole body buzzing with excitement and nervousness.

"What about that place you work, won't they have his address on file?" Kate asked and Ana immediately lit up.

"Yes! Kate you're a genius. Mrs Jones owes me a favour or two," Ana said going into her contacts and calling Mrs Jones. The phone rang and then crackled as the lady herself answered it.

"Bonjour, Ana."

"Bonjour, Madame Jones."

" _Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui_?" (What can I do for you today, dear?) asked the old woman.

" _Un de mes clients a oublié quelque chose et je dois lui rendre_ " (One of my clients left something behind and I needed to return it to them).

" _Quel est le nom du client_ ," (what's the client's name?) Mrs Jones asked, typing something into her computer.

"Christian Grey," Ana replied. Mrs Jones stopped typing and paused on the phone.

" _Il n'est plus ton client,"_ (He's no longer your client) she said. Ana sighed.

" _Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient et il en a besoin,_ " (I know, but I have something of his and he needs it) Ana pleaded hoping not to sound too desperate. She heard Mrs Jones typing again and glanced at Kate who was watching with rapt attention at the exchange.

" _Je t'enverrai l'adresse par texto_ ," (I'll text you over the address) Mrs Jones said before the line went dead. She'd always suspected that Ana and Christian Grey were more than just clientele though she had never broached the subject with Ana. It was beyond the rules and she knew she probably shouldn't have fuelled the fire by giving the address but she had a feeling that Ana wouldn't be working for much longer anyway and she didn't want to stand in the way of young love.

Back in the flat, Ana received the text from Mrs Jones with Christian's address on it and Kate was going through her wardrobe to pick her an outfit.

"What about this one?" she asked holding out gorgeous cream skirt.

"That was one of Rose's outfits," Ana said, "I've worn that for Christian before." She'd transferred the money to Jose and was finally free on him. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now she just had to go to Christian and beg him to hear her out.

She had so many things to say to him and this time, she wasn't going to bottle it up anymore. She was going to say the things that had been on her mind and convince him not to leave her. She wasn't sure how far away the new university was but she did know that she couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again.

"Well what about this?" she asked grabbing a pair of denim shorts and a crop top. She'd worm that outfit before as Ana when going to go class so it was definitely safe territory.

"Are you going to wear some sexy lingerie?" Kate asked suggestively.

"No, I don't want to seduce him tonight. Sex was never the issue between us. It was everything else," Ana said, pulling the shorts up over a pair of cotton panties. Kate sat down on the bed and looked at her as she got dressed.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," Ana said taking off the pyjama top she was wearing to pull on the crop top. It looked good on her. She shimmied the top around until it fit just right.

"What's Mr Grey like in bed?" Kate asked and Ana giggled. She should have known that question was coming and truthfully, she blushed beat red and went giddy just thinking about him.

"The man made me fall in love with him, how do you think he is in bed?" Ana raised one eyebrow at her friend who laughed, "he's mind blowing, honestly he's by far the best I've ever had. The things that man can do with his tongue..." Ana went into dreamland for a moment only snapping out of it when Kate cleared her throat.

"Okay I get it, he's amazing in bed." Kate said with a smile.

Ana finished getting ready and then the pair headed downstairs. Kate agreed to drive Ana to Christian's so they climbed in the car.

"He has a son, Teddy, he's three I think," Ana said, "I hope he likes me. God, I'm thinking like he's not going to slam the door straight into my face," she was nervously rambling, wringing her hands and smoothing her clothing trying to make herself perfect for him. She was prepared to beg and plead. She was prepared to do anything to get him back.

"I'm sure he won't. Does Teddy's mother still see him?" Kate asked curiously.

"She died of cancer just after Teddy was born," Ana replied.

"Poor Mr Grey," Kate said stopping at some lights.

"Thank you for listening to me today Kate, I should have talked to you a long time ago," Ana said.

"Anytime Ana."

They arrived at Christians place. It was a beautiful house at the end of a short road with two floors and hanging baskets outside. Ana didn't know what she was expecting but it was certainly different than what her imagination had conjured up. She took a deep breath and opened the door of the car.

She knocked on the door softly and waited with baited breath as she heard his footsteps heading towards her. The door swung open and there stood a bewildered and shocked Christian Grey.

* * *

 **A/N - Between working two jobs and studying at university I am really struggling to find the time to update this story but please do bare with me. I have a lot more to come and a lot of ideas about where I want to take it, I'm just not able to update as often as I'd like to at the moment. I can't even remember the last time I was able to read another FF story, I just don't have the time lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think Christian is going to say to Ana? do you think it's too late or will he hear her out?**


	9. Building blocks

**A/N - Hope you're having a great weekend and enjoy the long chapter. I'm off to watch Doctor who :)**

* * *

"Teddy come here," Christian sighed. He wasn't in the mood today and Teddy was misbehaving running around in his pull ups because he didn't want to have a bath.

His son was giggling, avoiding his father as he tried to scoop him up. This was a game that Teddy liked to play and usually Christian would have indulged him for a little while, faking a few near miss attempts to catch the toddler before finally gathering him in his arms and tickling him. But not today.

Christian had to get everything ready to start at his new job on Monday. He'd decided not to move house because the new school he was teaching at wasn't too far away and he liked the area he lived in. He just needed to get away from the hurt of seeing Ana again.

She confused him to no end. Yesterday was the epitome of that. She'd asked him to stay and it sounded like she meant it. He needed a fresh start but he also couldn't stand the thought of her being in trouble if she couldn't pay her debts so he'd transferred her some money earlier. He just wanted to move on in the knowledge that she'd be ok and nothing would harm her.

"Teddy," Christian sighed when Teddy dodged him once more, running through into the kitchen squealing and giggling. Christian managed to wrangle him into his arms eventually. _Please son, can't you see I'm stressed?_

"Daddy got me," Teddy giggled and Christian couldn't help but laugh and kiss his face.

"I got you son, now let's get you in the bath," Christian gave Teddy his bath and then got him ready for the day. Christian had lots to do, but he'd promised his son that they'd build a fort in the front room as an activity. He planned to get all of the cushions off the couches and a few blankets and make them a little cave where they could watch a movie together.

He wanted to make memories with his son so he liked them to do one activity together every single day that he could take a photo of for when Teddy was older. Leila had started doing that when Teddy was young and for his wife and son, he wanted to continue the tradition. He hoped that she'd be proud of him if she were still alive.

Christian directed Teddy over to the couches and told him to help him get the cushions off.

Teddy was jumping around and giggling with excitement clutching his juice and patting the cushions as Christian arranged them on the floor. He laughed, getting out his camera when Teddy tried to heave one of the cushions onto the floor. He literally climbed onto the cushion and tried to pull it but it wouldn't budge. Christian lifted his son so that he sat on the cushion and then pulled it down onto the floor making his giggle loudly and squeal.

"Right my boy, now we have to arrange this into a fort, so you sit here and I'll pile these around you," Christian said, moving Teddy to the centre of the floor. He wasn't sure if Teddy understood a word he said until he spoke.

"I stay 'er dadda," Teddy mumbled, his mouth still sucking on the bottle of juice in his hands. _Oh how I love you little man._

Christian carefully piled the pillows around Teddy until he was housed in with a little door to get in and out. He put blankets over any gaps so that it would be nice and dark inside. He expected Teddy to keep trying to escape or knock them down but he stayed still and watched the television through the gap for the door Christian had left. Once the hard work had paid off and the fort was complete, Christian took a few photos to send to his parents including one of him and Teddy inside the fort.

Teddy crawled into Christians lap as soon as he was in the fort as well and snuggled against him as they watched Elmo. Teddy giggled occasionally at something and mumbled a comment against Christians chest but other than that he stayed quiet and eventually fell off to sleep.

Christian enjoyed holding his boy in his arms and running his fingers through Teddy's soft curls for a little while before taking him upstairs for his nap.

He was heading downstairs to dismantle the fort when he heard a tentative knock on the door. He sighed, he didn't have time for interruptions.

He'd hoped that after getting Teddy down he could work out the semesters teaching plan to send to his new headmaster. He wasn't expecting anyone so he checked the peep hole in the door before answering it and was more than surprised to see Ana behind it looking nervous.

How had she found out where he lived, he wondered, opening the door to face her. His face turned from shock, to sadness to anger within moments and he watched Ana gulp nervously at his expression.

"If you're here to shout at me about giving you that money then save it. If you don't want it then give it to a charity or something," Christian said seriously. He assumed that was why she had come. Ana seemed taken aback by his words and his tone.

"That's not ... I came to thank you and talk to you. I have so much to say to you, so much that you need to hear," Ana pleaded. Her blue eyes were soft and powdery locking onto guarded gray ones. "Please, just let me say what I need to say and then if you want me to leave and never bother you again, I swear I will," she said. Christian sighed.

 _Why am I still unable to even think about denying her anything? Why can't I just shut the door now and be done. Why do I have to be so in love with someone who doesn't feel the same?_

He moved out of the way of the door allowing her to enter. As she walked past him, they brushed against each other briefly and neither one could deny the electric spark between them.

Seeing Ana in his home was strange for Christian. Once, when things were going well between them a few months ago, he'd had a dream about making love to her in his bed instead of some hotel room where they were a dirty secret. It wasn't for money and there was nothing formal about it.

He'd tied her up to his bed using her underwear and stockings as binding and done dirty things to her body with his mouth and fingers until she was literally begging for his cock, writhing around on the bed trying to get free from the material that was restraining her. Once when she was dripping onto the sheets, her eyes watering with want and her lips repeating his name like a mantra did he finally give her what she wanted.

Another dream followed the next night, this time he was coming home from work with Teddy in his arms and she was making them dinner. She'd kissed them both, fawning over Teddy while she added the finishing touches to their meal. In this dream she'd been barefoot and a few months pregnant with his child.

That particular dream stuck out most in his mind and seeing Ana walking into the sitting room of his home was almost like a dream in itself and he had to pinch himself that this was reality.

When he snapped out of his thoughts he realised that she was staring at the fort they had made earlier with bewilderment in her eyes.

"It's a pillow fort. My son and I made it earlier," Christian said, answering her silent question.

"Where is your son?" Ana asked nervously.

"Upstairs having a nap," Christian replied curtly going over to the fort and putting the couch pillows back where they were. _I wonder why she's so interested in Teddy._

Ana went to help but Christian directed her to sit where he'd already returned the cushions. She did so, watching as he put the final cushions back and went to put the blankets away. His T-shirt rode up a little when he bent down and she licked her lips watching the hairs of his happy trail come into view but quickly averted her gaze when he glanced her way.

She knew he had become an expert in noticing every little change in her body when she was aroused from the way her eyes dilated from light blue to dark to the way she subtly crossed her legs to relieve the ache at her core and she didn't want to start their conversation with their usual heat or they'd just end up in bed with nothing resolved. She had things to say and she wasn't going to shy away this time.

After putting the blankets away and checking in on Teddy, Christian came and sat down on the rocking chair needing a little distance between them.

"Why are you here Ana?" Christian asked bluntly and Ana gulped at his direct question. She shifted nervously on the couch and tried to meet his gaze. His eyes were guarded and she could tell he wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"That night," she began and she noticed his face set into a grimace immediately, "that night when you told me you … loved me," Ana stuttered, "I was terrified. I'll admit that now. We'd agreed that we couldn't be together and that we could be nothing but professional with each other and then I found myself in bed with you and … I had feelings of my own towards you that I had been trying to figure out and pushed to the back of my mind for so long. The sex that night was different, I think we both knew that. And then you said those words and I panicked." Ana admitted. Christian was watching her curiously. He didn't look like he wanted to say anything so she continued.

"You need to realise, I've never felt love before. I've never been loved or felt loving feelings towards anyone. That was the first time I'd ever heard those words said to me and I was so scared of what they meant. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that I had feelings towards someone for the first time in my life and then everything was blown out of the water. I didn't .. you're not just a client, you were never just a client and I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. I think I said that because I wanted to make sure you didn't want anything to do with me. I wanted to save my heart and push my feelings away before I could establish what they were but then I had to see you everyday and it killed me to see I'd hurt you," Ana's eyes pricked with tears and she licked her dry lips willing herself to carry on talking.

 _Keep going or you're going to lose him. He deserves the truth._

"When you said you were leaving... I'd never felt so much despair in my life. I couldn't imagine never seeing you again... never kissing you or talking to you again. Never hearing your voice or seeing your smile again. It burned like fire and I broke down in the toilets, I've never been more upset in my life. And today, even after everything that I've said and knowing you'd never have to see me again, you still transferred me the money I needed so that I wouldn't be in harm's way. You cared so much for me and I've treated you so badly and I'm so sorry Christian. Please, don't hate me. Please forgive me," Ana's voice trailed off as she said the last few words, the tears she'd been trying to keep at bay managing to escape and trickle down her face. She felt so vulnerable.

"Ana," Christian spoke for the first time since she'd started speaking and his voice was hoarse. Her eyes locked on his and she could see so many things in them - love, hope, joy. It made her heart flutter and hope started to build inside her body as well.

"What do you feel for me?" he asked. Before today, she'd have froze at that question. She'd have waffled on about feeling something but not knowing what and built her walls so high that he'd never have gotten through them. But not now. Not when she knew how much she wanted him, needed him … loved him.

"I love you," she breathed.

His whole body startled at her words and he felt like he'd just come out of a fog into fresh air. It was all he'd wanted her to say and it felt even better than he imagined it would.

Instantly he was on his feet moving towards her. His eyes were fierce and his mouth set in a line as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in his arms. She threw her arms around his tightly and sobbed into his shirt.

This was where she wanted to be - in Christian's arms - forever. Those words, everything she'd said so far was exactly what he needed to hear and he could tell that every word was from the heart.

"My sweet girl, god I missed you," he breathed and her body collapsed in relief at his words.

After seeing only cold Christian for so long, the words of endearment meant everything to her. She was as close to him as she could possibly get but it still wasn't close enough. Climbing inside him probably wouldn't even be close enough. She wanted to be trapped against him for the rest of her life, safe in the warmth and comfort of his arms. _This is where I want to be._

"I missed you too, so much," she whispered into his shirt collar. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. If I could take back everything I said I would in a heartbeat. I love you, Christian."

She could smell the musky scent of his aftershave that she loved so much and closed her eyes, letting the serenity of the moment wash over her. He was rocking her in his arms, mumbling words of love in her ears and she relished in it.

They didn't scare her like she thought they would - they made her feel warm all over like she was being wrapped in a blanket in front of a crackling fire. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the dark clouds that had surrounded her the last few days were gone and only light and hope remained.

Carefully, Christian moved them down onto the couch, wrapping his arm around her so that she could settle into the crook of his arm.

"So what does this mean?" Christian asked. She'd said all the words he wanted to hear but he wasn't sure what all of it meant for them.

"It means that I'm tired of fighting against my feelings and want to do what I want for once. It means I want to be with you and I want us to give this a chance," Ana said. Christian smiled and leaned down to kiss her head.

"I want the same thing, I want us to give this a real try," Christian said and he felt Ana nod against him. _Me too._

"No more secrets, no more hiding things," Christian said.

"No more, I promise, I might not be perfect right away but I'll try and be more open with you," Ana whispered.

"That's all I ask, that you try."

"Wait," Ana said sitting up, "but you're leaving?" Christian smiled and shook his head.

"I'm going to be teaching at another school but it's not far from here so I'm staying in this house. I couldn't stay now anyway, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you in class and would definitely be fired," Christian joked and Ana giggled, relieved that he was staying here.

She didn't mind that he was moving schools, it would probably help them if they were giving a relationship between them a chance as there was less risk of being caught. She thought of all of the times she'd fantasised about fucking him on his desk or sucking him off as he taught the class and knew that they would have been caught by someone if he'd have stayed.

"Good," Ana sighed, snuggling close to him. "Jose's out of my life now, just so that you know. I transferred the money and he accepted it," she added, not wanting to bring him up but needing Christian to know.

"Thank god for that. I swear to god if I ever get my hands on that enculé (asshole) I'll put him in hospital," Christian seethed. Ana was about to reassure him when she heard a little voice from upstairs.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Teddy's voice called.

Ana tensed and Christian noticed. She knew he had a son and that he was in the house so he wasn't sure why she had but he suspected it was to do with her fear of love and commitment. She was scared that Teddy wouldn't like her.

"Since we're giving this a real go, I think it's time you met Teddy," Christian said moving to get up.

He could see slight fear in her eyes but she wasn't guarded and that was a good sign. She was letting him see that she was a little anxious and he hoped she would be reassured when she actually met his toddler.

"Ok," came her faint reply.

 _Calm down Ana, or you're going to ruin this before it's even started._

"Are you ready to meet him?" Christian asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I am. I just … I'm scared I'll say something wrong. You know what I'm like and I've never really been around kids before, what if he doesn't like me?" Ana asked worriedly. Christian smiled softly at her. It felt so good that she was telling him what was on her mind.

"He's going to love you, Ana. You're so easy to love and I'm going to make sure you realise that. Don't be scared, you have no reason to be," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded. He went upstairs to grab him while Ana was left alone to her thoughts.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd be around a child. Kate's mother used to foster kids and they used to play with them when she went around to her house but other than that, she couldn't remember. She didn't want to mess this up.

This was his son and she knew how much Teddy meant to Christian. She needed to calm down and act normal otherwise she was going to freak the kid out. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Christian emerged from around the corner with a little boy in his arms.

He was adorable and tiny, sucking his thumb and holding a blanket in his arms. He was wearing a superman onesie and his copper curls were mused from his sleep and his face was flushed. He looked like the carbon copy of Christian in a child and she briefly wondered what his mother had looked like because she could see nothing that didn't completely resemble Christian in the little boy from the big gray eyes to the shape of his feet.

"Teddy bear, I want you to meet someone special, this is Ana, she's a friend of daddy's. Can you say hello to her?" Christian said in a soft voice.

He kissed his son's hair and Ana felt her ovaries explode. Christian being a daddy was definitely a massive turn on. The little boy turned to look at her with sleep eyes and took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Hi daddy's fwend," he said with a giggle and Ana started to laugh too. He was too adorable for words - but of course she should have known that he was going to be, everything about Christian was perfect so of course his little boy would be too.

"Hi Teddy, did you have a nice nap?" she asked asked. He nodded resting his head against his father shoulder.

"And I heard you built a fort earlier with cushions," she continued.

"Me and dadda made it," Teddy said proudly pointing over Christians shoulder at the place where the fort was before it was dismantled. "Gone?" he asked puzzled looking at Christian and then at Ana.

"I had to put the cushions back so that we could use the couches' son," Christian said walking Teddy to the couch and plopping him down next to Ana, "right, I'll go and fetch you come juice. "Ana do you want anything?" he asked, silently asking if it was ok to leave Teddy alone with her. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll have some juice too please babe," Ana replied.

Christian grinned widely at the term of endearment and winked at her before heading into the kitchen. _Shit, he's leaving me alone with his son. Ok, Ana, make small talk._

"So Teddy, what do you want to do?" she asked softly.

"Watch Melmo," was the reply. She stared at him blankly for a moment before realising what 'Melmo' meant and nodding.

"Elmo? Do you want to watch Sesame Street?" she asked, while Teddy nodded, lounging back against the cushions with his blankie.

He was an adorable little boy and the fact that he looked just like Christian made her feel more comfortable around him. She turned on the TV finding the Elmo DVD in the player already and sat back as well. She was surprised when he lifted the corner of his blanket and put it in my lap, patting it down and then grinning at her with big gray eyes. _Wow what was it with these Grey men?_

"Thank you sweetheart," she said rubbing her fingers through his hair.

He moved a little closer to her, loving the affection and she continued to brush her nails against his scalp as he lay next to her occasionally giggling at something Elmo did. Every time he did Ana found herself smiling.

"Right, I have juice for you," he said handing Teddy his Sippy cup full of juice. He immediately started guzzling the liquid humming around it showing how thirsty he was. "And I have juice for you," he winked at Ana handing her a cup of orange juice before taking a seat on Teddys other side.

When he walked out and saw Ana running her fingers through Teddy's hair, his heart had ached at the sight. He always felt that Teddy was missing out on female attention without his mother in the picture and although he knew that it was going to be baby steps with Ana, he could see her being involved in Teddys life, at least he hoped she would be.

"What are you two watching?" Christian asked, moving his arms as Teddy crawled into his lap laying back against his chest with his juice.

"Melmo!" Teddy squealed. Ana giggled at his reaction and Christian turned to look at her, smiling softly. She was so beautiful and he was still finding it hard to believe that she was here, in his house, with his son. He reached for her hand and she let him take it.

"What are you boys going to do for the rest of the day?" Ana asked. Christian furrowed his brows, was she leaving?

"We usually go to the park on a Saturday," Christian said, kissing Teddy's curls. His lesson planning was now out of the window, all he wanted to do was spend time with Ana and Teddy, "but I hoped that maybe you'd come for a picnic with us? We could go to the shops on the way and then sit in the park in the sunshine?" he asked, while Ana hesitated.

Usually she'd have run by now. Her mind was telling her that this was ridiculous. She was with her teacher/ex client and his son. What was she thinking? But her heart won out and it told her to be more open about things.

She wanted to spend time with the man she loved and his son and if her and Christian had any chance of working, she needed to be more willing to give things a go rather than let the fears of commitment and her feelings overcome her. The alternative was losing him forever and she wasn't willing to risk that.

"As long as it's ok with Teddy then I'd love to come," Ana said.

"Do you want Ana to come with us Ted?" Christian asked and Teddy squealed, turning to look at Ana and nodding.

"Ana come," he said reaching out to touch her hair.

Christian went and got Teddy dressed and then the three of them headed to the supermarket. Ana was fearful about seeing someone they knew who could report them but Christian pointed out that he was no longer a teacher at the university as of Friday and that they'd go to a park that was further out so there was no chance they'd see anyone. He didn't seem to mind at all if they saw anyone, in fact, he seemed proud to have her with him, so she decided to let it go and enjoy her time with him.

"So there's no chance Jose coming back?" Christian asked as casually as possible. He didn't want to bring it back up but he needed to know. Ana could tell he was worried but she wasn't. Jose only ever cared about the money and now that she'd repaid him, he had no reason to contact her again.

"No chance, I never thanked you by the way. I'll repay every penny, I promise," Ana said. Christian shook his head.

"No repayments. Just be with me, that's all the payment I need." He said and she grinned, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Okay," she said.

"So, does that mean your done with Mademoiselle Bleu then?" he asked.

She could tell it had been weighing on his mind whether or not she'd continue sleeping with men for money. She couldn't do that to him. She only really did her job so that she could repay Jose but even if she needed the money, she didn't think she could go back to her clients again. It wasn't fair on Christian and if she was going to make a real go of a relationship with him, she knew that she needed to stop Mademoiselle Bleu.

"Yes, I'm done," she replied and she could see him visibly sigh in relief, "I'm going to do hardcore porn now," she teased in a low voice mindful of the little ears in the backseat and he chuckled.

She wanted to kiss him. He was so smiley and happy and she wanted to feel his lips on hers but she hesitated.

She didn't know much about relationships. What she had with Jack had been anything but loving. Sure, at first he'd been attentive but that dwindled away and he became controlling and distant. It was never love, it never even got close to love and the affection went away pretty quickly. She was also mindful of the little boy in the back and wasn't sure if Christian was ok with showing affection towards her in front of his son so soon.

"Are you ok?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She smiled tentatively at him.

"I'm fine,"

"Come on Ana, please tell me," he said bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it gently as he stopped at the lights. That small gesture told her a lot of things. Most importantly that he wasn't hiding their relationship from his son. She thought he might until he trusted her not to get scared and run but liked the fact he was already putting his trust in her.

"I just … I'm not used to being affectionate with someone," Ana admitted.

"But you're affectionate with me all the time when we're in bed," he replied. Ana hadn't thought of it like that before. When she was Rose and he was her client, she was affectionate with him. She'd hold his hand, give him kisses, cuddle into him, talk with him about nothing until they fell to sleep. So why couldn't she do that as Ana?

They pulled into the carpark of a supermarket called Intermarché and Christian picked Teddy up from the back as she climbed out. She walked around to meet them and Teddy smiled when he saw her.

She smiled back and pulled a funny face at him before going round to Christians other side and boldly grabbing his hand, interlacing their fingers. She wanted to give him the message that she was going to try her best to be more affectionate and not let the relationship scare her and he squeezed her hand in his letting her know how much he appreciated it.

As they walked around the supermarket, Teddy in the trolley seat and Ana by their side pointing things out and conversing with the toddler, Christian realised that they looked like a little family. Every time a customer walked past, they'd smile at the threesome kindly and Christian smiled back.

He was so happy he thought he could burst. He didn't want to get too far ahead of himself, it had only been hours ago that Ana had come and spoken to him and agreed to give it a go but he wanted this so badly. He wanted a little family, he wanted to get married and have more kids with her. He couldn't admit that to her yet but he hoped that with patience and time, Ana would come to want the same things as him.

They got what they wanted from the supermarket for their picnic including some lovely fresh pastries that Ana had grabbed from the counter because they were 'making her mouth water'. Teddy got a blue ice pop to have on the way which Christian instantly knew would be all over his clean T-shirt and shorts by the end of the ride to the part but his son was happy and that's all he wanted.

Ana held his hand again once they were back in the car over the gearstick and Christian kissed it appreciatively. They arrived at the park Christian had chosen and he grabbed Teddy out of the back again.

"Will you take him for a minute? I need to grab his pram from the back," he said.

Ana nodded holding out her arms and Teddy came to her willingly as Christian went around to grab the buggy.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" she asked, rocking him in her arms. The ice-lolly had long been eaten and he had sticky blue sugar all over his mouth.

"Mmm me hungry," he said looking around with curious eyes. Ana was amazed that he was so comfortable with her already that he was letting her hold him and not making a fuss. He was twirling her hair around his finger and watching as people went past them and into the park.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked as Christian came around with the stroller.

She indicated for him to grab a wipe from where she could see them in the section underneath the stroller and he did so, smiling when she starting wiping the mess of his sons face. Teddy scrunched up his eyes and stayed still as she cleaned him for which he was grateful and when she was done she kissed his forehead.

"There we are, all clean," she smiled receiving a wide grin back from his son.

"Do you want to go in the buggy son or stay with Ana?" Christian asked.

"Ana," Teddy said and Ana's face lit up. Christian grabbed what he needed from the pram such as wipes, Teddys bottle and his blanket, putting them in a bag. He grabbed the shopping bag as well and grabbed Ana's hand with his spare.

"Let me know if he gets too heavy," Christian said, intertwining their fingers. He noticed Ana glancing at their hands but she didn't seem bothered by it, she simply smiled at him and swung their enclosed hands as she carried Teddy. He was pointing out random things that he saw which Christian was used to but Ana evidently was not.

"Are you hungry?" Christian asked her.

"Starving and this little guy said he's hungry too," Ana said ruffling Teddy's hair. Christian smiled at the two of them and nodded.

"We'll find somewhere soon,"

They found the perfect spot a few minutes later. It was under a tree so they could be in the shade and there wasn't loads of people around allowing them to investigate this new relationship in private.

They ate what they'd bought on the picnic blanket and played with Teddy until he announced that he wanted to go and play pointed to a sandpit not too far away in the playground of the park. They packed up and Christian and Ana sat on a bench so they could watch Teddy as he messed around in the sand.

"So, how do you feel about all of this," Christian asked, wrapping his arm around her. He wanted her to be open and honest with him. If hanging out with Teddy today felt like too much too soon then they could solve it. They'd take baby steps meeting up every couple of says and talking over the phone until she was comfortable. He was willing to have her in any way that he could.

"Honestly?" she asked, leaning into him. Christian's heart pounded at the word but he nodded, needing to know her feelings. "I was expecting to feel overwhelmed and out of place. I was expecting to want to run and escape all of the normality but … I've loved today so far. I've loved spending time with you and Teddy," Ana said and Christian let out a breath, leaning in to peck her lips softly. _That's all I needed to hear._

"I love you," he said softly. She looked at him and smiled.

She was still so new to those words that they send an electric current through her body. It still panicked her a little, but she was getting more used to the words now and hearing him say it make her feel warm and fuzzy. Especially now that she'd admitted she felt the same way and although she was still a little apprehensive about saying the words back to him, she knew that would come to be normal to her in time and there were other ways to show her feelings to him. Just looking at him usually made her lady parts twitch and right now they were tingling.

"Do you know what I want?" she asked, her voice turning seductive and teasing.

Christian gulped. It had been too long since he'd heard that seductive voice.

"What do you want baby?" he asked and his hold of her tightened as she leaned in closer, her breath in his ear.

"I want to feel you inside me again, I missed it so much and I'm so horny right now, my panties are soaked."

He closed his eyes at her words, his erection building in his pants. He'd wanted to make love to her in his bed for so long and now he had the chance. He wanted to go slow and memorise every inch of her. He wanted the mental image of her writhing beneath him in his bed, moaning his name and gripping his arms as he made her come. Images flashed in his mind of last Saturday and her telling him he meant nothing to her but he quickly shook them out of his head.

"God, I missed you," he groaned, opening his eyes to look into blue ones, "I've needed you so badly." She grinned and he leaned down to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss and brought her hands around his neck to hold him to her when he went to pull back.

"Let's get out of here, I want to see you naked," she whispered, biting her lip and looking at him with her bedroom eyes. His crotch hardened at her words and within minutes he had Teddy in his arms and they were heading back to the car.

Christian was forever thankful that Teddy fell asleep on the car journey home. He put him in his bed for his nap and then went and met Ana in the bedroom. She was laying on the bed with her ankles crossed and a big grin on her face. She looked carefree and relaxed and he hoped she would always be like that with him.

"Is he still asleep?" she asked him, sitting up and then climbing off the bed. She had what he liked to call her 'fuck me now' expression on her face and he licked his lips as she stalked towards him.

"Yes, he should be out for a while," Christian replied wiggling his eyebrows.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt like forever since they'd been like this together even though it had only actually been a week. So much had happened in that time and it was a miracle that they were together right now after everything.

"Good," Ana smiled, leaning in to peck his lips. He moved his hands down her back to her peachy behind, squeezing it in his hands and pulling her closer to him.

"This is the first time that I get to make love to you where I'm not getting timed or having to pay you. I want to take my time. I want to have you so wet that you're begging me to relieved the ache. I want you to feel it for weeks knowing exactly who has been inside you and who can make you scream so loud the windows shatter," Christian whispered seductively.

Ana's breath caught in her throat at his words. God she wanted him so badly she could taste it.

"Please," she whimpered, gripping his hair and moving to kiss him but he pulled back.

"Get on the bed baby and take off you clothes. I'll be back in a moment," he said, brushing his fingers down her jaw. Her eyes closed briefly and she felt his touch in every nerve of her body but before she could grab him and pull him beneath her, he stepped out of her embrace and left the room.

She watched him for a moment before pulling off her top and skirt. She wasn't sure what Christian had planned but she knew it would result in numerous orgasms and that excited her.

Usually, when they were together, she was in control. She called the shots and decided what they did. Sure, sometimes he was the dominant one, but he'd always ask her permission first. She was excited to see what he'd be like completely in control of her body and reactions.

Once she was completely naked, she climbed on the bed and waited for him to come back. She'd always wondered what his bedroom would look like and it didn't disappoint her.

Everything was beige and white, the bed was four poster and felt like a cloud underneath her. There was an en-suite on the left and a giant window looking out onto the French countryside.

It was beautiful. She felt giddy.

She'd been sleeping with men in hotel rooms for so long that it felt incredible being in a real bed in the house of the man she loved. She could relax and take her time. They had all the time in the world - well, to an extent. She wasn't sure how long Teddy would be asleep for but she noticed Christian had a baby monitor on the table next to the bed.

 _Please sleep for a while Teddy so I can spend some time with your father._

Christian came into the room a few minutes later carrying a gray tie in his hands. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat he wanted to devour and she felt her whole body buzz with excitement.

"What's the tie for?" she breathed, her voice hoarse and aroused.

"For you," Christian said walking towards the bed, "I had a dream the other night. The most erotic dream of my life, I swear, and in it, I tied you up and kissed every inch of your body. You were begging me to free your hands and give you my cock but I kept torturing you and God Ana, the sounds you were making in my dream …" he croaked.

She felt her heart racing in her chest at his look. She wanted him to have his way with her.

" _Attaché-moi,"_ (Tie me up) she whispered, glancing at the large bulge in his pants longingly. She hoped he wouldn't torture her for too long. She was Rose again, seductive and sexy with a hint of Ana - mainly the love in her eyes showing she was excited to love him as her man not as her client. He crawled up her naked body making sure not to touch her yet and grabbed her hands in one of his large ones.

"If you need me to undo them, just tell me say 'Get off Christian' and I will, ok?" Christian asked, placing a kiss on her fisted hands before starting to tie the silk material around them.

"I won't want to stop, ever," Ana replied softly and Christian smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her before catching her off guard by swinging her hands up against the headboard. She gasped, her eyes widening at his actions.

"We'll try not to break this one," he winked alluding to the fond memory of a broken headboard in their hotel room making her giggle as he tied her hands to the rail. He pulled a little making sure they weren't too tight but not too loose that she could get out of them easily either and then straddled her hips.

"Hmm, what should I do to you first?" he asked himself, his eyes roaming up and down her body. There was so much that he wanted to touch, taste and explore. He decided to use the element of surprise and started by kissing her neck, his hand suddenly at her inner thigh, tickling the sensitive skin.

"Oh god," she moaned, lifting her hips up towards his hand as he chuckled.

"God can't help you now," he growled, biting down on the skin at the base of her throat making her whimper. She thought he'd want to be soft and gentle since it was their first time as an actual couple but no, he was being rough and methodical.

He knew her body so well already that he knew exactly where to touch and lick. He knew exactly where to kiss to make her body hum. She loved it. She loved the roughness, she loved the bite of his teeth and the rake of his fingernails digging into her sensitive skin and she didn't know how longer she could last, especially when that talented mouth of his travelled down to her breasts.

"Hnng, Christian," she panted, pulling on the restraints as he lavished her breasts with sucking kisses. _Fuck this is torture, and I never want it to end._

"That's it baby, I want to hear you, get loud for me," he bit down on her nipple and she let out a long, low moan that had his erection throbbing in his pants. It was so sensual and he endeavoured to hear her make it again and again as the afternoon faded into darkness. He could tell she was itching to drag her fingers through his hair and tug on the strands but he was in control tonight.

He pried her legs apart and she let them fall open for him smirking when he licked his lips at the sight of her wet sex. One of the most arousing things he'd ever seen was watching how wet she got for him. He ran his index fingers up and down her slick folds and Ana hummed at the movement.

"I want you to sit on my face," Christian demanded, laying flat on the bed, his head on the pillows. Ana looked at him for a moment from where she lay beside him like he was mad.

"Come on baby, jump on," he said, grabbing her hips and lifting her until she was straddling his shoulders.

"I.. I don't know about this Christian," Ana said nervously. Truthfully she'd never sat on a mans face while he ate her out before and right now, she was terrified of suffocating him. A few men had asked her to but she'd always declined, with Christian though she'd try anything.

"It will be fine, I promise, use your thighs for balance and lower yourself down on me," Christian instructed, holding her hips as she went into position, hovering over his face. Hesitantly, she lowered herself until she felt Christians hands forced her onto his mouth because she wasn't moving fast enough.

"Fuck," she moaned, throwing her head back as she felt his tongue slide inside her. She wanted to grab his hair but with her tied up hands, the best she could do was rock against him. It felt incredible all the same though.

He devoured every inch of her wet folds, licking and sucking her nub of pleasure and stroking his tongue along her slit. He was incredible. She was close, oh so close and when she felt his voice vibrating against her sensitive skin her whole body tensed and erupted into a mind-blowing orgasm which seemed to go on forever. He lifted her off him and laid her down next to him.

"How was that?" he asked, his mouth covered in her juices and a 'cat got the cream' smile on his lips.

" _Salaud, tu es content de toi_!" (Smug bastard) she mumbling making him laugh. Once she caught her breath she turned to look at him.

"I want to fuck your throat," he growled, moving up the bed. Her eyes widened at his request and she blushed. He spat on his hand and rubbed saliva over his tip as she watched in awe.

"Mmm is my girl a bit shy? Open your mouth baby, nice and wide," she did as he asked and he moved to straddle her face, pushing inside her jaw. Her jaw ached as she accepted his size and she gagged when he went a little deeper before he pulled out.

"Yes, fuck, suck me baby," he groaned as he started to fuck her mouth. She choked a little each time he went too far down her throat and had to remember to breath through her nose. She started to ease up a little to stop her jaw aching.

"Keep your mouth nice and wide sweet girl, and keep sucking me like that, I'm close." He gripped her hair in his hands, pulling on the strands as he started his erratic thrusts. Her eyes watered as he moved in and out before exploding down the back of her throat.

She kept sucking him until every drop of his come had been sucked off his tip and then allowed her jaw a moment to relax. She was panting, exhausted but apparently Christian had other ideas. He was still big and hard - the man was a machine.

He grabbed a condom and put it on before he rubbed himself a couple of times, looking into dilated blue eyes and then entering her in one swift thrust. She was so wet that she was already dripping down his length after one shallow thrust of his hips and he looked down at the sight lustfully.

"Ahhh," Ana whimpered not expecting the intrusion to be so swift. He was hung like a donkey and that definitely hadn't tickled. She needed a moment to adjust after not having him inside her in awhile. He stilled inside her allowing her that time while he placed kisses all over her face and shoulders muttering words of love.

"Go slow," Ana said once her body had adjusted and relaxed and he nodded his agreement.

"You can take it baby, you can take this big dick in that tiny cunt of yours." He set a slow, sensual rhythm that had both of them panting and moaning in pleasure. The intimacy of the moment was euphoric and Ana relished in it. She loved how connected they were when they were like this - as one moving together like parts of a clock. Christian's hands moved to her breasts, massaging them and twisting the sensitive peaks between his fingers.

"More," Ana moaned needing more stimulation. Christian descended his mouth on her left breast as his hand tweaked the other and Ana wanted to push her fingers through his hair and tug at his copper locks when he sucked particularly hard on a piece of her sensitive flesh but instead had to curl her fingers around the headboard.

Christian started to speed it up a little when he felt like she was ready. His dick was gliding easily into her because of how wet she was and he couldn't stop kissing her. He kept reminding himself like a mantra that this was real - Ana was here, in his bed after spending the day with him.

"I love you," Christian whispered in her ear, loving the fact he could say it now. She froze under him for a second before relaxing again. He expected it to take a while for her to accept his love but he was willing to be patient with her. After all, she'd done more than enough today to reassure him that she was here to make a real go of it.

"I … I love you too," she said so softly he almost didn't hear it but his heart definitely did. God, he loved hearing her say those words but to hear them moaned from her lips when he was inside her was too much, he had to hold back from blowing his load too soon. After not hearing them for so long, it was both familiar and a new experience to hear Ana tell him she loved him and something that he could definitely get used to.

"I can feel how close you are sweet girl, you're pulsing around my cock, let go for me," Christian growled, his thumb going down her body to rub her swollen clit. And then she was screaming, moaning, panting. It was as though something had taken over her body and turned her mad. Her orgasm ripped through her like a shot of lightning leaving her breathless. Everything felt distant and started to fade away as she came and she barely even heard the sounds of Christian panting her name as he shot his seed inside her.

She was still dazed when she felt him pull out of her, remove the used rubber and grab another condom from the side. Her eyes widened and she looked down at his wet penis incredulously.

"How are you..." she started but he grabbed her hips and slid her closer to him.

"I need you again." He slid in easily once more. She was still so wet and tight. Her body was still sensitive and pulsing from her last orgasm and she tried to squirm away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Ahh Christian," she cried, wishing she could use her hands to steady herself.

"I've got you baby," he sped up a little and Ana adjusted once more until she was calling for him.

"More," Ana moaned needing more stimulation. Christian descended his mouth on her left breast as his hand tweaked the other and Ana wrapped her fingers in his hair, tugging at his copper locks when he sucked particularly hard on a piece of her sensitive flesh.

Christian started to speed it up a little when he felt like she was ready. His dick was gliding against her walls touching her 'G' spot repeatedly leaving her writhing in pleasure. Christians grip was light on her neck and she realised it was to hold her in place so he fuck her harder. It felt so good - too good and she found herself overwhelmed.

"Christian... it's too much." She whimpered wishing she could grab him and get back a little control while relishing the feeling of being under his command.

"It's not too much, you can take it. I can feel you clenching around me. You're so wet, you get so wet for me. I bet you I could make you come twice more before I do." He panted. Her eyes widened. She didn't think her body could survive two more orgasms.

"Christian.. I don't think I can take it." Her eyes were watering as her whole body convulsed nearing the edge once again.

"You can take it, you will fucking take it." He snarled slamming into her harder. She whimpered, her throat dry. She wished she could grab his face and kiss him.

"Please .. untie my hands." She begged.

"Why, so you can scratch my back? Carve your name in it?" he asked. "You can take this baby, we have some making up to do."

Truthfully, he wanted her nails on him when they made love. It was nice to be in control of her body but he loved it when her hands grabbed his skin, her fingers scratching trails of liquid fire across his skin.

She ripped open his shirt as soon as her hands were free, kissing his chest and neck lavishing every inch of skin she could reach and relishing in the feel of his bare torso against her own

He continued to fuck her until she came twice more, the second so strong he was almost pushed out of her. Liquid spilt from her as she screamed her pleasure and Christian exploded inside her the second he felt her gushing, her vagina spilling liquid all over the bed.

He laid panting on top of her trying to catch his breath and she did the same, their sweaty bodies melded intimately.

When she finally opened her eyes and her mind came out of the fog he'd left her in, she was met with bright, gleaming gray ones looking at her with so much love. He'd moved so that he lay beside her and was smiling at her.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, that was … wow, I like it when you take control," she said giggling.

"I like anything and everything to do with you," Christian said, throwing his arm over her. She snuggled into him and he kissed her hair.

"Are you staying the night? I want to hold you," he asked. Ana gulped.

Was it too soon to be doing that? She'd stayed the night before but always left before he woke up and that was only if he paid for an overnight appointment. This time the ball was in her court. Part of her was saying it was too soon and they were rushing things but another part of her, a loud part of her mind was telling her that she would get to sleep in Christian's arms all night longer and could spend time with Teddy tomorrow as well.

"I'll stay," she whispered, kissing him softly.


	10. An artists hand

The next week was hectic and the couple didn't get to spend much time together which bothered Christian. After how well last weekend went he feared Ana would start to pull away from him thinking they were moving to fast. However, despite the fact they didn't see each other they called each other everyday and kept in touch over text. He felt like she was slipping through his fingers with every waking moment - the thought that after having her he could lose her if he advanced at a pace she couldn't follow terrified him.

She'd met his son, she'd slept in his bed on top of him, she'd told him she loved him and yet he still feared the loss that he'd felt when another women he'd adored slipped out of his grasp and left him alone, his Leila.

 _You should be excited about the future, not holding onto the past_ his subconscious warned him but still, until he saw her again in person, he still feared that he'd conjured up their night together in his dreams. _If that was a dream, I never want to wake up._

The reason that the couple hadn't been able to see each other much was that Christian started at his new University. He enjoyed it although It wasn't quite the same as the old one, largely because Ana wasn't there.

He liked the new adventure and he made friends with the staff easily while enjoying the new course english literature programme he was teaching.

He always made sure that Ana went to class everyday and was secretly pleased when she said to him over the phone one night that she liked her new teacher, an American in his sixties called Joseph, because it meant she'd have no reason to skip. However, as though to reassure him, she said this new teacher was nothing compared to him. In fact, her exact words have been _'I miss having the eye candy to distract me during class but at least this way I'll actually learn something instead of mooning over my professor like a heartsick teenager'_. He must admit, her words made his heart beat a little faster.

He hated how busy they both were though. That was the main thing he missed about teaching in his old classroom, because he could see Ana everyday. Even when they weren't speaking he could watch her out of the corner of his eye and knew she was there. He secretly used to be smug about the fact that he used to get another hour or two with her each day where her attention was solely focused on him unlike the other clients. He knew it was ridiculous for him to think like that but at that point in time he had been grasping at straws.

He felt unbelievably lucky to be loved by her. To know that she returned the love he'd been burying deep inside himself for so long was a heavy weight off his shoulders. He felt honoured to be the man she'd chosen to love and he was more than delighted when she asked him to come to her home for dinner and nightcap on Saturday. She was making an effort and he greatly appreciated it, his treacherous thoughts of losing her now morphing into pleasure at the thought of seeing her again after the longest week of his life.

He knew she was a working progress and that she would need time to adjust to their relationship having never had one before. She still struggled to tell him her feelings over the phone and rarely told him she loved him back but that was ok, she'd get better and he knew in her heart that she loved him which was enough.

His phone rang in his pocket as he was gathering Teddy's things to take to his parents on the Saturday morning. In his angst to see Ana he'd overfilled the bag and was now removing some of the unnecessary items.

"Hello?" he answered without checking the caller ID, his hands busily working to fold Teddy's clothes which wouldn't be going with him to his grandparents house whilst glancing up to check his boy was still sipping his juice on the couch watching Elmo.

"Hey Daddy Cakes," she replied and he chuckled at her name for him. She had called him numerous things, normally in bed, but hearing her light-hearted nicknames over the phone never ceased to make grin a megawatt smile.

"Hi baby, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm looking forward to seeing you later. How's Teddy?"

"Teddy's great! I'm taking him to my parent's soon, maybe you could hangout with us on Sunday? I know he'd love that and so would I," Christian said, not wanting to sound too eager incase she declined his offer. He wanted Ana to spend more time with him and Teddy. He loved the idea of them becoming a family one day and Ana was great with him. _Baby steps, Christian, baby steps._

"That sounds great, I'd love to see the little man," Ana said and Christian smiled, his chest relaxing in relief. He saw Teddy kick his legs and laugh at something on the screen making his father smile.

"Christian?" Ana said into the phone briefly pulling him from his distraction, her voice notably lower in tone.

"Yes?" he said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"I need to be _seriously_ fucked tonight. I mean, I need you to put in some serious work. I want a good, hard dicking," she breathed shakily.

Christian groaned and walked out of the room so that his little one couldn't hear him any longer. Her words sent every drop of blood in his body to his groin and he started to sweat knowing it was going to be a few aching hours before he could give her what she wanted.

"God, me too. I must have masturbated twenty times this week alone. I only had to think of you and last weekend and I was hard as rock." he groaned, leaning against a wall. He heard her sigh on the other side of the phone "I got hard in class the other day thinking about your boobs and had to sit down behind the desk for the rest of the lecture incase anyone saw the beast," he growled. Ana giggled loudly.

He felt his heart expand at the sound of her uncontrolled laughter. He took tremendous pride in the fact that he was the one who made that heavenly sound erupt from her.

"I think a lot of your students would be shocked to see their handsome as fuck teacher with a massive bulge in his pants. All the girls would be lining up for you," she said, a spike of jealousy running through her bones as she said the words. _Mine._

"Well, there's only one ex-student of mine that I want and she could have me as many times as her pussy desires later on," Ana giggled in the phone and Christian chuckled. He heard Teddy shouting him from the sitting room. "I have to go baby, Teds calling me, I'll see you later, I love you!"

"See you later handsome," Ana said putting down the phone. She smiled inwardly, happy for the first time in her life. He had her so happy that she felt like she could burst but the issue with not seeing him for a whole week. It was torturous, simply torturous to go so long without his presence after the emotional climax that had filled last weekend.

They'd had phone sex one night but it just wasn't the same. She craved him with a ferocity that scared her to death. How she could crave someone so much baffled her but she did. Maybe it came with being in love with him or maybe it was the fact that he was the most gorgeous man to ever walk the face of the earth. She'd like to think it was the first one but she knew it was a mixture.

She'd even taken to painting again one night when she couldn't bare the ache any longer. She'd gone into her spare room and pulled out her sketchpad and pencils and drawn him - she'd drawn a fantasy on the paper, detailing ever erotic thought that filtered through her mind onto the textured paper.

After Christian took control last weekend, all of her fantasies had revolved around that. His strength, his dirty words and how his dick felt ploughing into her while she was tied up to his bed post. She liked being in control, she always had, but something in Christian's aggression last weekend had flipped a switch inside her and she was craving submission.

She drew herself first, her arms behind her head and rope binding her to a headboard. She always struggled when drawing herself. When she was Rose, her confidence levels were high - she knew she was sexy and alluring, a picture of every man's desire wrapped in a red dress and heels - but when she was Ana, she was shy and unassuming. She didn't see herself as a beautiful goddess worthy of someone like Christian.

She drew her hair and a little of her body including the curve of her breast but she mainly focused on Christian. His chiselled features, his large strong hand around her throat, the dark looking in his beautiful eyes and him inside her, bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

She couldn't wait to see him - and for once, it wasn't just for the mind-blowing sex. She loved him. She'd admitted that to him and he loved her back. She wanted to cook for him and for them to have a nice meal with conversation and laughing flowing like fine wine. She wanted to cuddle with him on the couch as they watched something on television and finally, she wanted to go to sleep in his arms.

She'd never been an affectionate person, but she didn't think she'd be able to stop herself from wrapping herself around him in a tight hug as soon as she saw him.

Was that what love was? She wondered as she started to make dinner for them - a recipe she found online for Steak haché with pommes frites and Béarnaise sauce. Was love missing someone so much after just a week apart? Was love wanting to make someone happy and going out of your way to do so? Was love wanting to hold someone so close that you shared the same heartbeat? Would it always be so strong and unquenchable? She hoped it would always be like this.

She was happy, so very happy and although she was very serious about getting her dicking tonight, she also just wanted to talk to him and be in his presence.

He was on time as always. He knocked on the door and she opened it to see him looking utterly fuckable in a tight white T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was sporting a little stubble and she wanted to lick his jaw and feel the burn as he kissed her. He had some Tulips in his hand and a wide smile on his handsome face that she wanted to kiss away leaving him with trailed of lipstick maring his skin.

 _Good lord Ana let the man get through the door before you attack him._

"Hello beautiful," he grinned.

She couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so happy to see her.

"Bonjour," she said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards her. He circled her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and met him in a fierce kiss. He moaned at the sweetness of her lips as he sucked them.

God he'd missed her. He was obsessed with her at this point and the last week had felt like a lifetime. He picked her up off the floor and into his arms making her giggle and squeezed her tight. She was light as a feather but as precious as gold and he brushed his fingers down her neck with the lightest touch as though she was the most delicate thing in the world.

"I missed you, a lot," he murmured against her lips and she hummed her agreement. She moved one of her hands from the back of his neck and stroked his jaw feeling the bristles. They scratched her fingers and the tickled slightly.

"I miss you too, this is new," she said, before planting another quick kiss on his lips.

"I couldn't be bothered shaving it. I thought we could test drive it between your legs tonight and see how your thighs look afterwards," he winked and she giggled.

"My ovaries," she joked, faking a swoon.

He laughed, shutting the door behind him and pulling him through her home. He didn't really know what to expect when he thought about where Ana lived. He expected something remote with small touches of femininity everywhere and that was exactly what he got. It was small and stylish with cream colouring. She took him into the kitchen where she was finishing preparations on their food.

"You cooked?" he asked surprised, placing the flowers down on the table that she'd laid as she pulled a vase out of the cupboard.

He got a sudden image in his mind of his wife cooking for him and his son when she was still alive and it send a shiver down his spine. His heart stilled in his chest like he'd been punched and all the air was sucked out of his lungs. For a moment he was frozen, his eyes hard and burning with tears but he recovered quickly, not wanting to spoil the evening by talking about sombre things.

"I did," Ana replied lightly, not noticing his absence.

"It smells incredible, where did you learn to cook?" he asked, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

He need to be close to her, to feel her warm body against him. He kissed her neck, his heated breath making her hairs stand on end. She didn't think she'd like any of this - the affection that came with being in a relationship with someone - but she loved it. She felt safe and loved when she was in his arms. He smelled incredible and his body being so close to her was having a heated effect on her body, particularly at her core and she had to remind herself of the time she spent cooking this meal so that she didn't mount him on the work surface.

"I had to learn young. My parents..." she stopped herself before she could say anymore. She never spoke about her parents with anyone... ever. It was part of her life that she kept double locked in a Pandora box never to be unleashed.

"What about them, baby?" he asked when he felt her stiffen.

"Nothing," she shook her head and went about plating up dinner. Christian frowned but he didn't want to ruin this evening by asking her questions, so he kissed her neck again and went to sit down at the table.

He admired her as she walked towards the table carrying the plates of food. She was a beautiful woman, so soft yet alluring and she drove him to the point of insanity. She looked incredible tonight. She had dressed up for him but she was still Ana instead of the sultry vision of Rose he usually expected.

Her make up was natural and dewy, her hair was straight and curled at the ends just under her breasts and she was wearing a T-shirt dress that showed off her incredible figure. His mouth watered as he thought of all the ways he could rip off that dress right now and seek out the silky smooth skin that he knew resided underneath. He could lay her out on this table right now, spread her out like dough and kiss her until she screamed. _Down boy, later._

"Bon appetit," Ana said, putting the plate in front of him and grabbing a bottle of wine that she'd bought from the supermarket and a couple of glasses.

"Thank you my love," Christian said softly, opening the bottle of wine for her and pouring them both a glass. They dug in straight away, both too hungry to wait.

"So, how's Teddy?" Ana asked, taking a sip of her wine and relishing in the warm buzz she got from both the burning liquid and the unbelievably handsome man in front of her.

"Ted's great, he can't wait to see you tomorrow, I think he's got a bit of a crush on you," Christian winked. He reasoned that it was impossible for any man not to have a crush on Ana.

"Christian, he'd a toddler, I'm pretty sure he doesn't," Ana said giggling.

"No man can resist your charms Ana, it doesn't matter what age they are and my little man is no exception." Ana rolled her eyes at Christian, stabbing a tomato from his plate. He looked at her in mock anger making her giggle as she speared another tomato on her fork bringing it to his mouth as an apology for her theft.

"You're a silly man. But I suppose I did have a crush on my English literature teacher once so I'm not much better," Ana smirked watching a wide grin break out on her lovers face.

"You're one of many in that regard, all of my students fancy me," Christian said cockily and Ana kicked him softly under the table, rolling her eyes.

"You're so full of shit," she laughed, shaking her head to hide the jealousy she was feeling.

When she was in Christian's class she could monitor what went on, sure a few of the girls had tried to be a bit flirty but nothing over the top and Christian didn't entertain it anyway. However, since he was in a new classroom now with new students, including pretty girls who would undoubtedly fancy her man she wasn't able to monitor them and as much as she wanted to trust Christian, she always had trouble trusting people and an unsavoury image of her man on top of some skanky blonde in a uniform festered in her mind.

"You ok baby?" Christians voice broke her from her thoughts and she nodded.

"I'm fine," she wasn't going to allow her insecurities to ruin their evening. She hadn't seen him all week, she'd missed him and she was determined to get him under her by the end of the night. "I was just wondering if you're hard right now," she smirked.

She moved her toes slowly up his leg until she brushed against his erection, smirking when she felt it. He looked down at his tented crotch and then back up at her. "I knew you would be."

"I'm never not hard when your around Ana," he replied honestly. She licked her lips. She wanted to unbutton his pants and feast on his cock instead of the food. She was craving him far more than she was craving her meal.

"Are you done with your food?" she asked, her eyes darkening making it obvious where her mind was at. Christian smirked, she was serious about getting her dicking. He nodded and she stood up.

"Come on, I want to show you my bedroom," she said dragging her hand over his shoulder sensually as she walked by him. He put their dishes in the sink before taking her offered hand and letting her lead him wherever she wanted them to go. He couldn't take his eyes off her ass as she walked in front of him. It was fantastic and he'd never tire of squeezing it. He slapped it wanting to see the muscle wobble as they went up the stairs and she giggled, turning around and grabbing him by the lapels on his shirt. She walked backwards towards the bedroom, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

"I want you to spank me like that while your inside me," she admitted, "I want you to be rough with me and take me like you did last weekend. Do you think you can do that?" he nodded too turned on to speak. He could feel pre-come leaking out of his dick and onto his boxers but he could care less.

He'd wanted her all week and now he was about to have her, his feet were in a trance as they walked backwards until her back touched the hard wood of the door.

"You want me to be rough as I make love to you?" he asked pushing her against her closed bedroom door. He started aggressively attacked her neck with his lips and she moaned, closing her eyes and groping for the door handle.

"Yes, be rough with me, fuck me, you're in control," she panted.

"Open the door," he growled.

She did as he asked, finally finding the handle and pushing it down. He didn't even look around her room, all he could see was the woman in front of him. He walked her backwards until her knees hit the bed and then pushed her to sit down on it. She eyed the outline of his hard dick through his pants and traced it with her fingers but he grabbed her wrists before she could undo his slacks. He got down on his knees before her and a fresh gush of fluid flooded her sex and covered her inner thighs. He gripped her closed thighs in his hands and looked up at her with dark eyes.

"Spread your legs so I can see how wet you are for me," he said softly, his voice was deep and hoarse and it sent her into a cold sweat. She shakily opened her legs, the cold air hitting her. She shivered under his gaze.

"Wider," he commanded, roughly prying her legs apart so he could see what was underneath her dress. "I fucking knew it," he growled, "I knew you weren't wearing panties. I could smell you as soon as I walked in. How long have you been thinking about me fucking you?" he asked, his voice pure sex. _God, he could read the phone book to me and I'd probably come from the sound of his voice._

"All day, all week," she whimpered, "please," he lifted the hem of her dress until he uncovered her bare sex.

"Take the dress off and throw it on the floor," he instructed. She quickly pulled the hem of the dress up her body and Christian watched mesmerised as little by little, more skin was revealed. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts looked so succulent. He wanted to wrap his lips around her nipples and suck but first, he wanted her to ride his face.

His fingers wrapped around her thighs dragging her to the edge of the bed. His face was mere inches from her dripping sex and he brought her legs over his shoulders for balance. God, it had been too long since he'd smelt her musky scent. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her throbbing clit.

"More," she moaned, one hand moving to run through his unruly hair.

"Beg me," he growled, his voice sending vibrations onto her sensitive skin. She gasped, her arm shaking as she tried to stay upright so she could see him. It was one of her favourite sights, his face between her legs pleasuring her. How many times had she pictured this? How many times had she _drawn_ this? She'd lost track but the image was still as erotic as the first time he'd done it.

"Please Christian, please," she whimpered, trying to clamp her legs together but his head was in the way. She needed friction … badly.

"Does it turn you on when I make you beg? Knowing it is only I who can relieve the ache? That I control your pleasure?" he asked, running a finger down her thigh where she was dripping for him. He brought his finger to his mouth unable to let any of her juices go to waste. She was delectable, if he could bottle her scent and take it with him everywhere he would.

"You turn me on, everything you do, please just kiss me there," she begged.

"I already did," Christian said with a smirk, feigning innocence with his words.

"A proper kiss, I want your tongue inside me stroking my walls and your stubble burning my thighs," she whimpered.

He finally relented, diving straight in and sliding his tongue into her opening, his nose brushing her clit sending fissions of cold fire up her body to her scattered brain. His long tongue stroked in and out of her over and over again, trying to taste every drop of her essence from her slippery walls. She could feel herself building already and the sharp sting of his stubble grazing her inner thighs every time he moved to lick another area only added to the bubbling sensations.

" _Je suis proche, je suis si proche_ ," (I'm close, I'm so close) she whimpered, fucking his face slowly as she neared the prepise of desire.

"I know you are sweet girl, I can feel you throbbing, let go for me, come for me right now," he bit down gently on her swollen button and fireworks exploded inside her. Everything went white and her arms gave way as she lost herself in a powerful orgasm that seemed to go on and on.

She vaguely heard the sound of fabric being pulled apart and a zipper being undone but didn't open her eyes until she felt Christian's hands on her hips. She opened her eyes to see him towering over her, naked and ready. His huge erection was pointing towards his abs and she licked her lips at the sight. _He was a god, a divine god created just for her._

"Are you ready to be fucked?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her lips once very quickly before moving down her neck to her chest where he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it fiercely.

"Yesss," was her breathy reply.

Without a second thought he flipped her over, pushing her upper body flat on the bed and lifting her hips up so that her ass stuck in the air. She felt him rubbing himself against her thigh and bit her lip. She'd always wanted to see him masterbate but he was still holding her down so she couldn't look. She heard the rip of the condom wrapper and then he was at her entrance, teasing her slit before sliding all the way in.

"Fuck," she sobbed, her body convulsing at the fullness of having him all the way inside. She could feel him in her womb he was so deep. She felt him slap her ass, hard.

"You can take it, you can take this dick," he growled, pushing into her again. He continued to spank her every other thrust and the burn of his hand on her tender skin mixed with the immense pleasure she felt from him being inside her was a lethal cocktail.

"You like being spanked don't you? I can feel you getting wetter and wetter every time I do it. Were you dreaming about me doing it when I was your teacher? Bending you over my desk and spanking you until your skin was red and your panties were soaked?" his voice was deeper than ever and an aphrodisiac in itself. She was sure she could come from him talking alone - all he had to do was say her name sometimes and she was ready for him.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" she could feel him going harder with every thrust and his hand continued to smack her skin.

He was dripping in sweat and she could feel it dripping onto her back. This was exactly what she wanted - deep, sweaty, hot, dirty sex. She felt her orgasm building, stronger and stronger with every thrust. It felt like pressure deep in the pit of her stomach and the coil that had been winding slowly and steadily was ready to unwind.

"I'm coming!" she screamed, fluid gushing from her body. Her back arched and her mouth let out a garbled shout of his name before she collapsed. He continued to thrust inside her before coming with a wolf like howl. He collapsed to the floor bringing her with him and they lay in a sweaty heap on the carpet, cuddled together.

Ana woke up early the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. She was in bed which meant Christian must have carried her and lay her down at some point in the night because she remembered falling asleep in his arms on the floor after their third round of vigorous sexcapades. Speaking of which, her ass was stinging badly and she winced turning on her side to try and get more comfortable.

She woke Christian in the process of moving and without opening his eyes, he tried to drag her closer to him, his hand automatically going to her backside making her hiss in pain. His eyes popped open and he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry baby, I was far too rough last night. I'll go and get you some cream and painkillers," Christian said, going to get up but she grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked so guilty. His eyes were sullen and his lip pouted a little like he was a school boy in trouble - a stark contrast to the glorious beast that had her panting and begging last night.

"Christian, stop it," she said angrily, gripping his face in her hand, "getting your brains fucked out by the man you love isn't the worst way to spend an evening and I thoroughly enjoyed everything you did to me last night. You were so hot and I want more but I think I'm going to need a few more hours sleep first," Ana said. Christian nodded his relieved evident that he hadn't hurt her too much that she was scared of him.

"I agree, I need a few more hours too, I'm exhausted," he said, getting back onto the bed and letting her snuggle against him. They both fell back to sleep pretty quickly.

Ana woke up first once again feeling much better. Her backside still ached but she felt fresh again. She glanced beside her and saw that Christian was still fast asleep. She turned to gaze at him and bit her lip. His body was exposed to her eyes, the sheet had fallen to his knees revealing inches and inches of solid muscle.

She brushed her fingers across his rock hard abs and sighed. He was perfection. She traced his chiseled jaw with her knuckles before moving down his body. Her eyes caught sight of his morning wood standing proudly from his body like a soldier ready for duty. _He can't be human, how can he be ready to go after the night we just had?_

She went to stroke him wanting to wake him up that way when she had an idea. Carefully, she extracted herself from the bed not wanting to wake him. He stayed sleeping peacefully, dead to the world. There was a slightly smile on his face showing that even in sleep he was happy and at peace. She couldn't resist landing a quick kiss on his delectable lips before her feet touched the cold floor.

She threw on one of his T-shirts that came down just above her knees and stepped quickly into the spare room to pick up her sketch pad and pencils. She was excited - she'd drawn him so many times but never had she been allowed the privilege of drawing him as he modelled for her. She kneeled on the far side of the bed and placed her pencils next to her as she flicked to a new sheet of paper in her pad. She skipped past all the other drawings she'd done of him and blushed. She couldn't believe she was risking being caught drawing him. But how could she resist?

She let her eyes roam over the body of her sleeping lover. He hadn't moved since she left the room for which she was grateful. She always struggled when she did paint or draw him to illustrate just how defined he was on paper. She could never quite get every line and sinew into place on the page to do him justice. Taking a deep breath, she got into a more comfortable position and chose a pencil from her selection to start off her portrait.

She started with his hair that lay unruly and thick from her fingers running through it all night against the pillow he was sleeping on. She made sure to detail each strand of his soft hair before moving onto the rest of his face. She carved his jaw with charcoal, unable to draw the sharpness of it with her pencil and then travelled down his neck.

She grabbed a different, thinner pencil to sketch his muscular body wanting to bring every band of godlike strength to life. She moved a little closer to him so that she could see him more clearly and then ran her fingers up his abs unable to resist touching him for a moment. Her pencil was relentless, creating dips and curves and shadowing to display his godlike physique.

She scratched his adonis belt onto the paper and then started of his pubic hair, blushing at her boldness with an excited smile on her face as she looked at his cock. Her imagination could never do his justice - she could never quite scribe how thick and graceful he was onto paper.

She licked her lips as her eyes took him in before she brought her pencil back to the sketch paper. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter as she drew his engorged member and briefly wondered how that huge thing fit inside her - no wonder she could barely walk after he'd been inside her.

She finished drawing his penis and moved to sketch his muscular thighs, being careful to include the fine hairs that covered his skin before gently moving the covers from his knees and moving down to his feet.

Unbeknownst to her, Christian had been watching her. He'd woken up when she brushed her hand down his abs and at first, he'd been confused by the fact she had a pad and pencil in her hand but then, as she started drawing him, he realised what she was doing and smiled, happily letting her continue with her perusal.

Her lustful gaze at his cock as she drew it made him want to grab her and lift her onto his erection but he decided to wait until the end. He didn't know she could draw and he was desperate to see the finished product. He'd never seen such concentration on her face and it made him feel hot to know she was concentrating on _him._ He wondered if he was the first to be the muse of her masterpiece, he hoped he was.

She glanced down once more at the piece she had created and smudged a little pencil around one of his thighs that hadn't quite come out right. She studied it for a moment longer before smiling, happy with her creation. She was wet, soaking wet and she needed the man of her desires to put out the flames his body had erupted within in her.

She looked up at him ready to wake him up with kisses and soft caresses when she saw that he was already awake and watching her with dark eyes. She gasped and dropped the sketch pad her face flushing with embarrassment.

"H-how long have you been awake?" she squeaked, desperately hoping he'd only woken up the second she saw him and hadn't seen her drawing him.

"Since you started drawing my chest," was the gruff reply. She shivered at the look he was giving her - it was like he was trying to stare into her soul and she was letting him. She'd rip up the page if he wanted her to, she had the real thing now anyway so she didn't need sketches to fantasise about what could be.

"I... I'm sorry," she muttered, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for drawing him naked. It wasn't like she asked his permission and it was quite invasive even if they were together now.

"Can I see?" he asked. She hesitated, looking down at the drawing and then back at him. She'd never imagined herself in this position. Having to show the object of her desires the way she saw him.

She wanted to tell him that she hadn't done him justice - that no artist would ever be able to do him justice. But with the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to let this go. He wanted to see the way she saw him, he wanted to see into her soul.

"It's not very good," she whispered, hoping he'd leave it alone and pretend it had never happened. She wanted the ground to swallow her up at this moment in time.

"Please baby, just let me take a look," his voice was soft and gentle and he held his hand out towards her. She closed her eyes and gingerly handed him the page of the book. She opened them to watch him as he looked over her artwork. His face was neutral but his eyes were still burning like fire into the page.

"This is good, very good," he observed, turning the paper to see the art from a different angle. It was weird - looking at himself naked and bare on the page - but she was incredibly talented and he wanted to let her know that. He went to turn the page but she jumped at him trying to grab the book off him.

"Don't!" she shouted embarrassed once again, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"What?" Christian laughed, confused. It couldn't possibly be anything worse than her drawing him naked … unless … she'd drawn other men naked. He paled at the thought, his stomach dropping to the floor. What if she had other men's naked bodies in this book, clients that she'd drawn as they slept. He felt bile in his throat as his mind wandered, was he the first in a long line of muses?

"It's nothing, they're private," Ana said, managing to knock the book out of his hands. She looked at him and he was staring at her angrily. He threw the sheets back before walking to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Ana watched him go in shock. He couldn't possibly be that mad about the sketch could he? Or maybe it was because she'd grabbed the book back before he could see what else she'd drawn in there. She hopped out of bed and wandered to the door of the bathroom. She knocked tentatively and waited for a reply, her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't hear the toilet or the shower so she knew he could answer the door if he wanted to.

"Christian!" she called, trying the door handle. It was unlocked so she opened it slowly to reveal a very angry Christian Grey. His eyes were burning holes into her skin and she shivered under his penetrating gaze. She could see the tension in his shoulders as he bent over slightly at the sink and his rigid stance told her she wasn't welcome.

"What Ana?" he snapped, stood by the sink with his toothbrush in his hand.

"What's wrong, why are you so angry?" she asked quietly, leaning back against the door, wringing her hands like she was trying to believe this was real. She was desperate to know what she'd done wrong and right it. Her eyes watered at the thought of him shutting her out.

"I'm not angry, I'm fine," he said shortly, rinsing his toothbrush under the faucet. "I'm going to go home, you don't need to come and see Teddy today, I'll make up an excuse." She gasped at his words. Was this it? Was it over already? _Oh please tell me this isn't over._

"No, you're going to tell me what's wrong and then we are both going to go back to your house to see Teddy," Ana said fiercely. He glared at her.

"Christian, what did you say to me about talking? We have to talk to each other if this is ever going to work." Ana said and Christian sighed. She was becoming better at this relationship thing everyday, "now what was it that I did to make you angry, was it me drawing you?" she asked.

"No," Christian shook his head, "I quite liked that," Ana let out a breath of relief.

"Ok, so what is it?" she asked. She was honestly baffled by his anger. One minute he was staring at her with that heated look in his eyes that made her want to combust and the next he was slamming doors and shouting.

"Why wouldn't you show me your sketchbook?" Christian asked, staring directly at her. His face was unreadable but she could see he was still angry.

"Because my drawings are personal," Ana shrugged and Christian squared his eyes. He scoffed and turned away from her.

"What?" she asked incredulously. Taking a step towards him.

"Don't lie to me Ana. Is it full of other naked me that you've drawn? Tell me! You snatched that book out of my hand like it was on fire," he spat. She furrowed her brows and then rolled her eyes. Talk about jumping to conclusions. She fixed him with a steely gaze and sighed knowing she only had one way out of this.

" _T'es rien qu'un trou de cul,"_ (you really are an asshole) she muttered under her breath as she went to grab her sketchbook from the bedroom. She walked back into the bathroom and shoved it at him. He caught it as it touched his chest, slightly shocked by her force before taking it in his hand.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you want to come and apologize," she said angrily before storming off downstairs.

Christian watched her go, his mind jumping to a million conclusions as he stared at the sketchbook. If it wasn't other men that she had drawn in here then what could she possibly have to hide?

He hesitantly flipped the book so that it was the right away up before slowly opening the first page. It had her name and her signature on it and the words _'Chaque artiste était d'abord un amateur'_ (Every artist was first an amateur).

He brushed his thumb over the corner of the page before flicking it over to see - himself. It was a close up on his face and it was incredible. She'd drawn every line, every curve and every thatch of skin on his face to perfection.

The next page was also himself but this time he was laying between splayed legs with a look of hunger on his face. He flicked through the remaining pages and every single one of them had an erotic drawing of himself. His heart dropped as he thought of the grovelling he was about to do. She was probably embarrassed that she'd had to show him her private infatuation. He was so stupid - how could he even think that she would have drawn other men?

He dropped the sketchbook and ran down the stairs. As soon as he saw her standing with her back to him in the kitchen, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, her back to his front. She could feel him panting against her neck in desperation, his hands gripping her just a little too tight as though she would slip by if he didn't grab on tightly. She sighed, keeping her rigid posture.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, "my mind was overthinking. I should have known better and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I loved the drawings, I loved the fact you were thinking of me when you drew them, are there more?" he asked, rocking into her behind to show her exactly what she was doing to him. She tried to stay mad at him but it was impossible. Not when he was begging for her forgiveness.

"Yes, paintings upstairs," she whimpered, the sensations of his lips and hands on her making her thoughts scatter.

"Does it turn you on when you draw me Ana?" he breathed into her ear. _You're turning me on right now._

"Yes, I usually... oh god, I usually masterbate afterwards because I'm so wound up and in need of release," she admitted and Christian stopped all his movements. He spun her around to face him and gripped her face in his hands. He kissed her fiercely, passion and need oozing from every pore in his body. She wound her arms around his neck trying to keep up with his furious pace.

"Christian... slow down," she whimpered as he shoved his hand between her legs, feeling around her slick centre with his finger tips.

"Get up on the table and spread your legs, we're going to christen it," Christian said pulling up the hem of her shirt to real her delicious body. Her breasts bounced as the shirt caught them and Christian grabbed them in his hands, squeezing and groping them.

He pulled himself out of his boxers and stroked himself as she climbed on the table before entering her in one swift thrust. Within second he was close to the edge and realised too late that he wasn't wearing a condom. He felt her clenching around him as she came and before he could pull out, he'd exploded deep inside her, his come spurting in thick streams.

"Fuck," he groaned collapsing on top of her, "Ana, I'm so sorry, I forgot the condom," he panted. She giggled, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm on birth control. I always used condoms with my clients but I've been on birth control since I was a teenager for precaution. I know you haven't slept with anyone else, I trust you and love you, so if you want to, we can forgo the condoms," Ana replied. Christian breathed a sigh of relief and she felt him nodding against her neck, his nose nuzzling her sweaty skin.

"I loved feeling you wrapped around my bare length," he panted, "let's bin the condoms," he told her as she giggled at his response and whimpered when she felt him pull himself out of her. His come seeped out of her hole and dripped down her legs from between her thighs. Christian watched mesmerised, his erection starting to stir again.

"No more," Ana said grabbing his arm to help pull her up, "I'm already going to be walking bowlegged for the rest of the day." Christian smiled proudly at her words.

"Come on, we have to get ready to see Teddy," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up to her bathroom.

After they were dressed, Christian had gone to get Teddy from his parents house. Ana waiting in the car even though Christian had asked her to come with him. She was nervous about meeting his parents and would rather put it off a little longer.

It wasn't that she was _never_ going to meet them - she just needed to know what she was going to say. They'd have questions such as how they met and Ana honestly didn't know how she was going to answer that. Teddy was delighted to see Ana and gave her a massive hug as soon as he saw her.

Ana kissed his head and his rosy cheeks before giving him to Christian so he could buckle him in the car. Christian got back into the front seat and smiled at the fact his son barely lasted a second being in the car before he fell fast asleep.

"You know, since Teddy gets a kiss I should get one too," he said, as they started to drive to the house. She moved to kiss him but he moved away from her.

"Ah ah ah," he tutted. She looked at him strangely, "I want my kiss elsewhere," he said looking down at his crotch. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Two things, number one - little ears," she said, her eyes glancing at Teddy who was asleep snuggling a blue teddy bear. "Number two, maybe if you weren't such an asshole this morning, I'd have already sucked it," she deadpanned. Christian looked like he'd swallowed a bee. She could tell if Teddy wasn't in the car, he'd have pulled over by now and bent her over the bonnet of the car.

"I'll get you back for that one," Christian promised, indicating left.

"I hope so," she giggled, patting his thigh.

Christian woke Teddy and the three of them went into the house. Teddy straight away started showing Ana some of his new toys that his daddy had bought him this week and let her play with him. Christian marked some essays on the couch, watching them out of the corner of his eye with glee.

Ana was amazing with Teddy, she was a natural. She tickled him making his squeal loudly and laugh and it made Christian's heart race. Would Ana want more kids with him? Would she want to adopt Teddy eventually? He knew he was getting ahead of himself but for years he'd been hoping. Teddy squirmed away from her and clutched Christian's thighs trying to climb up. He lifted him up and held him close as Ana sat down next to him. She was smiling at him, looking so beautiful it made his heart ache.

"Can I stay the night again?" she asked, cuddling close to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder allowing her to rest in the crook of his arm. She kissed Teddy's head and then his chest.

"Stay forever," he murmured, kissing her head as he held onto his two favourite people.


	11. Letting go of the past

_2 weeks later_

Ana was finally happy for the first time in her life. She was in love with Christian and his lovely little boy and for once the smile on her face was a real one.

Two weeks ago Christian had told her to stay forever with him but she wasn't ready for that yet. She'd told him as such and she could see the disappointment on his face but he understood. She didn't want them to be moving too fast, not when every minute they were together she was expecting the other shoe to drop.

It was ridiculous, she knew that. Why couldn't she just let herself be happy for once? But her mind was suspicious of how well it was all going. Ana Steele didn't do relationships or love and now suddenly she was wholeheartedly in both and as much as she was happy with her life, she was also terrified of how much it was changing.

In Paris the sun had set leaving the moon in its wake and all that could be heard from the master bedroom was the sound of heavy breathing and moans. The moonlight was burning through the curtains trying to break into their sanctuary but the couple didn't let it in, far too wrapped up in each other to care about the glorious scenery outside. It was only when they exhausted themselves that the sounds of heavy breathing and moans stopped.

They lay in his bed together, covered in sweat after two rounds of sex. Teddy was asleep in his room. They were facing each other, her hand in his hair and his on her waist brushing his initials into her skin like an invisible tattoo. Blue eyes were locked onto gray ones, both burning with love and satisfaction.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, moving his fingers from her hip to graze along the curve of her breast, stroking her skin like the softed paintbrush.

"Sure," she replied, shivering when he brushed the sensitive underside of the swell of her breast. She had to stop herself from moaning out loud reminding herself of the painful ache between her legs, a delicious consequence of having Christian Grey inside you for hours on end.

As if he could read her mind, Christian moved his fingers from their teasing place on her breast to her hair, curling one chocolate coloured strand around his finger.

"Why did you choose the name Rose Jeanne?" he'd always been curious as to why she chose that particular name for her alter ego.

"Rose is my middle name. Anastasia Rose Steele. And I had a childhood friend called Jeanne who used to always have designer clothing and bags so I added the names together and they just … fit," Ana explained. Jeanne had been what she wanted her character to be like - designer gear, perfect hair, make up so sharp and beautiful it looked as though it had been printed on her face by Aphrodite herself. She wanted to look fake, like a China doll with no trace or herself except the name.

"Can I ask you something now?" she asked him.

"Of course you can baby," Christian replied.

"You don't have to answer or anything. In fact, you can just tell me to shut up if you feel I'm overstepping the boundaries but, have you been with anyone else but me since .. your wife? I just kind of assumed you hadn't."

 _You're so nosy Ana, why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut. Why would he be comfortable talking about his dead wife while in bed with you?_ She continued to watch his eyes to see if he found her question offensive but he just smiled at her.

"No, I've only been with you since she died," Christian said honestly, "my wife meant the absolute world to me and I was broken for so long when she left me. I never dreamed I'd find anyone else, I thought that was it for me. And then you came along." Ana leaned in to kiss him softly, his words warming her heart.

"I love you," she whispered. It was the first time she'd said it first and it meant a lot to him. He stroked her jaw lightly. _You have no idea how much I love you Ana._

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Tell me about her?" Ana asked, pecking his lips lightly. Christian sighed.

"What would you like to know?" he asked. His mind always went to a dark place when he thought of his wife.

"Anything? What did she look like? I haven't seen any photos of her around the house," Ana said. She'd found it a bit strange that there were no photos of Teddy's mother around the house. She thought Christian would have wanted to show Teddy her picture and tell him about his mother. Surely Teddy would be curious and Christian couldn't pretend forever.

"I do have some, there's one in Teddy's room, I have two in my home office and one in my school one. I just … it hurts to see her sometimes and know that she's never coming back. I think of her and it kills me to know I'll never see her again or hear her voice. I remember that day I lost her like it was yesterday. I can still feel the pain I felt, the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. It's easier than it was, but it still hurts, especially on the anniversary of it. And I want to tell Ted about her, I do, but its too painful to think about her and speak to him about his mother knowing she'll never get to see him grow up. I just wish I was stronger for him," he sighed. He felt so weak that he couldn't even speak about her without feeling like someone was standing on his chest. _It never gets easier._

"Listen to me Christian Grey. You're so strong and brave. You've been through a lot but you've come out of the other side even stronger," Ana said confidently, grabbing his face in her hands to make him listen to her. She wished she could do more to take away his pain.

"Thank you baby," Christian said leaning in to kiss her. "I'll put up some photos around the house, it's unfair that I've shut her away to stop the painful memories. I should be celebrating her life rather than grieving her death."

 _Even if I don't want to have the heartache of seeing her, Teddy deserves to._

"I'll support you no matter what you do," Ana said, stroking his jaw.

"I know, I love you," Christian said, "Is it my turn again now?"

"Sure babe," Ana giggled.

"Where did you do it during the week we were apart," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and she looked at him puzzled.

"Do what?"

"You know what, was it in the shower, in bed, on the couch, in the bathtub?" he asked, as Ana raised her eyebrows at him and blushed. _Oh I am so embarrassed right now. Is he really asking me that?!_

"Wait are you talking about masturbating?"

"Yes, what else?" he asked innocently.

"I... didn't," she lied, the blush on her cheek giving all of her secrets away. She'd done so much with and to this man but talking about masturbating was making her feel like a girl with a crush.

"I know you did baby, you told me you did while you painted. So tell me where and how you fingered your sweet cunt," he licked his lips.

"Christian, stop it," she giggled, her cheeks red and her heart hammering in her chest. _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

"I'll tell if you do, I did it in the shower almost every morning and night thinking of you, I think I clogged the drain at one point," she giggled loudly at his analogy.

"In bed under the covers or sometime on top." She admitted shyly, her eyes gleaming as a wide smile came onto his handsome face.

"That's hot, what did you think about?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"My new professor." She deadpanned making Christians mouth drop and his eyes sharpen in mock anger. He dove on top of her, tickling her until she was crying with laughter.

"Tell me the truth Ana. I know you weren't thinking of that old bastard when you were playing with yourself." Christian argued, stroking her cheek as he lay half on top of her. Ana rolled her eyes.

"I thought of you. I always think of you," she admitted with a soft smile.

The game of question and answers went on for a little while with the pair going back and forth through questions.

"What's the one place you've always wanted to go to but have never had the chance?" he asked. Ana thought for a moment.

"Well, I got told when I was younger that my parents got married in Bora Bora so I'd love to visit there," Ana said wistfully.

"What were your parents like?" Christian asked. Ana froze and stiffened in his arms. She averted her eyes from his and moved to get up.

"Okay, Q&A is over," she said, pulling on his shirt from the floor. Christian was baffled by what had just happened.

"Ana..." he reached his hand out for her. _What did I do?_ He was honestly confused by what had just happened.

"It's fine Christian, I'm going to go and make myself a drink," she said, before leaving the room. Christian watched her go hoping he hadn't angered her. He thought that asking about her parents might be a sticky patch but hadn't he just spoken about his dead wife? Nothing could be more tricky than that and he'd happily answered her questions.

He didn't want to jump to conclusions again but he found it strange that she closed up so much whenever they were mentioned.

She came back a moment later with a cup in her hand and a smile on her face. It was as though nothing had ever happened but Christian didn't feel that way. He could see behind the façade she was using to protect herself. if she didn't want to speak about it now, he didn't mind but he hoped one day she'd confide this secret.

"I just checked in on Ted, he's still fast asleep spread eagle on the bed," Ana said. Christian nodded.

"Sorry if I crossed a line with that question, I was just curious," Christian said, not wanting them to be awkward with each other now. Ana shook her head and smiled. She climbed into bed and draped her leg over his, cuddling close to him.

"You didn't, I'm just not ready to talk about them yet." Ana replied. Christian nodded.

Would she ever be ready? His mind raced with scenarios of what had happened to Ana and her parents to make her unable to talk about them. He wanted to know desperately but he knew she would only pull away from him if he pushed her and that was the last thing he wanted. He kissed her head and held her in his arms until they both fell asleep.

Ana woke up to the faint sound of crying. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and glanced over to see Christian's side of the bed was empty. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5am. Christian had left the baby monitor on and Teddy's cries were flooding through the speaker at a low volume.

Ana got up, grabbing Christian's big fluffy dressing gown from the back of the door and padded along the carpet of the hallway to Teddys room. The door was open halfway and she could see Christian standing in his boxers by the window trying to shush Teddy who was clinging to him resting on his hip.

"...And mummy held you so close Ted, she'd never held you tighter, not even when you were born. And she said that she would always be there, that she was the wind in your hair and the sunshine beating down on your from the sky. She said that you'd always be able to feel her love for you, even if she couldn't be with you. She's a million miles away from me but I still feel that she's with me sometimes. She loved you so much Teddy bear and she didn't want to go..." Christian voice broke on the last word. "She didn't want to leave us, she wanted to see you grow up and become a man."

Christian gently rocked Teddy who's cries had now become silent as he hung onto his father's every word. Ana stood in stream of tears at the doorway looking in on them.

"I'm sorry that I haven't talked about her more son. I was doing it to protect myself but I never realised until tonight that by protecting myself, I was shielding you from your mother and that's the last thing I want to do. She was an amazing woman Ted and I will always be proud to have called her my wife just as you should be to call her your mother," Christian continued to rock his son gently for a couple of minutes until he was passed out in his arms.

He turned to place him back in his bed when he saw Ana standing at the doorway with tears streaming down her face. He looked at her longingly for a moment, needing to be in her arms before placing Teddy in his bed gently and tucking him in.

"How did you …" he started, walking out of Teddy's room and closing the door gently so that it didn't click and wake him.

"I heard Ted crying on the baby monitor," Ana sniffed. Christian pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. _I love you._

"Are you ok?" he asked, running his fingers through her brunette tresses. He felt her nod against his chest and let out a sigh of relief.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she mumbling against his shoulder and he chuckled.

"I'm fine, you were right tonight, I haven't been talking enough about her to Teddy. I thought it would hurt but it didn't. I felt closer to her by talking about her, like she was watching down proudly as I told our son about her," Christian admitted.

"Good," she mumbled before moving her face from where it lay burrowed in his bare chest and bringing her hand to his face to give him a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we both have classes tomorrow," Christian said leading her towards the bedroom. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and slept peacefully for the first time in years knowing Ana was in his arms and that his wife's memory was out of the dark place he'd locked her in.

Ana woke up first the next morning. She was too hot and when she opened her eyes she realised why. Christian was wrapped around her like a vine. His head was rested between her breasts, his hands gripping her waist and his legs entangled with hers. He'd sought her out in his sleep and she was happy that she was able to comfort him but now, she was sweating under her copper haired god. _Fuck he's gorgeous._

She thought back to last night and how vulnerable he'd been when talking about his late wife to his son. She was glad she was able to get through to him but she was also worried. She cared a lot for him and she wasn't sure what effect losing his wife would have on their relationship in the future.

Would he always compare her to his wife? Would she ever truly have his heart if she was always in his mind? She would always be in his wife's shadow with both him and Teddy and it worried her greatly but she knew she couldn't bring it up today, he was too emotionally drained.

She carefully slipped his arms from underneath her and moved him until he rolled onto his pillow, careful not to wake him. He scrunched up his face seemingly not happy with parting from her but he continued to sleep.

She pulled on his shirt before going to check on Teddy and found him fast asleep still spread out like a starfish across the bed. She giggled softly and then shut the door before heading downstairs. She had so many fears. She feared attachment to people because everyone always left her. No one ever stayed long with her. She feared that Christian would get bored of her or see that she wasn't good enough for him and he'd leave her all alone again.

The problem was, attachment was no longer a fear, it was reality. She was attached to Christian, she was in love with him and her heart was his for as long as she was. But it wasn't only Christian she was attached to, it was Teddy as well. He was such a sweet child and the more time she spent with him, the more she grew to love were only two options, to pull away from Christian to try and save herself incase he left her or to continue letting their relationship blossom knowing the risk that he could leave her like everyone else and she'd be all alone again. She didn't want to leave him, but if he ever left her, he'd break her heart.

She shook herself from her thoughts and went to the kitchen. One thing she'd learnt about Christian in the weeks since she'd been in a relationship with him was that he couldn't cook anything unless it was in a packet.

She wondered how Teddy had survived so long with him as his personal chef. Due to that, Ana had endeavoured to cook things fresh for them, she liked taking care of them and she enjoyed cooking in Christians kitchen so it was a win win.

She pulled some ingredients out of the cupboard and fridge and began to prepare some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. She'd made them last weekend as well and Teddy especially had loved them.

She put the radio on and one of her favourite songs came on, One Kiss by Dua Lipa and Calvin Harris, and started to dance as she mixed the ingredients for the pancakes in a bowl as she danced singing along to the lyrics.

 _One kiss is all it takes_

 _Fallin' in love with me_

 _Possibilities_

 _I look like all you need_

 _One kiss is all it takes_

 _Fallin' in love with me_

 _Possibilities_

 _I look like all you need_

 _One, one, one, one_

She sang the words and thought of Christian. He was all she needed now and his kisses made her fall more and more in love with him everyday. She continued to sing until she felt like she had eyes on her. She turned and gasped when she saw Christian sitting in front of her at the island watching her dance with a smirk on his face. His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes were gleaming with mirth as he looked at her.

"Hi," she winced, her face bright red. _God this is embarrassing, how much did he see?_

"Good morning," he smirked, getting up and walking towards her. She gulped when she saw the bulge straining against his pyjama pants. Had that really turned him on? He was looking at her with dark eyes and she knew exactly what that look meant. She was either about to have very sore knees or saw thighs and the thought thrilled her.

"I wish you'd dance like that for me naked," he murmured as he brought his hands to her hips dragging her towards him. She gasped, pressing her hands to his chest and looking up at him. His eyes were happy, unlike the sad gray ones she saw last night when he spoke about his wife and she was pleaded that he seemed ok.

"Pourquoi _M. Grey, car vous savez je ne danse pas pour personne d'autre!"_ (Why Mr Grey, I don't just dance for anyone you know?).

"I know baby, but I hoped you might for your boyfriend," he said, moving his hands down to squeeze her behind and sucking her neck just below her ear. It was the first time they'd put any kind of label on their relationship and Ana's eyes widened at the word.

The last 'boyfriend' she'd had, her first boyfriend, left her in thousands of euros of debt and allowed her to be threatened and ridiculed for years. The word held bad memories for her but she knew realistically that she couldn't compare Christian to Jack. They were nothing alike. Christian would never do that to her - he loved her, Jack never had.

"Nope, not even for my ... boyfriend," Ana teased. Christian noticed her struggle and stutter on the word boyfriend but he didn't take offence to it. He was just glad that she did see him in that way. He was going to have to prove to her that he would never cause her any reason to think of him as anything less than her loving boyfriend.

"I know this is all new for you baby and I know you have reasons not to trust people so I promise you that everytime you hesitate or feel overwhelmed, I'm going to kiss you until you can't overthink and can only feel my love for you. I will break down all those barriers you have Ana," Christian promised, leaning down to kiss her fiercely.

She responded to his kiss, wrapping her fingers in his hair and moaning when he pulled her even closer so there wasn't an ounce of air between they pulled apart she didn't know what to say - thank you didn't seem the right word so she pulled three words from her heart that would answer everything he said.

"I love you," until a few weeks ago she never thought she'd say the words to anyone but now, they slipped past her lips easily when she spoke to him. That's how much he'd changed her, she finally felt able to love and be loved. He grinned.

"I love hearing you say that, I swear every time you do my heart skips a beat and my cock gets hard," he murmured, kissing her softly again. She reached out to rub his through his pants before getting down on her knees.

"I love you," she said again, this time looking at his bulge with a cheeky smile on her lips.

"Are you talking to me or my dick right now?" Christian asked amused.

"Your dick, I should tell you right now that I'm only with you for your dick and if we ever break up, I'm taking it with me," she threatened.

"Is that right?" he chuckled.

"Yes," she said pulling him out of his pyjama bottoms and squeezing his thick, hard length. She licked her lips, "or I'll just keep you as my side piece so I can still have sex with you," Christian laughed loudly, but that quickly turned into a moan when she kissed the tip of him. She stroked him the base before sinking her mouth down as far as she could go.

"Fuck, Ana, god baby, your mouth is incredible," he moaned as she sucked him, taking him further down her throat. She stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth with one hand while the other fondled his balls. He could feel himself building slowly and wrapped his fingers in her hair to try and control the pace.

"Hmmm," she hummed around his dick, grabbing his hand. She pulled her mouth off him, a trail of spit linking her lips to the head of his cock, "no touching, I'm in control this time," she said before sinking her mouth back around his wet cock.

She could feel his salty pre come already leaking down the back of her throat and she knew he was close to coming. She loved the taste of him so she increased her efforts to bring him over the edge hollowing her cheeks and squeezing his balls.

"Ana, I'm going to … Fucckkkk," he roared as he spilt his seed down the back of her throat. She swallowed every drop, letting him fall from her mouth into her hand with a pop and licked her lips to get a drop from the corner of them giving him a 'cat got the cream' smile. She put his cock back into his pants and he adjusted himself before giving her his hand to help her up.

"That was incredible, you best believe you'll be getting your pussy sucked dry the second we're upstairs later," Christian growled kissing Ana. Ana was about to reply when they both heard the tell-tale sign of Teddy waking up. His feet hammered against the floor as he toddled around upstairs. Christian went upstairs to collect him and Ana heard giggles as the boys came downstairs.

"Good morning Ted," Ana smiled as Christian handed the little boy to her for her morning snuggles. Teddy was a very affectionate child. He was always kissing and hugging them both and he smiled constantly. Last night was one of the very rare times Ana had heard Teddy cry - he usually slept peacefully. Whoever wrote about the 'terrible twos' clearly hadn't taken Theodore Raymond Grey into account.

After morning kisses, Ana made some food for them to eat and they had breakfast and lunch together before she left to go home so she could do her work for the next day. She texted Christian all through the day and called him that night but it didn't stop her missing him. The weekends simply weren't enough. And she missed Teddy too - she'd grown so attached to both of them and it made it harder every Sunday to leave them for the week.

On Monday morning, Kate picked her up from her flat like she usually did and they drove to class together. The sun was bright in the sky and Kate honked when she arrived rather than going up to ring the bell. Ana quickly locked up and walked to the car, opening the door to get in thankful for air conditioning in the warm weather.

"Oh my god," Kate exclaimed as soon as Ana got in the car before laughing.

"What?" Ana asked wide eyed, looking around to see if she'd missed something or had something on her. She always had a fear when she was younger that she'd forget to put pants on or something if she was very tired of a morning. She looked down and was relieved to see that her pants and the rest of her clothes were perfectly in place. _I'm so ridiculous, I can't believe I even thought that._

"Ana, you have a hickey the size of a golf ball on the side of your neck," Kate pointed out. Ana climbed in the car and pull down the visor to see in the mirror. How had she not noticed the large bruise that was barely being covered by her hair.

"Merde!" she exclaimed, rubbing over the area. She was going to kill Christian when she saw him. Why didn't he point out that she had a hickey on her neck? How had she not noticed it? She thought back to the rush she was in this morning and she didn't think she'd even had a chance to look in the mirror. She'd been on the phone until the early hours of the morning with Christian and then had slept through her first alarm.

"I see you and Mr Grey are still having an orgasmic time together," Kate smirked as she pulled away. She spoke to Kate everyday in class and Ana had already told Kate all about her and Christian and how incredible he was at all things. It was great to have her best friend back by her side.

"You could say that again," Ana said flicking her hair over on the left side so that it covered the large mark Christian had left on her skin, "he called me his girlfriend yesterday … well, he said he was my boyfriend."

"That's great news, I'm so glad things are going well," Kate said. At first she had found it a little weird - her best friend and her hot teacher having sex - but when Ana had admitted she loved him, she was immediately on board. She'd never seen Ana so happy before and she knew that if two lonely souls could find happiness together she shouldn't stand in the way by being sceptical.

"I know, it's amazing but I can't help but think we're going too fast. It made me a little nervous."

"Don't let it make you nervous, Ana. Love is meant to be exciting. You have a boyfriend now, a boyfriend who loves you, is drop dead gorgeous and who's a god in bed, if it was me I'd have proposed to him by now," Ana giggled at Kate's words.

This was what she needed - her best friend to make her realise that she was being ridiculous. If she kept thinking they were moving too fast, she'd pull away and lose Christian and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. If this was going to work, she was going to have to keep up with his pace.

They pulled up at class and her new lecturer Joseph was already there waltzing around the lecture hall with enthusiasm and muttering about Roald Dahl. Ana giggled. He reminded her of Grandpa Joe in Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

He was an eccentric old man with a heart of gold, he always spoke about his wife and his grandkids in class and he made the lectures fun - not as fun as Christian Grey eye candy especially in those tight suit trousers and ... but fun all the same. _Ana focus, stop thinking of Christian's ass in those pants._

" _Bonjour classe, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon week-end. Maintenant, faisons un peu d'anglais,"_ (hello class, I hope you all I had good weekend. Now let's do some English) he said before starting to write a few writing styles on the board.

Ana felt a vibration in her pocket and quickly pulled her phone out being careful to be discreet about it. She had a missed call from Christian from a few minutes ago but he hadn't left a voicemail or a text so she knew it couldn't be _that_ urgent. She quickly texted him saying she'd call him after class before putting her phone away.

The lecture continued as Joseph went on about how to compare modern and pre eighteenth century literature. He gave everyone a different excerpt from the books he'd chosen to compare in pairs before he set them readings to do and an assignment. Ana and Kate collected their things together as the class started to leave the hall.

"Are you coming back with me?" Kate asked.

"Yes please," Ana replied. She'd call Christian when she got home. Kate drove her home and told her she'd see her tomorrow before Ana went inside. She put the keys on the hook, took off her shoes and then pulled her phone out. She pressed call on Christians name and it rang a few times before he kicked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi babe," she replied, going to curl up on the couch.

"Oh, sorry my love, I didn't check the caller ID."

"It's fine don't worry."

"I just wanted tell you that my mother has invited us to dinner this Friday night. I told her I had a new girlfriend and she wanted to meet you? Would you be able to get to mine for five o'clock on Friday?" he asked.

Ana froze. Was he being serious? How could he just spring this on her? They had barely been together for a few weeks and in that time they'd only spent a handful of days together, but he wanted his mother to meet her and ask her a ton of questions which she didn't have the answer to? What would she tell them about how they met? That she was his ex student or that he was her ex client? What would she say if they asked about her parents? Or what she did as a job? Or how old she was? She was sure his parents wouldn't want him seeing a 24 year old English literature student eight years his junior.

"Ana?" Christian said over the phone, after noticing her pause.

"I... I think we should wait a while," Ana said quickly.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm ready to meet your parents yet," Ana explained.

She heard Christian's huff of annoyance over the phone and decided to try and explain herself.

"What do you want me to say, Christian? That you used to pay to fuck me or that you used to teach me English? Either way, I look like a whore who's trying to get something from you."

"Don't ever call yourself a whore Anastasia, my parents won't think that," he growled and Ana found herself getting angrier.

"So what are we going to do then? Lie? They'll find out eventually and they're going to try and drive a wedge between us."

"Do you think I'd let them think that of you Ana? I love you and you love me and my parents would know that the second we walked through the door."

"And then they'd know I was your whore!" Ana spat.

"Anastasia," Christian warned.

"What Christian?" she asked angrily.

"You're not a whore and you're coming on Friday," he said.

"What are you going to do? Drag me there and make me come? No Christian, I said no. I'm not going. I'm not going to sit there and be judged by your parents. We're not strong enough yet. We're in a new relationship and if they decide they don't like me and don't trust me, they're going try and split us up."

"You're overthinking it, Ana. I just wanted you to meet them so they could see how much I love you. You're going to have to meet them eventually … if you're in this as much as I am," Christian said. Ana's eyes popped at the last part. Was he questioning her commitment? Could he see her worries and doubts? Could he hear her overthinking from all the way in his office at his new school?

"I've got to go Christian," Ana said softly.

"Ana..." she heard him say in the phone but she hung up instead.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you so much to anyone who voted for this story in the top five poll on Facebook, I was over the moon to win WIP of October. I Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have had a great weekend :)**


	12. A family affair

Over the next few days, Ana didn't speak to Christian. He called and texted her, but she didn't answer. She knew it was immature of her to do so but she couldn't face talking to him about what happened on the phone. He suggested that she wasn't all in the relationship and she couldn't get that out of her mind.

She wondered if she'd given him any signs that she wasn't all in or whether this was him overthinking - after all, it had only been a few weeks. Did he not know that she loved him? That he was the first man she had ever loved? It had taken her a lot to admit that to him and she was annoyed that he had questioned her devotion to him. She had her reservations due to things that had happened in the past, but she had decided that she was all in and for him to think that hurt her.

She was also annoyed that he wouldn't just leave the subject of dinner with his parents alone. She'd said she didn't want to go and be judged by them for being his whore and he should have respected her decision.

She realistically knew that if she was going to be with him, she'd have to be meet them eventually, but by then she'd have felt they were strong enough to withstand any resistance from his parents on them being together. She wouldn't even know how to act around them, she didn't have parents to copy off and she certainly had never met a boyfriends mother and father before. Did Christian not understand that she was scared?

What if they tried to convince him she was no good for him? What if he listened to them and left her, after all, he had a son so they'd want to protect him. She knew that she was probably overreacting, but she had an idea in her mind of Christian coming from an old fashioned British household where she wouldn't fit in.

So she ignored him rather than tell him everything that was on her mind and she hated herself for it. She came so close to picking up the phone so many times but she just couldn't do it. She felt like she was losing him already and that terrified her. She went to class with Kate on Wednesday and talked about it with her needing another opinion on the matter.

"Christian asked me to meet his parents as his girlfriend," she admitted, as they sat in class together doing a group project. Both of them had already completed their parts in the assignment so just sat and chatted while the others did their parts of the project. Kate raised her eyebrows at her.

"Wow, that's … quick," she said, surprised that Christian wanted them to meet Ana so soon into their relationship.

"Exactly, we had an argument on the phone about it last on Monday and I haven't spoken to him since. I just don't know what to say to him. He didn't understand anything I was saying. I asked him what I was supposed to introduce myself as to his parents - his ex student or the girl he used to fuck for money?"

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"That his parents wouldn't think that because he wouldn't let them or anyone say anything bad about me. And I do trust him to defend me, but at the same time, we are in a new relationship and I don't think we're ready for the test of his parents hating me so early on. I mean, what if he realises that I'm not good enough for him and leaves me?" Ana said softly.

 _What if he realises the truth, that he's so much better than me and I will never be good enough?_

"He wouldn't leave you Ana."

"Part of me knows that, but another part of me is saying that he might. He was married and he had a son with his wife who he loved to death. What is he realises that I'm not as perfect as his wife was? Or what if he realises that he's not ready for a relationship yet?" Ana said her eyes filling with tears. Kate always knew Ana was vulnerable but she never realised just how little she thought of herself.

"Slow down Ana, you're overthinking things. Here's what you need to do. You need to stop being childish by not speaking to your man and go and tell him your sorry for ignoring him. Tell him how your feeling. If Christian says his parent's won't think bad of you, I'd believe him. Yes, how you started out wasn't the best kind of story to tell them, but maybe they just want their son to be happy. Maybe if him and Ted are happy, they don't care how you two met," Kate reasoned.

Ana hadn't thought of it like that. Maybe that was why Christian was so sure they wouldn't judge her - maybe they were lovely people who just wanted their son and grandson to be happy. _I'm so stupid._

"You're right, I'll call him when I get home," Ana said.

They finished their group project scoring full marks on the presentations before Kate and Ana drove back from class. Kate dropped Ana off outside her home and she was surprised to see Christian sat on her doorstep with his head in his hands. He was running his fingers through his copper waves - a trait that she'd come to understand as frustration - and checking the time of his watch.

"Christian?" she asked and his head popped up at the sound of her voice.

He had bags under his eyes that showed how little he'd slept since she started ignoring him and his eyes looked tired and drained. His mouth set in a thin line and he got up when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, my girlfriend has been ignoring me for three days, I didn't feel I had much choice," he said coldly. She bristled at his tone and sighed. _You deserve this Ana._

"We need to talk, let's go inside," she said, grabbing her keys. She unlocked the door and they both went inside before he closed it behind them.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" he asked, his voice laced with anger. She turned to face him, her eyebrows knitted with confusion.

"How what's going to be?"

"This, our relationship, if we argue are you always going to run and ignore me? Because if it is then I don't think I can do this. I've got to think about my son, he needs a constant in his life and if you're not all in, you need to tell me now, I was worried about you and every time I called I was ignored." he said seriously.

Ana choked on her breath - was he breaking up with her? Had she already driven him away like she did with everyone else? _Shit Ana, you've fucked this up big time._

"Are you.. are you breaking up with me?" she whispered, her voice choked and her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the man she loved. His gray eyes gave nothing away and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Please don't Christian I.."

"No, I'm not breaking up with you," he said and she breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm telling you that I won't do these childish games with you anymore. You can't ignore me if we have an argument, we have to sit down and talk through our issues or this relationship will never work," he explained, gripping his hair in his hands. He'd been so stressed that he'd been driven to the point of coming to her house. He was so sure that she would call him back eventually but by day three he knew she wasn't going to.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have ignored you but it's all I know how to do. I pull away from people to save myself from hurting and I know I need to learn, just … be patient with me please. I love you," she said softly. Christian sighed holding out his arms to her and she came bolting towards him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she mumbled against him.

"It's ok baby, just don't ignore me again, even if we have the world's worst argument I'll still want to talk and patch things up with you. No more running," he said, kissing her hair. She nodded against him. "I love you too by the way," he said with a smirk and she giggled against him, moving her face from where it lay so she could look at him.

"I know you do," she said. She hadn't kissed him in three days and although they'd gone longer before, it felt like a lifetime since she'd felt his lips on hers. She looked from his eyes to his lips and back up again asking for permission to kiss him but she didn't need it, his lips were hers to do as she wanted.

He pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to convey all of her emotions through the kiss. _I love you, I'm sorry, I'm scared, please don't leave me._ Christian pulled away first and smiled at her, kissing her nose quickly and then taking her hand.

"Come on, let's do what we should have done on Monday and talk this through," he said leading her over to the couch. She sat down first and he sat close to her, both turned to face each other.

"I'll go first," Christian said and Ana nodded, grateful that he was taking the lead. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him yet. "First of all, I'd like to say sorry. I only realised once we got off the phone that I probably should have just accepted that you didn't want to meet me parents and left it at that instead of pressuring you. I would like to point out though that when we had the phone call, I had already told my parents about you," Ana gasped.

"You had?" she asked.

"Yes, I told them that I met a girl who I was head over heels for. I told them everything, how we met, how we were seeing each other for over a year before you became my student, how you are with Ted, how brave and strong you are and how much I love you. They didn't care Ana, they didn't care about how we started out, they just wanted to meet you. My mothers exact words were 'I just want to give her a hug and thank her for finally bringing my son some happiness," Christian said. Ana felt tears falling down her cheeks and before she even realised she was crying.

"I just... I thought the worst," she whimpered. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"I know you did sweetheart but you have to know that I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable or do anything to hurt you. My parents are thrilled for us," Christian said kissing her hair. _God I missed this._

"I'll come," she said quietly, "I'll come on Friday,"

"Thank you, I'm glad we've sorted that out. Is there anything you want to say baby?" he asked giving her his attention. She thought for a moment, the first and main issue had been sorted out. She had nagging thoughts in her head but she didn't want to say them now. She just wanted to be with him.

"Where's Ted?" she asked.

"My dad wanted to take him swimming. There's a toddler swimming class that he goes to every other week in the evening which I usually take him to after I pick him up from my parents but my dad wanted to take him there today so I came here," Christian explained.

"So we have time then?" Ana asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to make you come all over my bedsheets," Ana smirked before climbing onto his lap to straddle him. She kissed him slowly at first, putting her hair behind her ear when it started to fall in his face. He gripped her ass in his hands pulling her forward so that she could feel his erection. She pulled back and looking down into dark eyes full of want.

"Come on," she said, "I want to feel you inside me," she took his hand and they headed upstairs. The tension between them was thick.

She played with his fingers, stroking his index finger like she did his cock. He gulped as his whole body burned like fire at her actions. She was so sexy, all he had to do was look at her sometimes and he was already close to exploding.

"You're teasing me," he growled as they reached her bedroom door.

"Yes," she said softly. He quickly spun her around and pushed her against the door. His lips attacked her neck and his fingers went to the zipper of her jeans. He pulled it down and unbuttoned the material as she panted at the feeling of him so close to her. She reached for his hand to direct him but he quickly grabbed both of her wrists in one of his large hands.

"Stay still," he growled. He moved his free hand beneath the rough fabric of her jeans and into her underwear. She was slick and so hot against his fingers as he brushed the tip of his index finger along her slit. He touched her swollen clit and she shivered.

"Rub me," she whimpered, rocking against his hand as he slid his fingers along her slippery flesh.

"It's not nice being teased is it, Anastasia?" he smiled sadistically and she felt her body getting lost in the feeling of his fingers as he continued to stroke her.

"Please," she breathed, trying to move her hands from his grip so that she could touch him.

She brought one of her legs around the back of his legs to bring him closer to her. She needed to feel his chest against hers as he pushed her into the door, she wanted him naked and pressed as close to her as he could get, to feel his chest hair against her breasts and his thick cock as deep as possible inside her. He pulled his fingers from inside her panties and brought them to his mouth. He looked at her as he sucked her juices off his fingers and she almost combusted on the spot at the sight.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his dark eyes locked on her clear blue orbs.

She wondered if he was teasing her or if he really needed the reminder. Either way she knew what her answer was.

"You know I love you," she replied, moving to wrap her arms around his neck needing his lips on hers. She wanted to grind against him and strip him out of his clothes.

She leaned up on her toes to kiss him and he picked her up in his arms. Their lips locked together and she gripped his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door. He threw her onto the bed so that she bounced before crawling on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly. He placed his hands on either side of her face. "You're all mine."

"I'm yours," she whispered, he kissed her lips softly before moving down to her neck. Her hands curled into his hair, grabbing the strands as he sucked on her skin. His mouth felt like fire burning trails across her throat. She started wiggling underneath him trying to gain friction when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and threw them down on the pillows under his hands.

"Stop. Fucking. Moving," he growled.

"Or what?" she smirked, wanting to rile him up. She could feel that he was about to lose control and was waiting for the coil to become undone and fire to erupt in his eyes.

"You want to play it like that?" he asked, eyebrows raised and a salacious look in his eyes that made her want to flip him over and sit on his face. She licked her lips.

"I want you to show me a fantasy," she breathed. She knew how his mind worked - he'd told her before that he wanted to try things with her, things he'd never tried to anyone else and she was happy to let him. She was so obsessed with him, so in love with him that she'd allow him to do anything to her. She trusted him with her body and her heart.

"Oh baby, you're about to get fucked within an inch of your life," he promised, leaning down to kiss her lips quickly. "Take off your clothes, I'm going to the kitchen," he kissed a trail down her neck before climbing off her. Her eyes widened.

 _To the kitchen? What was he going to get from the kitchen?!_

She quickly undressed leaving only her panties on and waited for him on the bed. She heard her fridge shut and him opening draws downstairs and wondered what he was up to. She didn't have to wait long until the kitchen door shut and she heard his feet padding up the stairs, the top step creaking under his weight.

He pushed the door open and Ana was surprised to see that he had whipped cream and chocolate sauce that she usually had on her pancakes in his hands. He closed the door and looking at her, his eyes burning her skin like the sun on a hot day.

"I thought I asked you to take your clothes off," he said, looking at her panties. She gulped. She thought he might want to take them off himself.

"I..." before she could say anything he was peeling them down her body and scrunching them in his hands.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said, putting the items that he'd gotten from the kitchen and her panties down on the bed. He clutched her hips and dragged her to the end of the bed where he stood until his crotch was touching her ass.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, stroking the skin of her ass and squeezing the flesh between his hands. He brought his hand back and gave her a sharp smack on her right cheek making her yelp and squirm.

"What shall I do to you?" he asked himself out loud, "shall I fuck your dripping pussy until it's red raw or shall I sodomise you?" she shivered at his words. No one had ever done anything to her ass before, no one had even touched it. She wasn't sure how she felt about the thought of Christian's giant cock rammed inside her tight hole. She still wasn't quite sure how he fit in her pussy so he was going to do some serious damage back there. She felt his fingers teasing her flesh and shivered.

"What do you think baby? Shall I shove my dick in your tight little ass?" he asked, moving one finger to her rosebud and slowly circling it. Ana's hair stood on end as he did so. She heard him unbuckling his belt and prepared to feel him at the band of muscle, pushing inside her but instead, she felt him pressing against the entrance to her vagina.

"One day I'll take your ass Ana, but right now I want your tight, wet, pussy squeezing me," he slid on home and she dropped forward at the sensation of him stretching her. She would never get used to his size as it burned it's imprint on her walls.

"So tight," he moaned, fucking her hard and fast.

" _Putain, Christian, plus_!" (Fuck, Christian, more!) she screamed as he surged into her. She was so ready to come that it only took a few thrusts of his thick cock to take her over the edge. She collapsed and he pulled out. He hadn't come inside her. She turned her head to look at him and came face to face with his wet dick that was covered in her juices and his pre come. She licked her lips and he grabbed her hair.

"I'm going to fuck your throat," he said, before shoving his cock past her pouty lips until he could feel her tonsils brushing him. She choked, her eyes watering as he pulled out and then went back in again just as deep. She relaxed her throat and reached to grab his balls, fondling them as he fucked her face.

"That's it sweet girl, suck me … god you take my dick so well," he moaned, as she sucked him hard, curling her tongue around his cock every time he entered her mouth. The sensations of her hot, wet mouth combined with her hands doing wonderful things to him had him coming in copious streams down her throat within minutes.

He leaned on her for a moment to get back his senses. She'd sucked the soul out of him and he needed to regain his strength. He was still half hard despite the strength of his orgasm. He stood up straight again to see her watching him with lust filled eyes.

"Do you want more?" he asked, his voice deep and husky. She nodded and bit her lip. God she was beautiful, his cock stirred just looking at her.

"I'll always want more with you," she said softly.

"Lie back against the pillows," he said, grabbing the whipped cream spray can and the chocolate sauce in his hands.

"Open your legs wide and keep your hands up behind your head," he instructed. She did as he asked, letting her legs fall apart for him and raising her hands. He knelt between her spread legs and licked his lips as he looked at her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured and she smiled, her eyes twinkling with happiness. He smiled back at her, the heat and lust that had been in control before simmering leaving only love and need behind.

"This is going to feel cold, ok baby?" he said, shaking the can. Her eyes lit up when she realised what he was going to do and she nodded. He pressed down on the top of the can and left a pile of cream on either one of her nipples. He dotted it the sides of her neck and then down her stomach to her wet pussy. He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss her there making her lips buck.

"Stay still," he said licking her again. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough of her. He devoured her for a few minutes relishing in every moan and gasp he heard erupt from her mouth. He kept licking and sucking her clit until she was almost coming before pulling away. She whimpered at the loss of him lips and then watched as he shook the spray can and piled the cool cream on her hot, wet flesh. He sprayed a little on her inner thighs before grabbing the chocolate and going over every bit of cream he'd left with the runny mixture.

"Mmmm, an Ana sundae," he said making her giggle. He dapped a little chocolate on her lips before leaning down to lick and kiss it off her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and he smirked against her lips.

"Naughty girl," he winked, before descending to her neck and licking the cream off her pulse point. She squirmed under him, clenching her legs wanting to close them around him to gain some friction but unable to. He continued suck her neck until he'd burned his mark into her skin before moving down to her chest. He sucked the cream into his mouth humming around her sensitive peaks. She moaned at his unrelenting mouth closing around her nipples and biting them. They ached but it felt too good for him to stop. He lavished her breasts, worshipping them with his tongue.

"Move down," she whimpered, needing friction desperately between her thighs. He kissed each nipple one more smiling at her before leaning down to kiss and lick the cream going to down her stomach. He settle between her thighs, looking up at the melting cream scorching on her molten sex.

"How badly do you want me to lick the cream out of your pussy?" he asked, looking up at her from between her legs. She gasped at his words and looked down at him almost coming from the visual alone.

"Please," she sobbed.

"Beg for it," he growled.

"Please, Christian, lick it," she moaned, before he descended on her, licking both thighs and then diving straight first into her wet sex. She screamed as he aggressively licked her clit, sucking the swollen nub into his mouth and inserting two fingers inside her soaking hole.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated like a mantra as she humped his face, coming loudly moment later.

"I love you too," he said quickly, lifting her legs up and over his shoulders and entering her in one quick thrust. She was still coming, clenching around him like a vice as he hammered into her body sending her into another powerful orgasm that seemed to go on and on.

Her fingers clawed his back, tears springing to her eyes as he aggressively fucked her, sucking her nipples as he did so. The headboard cracked the paint on the wall as it smacked against it with a rhythmic thud. She was building to yet another orgasm and wasn't sure if she could take it. It was like as soon as he stuck his cock inside her she was coming like a train.

"Christian.. I can't," she whimpered, feeling her body get ready to fall over the edge for the final time. Her thighs ached, her nipples felt like they were about to fall off, her vagina was leaking like a rusty pipe and her eyes were stinging from her tears of pleasure.

"Yes you can baby, you can take it, you can take all of this," Christian spat.

He could feel his balls tightening and he knew he was going to come any moment but he wanted to get her to come once more before he did. He brought his fingers down to rub her clit as his lips continued to suck her nipples. Her back arched and she screamed out as she came loudly. She was sure the neighbours probably thought she was getting murdered with all the banging and screaming and she was .. she was getting the life fucked out of her by the man on top of her.

She felt him spray his come inside and then collapsed on top of each other in a sweaty heap.

" _Merde_ ," she breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Her legs felt like jelly and everything was throbbing but she was completely sated. Nobody had ever fucked her like Christian Grey did.

They caught their breath and then shared a shower before going to eat before Christian left to pick up Teddy.

"So, is it just your parents I'm meeting on Friday?" Ana asked as she sat in Christians lap feeding him a cracker.

"No," he mumbled before swallowing the morsel of food, "my brother and sister will be there too. My sister has a new boyfriend apparently so you might not be the only one who's getting the spotlight," he smirked. She smiled nervously. Even after he'd reassured her she still felt nervous.

"What are they like? Your brother and sister?" she asked, munching some grapes.

"Elliot is a huge man whore. He always has been. He never wants to settle down and find anyone, he just sleep around. He's 36 and still a massive child but he's hilarious and you'll like him. Mia is 25 and she is hyperactive. I swear she was born on a sugar high. She'll immediately want to be your best friend and ask you to go shopping. She's always wanted a sister and she will be so obsessed with you just like me," he grinned and she leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm going to miss you," she said between kisses.

"So am I, but at least we can talk now," he eyed her seriously, "no more ignoring my texts."

"I promise I won't. Phone sex tonight?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Yes of course! I'll pick you up from here at 6pm," he said, getting up from the chair he was sitting on and taking her with him to the door.

"Yes, I'll be ready," she leant in to kiss him and what started as a soft kiss turned into a long passionate one. By the end of it, her lips were swollen and his hair was an unruly mess on his head.

"I love you," he said, pecking her nose quickly.

"I love you too, call me when you get home."

"I will," he winked, before leaving her home and going to get into his car.

Friday came quickly and Ana was beyond nervous to see Christian's parents. She'd invited Kate around after class to help her pick out an appropriate outfit for the occasion.

"So what do you think of this?!" Kate asked, rooting through Ana's wardrobe and pulling out a nude low cut dress.

"It's too short, they already probably think I'm some whore so wearing that isn't going to help," Ana sighed. She knew Christian had tried to reassure her by saying they wouldn't think badly of her but somehow she just didn't believe it. How could they not think she was some bitch who was trying to corrupt their son. How could they not think that?

"Christian said they were happy and would love you, why would he lie to you?" Kate asked, trying to make her friend feel better.

"I know, and I do trust him but I just don't get how they can feeling ok about me being in his and his sons life," Ana said.

"I can, he lost his wife and was unhappy for a long time. All parents ever want it for their children to be happy. If you do that for him then it wouldn't matter if you were the devil," Kate explained.

"I suppose, anyway, he's coming soon and I need to pick something," Ana said staring at her wardrobe with disdain. Why did she not have anything suitable?

"Well, I kind of expected this to happen having looked at your clothes before," Kate said going over to her bag, "so I brought you something just incase."

"Kate, you're a lifesaver," Ana said getting up and going over to her friend. She pulled out a very conservative black and white dress, it was something Ana would never wear but it was perfect for a meal with the parents. Ana quickly slid off her shorts and T-shirt and pulled the dress up her body before looking in the mirror. It suited her, she decided, and looked perfect for the occasion. It wasn't too busty but did show off her ass which she knew Christian would love. She paired it with some small black heels and a clutch.

"You look perfect, honestly, you're going to blow them away." Kate said. Ana looked at herself again and rubbed off a little mascara that had smudged under her eye. Her hair was half up half down and fell to just below her breasts.

"Right, I bought them some chocolates out of my student loan," Ana said going into the kitchen to pick them up. She went into the cupboards to try to feel around and find them. She could never remember where she put anything in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Ana looked at the clock to see that Christian was right on time.

"Kate? Will you get the door? It's Christian!" Ana called from the kitchen. Kate gulped. It was the first time she was seeing Christian since she knew he was fucking her best friend. He was no longer her teacher but it was still strange. She went to the front door and opened it to see her ex professor looking gorgeous, he was holding flowers and dressed in a blue button down shirt and black slacks. He had a little scruff and it only added to his attractiveness. She was slightly jealous of Ana although she'd never admit it.

"Oh hello Kate, is Ana here?" he asked, wondering why Kate had answered the door. To say he felt awkward was an understatement.

"Yes, she's just in the kitchen, come on in," she said opening the door wider so he could get past.

"Thank you," he smiled, before heading past her and into the flat. Kate heard Ana squeal and then a lot of kissing. She was feeling extremely out of place. She wanted a boyfriend who loved her as much as Christian loved Ana.

Her last relationship had ended badly and since then she'd had a string of dates but nothing serious. She was ready for something serious now, especially having been privy to how serious Christian and Ana's relationship was. She hesitantly walked into the kitchen to see Ana sat on the edge of the table with Christian in between her legs, they were getting pretty hot and heavy so she cleared her throat.

"Ana, I'm going. Have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Mr Grey... err Christian!" she said before leaving.

"God it sounded so weird to hear her call me Mr Grey," Christian said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Mmm, I kinda like it. It must be strange for her to see you all over me," Ana said.

"You like it. Do you have some kinky teacher fetish then?" he teased.

"Only with one teacher," she replied cheekily. "Maybe we should roleplay sometime," he chuckled. _Oh Ana, you naughty girl._

"Come on you, let's get going," he grabbed her hand and helped her down.

"Do I look ok?" Ana asked nervously.

"You look beautiful, come on," he put his arm around her and they headed out to the car. The drive didn't take long and Christian rested his hand on her inner thigh the whole way. They chatted and listened to the radio happy to be in each others company once again. Christian took a turn down a side road.

"It's just up here on the left," he said, pointing to a gorgeous house on the side of the road. It was large and had window boxes just like the French houses in magazines. She wondered if maybe Christian's mother was a decorator or if they'd hired a professional to do the décor because it was so bright and colourful.

"Who decided to paint the door pink?" she asked with a giggle.

"That would be my sister, you'll understand why when you meet her, she's a bit eccentric," Christian replied, remembering the day he to his parent's house to find Mia in white overalls in the front garden painting the door and putting flower pots underneath all of the window sills.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Mia had never been one for handiwork She worked as a makeup artist at her own beauty salon and was obsessed with fashion but terrified of labour so to see her painting and getting stains on her overall was certainly a picture worthy moment.

He pulled over at the side of the road and went around to open Ana's door and help her out of the car.

" _Merci Monsieur_ ," (Thank you, kind sir) she grinned and he winked.

"My parents don't speak much french I'm afraid, I taught myself the language, so if you want to flirt with me, make sure you do it in your wicked native tongue," he said interlacing their fingers as they walked up the steps of the house.

He was so happy to be bringing her to meet his family. He was proud to have this beautiful woman on his arm and he knew everyone, his mother and sister especially would be obsessed with her straight away just like he was.

"I want to make a good first impression Mister, so no flirting for you," Ana teased. He smiled at her. He could tell she was nervous but not as nervous as he thought she'd be which was a good sign. He knocked on the door and seconds later his mother opened it with Teddy next to her, his hand in hers.

"You must be Ana! I'm Christian's mother Grace. Oh it's so nice to meet you, aren't you beautiful! Come here, give me a hug," Grace Grey said pulling her into a tight hug. Christian picked Teddy up and gave him a kiss whilst he watched Ana and his mother hug.

"Is that Ana?" he heard his little sister shout from inside and he rolled his eyes knowing Ana was about to meet the whirlwind that was Mia Grey. She ran out wearing a short pink skirt and a jumper. As soon as his mother released Ana, Mia had grabbed her into a tight hug. He wondered if Ana would be overwhelmed by everything that was going on but when he heard her giggle, he knew she wasn't. She was just taking it all in. _That's my girl._

"It's lovely to meet you both," Ana said, her face flushed from all of the hugs.

"We've been looking forward to meeting you all week, Christian wouldn't stop gushing about you," Grace said and Christian eyed her.

"Thank you mother, you've just sold me out in front of my girlfriend," Christian said feigning anger. An turned to face him smiling.

"I think it's nice that you've been talking about me," she said before looking down at Teddy.

"Hi Ted, can I have a cuddle too?" she asked. Teddy reached his arms out towards her with a smile and she gave him a few sloppy kisses. Grace and Mia were looking at Ana with stars in their eyes and Christian rolled his eyes again. His family were starting to weird him out. He thought they might scare Ana off but she couldn't stop smiling. He was so proud of her. Teddy went back to him and then Ana turned back to his mother and sister.

"Come in you two," Grace said linking her arm through Ana's and walking her inside. Mia went around the other side chatting to Ana like they'd known each other forever.

"I think we're unwanted Teddy," he joked, kissing his son's head, "Where are Lelliot and Grandpa?" he asked. Teddy pointed down the hall towards the kitchen and Christian kissed his forehead. "You're such a clever boy son."

"Me clever daddy," Teddy grinned widely.

"Yes you are, very clever," Christian said, "now let's find everyone," he went into the kitchen with Teddy in his arms to see everyone surrounding Ana. His dad was giving her a hug and Elliot was asking her something about how she put up with him.

"Because I love him," Ana answered with a shrug.

"Yes Lelliot, and maybe one day you might find someone to love as well," Christian joked. Ana smiled at him and went to walk over to him and Teddy when Mia intercepted.

"Come on Ana, I wanted to show you my room," she said taking Ana's arm. Christian looked at her apologetically but Ana just smiled and winked at him. Once they were gone, Christian went to sit down at the table with Teddy in his lap.

"She's gorgeous Christian, what's she doing with your ugly mug?" Elliot joked, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Shush Elliot, Christian she is a darling," His mother gushed and his father nodded in agreement.

"She seems to really love Teddy too," his father said.

"She does, they get along like a house on fire," Christian said. It was true, Teddy adored Ana and Ana loved Teddy.

"I'm so pleased for you son, we always knew you'd find someone else, we just never thought she would be so amazing," Grace said excitedly.

Elliot and Christian talked while Grace and Carrick cooked dinner. The brothers were close and tended to speak to each other everyday. Elliot was asking Christian for advice about a job interview he was going for in France. Elliot had been travelling all over Europe but once Christian moved to France, he decided to settle there since it was where all his family where. He had part time jobs doing garage work but he was looking for something permanent. Christian was going over the ins and outs of interview etiquette when he heard Ana and Mia giggling as they came downstairs.

"Here comes the girls, right on time too, dinners ready," Carrick said pulling a chicken out of the over. Ana came into the kitchen followed by Mia and Christian was struck by just how beautiful she actually was. She was smiling wide, her eyes gleaming from laughing.

She came straight over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders standing behind him. She played with Teddy's hair with one of her hands and when Christian looked back at her, she planted a quick kiss on his lips. They both stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locked and loving. When the moment was broken, they looked up to see Mia, Elliot, Carrick and Grace all watching them in fascination like they were animals in an enclosure.

"Sorry about my weird family Ana, they're not normally like this," Christian said, pulling out the chair next to him for Ana to sit on. She sat down and Teddy crawled into her lap.

"Christian, don't call us weird in front of Ana please," Grace scolded, plating up the meals. Ana giggled and Christian winked at her. The family sat down at the table once everyone's meals had been plated up. Grace and Carrick sat at the head of the table, Ana sat next to Christian, Elliot next to Mia and Teddy sat in his booster seat next to Christian.

"So, where's your new boyfriend, Mia?" Christian asked, hoping to get a little of the attention off Ana so she could relax.

"He couldn't make it today, but he's going to be at the ball next Saturday. Ana are you coming to the ball?" Mia asked.

"What ball?" Ana asked curiously.

"The coping together ball, why didn't you tell her Christian," Mia glared at him.

"I was going to, I just haven't had a chance to yet, calm down Mia," Christian rolled his eyes before turning to Ana, "my parents are major supporters of a worldwide charity that helps victims of abuse, Dad deals with victims of abuse all the time at work and he we've been supporters ever since he started. The ball is held every year, this year it's the biggest they've ever had with a lot of new guests coming. Do you maybe want to go with me?" he asked not caring that his whole family were listening intently.

"Of course I will, I'll need to get a beautiful dress though," Ana replied.

"Oh Ana, we can go together!" Mia squealed excitedly. Ana giggled as Elliot told her to calm down, she was like an excited puppy.

"I'd love to Mia, Christian will give you my number and we'll sort something out ok?" she asked and Mia practically hopped up and down in her seat.

"So Ana, what part of France are you from?" Grace asked.

"I'm originally from Brittany," Ana replied.

"You're English is very good," Carrick noted.

"I learned from a young age, I loved the language and wanted to read English literature," Ana replied. Christian put his hand on her lap and stroked her thigh. She looked up at him and gave him a beaming smile.

"Ana, have you got any student friends who might want to go out with me?" Elliot asked, flashing his signature smile. Christian rolled his eyes and Grace scolded her son from across the table.

"Who'd want to go out with you Lelly?" Christian smirked.

"A lot of people actually, I'm a wanted man," Elliot boasted.

"Yeah, wanted for being an ass," Christian joking making the rest of the family laugh.

"Hey! Mum, say something!" Elliot whined like a baby.

Ana giggled the whole way through dinner. The whole family were so loud and lovely. She wished she'd had a family like this to grow up with. She wished she'd had siblings and parents to joke around with who would always be there and always love her. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched this close knit family of the man she loved laughing and joking with each other. She was amazed by them and she hoped that one day, maybe, they could be her family too.

"Are you ok baby?" Christian asked, putting his arm around her after realising how quiet she was being.

"I'm ok, it's just overwhelming, you're all so close," Ana noted.

"You're part of the family now baby, everyone's just as smitten with you as I am." Christian winked. Ana found herself getting choked up at his words.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," he kissed her head and stroked his fingers through her hair.

"I never thought I could have this," Ana breathed. And it was true. She never through she would be loved by someone or feel love for anyone. She never thought she'd be part of a family or even feel included. Christian had changed all of that and she'd forever be grateful that he was in her life.

* * *

 **A/N - Hello :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that some of you weren't too happy with the end of the last chapter and that's fine, I know I can't please everyone however, I just thought I'd say as a precaution to anyone that doesn't like drama in stories that there will be drama in this story not usually between Ana and Christian but in general in the next few chapters.**


	13. An unwelcome guest

1 week later

Ana woke up early with a start when she heard Christians phone ringing. He was fast asleep behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in her hair. She could hear him snoring and knew his phone hadn't woken him up. She tried to move in his arms but his grip only tightened.

"Baby, wake up," she whispered, trying to turn around in his arms but he didn't budge. His eyes were still closed and his breathing still even.

"Christian," she nudged him with her elbow hoping to wake him without hurting him and thankfully, she saw her boyfriend's eyes start to flutter open. Gray eyes met her blue ones and a small smile graced his face.

"Good morning," he mumbled leaning in to give her a kiss. She kissed him back for a moment stroking her fingers down his face before pulling back.

"Morning handsome, your phone was going off," she said nodding towards the bedside table where his phone lay.

He kissed her again before rolling over to the other side of the bed and picking up his phone. He furrowed his brows when he saw who had called him before calling them back.

"Who is it?" she asked, snuggling up under his arm.

"Mia," he mouthed, stroking her hair with his free hand as the line connected.

"Hello?... yes, she is …. no we don't... not until tomorrow... do you want to just talk to her?... ok..." Ana listened to the one sided conversation while playing with Christians chest hair before the phone was thrust at her.

"She wants to know if you want to come out to play," he said rolling his eyes. He knew Mia would love Ana but he had wanted to spend the morning with Ana since neither of them were in until the afternoon and now his plans were foiled by his annoying sister.

"Hello?" Ana answered Christians phone.

"Ana! Wow have you only just woken up? It's so early but I've been up a while and …" Ana looked at Christian with wide eyes. How did anyone have this much energy so early.

"Hi Mia, how are you?" Ana asked when she could finally get a word in.

"Great, we're going dress shopping day and were hoping you could come too," Mia practically squealed with excitement.

"I'd love to Mia, but I have class until two," Ana sighed. She had been planning on just wearing a formal dress to the ball even though, from seeing pictures of last years ball, she knew she wouldn't be dressed up enough.

"That's fine Ana, we'll pick you up afterwards. See you soon!" Mia called out before disconnecting the phone before Ana could even reply. Ana held the phone out in front of her in shock before looking up at her amused boyfriend.

"She wanted me to come dress shopping with her and your mother I think," Ana said, honestly still a little baffled by the conservation she'd just had.

"That's a good idea baby," Christian replied, smiling when she snuggled up to him, "although I'd much rather be spending the morning in this bed with you," he shrugged innocently. She smirked and kissed his jaw.

"Actually, I'm not going shopping with them until two," she admitted before allowing him to roll on top of her. She opened her legs to let him between them and giggled when he nipped at her breasts as he crawled up her body.

"Good," he growled before diving under the covers.

Three hours later, a freshly showered Ana was sitting with Teddy at the kitchen counter who was showing her one of his drawings. Christian was taking his shower knowing if they got in together they'd never leave and roll back into bed where they'd spent most of the morning making love.

She gathered her hair into a ponytail and sprayed some perfume on herself as Teddy looked up at her beaming, his face covered in mashed fruit.

"Pwetty," he said kicking his legs in his chair.

"Thank you sweetheart," Ana grinned leaning down to kiss his cheek. She grabbed a cloth to wipe his face when Christian came down the stairs looking utterly doable in a charcoal suit.

"You look gorgeous baby," he said, giving her a quick kiss as he went to make himself a sandwich.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said checking him out from the back.

Christian got Teddy in the car before leaving Ana with a deep kiss and his credit card telling her to buy whatever she wanted. As much as she didn't want to, she accepted the card. She didn't want to spend his money, however she had a feeling that Mia and Grace were going to be buying extravagant dresses and she didn't want to tell them she couldn't afford much.

She went to class and then, as she was heading out with Kate she was Grace waving her over from a blue mini cooper. Ana smiled as she climbed into the car and accepted a hug from both a very excited Mia and Grace.

"Are you two ready for this? I need the PERFECT dress," Mia said from where she sat in the back seat. "I was thinking maybe something pink or red with a big of sparkle, or maybe yellow," Ana giggled at her excitement, she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Me too Mia, I want to find something that will impress your brother," she replied. She wanted to make Christian's jaw drop …. and maybe his pants drop as well but that would be later on. She knew he'd love her in anything but she did want to wear something special.

"I love your accent, it's so nice to hear someone French speaking English," Mia commented.

"Merci beaucoup," (thank you, very much) Ana replied.

"We'll go to Carrousel du Louvre to see if we can get our dresses there, that's where we went for our dresses last year Ana," Grace said pulling into the carpark. "We found quite a few nice ones and they do all different sizes, colours and lengths,"

"Sounds perfect."

The three women walked into the shopping centre laughing with each other when Ana's phone dinged.

 _'Send me pics C' x_

Ana rolled her eyes.

 _'Shouldn't you be in work?' A x_

 _'I am, but I was thinking about this morning and I need pictures to get me through the day' C x_

They'd had been insatiable for weeks now, every chance they got they used to fuck each other raw. She thought maybe it was because they were in love or that he was hot as fuck but it was so much more than that. She simply loved being able to sleep with him wherever and whenever having only been able to have sex with him on a schedule when he was her client. All he had to do was give her that panty dropping smile and she'd spread her legs for him and he was the same, a walking erection getting turned on by everything she did.

 _'You have plenty of pictures of me on your phone, you don't need anymore' A x_

 _'Yes I do, I'm in my office alone, send me something!' C x_

 _'Of my dress? ;)' A x_

She smirked as she wrote her message. She knew perfectly well that wasn't what he was asking for but she decided to tease him.

 _'No, something I can stroke my cock to. Rub your pretty little pussy while you think of me in the changing room and video it for me' C x_

She gulped at his words immediately feeling a fire between her legs. Damn that sexy man and his mouth, it was as though she could hear the words he was saying in her head begging her to do as he asked. Her mind was telling her to do it but there was one little problem.

 _'I'm with your mother and sister' A x_

She hoped that might deter him until they both got home later.

 _'Go somewhere private and excite me. I promise I'll video me spraying my cum all over my desk afterward for your viewing pleasure' Cx_

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. He wasn't even with her yet the effect he had on her was immense. She rubbed her thighs together as she walked to try and get some friction between them.

"Are you ok, Ana?" Mia asked noticed she'd gone a little flushed.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," she croaked. _Damn you Christian_.

"Are you sure, you look a little faint," Mia said looking concerned.

"I think I'm just a little dehydrated," she lied. Mia didn't seen convinced but as soon as Mia saw some pretty dresses in the display window she was distracted which Ana was pleased about.

They headed to a small boutique first, it caught Mia's eye and she pulled them two of them into the store claiming that if they were going to find a dress, they needed to start somewhere.

Grace and Ana found nothing they liked and Ana didn't like the look of the changing rooms to send pictures to her boyfriend so Grace and Ana sat talking outside the changing rooms whilst Mia tried on a few she liked.

"How long have you lived in France?" Ana asked. She'd been curious as to how long before Christian came to France they'd lived here. He'd told her parts of his life and she had already figured out that he left England in the first place because of his wife but she was still curious to know more.

"Carrick got transferred four and half years ago and we go wherever he gets moved. We were supposed to go back after six months but we loved it. We tried to persuade Christian to come but he'd met Leila by that point and they were engaged so we left them to it. Elliot was off travelling. Mia was the only one who came with us at the time but now it's a delight to have everyone here," Grace said.

Ana liked the fact that she'd spoken about Leila normally to her. She wanted to know more about Christians wife and Grace seemed like she had no problem speaking about her.

"Christian rarely talks about her to me, I managed to get him to start talking more to Teddy about his mother but he always goes all stiff and quiet when I ask about her," Ana admitted. Grace nodded.

"He does that to me too, what would you like to know? Maybe I could help?" Grace asked. Truthfully she loved Ana already, she was a lovely girl and clearly loved her son a lot.

"Anything! Where did her and Christian meet? How long were they together for before they got married?" Ana asked. She knew she was being nosy and she thought that Christian might be pissed if he knew what she was asking but she didn't feel like she could ask him. He'd answer certain questions but if she went too far with her questioning he'd get closed off.

"They met at a bar she worked at one night. Christian was out with his friends when he spotted her, they talked all night and he asked for her number. They were together for a year before Christian proposed and they were married soon after. She was very much like you, I didn't want to say anything because I thought maybe you might take it the wrong way but you remind me of her. She had the same air about her as you do, she was very loving and I see that in you," Grace said seriously. Ana was stunned. Grace saw her as loving? If she'd met her three months ago she wouldn't have thought that.

"Thank you, it's nice to hear someone speak about her. Christian always closes up and I know he does it because he doesn't like to go back there but it makes me overthink," Ana sighed. Her mind went to a place where she wasn't good enough to be with him. His wife sounded so perfect and she felt inadequate.

"He'll open up more as things progress. He rarely says anything to me about her." Grace told her.

They headed to the next shop and that was where Ana found her dress. She took two options into the large changing room at the back and locked the door. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had another message from Christian.

 _Trying to mark essays in my office but instead I'm stroking my cock thinking about that time we nearly fucked on the desk in the lecture hall. Do you remember baby? I had your panties off and was about to push inside when we were interrupted C x_

She smirked and stripped down to her panties. She went into her gallery and into her 'Christian nudes' folder pulling up a few of her favourites. Once she had her material in her mind she opened the video app and moving her panties aside to stroke her wet folds. She moaned a little more than usual for added effect and then moved the camera to her face so that she could blow him a kiss.

She sent the video with a giggle before trying on the first dress. It was an elegant silver dress made of silk. It hugged her curves like a glove and it looked very regal. She spun around in it and took her hair out of the pony tail it was in to see what it would look like with her hair down.

It looked great and she had the perfect pair of earrings that she could pairs with it. She was still admiring the dress when she heard her phone ringing. She saw Christian name and giggled.

"That was fast," she said.

"Fuck baby, I almost ripped my dick off I was pulling it so hard. That was so hot," he said, as she could hear the post orgasm huskiness in his voice and it made her want to run down to his office and sit on his face.

"I'm glad I could help. There's plenty more where that came from," she teased.

"I'm going to need a repeat performance of that the second I get home," Christian growled.

"No can do, it's a school night," Ana said cheekily. Christian groaned.

"Please baby, my place is closer anyway, I'll drop you off in the morning," he practically begged.

He'd been trying to get her to stay over more and more and she knew he wasn't far away from asking her to move in but she wasn't ready yet. "You had me for the whole weekend _and_ I stayed over last night even though I had tons of work I needed to do, but if you want to stop off for an hour later to fuck me into the headboard feel free," she teased.

"You've just awakened the beast again," Christian growled and Ana giggled.

"I've got to go, I have another dress to try on, see you later, love you."

"Love you more baby."

Ana locked her phone and then tried on the other dress. It was lilac and very pretty but it just didn't fit her right. It bunched up around her chest and came up a little too high on her thighs.

She decided she liked the first one more so went out and showed Mia and Grace who both loved it. She bought it on the credit card Christian had given her to buy the dress on.

He wanted her to buy everything on the card and had given her as he was leaving this morning but she felt bad about spending his money. She wasn't with him for the money and she didn't need it. She had her loan to help her out. Mia had also offered her a few days working in her beauty place and Ana had accepted. She would be working two afternoons a week which would give her a little extra income during term time and then more over the breaks. Grace found a dress after searching through a few boutiques before the threesome had lunch and then Grace dropped Ana back at home.

"Can I stay for a bit, Ana? Do you want to have dinner together?" Mia asked excitedly. Ana grimaced slightly. She had plans tonight that involved Christian but she couldn't say no to Mia, she did want to spend more time with her. She'd just have to make it up to her boyfriend tomorrow night.

"I'd love to Mia."

Meanwhile, Christian had tidied himself up after his mid afternoon delight, he was tucking his shirt in and getting ready to leave his office for his last class of the day when there was a knock on the door.

"Entrez!" (come in) he called, shrugging on his jacket. The door opened and a pretty blonde walked in. She had big green eyes and smiled at him brightly.

"Hello, I'm the new English language teacher here, I was told to come and speak to you about the rotor," she said with a smile and a very British accent. Her eyes moved up and down his body and if Christian didn't know any better he'd say she was checking him out. _Don't be stupid Christian, she couldn't have been._

"Sure, I'm Christian Grey, it's nice to meet you," he said, sticking his hand out. She shook it and held onto it just a moment too long, her eyes looking at him longingly.

"I'm Gia Matteo," she replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gia, I'll email you the rotor if you'd like?"

"That would be brilliant, here's my email," she said quickly writing it down on a post-it note from her bag. She handed it to Christian being sure to touch his fingers in the process. "I'll see you around Christian," she said before leaving. Christian nodded.

"See you around!" he said. He didn't think anything of it, she was a new teacher who needed the rotor. He just wanted to finish this class and call Ana.

He headed home after he'd finished, picked up Teddy and called Ana asking what time she was coming around later. He was excited to see her but was disappointed when she told him she was going to have to stay at her place tonight with Mia who had made herself at home.

Christian told her to just kick her sister out or tell her she needed to go shopping and meet him somewhere but he knew his sister would be suspicious if she did the second one. She told him she'd make it up to him and then said goodnight to him and Teddy.

Ana headed to class on Friday afternoon with Kate after Grace had come to get Mia and then Christian texted her to say his last class of the day got cancelled due to a timetable clash so he'd be there to pick her up after class.

 _'You can't pick me up, everyone will see' A x_

 _'I'll park out of the way, If you walk out of school and down the road a little you'll be able to see my car' C x_

She knew it was a risk but she did want to see him and as long as no one else saw him they'd be fine. He'd just have to be discreet.

"Christian is picking me up," Ana told Kate.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" her friend asked.

"He said he'll park around the back, I suppose no one would recognize his car if it was parked down the road," Ana shrugged.

"I just think that's a bit risky," Kate told her. Ana nodded.

"I agree, I'll tell him to meet me at mine."

 _'It's too risky, meet me at my house, Kate will drop me off in thirty minutes' A x_

 _'Ok babe, see you soon' C x_

"He said he'd meet me at mine," Ana said.

"Good, if you got caught it would look bad even if he doesn't teach here anymore," Kate told her.

"I know, thanks Kate," Ana said smiling genuinely at her close friend. She was always looking out for her and she appreciated it immensely.

After getting their assignments and readings for the week, Kate dropped Ana at her house. Christian had already let himself in with the key she'd given him a few days ago. She heard Teddy's voice and knew that Christian must have picked him up from his parents while he was waiting for her.

"Hello you two," she shouted walking into the house.

"Ana!" Came a little voice as she heard two little feet pattering towards her on the wooden floors. She giggled as she saw Teddy in the little suit that he would be wearing this evening. He looked so much like his father it was frightening. His chubby cheeks were pink with delight and hands were raised in the air ready for her to give him a hug.

"Don't you look handsome Teddy bear, you look just like your daddy," she teased, picking him up and kissing his forehead. He grinned out her, proud at being called handsome and poked one of his fingers into the button hole in his jacket.

"Suit!" he squealed excitedly.

"You're suit is very nice," she winked, "where's your daddy?" she asked looking around for Christian. Usually he'd have already come up to her by now and scooped her up into a passionate kiss that left her feeling tingly all over.

"I'm here baby," Christian said coming around the corner, "I came because your dress arrived at my parents house before so I put it away in your room and got Teddy dressed while I was there. Don't worry, I promise I didn't look, not even a peak," he held his hands up in mock surrender and she giggle giving him a quick child friendly kiss.

"Are you getting ready here or at your house?" she asked.

"At my house, I haven't brought my tux. I just came to drop your dress off," Christian grinned.

"Oh, is that all you came for?" Ana asked with a sultry tone to her voice. Christian licked his lips and shook his head.

"No, I also came to tell you that I love you, and that I'm so proud to have you as my girlfriend. I can't wait to show you off tonight," he said before leaning in to whisper in her ear mindful of Teddy on her other hip, "and I'm here to tell you that I'm going to suck the skin off your clit later," he sealed his words with a quick kiss on her lips before taking Teddy from her arms.

"You're an evil man," she teased as he opened the door to leave, "but I love you too and I'll hold you to your promise."

"Oh baby, I don't need any help keeping my promises, I'll be more than happy to … service your needs," he winked, "I'll be back at six! Be ready for me babe!" he shouted before closing the door leaving Ana shaking her head at him with a wide smile on her face. What would she do without that man.

After heading upstairs to check on her dress, Ana went to Mia's beauty salon to have her makeup and hair done. Mia was her usually bright and bubbly self gushing about her and Christian's relationship, the dress she was going to wear and her new boyfriend who she couldn't wait for Ana to meet.

"Christian is going to die when he sees you in his dress. I hope Andrew feels the same when he sees me in mine," Mia said brushing some bronzer on her cheeks.

"I'm sure he will Mia," Ana replied. She was excited to meet Andrew, Mia didn't speak about him much but when she did she got very dreamy eyed much like she did when she talked about Christian.

"And have you seen Teddy's suit? My dad had it made for him by his friend," Mia gushed.

"Yes, Christian and Teddy came around before to drop off my dress and he looked cute as a button, just like his father," Ana smiled.

"They do look so alike don't they." Mia commented. Ana nodded.

"I can't wait for you to meet Andrew, he's a little older but he's so sweet to me. You might have to hold Christian and Elliot back for me, they always hated my boyfriends," Mia sighed. Ana giggled, she could imagine Christian's face when he met her new boyfriend. One thing she'd learned about Christian Grey was that he was very protective over those that he cared for.

"I will don't worry Mia, nothing is going to ruin this evening," Ana said confidently.

She left once she had been pampered by Mia who gave her a massive hug and told her she'd see her tonight. She then headed back home and put some music on to get ready to. She grabbed her phone and put on her Spotify 'getting ready' playlist before grabbing her dress from the hanger.

Mia had given her a clutch bag to use with it that matched the colour perfectly and she had some silver satin shoes that would boost her enough that the dress wouldn't be trailing along the ground. She zipped the dress up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked elegant and ready for the ball.

She heard the doorbell go when she was applying her lipstick and she rolled her eyes knowing Christian had a key and could have easily let himself in. She put her lipstick back into her clutch and went to answer the door.

She turned the lock and opened the door to see her boyfriend looking drool worthy in a black tuxedo. His hair was a mess on his head and his eyes glazed over when he saw her. To his left, holding onto his hand was his little boy who looked like his twin in his suit, his hair had been slicked back to make him look like a mini James Bond and he had a bunch of flowers in his other hand.

"Do you have something to give to Ana, son?" Christian whispered, squeezing Teddy's hand. His son eagerly handed Ana the flowers and then went to give her a cuddle.

"Pretty," he said with a grin.

"Why thank you sweetheart, you look as handsome as ever," she smiled giving Teddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby, you look breathtaking, look at the body," Christian groaned coming to grab her waist after Teddy had ran off into the house.

"You look utterly fuckable, Mr Grey," she teased. He leaned in to kiss her and she moaned into his mouth, immediately deepening the kiss.

"I can't wait to tear this dress off you and ruin your chances of walking for the next few days later on," Christian mumbled between kisses making his girlfriend giggle.

"Me neither baby," she said against his lips, biting his bottom lip between her teeth. 'Tease' he mouthed before shouting Teddy to come back so they could leave. They heard little feet running towards them and Teddy emerged around the corner with a bright smile on his face.

"We'll get some pictures taken of the three of us when we get there," Christian said picking Teddy up and taking Ana's hand with his free one, "you ready to go?" he asked her.

"I'm ready," she nodded. They climbed in the car and drove for about twenty minutes until they reached a huge building with a gazebo that seemed a mile long outside it. It was extravagant with music and cameras everywhere. Christian climbed out first went to open Ana's door before helping her out and grabbing Teddy from the back.

"My family are going to meet us inside," Christian said as they headed in with all the rest of the guests.

Christian showed their tickets. The room they went into was huge, at least the size of a football pitch. There were hundreds of very class looking people talking and laughing with each other. Ana felt out of place. She wasn't rich or classy. She was an ex call girl for goodness sake. But one look at Christian silenced any of her thoughts. He was staring at her like she was a cold drink in the desert.

"I love you, thank you for being here," he said, bringing their entwined hands to his lips.

"I love you too," she replied. _More than anything._

"Come on baby, I can see my mother over there," he said, leading her towards the left of the room. Teddy was smiling at everyone and people both old and young were gushing over how cute he was.

"I don't know whether they're talking about me or Ted," Christian whispered jokingly.

"They're talking about Ted, if they were talking about you they'd be saying how ugly you were," Ana teased sticking out her tongue.

"That smart mouth," Christian said in mock indignation, "I'm sure I'll find a better use for it later," he winked sending warmth through out Ana's body.

Ana saw Grace and Carrick and smiled at them. Next she saw Elliot standing with a girl who she assumed was his date and next she saw Mia. She was curious as to who she brought but she couldn't see anyone next to her yet.

"Ana, you look gorgeous," Grace said giving her a hug. The Grey family hugged and kissed the three of them with Carrick taking Teddy off to introduce his grandson to some of his clients.

"Thank you Grace, so do you," Ana said sweetly.

"Ana!" Mia shouted hugging her like she hadn't seen her in weeks rather than hours.

"Jesus Mia, you're going to topple her over," Christian remarked from behind them. "Baby, I'm going to go and get us a drink, I'll be back in a minute," Christian said kissing her cheek. She watched him go and then looked back at Mia who was buzzing with excitement.

"Ana, I want you to meet Andrew," Mia said pulling the sleeve of a man who had his back to them. He was lanky and tall, just a few inches shorter than Christian. The man turned around and all of the blood drained from Ana's face. This couldn't be happening, not now, not here. Andrew stared at her in surprise and then licked his lips salaciously.

"Andrew," he said sticking his hand out. Ana recoiled in disgust. _Oh god, please don't do this to me. Not now._

"Ana," she replied back. Andrew's eyebrows shot up and she realised that he knew her by a very different name. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to spend an evening with her boyfriend and one of her ex clients.

* * *

 **A/N - Hello :) some of you guessed that Mia's boyfriend would somehow be connected to Ana's previous life and I hope you weren't disappointed. Of course now that is out of the way Andrew won't be causing any trouble … ;) Also, I know you want to know more about Ana family and why she's so closed off - all will be revealed soon.**


	14. Fear and revelations

Ana felt repulsed as she looked upon Andrew's smug face. He was an unwanted and unexpected client, one that she had wanted to forget about immediately after their meeting. He was a member of the police force who was assigned to her case after she had filed to get a restraining order against Jack, her ex boyfriend. Ana had been desperate to ensure that Jack could never come near her again after what he did. Andrew was put on the case and it wasn't long before he started acting like a pervert. He'd stare at her body, make lewd comments about what she was wearing and always ask her what her plans were for the evening.

They hadn't been making much progress with the restraining order and after overhearing a conversation Andrew was having over the phone Ana started to understand why - Jack and Andrew were friends. Ana had tried to remove Jack from her case but she was told she would have to take any grievances up with him before anything happened about moving the case under another superior. So she confronted him about it. Andrew said that he knew about her type of work and that he could make Jack go away if she'd 'spread her legs and let him fuck her'. Ana had said no but Andrew was cunning and called up Mademoiselle Bleu to make an appointment with her. He met her at a hotel room with the restraining order signed and ready to go in his hand saying that instead of money, he'd repay her that way. She'd reluctantly agreed knowing it was the only way she would be able to put Jack behind her.

As soon as the bad sex was over - roughly two minutes of Andrew huffing and puffing on top of her before collapsing - she'd taken the restraining order and left the hotel room immediately taking him off her list as a client and banning him. She hadn't seen or heard from him since - until tonight. He made her skin crawl, he was so smug and smarmy, she didn't know why Mia was so enamoured with him. She felt violated just being in his presence and wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself together.

Mia was talking to them both but Andrew couldn't take his eyes off Ana and Ana wasn't listening to a word she said. She supposed she looked different to him as she stood now than she had that night. She was Rose that night with her red lipstick and silky lingerie. Tonight, she was the epitome of class, a vision to behold on the arm of the man she adored. A stark contrast if she did say so herself. She was about to run and try and get some air when she felt two arms wrap around her. She heaved a heavy sigh of relief and felt like she could finally breathe again when she felt him. He made her feel safe and that's what she needed right now.

"Our drinks are coming in a second baby, I got you a white wine, is that ok?" he asked, kissing her neck softly and pulling her back against his chest. She closed her eyes and relished in the security she felt from being in his presence. Nothing could hurt her as long as she was with him. For a moment she forgot about Andrew and Jack, focussing completely on Christian and the way he felt and smelled - like home.

"That's perfect, thank you babe," she said softly, turning to give him a quick kiss. She quickly scanned over his face detailing every inch of it to memory. He was such a beautiful man.

"Are you ok? You seem a little … off," Christian noted. She turned to fully face him wrapping her arms around his waist. She wanted to tell him what was wrong.

 _I am a little off, I feel sick at the thought of Andrew being here and knowing what he did to me but I also don't want you to get into a fight._

But she knew she couldn't tell him. Christian was possessive of her. He loved her so much that even another man looking at her set him off. She'd been dreading this day since they first started properly seeing each other - the inevitable run in with a client - and she didn't know how he'd handle it.

"Just overwhelmed by all of the people," she lied, "I'm not used to this."

"You're doing fine, you look exquisite. Every man in here has his eyes on you," Christian commented with disdain. Ana gulped, there was one man's eyes that were on her that she wanted as far away from her as possible. She could still feel him burning holes in her dress now despite her being in her boyfriend's arms. She only wanted Christian's eyes on her, she only wanted him to be burning holes in her dress and wondering what's underneath it. She felt so vulnerable.

"Ah, you must be Mia's new boyfriend," Christian said suddenly and Ana peeked out from Christian's chest to see him shake hands with Andrew.

" _Oui, je suis Andrew_ ," (yes, my name's Andrew) her admirer started moving his eyes off her for a moment to look at her boyfriend. His eyes didn't stay off her for long though and before long he was back to burning holes with his eyes.

"He's staring at you," Christian whispered in her ear. She froze. She couldn't tell him who Andrew was, so instead of ruining the evening by telling him that the man who was staring at her was actually a client she'd had a while ago, she decided to try and diffuse the situation.

"Well I'm not staring back, I think he's a creep," Ana whispered back, turning to plant a quick kiss on his lips. When she turned back, Andrew was smirking at her, his eyes bright and smarmy. All she wanted was a nice evening with her boyfriend and his family but instead she had to hide and avoid Andrew all night.

"Come, everyone, let's go to our table," Carrick said, handing Teddy to Grace for a moment and putting his arms around Christian and Ana with a smile. He lead them all to a table at the back and Ana was relieved when Grace and Mia sat on either side of Andrew. Ana sat between Christian and Carrick with Elliot and his date on the other side on her boyfriend. She felt safe surrounded by the Grey men and finally relaxed for the first time since they got there.

"Are you ok, baby?" Christian asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer for a moment. He kissed her cheek before quickly nipping at her ear. She felt a rush of warmth flood through her body and her breath hitched at the action.

 _Horny and possessive Christian at a public event … Mmmm the possibilities._

"I'm fine, are you?" she asked taking his hand in hers and stroking her finger over his knuckles.

"All the better now you're nowhere near Mia's boyfriend. He was staring at you," Christian snarled. Ana gulped at the venom in his voice.

"Please don't Christian, I'm here with you and only want to be near you. He doesn't matter," she implored. He nodded but she could see the fire in his eyes.

"He'd better watch himself," Christian growled. _My Ana._

"I love you, so so much," she whispered, gripping his face with both hands and kissing him softly, "so so much, nothing else matters."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her back and wrapping an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Here he is, returned safe and sound back to daddy," Grace said plopping Teddy in Christians lap.

"Hello, baby boy," Christian said kissing Teddy's head. His son gave him a beaming smile and then waved at Ana who blew him a kiss. She looked up and saw Andrew staring straight at her.

 _"Est-ce que le garçon est le vôtre?"_ (Is the boy yours) Andrew asked from across the table looking at Ana. Mia gave him a puzzled look, she too had noticed Andrews stares. Ana looked to Christian who's jaw was clenched in anger.

" _Qu'est ce que c'est pour toi?"_ (What's it to you?) Christian spat.

"Christian, stop being so rude," Grace reprimanded. Christian rolled his eyes and Ana moved her hand to his thigh stroking up and down to try and calm him. She ignored Andrews leering as they ate, contenting herself with Christian and Teddy. They were in their own little bubble giggling and joking around. After they'd eaten, Elliot took Teddy with him and his date Adele to have a look at the grounds. Ana was speaking to Grace and trying not to react to Christian as he stroked her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers, in deep conversation with his father.

"I'm just going to go to the ladies room," Ana said, getting up from the table. Christian caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Her thighs clenched together at the erotic sight of him looking up at her, his dark eyes staring and his lips lingering on her palm, his hand stroking circles that she could feel throughout her entire body.

"Don't be long," he winked.

"I won't," she giggled, pecking Teddy on the cheek before heading off.

The ladies room was empty except for one cubicle so she did her business and then washed her hands at the sink, wiping a little mascara that had fallen under her eye during the night. She dried her hands, moving the fabric of her dress a little where it had scrunched up before heading out of the toilet. The second she did so, she was grabbed by a man with a tight grip and hauled against the wall out of sight. Her widened eyes met the dirty brown ones of Andrew and she felt her stomach churn. _God please no, not now._

" _Alors maintenant, tu viens à des dîners importants avec les clients? Est-ce que la robe est incluse dans_ _l_ _es frais de ce soir? Elle est très jolie_ _,_ " (So now you come to important dinners with clients? did the dress come in your expenses for the evening? It's very nice) he brushed his fingers down her back before gripping her ass. She squirmed but he grabbed her tighter. Her eyes watered as her heart hammered against her chest in fear.

"Get off me, let me go," she snarled praying someone would come and see them and help her.

"Reste _silencieuse_ " (Be quiet) he spat gripping her wrists in both of his hands and crushing her against the wall. She could feel his erection against her stomach and it made her want to be sick. He was so disgusting but she couldn't over power him. He was stronger than her and she was helpless as he gripped her tightly.

" _S'il te plait, Andrew, laisse-moi partir,"_ (please, Andrew, let me go) she begged. He smirked at her.

" _Mets-toi à genoux, ouvre mon pantalon et_ _là j_ _e te laisserai partir_ ," (Get on your knees, open my pants and then I'll let you go) he growled.

" _J'en ai fini avec ça. Christian est le seul homme que je mets dans ma bouche. Il est le seul homme autorisé à me toucher._ _Pas d_ _es cochons dégoûtants comme toi. Seulement lui."_ (I'm done with that. Christian is the only man I put in my mouth. He's the only man who's allowed to touch me. Not disgusting pigs like you. Only him.)

He tightened his grip on her arms, his fingers digging in so hard she was sure he must be breaking her skin and making her bleed. In her panic, she knew of only one thing to do. She kicked her leg out hitting him squarely in his crotch. He immediately let her go and fell to the floor howling in pain. She stepped over him and ran only to hit a familiar wall of muscle.

"Ana, what's wrong? What happened?" Christian asked. She was panting and when he lightly gripped her shoulders pulling her from his chest to look at her he noticed tears running down her face. He was about to question her when he saw bright red fingers marks all over her skin. He saw red and looked around for the source of her anguish. He saw Andrew on the floor rolling around in pain and moved Ana gently out of his way. He went over and grabbed Andrew, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and slamming him against the wall with a thud. The man winced in pain as his head hit the brick behind him.

"What did you do to her?" Christian said fiercely. He was brought back to that day when Ana came to his office in tears after Jose had strangled her. He'd wanted to punch Jose, to kill him then and there but Ana wouldn't let him. Now, he had Andrew right where he wanted him and all of the feelings of repressed anger he felt for Jose came rushing back added to the sight of his Ana bruised and hurt at the fingers of this vermin.

"Nothing," Andrew cried.

"I'll ask you one more time, what did you do to her?" there was no reply, only struggling so Christian did what any other man whose girlfriend had just been hurt at the hands of another man would do.

He slammed three punches into Andrew, two into his face until he heard a crunch and a crack and another to his stomach. Andrew cried out in pain and Christian went to hit him again when he felt hands on his arms - soft gentle hands that sent shivers down his spine. _Ana._

"Baby, stop, please stop. Come back to me, I need you," Ana's soft, fragile voice spoke from behind him. Her light grip was enough to bring him out of his anger fuelled fog and he dropped Andrew to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't touch her ever again, don't even look in her direction or I'll rip you apart with my bare hands," Christian spat, kicking Andrew in the ribs. He grabbed Ana's hand in his and headed back into the room. Ana struggled to keep up with him in her dress and heals but she didn't dare say anything. They headed to the table where Christian's family were sat.

"We're going to head off," Christian said. Grace and Carrick furrowed their brows, "where's Ted and Elliot?"

"Son, don't leave yet, we've only been here a couple of hours," Carrick said.

"I've donated on Ana and I's behalf to the foundation, and Ana's tired so I'm going to take her home," Grace and Mia looked at Ana in concern. She'd tried to wipe away any traces of tears from her face and her hair hid most of the finger marks but she knew she much have looked a sight and felt like she was being examined by the eyes of both women. She just wanted to be alone with Christian. She just wanted to be as far away from here and Andrew as possible.

"Ok I'll go and find Elliot," Carrick said getting up out of his seat. The whole Grey family knew something was wrong but no one asked what. Mia got up to hug Ana telling her she'd call her tomorrow and Grace did the same. Christian kissed his mother and sister goodbye and then moments later Elliott appeared with a sleep Teddy. Christian grabbed his son in his arms and Ana went to hug Elliot and Carrick goodbye.

"Are you alright Ana? You look a little flushed," Elliot asked concerned.

"I'm fine Elliot, it's just been a long day," Ana put on a fake smile, Elliot seemed to believe her and went to sit back down next to his date.

"Come on baby, let's go," Christian said reaching out for Ana's hand. She took it and the three of them headed out.

The cool night hit them like a brick wall and Ana shivered due to both the weather and the tension between her and Christian. She went to open her mouth when Christian cut her off.

"Let's not do this here," he said, his voice void of emotion. She gulped, her heart pounding in her chest and instantly regretted not telling him straight away who Andrew was. She could lie and say that she had no idea who Andrew was, that it was a surprise attack but even she knew that wasn't believable.

Meanwhile, Andrew had picked himself off the floor and gone into the gentleman's toilets to clean himself up. Blood had dripped all over his shirt so he couldn't do much about that but he could help his face. He wiped the blood from his nose and lip and checked his ribs. They were bruised from the fists that had pounded into his skin and he knew he'd be sore in the morning. Angrily he pulled his phone from his pocket once he saw that the room was empty.

" _Bonjour Andrew,"_

 _"Jack, tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de rencontrer,"_ (Jack, you'll never guess who I have just ran into).

" _qui?_ ," (who).

" _Anastasia, elle est au bal_ _f_ _aire_ _face e_ _nsemble ici à Paris,"_ (Anastasia, she's at the coping together ball here in Paris). Andrew heard Jack laugh on the other end of the phone.

" _Alors, elle est restée à Paris, n'est-ce pas? Je pense qu'il est temps que je lui rendre visite,"_ (So, she stayed in Paris did she? I think it's time I paid her a visit).

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin que je fasse?"_ (what do you need me to do) Andrew asked his friend.

"Trouve _tout ce que tu peux sur elle dès maintenant_ ," (Find out everything you can about her now). Jack replied.

" _J'ai déjà quelque chose, elle a un petit ami,"_ (I have something already, she has a boyfriend).

" _Encore mieux, elle va me sortir de la dette une fois de plus. Tu auras ta part une fois que nous l'aurons."_ (Even better, she's going to get me out of debt once again. You'll get your cut once we have her.)

 _"je serai en contact,"_ (I'll be in touch) Andrew said before ending the call. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror before heading out to meet Mia.

Christian, Ana and a sleeping Teddy drove back to his house in silence. You could cut the tension between them with a knife. When they reached the house, Christian got out and grabbed Teddy. He met Ana at the front of the car and unlocked the door. They walked inside and shut the door. Ana looked up at Christian and touched his arm wincing when he flinched.

"Wait here, I'm going to put him in bed," Christian said, nodding to his sleeping son. Ana reached over to kiss Teddy's hair and whispered goodnight in his ear before her boys headed upstairs. Ana sighed and went into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine knowing she was going to need something if she was going to get through talking about this with Christian. She could tell they were about to have their first argument - the tension in the air was a dead giveaway - and she needed some liquid courage.

She went to sit on the couch and took a sip as she heard Christian's feet walking down the stairs and out towards her. He'd pulled his bow tie off and undone the first few buttons of his shirt. He looked sexy and inviting and she was instantly wet but she knew now wasn't the time to act on her libido. There was nothing sexy or exciting about what she had to say to him and she knew he wasn't going to be happy about her not telling him

He came and sat down on the rocking chair needing a little distance from her in order to have this conversation. He was dreading the answer to his questions because he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answers - he feared he would be right and she'd have lied to him or at least withheld pieces of information

"You knew Andrew didn't you? You knew him as soon as you saw him, he was the reason you looked so uncomfortable. Who was he?" Christian asked. Ana sighed and didn't meet his eyes.

"He's an ex client, a horrible one that I blocked straight afterwards," she admitted. She heard him move from the chair and walk into the kitchen with a huff. She hated this. She hated not being able to touch him and kiss him. She just wanted to climb in his lap, sit on his dick and pretend this whole evening hadn't happened.

She wanted to lose herself in him and make the memories of Andrew vanish into thin air as she rode him. But instead they were going to have an argument. Christian was riled up and as much as she'd rather let him get it out through some angry, back clawing, bed breaking vicious sex, she knew that he wouldn't want that. He'd reprimanded her last time for leaving rather than talking things through, and as much as she wanted to straddle his face right now, they needed to talk and clear the air.

He came back a moment later with a tumbler of scotch in his hand. He relished the burning sensation as the liquid floated down his throat and simmered the fire in his stomach. He was angry at her for lying to him and he was unbelievably jealous. He'd always tried to push thoughts of her and other men out of his mind when he was her client.

He knew she had other clients but he tried not to think about it. But to see a man she'd fucked for money standing right in front of him - smug smile and glaring eyes on her - it stung. He was a jealous man and he wasn't sure how many clients she'd actually had over the two years she'd been at Mademoiselle Bleu. Would this be a regular occurrence? Would he constantly have to worry if a man who was staring at his beautiful girlfriend had seen her pussy?

This man had been inside her, touched her, seen her eyes roll back and what was between her legs. He'd heard her moans and sighs, seen her glorious breasts and kissed her soft lips. He prayed that she hadn't let him taste her. Even just the thought of another man with his face between her legs was enough to make him want to put his hand through a wall.

He drank a little more of the golden liquid before staring at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked calmly.

"What could I say? Mia was there with him as her boyfriend and I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to ruin the evening," Ana said desperately. She could see the wheels in his head turning, knew he was thinking of her and Andrew together and she hated it. She didn't want him thinking of that, she just wanted him to think about her and how much she loved him. She hated Andrew, she hated him so damn much.

"This is ridiculous Ana, once again you didn't tell me something and I had to find you covered in marks and bruises after that bastard had his hands all over you," Christian growled angrily.

"I was handling it Christian, I got away from him," Ana shouted before wincing when she realised that Teddy was asleep. She didn't want to argue but now she felt angry at the fact Christian seemed to be blaming her.

"It sure looked like you handled it Ana," Christian scoffed. Ana rolled her eyes. "The issue isn't what happened Ana, it isn't what that bastard Andrew did to you. I am angry about that of course, in fact I think I might have to take up boxing and put his face on the bag just to let it out of my system, but the issue I have is that once again you're keeping me in the dark. You don't talk to me about things. If I'd known that Jack was dangerous I would have done anything and everything to protect you."

"I do talk to you Christian!" Ana cried, "I've talked to you more than anyone!"

"No you don't and tonight has proved that. You shut down all the time. Are you scared of me or something?" Christian asked.

"No! Of course I'm not scared of you," Ana's eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked. She felt so vulnerable in this moment. She thought Christian would get his anger out and have a bit of a shout about Andrew and then they'd be ok but now the tables had turned on her she didn't like it at all. Hadn't she been through enough tonight? she just wanted his arms around her and for him to tell her everything would be ok, she never expected this level of anger directed at her and she hated it.

"Then what is it Ana? Why don't you tell me things, why do you keep so much to yourself? Tell me!" Christian shouted, his impatience with her evident.

"Because you're going to leave me and It will break me," Ana sobbed. She felt like she'd been pulled apart, her soul exposed for him to see and she hated it. She hated feeling so out of her depth. The tears kept falling but she didn't cower. She continued to look directly at Christian whose face was contorted with hurt.

"Why do you think I'm going to leave you? I love you, don't you know that?" he asked softly. _Please tell me you know that Ana._

"Because everyone leaves me Christian. And you're the next. You're the worst. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You're the only person I've ever said those three words to and it would kill me when you leave but no one ever stays with me." Ana put her hands over her face and sobbed. She didn't hear Christian move from the chair but she did feel his arms coming around her. She tried to move away from him but he held her tighter as she cried.

"Shh baby, it's ok, I'm here," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She allowed herself one moment of comfort, one moment to rest her head against her man's chest and heard his soothing heartbeat, one second of respite to get her through the conversation they needed to have now before pulling away from him. She scooted to the end of the couch until they were separated by a meter of space and Christian looked at her puzzled, unsure of why one minute she was in his arms and the next she was moving away from him as fast as she could.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked softly, like he was talking to a cornered child. She composed herself quickly, wiping her eyes and taking a large gulp of wine before nodding.

"Ok, before we start, I just wanted you to know that I love you and I appreciate you talking to me about what's going on in your head. I know it's tough but you're so strong and I want to take some of that weight off you and reassure you that I'll never leave you, ever, I'm in this till the end," Christian said seriously. Her heart hammered at his words and then the dam broke, the words that she'd kept bottled away came pouring out like river flowing into the sea.

"My parents left me. They died when I was three. I never found out how they died, I never asked, I just know that they abandoned me. I was passed from care home to care home, guardian to guardian. Every time I grew attached to one I was passed onto the next. My childhood was full of instability and I hate thinking about it. I was alone all through my childhood, the only person I had was Kate but even with her I felt alone, she never understood how I was feeling and I never thought to tell her. She had the perfect family home and there was me, passed around like a parcel. I grew close to Jack, up until I knew about his debts. Our relationship wasn't great, but I appreciated the fact that he stayed with me, until he left." She took a breath, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

"I fear getting attached to people because it only hurts more when they leave me. But with you and Teddy, it wasn't a case of fearing attachment, I know I'm in too deep now to get out of this without a broken heart. I fear you leaving me because out of everyone that's ever left me, you would hurt me the most, you'd kill me if you left me, I'd be inconsolably ruined," Ana could feel tears falling from her eyes but her voice was strong and valiant. Christian went to speak but she shook her head. She needed to get everything out before he opened his mouth to comfort her. The Pandora box was well and truly open.

"I don't know what you see in me," she admitted softly, her voice wavering slightly as his jaw dropped open in shock, "you're wife, she sounded so perfect and I know you still love her. I don't know how I can ever compete with her. I fear you'll always compare me to her and I'll come out on the bottom. She gave you so much, she gave you Teddy and she had your heart for years. It's not your fault that I feel this way, it's my own stupid insecurities, but in answer to your question, that's why I fear you leaving me, because everyone leaves eventually."

Christian was stunned. Utterly stunned. He sat for a few minutes in silence, her soft sniffing the only sound in the room. The wind roared, the rain splattering against the window as a storm brewed outside but inside, there was a sense of vacancy. The air was stiff with unspoken feelings, no words could explain the feeling melded inside two open hearts.

"Say something," Ana whispered after a moment. Her eyes looked up only to find a mop of copper hair. His shoulders were slumped, his head in his hands a look of defeat described his features. She reached out to touch his shoulder gently only for him to grab her and haul her into his lap, holding her close. So close that her breathing was restricted but it was exactly what she needed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he mumbled, kissing her hair over and over, "I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry," his breathing was ragged as he tried to control his emotions.

"Christian look at me," Ana breathed, grabbing his face and trying to get him to look at her. He looked up at her with sad gray eyes and her heart ached in her chest. She didn't mean to make him feel guilty or sorry in any way shape or form. It wasn't his fault she felt like that. It was just the way things had always been. The pattern had never been broken until now.

"What can I do Ana? What can I say to let you know that I will never leave you. I'd get down on one knee right now if I had a ring. I love you and I'll never leave you, ever," he implored. "Ted and I are in this with you for life, we're a family now. Your ours."

Her breath hitched at his words. He'd propose to her? It was too soon for anything like that but she still got a buzz at words. She'd never been a girl who dreamed of marrying her prince charming. She never thought she'd love anyone enough to marry them but with Christian it was different. She could imagine walking down the aisle to spend the rest of her life with him. The fact he was serious enough to bring up the idea of marriage said a lot and she felt a little more reassured.

"Ana, what do I say?" Christian asked, his face so sad. "Tell me what to say baby, tell me how to make you believe me."

She didn't want to talk anymore, there was only one thing she wanted - to feel close to him. She kissed him passionately, gripping his hair. He resisted trying to pull back but she wouldn't let him. She continued kissing him while her other hand moved to the front of his pants, rubbing him fast and hard through his pants until she could feel him, rock hard and ready for her through the material of his dress pants.

"Ana, stop," he mumbled between kisses. "This isn't the time, we need to talk. We can do this later. We..."

"No more talking, I want your dick," she went to unbuckle his trousers needing to feel him but he batted her hands away. She wasn't deterred, she spread her legs to straddle him thighs, rubbing her wet pussy against his crotch. She was panting, desperate to be wanted but once again, he pulled away. She whined as he did so and he soothed her with his lips.

"Sex isn't going to fix this," he breathed between forceful kisses. Her hands were everywhere and he knew how hard he was but they needed to talk. He didn't want her to shut down again. He didn't know what to do about what she'd told him, what could he say to make her believe that he was there to stay and that he'd never hurt her? Part of him was glad that she'd opened up to him but the other part of him felt disgusted that she went through so much - no wonder she held her cards close to her chest.

"Please Christian, take off your pants, take off your clothes," she moaned, rocking against him. Despite his resistance she could feel how much he wanted her and she knew it would only take a little more for him to give in. She appreciated that he was trying to be gentleman about it all, but right now she didn't want anything gentle, she wanted rough, toe curling sex that would take away every bit of raw vulnerability she felt right now. She went for the buckle of his pants again and this time he didn't resist. He kisses her fiercely. She battled with the zipper before getting his out of his underwear and dipping her head to take him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Christian cried as she relentlessly sucked his dick, running her tongue over his head a few times circling the tip before plunging down on him until he could touch the back of her throat. There was nothing gentle about her movements, her hand gripped his base and her tongue was doing incredible things to the top half of his penis. He'd never felt anything so amazing and his cock swelled until she could barely open her mouth wide enough to take him in.

"Ana … shit," he moaned. She moved her mouth from his wet cock and crawled up his body to kiss him.

"I want you on top of me," she whispered. She wanted to feel him surrounding her. That was the only time she ever felt safe, when he was protecting every inch of her with his body. He flipped them over and then moved her panties out the way, she looked down and gulped at the size of his cock. He was bigger than usual - and he was already hung like a horse - she wasn't sure she could take him but she desired to feel him ripping her apart, tearing her in two and then sewing her back together.

"This might hurt," he said, looking down at himself as he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in a little and she winced as she felt her insides burning. He usually stretched her to the extreme but tonight she was worried he might actually tear her body apart.

"It's so big," she panted desperately wanting more while being wary of his size at the same time.

"I'll go slow baby," Christian said. She was so wet it was dripping down her thighs and staining the couch. He surged in slowly, bracing himself against her tightness until he was embedded. He gave her a few moments to adjust to him before he started a steady rhythm on top of her. It hurt at first, his huge dick slamming into her but she'd never tell him to stop - the pleasure always outweighed the pain, the safety she felt as he surrounded her and buried himself to the hilt was worth any amount of pain.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like your little cunt being stretched out?" he asked as he went faster, the couch creaking under the force of them.

"Yes!" she cried, scratching her nails on his shoulders. This was what she needed - normality. He moved his hands up her body, gripping some of the material of her dress in both of his hands and then ripping it. She heard the loud tear and then her entire body was exposed. He grabbed her breasts, leaning down to suck and kiss them as his hips moved relentlessly.

"That dress - oh fuck - cost a fortune," she panted, as pissed as she was that he'd ripped it, she couldn't deny how wet it had made her to see him do it.

"I'll buy you another, I'll buy you the whole store if I can tear every one of them from your body," he growled.

"Mmmm fuck," she moaned. He gripped the back of her head and she opened her eyes to see dark gray ones pulsing in the darkness.

"Your mine, tell me your mine, tell me this is mine," he demanded as he slammed into her harder and deeper. She gulped at his voice feeling a fresh flow of arousal trickling to her centre.

"I'm yours, everything is yours," she cried out. They came together, lips locked to stop themselves being too loud and waking Teddy. He collapsed on top of her and she threading her fingers through his hair. The moonlight bathed the room in a serene glow as all of the ferocity left the room leaving a calm afterglow.

"Fuck, I'm not going to be able to walk for weeks," she panted.

"Really?" he asked, sounded awful proud of himself.

"Really, I swear you're hung like a bull," she muttered making his laugh.

"Where do we go from here Ana?" he asked seriously. She closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't have an answer for him on that question. It was down to herself to fix what she felt, not him. He had done nothing wrong.

"We take it day by day, and one day, I'll get over my silly insecurities and learn to trust in your love for me." Ana said softly.

"How would you feel about maybe speaking to someone?" he asked. She froze, her hands stopping stroking his hair and he knew she wasn't pleased with his suggestion.

"I have seen people before, I've been speaking councillors for years, they don't help me," Ana replied.

"We could get a professional, I know a very good one, she spoke to me after my wife died and helped me greatly." Christian said. Ana gulped.

"I... I'll think about it," she lied. There was no way she was going to speak to someone like she was some mental patient - she'd done enough of that. Her business was her own, it had been hard enough opening up to Christian, it would be even harder to open up completely to a stranger.

"That's all I ask," Christian replied. He got up from on top of her and climbed off the couch. She licked her lips when she saw him naked form bathed in the soft glow of the moon.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed," he said giving her his hand. She took it and winced as she got up. He'd done some serious damage to her lady parts. She walked a few steps and started giggling. He'd literally fucked her so that she couldn't walk. He turned back and saw her walking like she was on a saddle and beamed at her with pride.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked in mock anger.

"I... erm... just, you look well and truly fucked." he babbled before looking proud of himself once again.

"You're right, I do. Kate's going to have a field day with this, she didn't believe my description of how big you were, now she'll have to believe it," Ana smirked seeing the colour drain from his face.

"What? You've spoken about my …" he looked down at his half hard dick, "to Kate, my ex student?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course, and I've shown her pictures but they don't quite do you justice, I never get the right angle and lighting to show her just how defined and thick you are and …" she was cut off by his hand covering her mouth.

"Ana!" he was beat red with embarrassment and she starting giggling against his hand. He was staring at her like she'd grown two heads and wouldn't move his hand so she licked it. He immediately pulled back and wiped his hand on his stomach in disgust.

"You're disgusting, why would I want your spit in my hand?" he grimaced jokingly.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "the other day you wanted to fuck my ass but now your crying like a little girl about a bit of spit - which was covering your cock before you fucked me, I may add," Christian smirked.

"Such a dirty mouth," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. She was glad the serious stuff was now over and they were back to their usual banter and teasing. This was what she missed tonight - the laughing and giggling. Sure, the serious stuff was sometimes important but one of the things she loved most about her relationship with Christian was how much they made each other laugh. He was the funniest person she'd ever met and could always cheer her up when she was feeling down.

The pair had a quick shower to wash off their coupling and then Christian pulled on some boxers and went to check on Teddy. Ana got ready for bed and then got under the covers waiting for Christian. He came back moment later and climbed in the other side. She turned her back to him and he slid as close as he could get, spooning her from behind. He kissed her neck and cheek, wrapping his arms around and sighed.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, always," she whispered in reply, before falling asleep feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They were as dysfunctional as could be - the teacher and the ex call girl. The widow and the English student with an almost ten year age gap between them and a child in the mix but somehow, someway, they fit together.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming - I love hearing your opinions and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. What did you think of Andrew? and what about Ana's revelations? I'd like to give a big thanks to my beta Karen Cullen Grey who edited this chapter despite feeling unwell and to Nicole for her help on the French. Hope you all have a lovely Christmas/holiday!**


	15. A new beginning

**Final chapter of the year! hope you all had a lovely Christmas and have a very happy new year - see you in 2019 :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the ball and things had reverted to normal. Ana was a little wary at first about how Christian would act around her now that he knew about her past, but he didn't treat her any differently than he had before. He did bring it up once or twice, but his main concern was Andrew. After she had told him everything from her past with Andrew, she'd had to stop Christian from going around to knock him out.

Ana had pointed out that they needed to tell his sister what he was like first, otherwise she'd never forgive Christian and think he was just being an overprotective brother. Christian had reluctantly agreed to wait until they could spoke to Mia about it.

The only other change in their lives was that he was very careful to tell her exactly where he was going and how long he'd be if he had to leave the house. He didn't explain why, but she suspected it was because he didn't want her to think he was leaving her if he didn't answer her calls. She appreciated it immensely. He was doing everything he could to show her how serious he was about their relationship and she only hoped that he could tell she felt the same.

It was Friday and she was spending the weekend at Christian's. He'd brought up twice now or at least alluded to her moving in with him, but she had changed the subject both times. She just didn't think they were ready for that just yet. Yes, she loved him and Teddy, they were growing closer every day and she was growing closer to his family, especially Mia and Grace, but she just needed a little longer to get used to the idea of living with a man and his son. It was a huge step, she liked having her own space sometimes to paint and read but then Christian told her he would convert the spare bedroom into a studio for her to do her work in.

She walked through Christian's door and kicked of her shoes smiling as she placed them next to a tiny pair of trainers and a large pair of leather dress shoes. Her family. She'd gone to Kate's house for a bit to do some work for their writing project with her before heading to Christian's. He'd texted her to tell her the door was open, so she hung up her coat and put down her bag before listening to see if she could hear them, but she couldn't hear a thing.

Usually she would hear Teddy giggling and running around the room, the wood flooring creaking under his little footstep as he tried to get away from Christian the 'tickle monster'. The TV would be on, Elmo's voice coming from the speakers and there would be lots of life in the house but right now, it was silent.

"Christian?" she called, wondering where her boyfriend and his son could be.

"In here love!"was the reply.

She smiled at his voice and the term of endearment he used before following the trail of his voice into the kitchen where she saw him with his back to her, shirtless, ironing a few bits of laundry. She bit her lip as she looked at him. His muscles tensed against his skin, moving under toned flesh as he moved the iron, his strong arms and shoulders a sight for sore eyes.

She could just make out faint scratches and bite marks on his skin where her nails and teeth had dug in a little too hard at the height of her pleasure and she crossed her legs, wetness coating her thighs as she thought of all the ways his strong arms could be used right now – to hold her up as he ate her wet pussy or shoving her against the wall, his dick stretching out her walls as he fucked her mercilessly within an inch of her life. She shuddered at the thoughts and licked her lips.

She walked over to him slowly, her bare feet making little noise against the tiled floor. He didn't raise his head until he felt soft hands skating slowly down his sides and then around his stomach to play with the cans of his abs. Her lips kissed a trail up his spine making loud smacking sounds when they touched his skin. He grinned at her attentions and shuddered when her hands dipped a little low catching the band of his boxers.

"Hmmm, sorry, I'm taken," he hummed, continuing to iron his shirt pretending to be unaffected by her movements despite the tent he was now pitching.

"Lucky lady," she breathed continuing to kiss up his spine as her hands left blazing trails across his torso, "do you like her much?" she question with a grin, nibbling on his shoulder blade.

"Eh, she's ok,"Christian teased making Ana smack his chest in faux anger.

" _Connard,"_ (bastard) she muttered making him laugh. Her hands brushed lower and lower on his abs before pulling on the strings on his tracksuit pants.

"Where's Teddy?" she asked, her thumb moving under the fabric, teasing his happy trail.

"Upstairs, asleep," Christian breathed. "He went down about 10 minutes ago and I'm hard as rock under there." Ana bit her lip and smiled, feeling Christians hand guiding hers fully under the fabric of his pants and then inside of his underwear to feel him. She stroked him gently, feeling pre-cum dripping from his tip and licked a path up his neck, nibbling at his ear softly.

"You're close already, I love seeing what I do to you," she stated, the words whispered so seductively he had to grit his teeth against the sensation.

"You're teasing me," Christian accused.

"I'm touching you. It would only be teasing if I had no intention of following through," she replied, running her thumb over the tip of him slowly.

He took in a shuddering breath. He pushed back against her a little and could feel her nipples hard through her T-shirt. He nearly came in his pants at the thought of her without a bra on.

"You're as turned on as me," he accused as she shamelessly rubbed herself against his muscular back.

"Can you blame me?" she smirked, pulling him out of his pants. "You're so sexy and you're in love with me, what's a girl to do?"

He put the iron down and turned around gripping her face between his hands and immediately taking her lips in a fierce kiss. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to get as close to him as possible. His hands moved down to cover her breasts and he ran his thumbs over the stiff peaks he found there.

"Mm, no bra?" he asked.

"It felt uncomfortable this morning," she admitted. For some reason when she'd tried to put it on this morning, it felt a little too tight, so she'd decided to forgo wearing one.

"I love it, easy access," he murmured quickly pulling up her top and sucking one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. She whined and whimpered clutching at his hair desperately and grinding herself against his thigh.

"Christian," she breathed, trying to pull his face back to hers for a kiss but he surprised her by pulling away completely.

"Bend over the table," he demanded.

There was a dark look in his eyes and she felt excitement flowing through her body at the tone of his voice. She'd been thinking about this all day. All week. She'd had to meet him on Tuesday and Wednesday night for a quickie because she couldn't hold on with phone sex and her fingers until the weekend. She'd become insatiable. Utterly addicted to Christian Grey and his cock.

She did as he asked, sliding her drenched panties down her legs and throwing them at him before bending over the kitchen table and pulling up her skirt. She smirked at him, her hands and face flat on the table and wiggled her ass a little to entice him further - not that he needed any encouragement. He kicked his pants down his legs before walking to her and placing his hands on the peachy skin of her behind.

She shivered when she felt his hands on her. She loved it when he touched her. It made her feel so incredibly safe and treasured. She felt his hands moved down to the apex of her thighs and moaned when his fingers gently caressed her there.

"Mm that feels amazing," she sighed, as he rubbed circles over her sex. She didn't hear him kneel down behind her, she didn't even know he'd moved until his fingers were replaced by the warmth of his tongue. She cried out, her body convulsing at the unexpected but extremely pleasant sensation.

"You taste incredible, god I could do this all day." Christian mumbled as he feasted on her, his voice sending vibrations of pleasure through her body. "So sweet."

"Christian… oh fuck," she hated the fact that she couldn't see him. Her mind cast back to her fantasy portrait collection. Every time she'd pictured this moment in her mind he was looked up at her from between her legs as his tongue worked her over. Every single time he'd down this to her, she'd been able to watch the erotic scene as he pleasured her. She was desperate to see him. It just wasn't the same.

She pushed herself up from the table much to Christian's surprise and displeasure. She stood as he knelt in front of her, his face glistening with her arousal.

"What..?" he started to ask only to be cut off by her hand.

"No talking," she said leaning against the countertop and motioning for him to come closer with her finger. He did so in a trance, his eyes as black as night and his dick throbbing at the sight of her. She grabbed his face when he got close enough positioning him back between her legs and groaned when she felt his tongue and lips caressing her once more.

His eyes were looked up at her, alternating between looking at what he was doing and gazing up at her to watch the pleasure filled look on her face. _So this is what she wanted_ he thought, understanding now why she hadn't liked the position they'd been in.

"Mm … oh so close," she whimpered, as his tongue started to stroke her walls. He knew every inch of her body like the back of hand and the apex of her thighs was no exception. He knew exactly where to touch and lick to send her to an explosive orgasm which came moments later, her hands almost ripping his hair from his scalp as she cried out her pleasure.

She slumped on the countertop and Christian stood, grabbing her hips and guiding her back over the table, this time facing him. He pulled her legs open and then pushed inside fast and hard.

"Fuck!" he growled in relief as she clutched his arms, meeting him thrust for thrust despite her exhaustion from her orgasm.

"You feel incredible baby, are you alright?" he asked, thrusting a little faster inside her. He was close already, he could feel himself tingling everywhere and knew it was only a matter of time. He attacked her breasts with his lips, sucking her skin and leaving red marks all over her skin.

"Yes, fuck, so good, so, so good Christian," she moaned. Her words were music to his ears and he carried on thrusting feeling his balls get heavier as he got closer to his orgasm. She was moaning, panting and clawing at the wooden table and his skin as he rubbed slow circles on her clit.

He was so close, his entire body bathed in sweat. He clenched his teeth and every muscle in his body to hold off his impending orgasm. He was determined to make her come again first. With a few more rubs of her clit and a few more perfectly placed kisses Ana came loudly. Christian's whole body gave way in relief and he came with a roar, collapsing on top of her.

He'd never come so hard in his life. He felt like his whole body had given up on him as he tried to push up on his arms so that he didn't crush her. She was mumbling his name and cursing in French incoherently as they panted in an exhausted heap.

He eventually managed to gather the strength to heave his heavy body up and pull himself out of her body. He wasn't sure how but seeing his come dripping out of her as he pulled out made his lifeless dick twitch. _How can I still be aroused after that?_

"You're amazing Ana, I swear you're incredible," he mumbled making her giggle.

He went to get a washcloth from the sink and the started cleaning her up. When she was clean of any residue, she stood up. Her thighs ached and he skin was a little raw from his kisses, but she felt deliciously tingly after two powerful orgasms. Christian leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled back, he was looking at her in awe. She'd never seen a man look at a woman like that and it made her giddy.

"I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled.

Christian went to wake up Teddy from his nap. Ted had made him promise that as soon as Ana arrived, he was awoken and taken to her. While Christian woke up his son, Ana went to the bathroom to sort herself out and then went into the kitchen to make herself a snack before dinner. She was starving after their sexcapades and wasn't sure what she fancied to eat.

She opened the fridge and saw a half empty jaw of Mayonnaise and a jar of pickles. She'd never liked either, but she suddenly craved the combination. She pulled both jars out of the fridge and sat down at the table Christian had quickly cleaned and disinfected. She opened the Mayo and the pickles picking them up. Christian stopped at the door and watched in horror as she picked up a mayo covered pickle and ate it, moaning the whole time.

"Should I be worried that you make the same noises eating that disgusting combination as you do when we have sex?" he asked. He'd put on clothes now much to Ana's disappointment. It wasn't that he didn't look good in clothes - he looked godly with them on or off his marvellous body, but nothing could ever compare to having him naked and wanting in front of her. He could drive her insane with just a look.

"Well, I love food and I love sex, if you ever feed me while we have sex, I might have to tie you to the bed posts and never let you leave," she smirked, polishing off another pickle, "where's Ted?" she asked.

"He's getting his toys for you to play with, he definitely has a crush on you," Christian winked.

"It must run in the family," Ana teased, before getting up from the table when she heard a pattering of little feet running down the stairs.

"Ana!" Teddy squealed, running into the kitchen. She picked him up and planted kisses all over his face making him giggle. Christian loved watching them together. Ana had been worried about meeting him on that first day, but she'd taken to loving his son so easily. She was a complete natural - effortlessly mothering and he couldn't help but wonder what she'd be like with a child of their own.

He wasn't sure if Ana would ever want Children and he'd never pressure her into it if she didn't want to - it wasn't a deal breaker for him, he had Ted and that was enough for him but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasised about Ana round with his child or thought about a little girl with her mother's blue eyes and infectious smile.

"There's my favourite little man," she beamed cuddling him close. She loved this little boy as though he was her own. She didn't think she would ever bond with a child, but Teddy was the exception, he was so easy to love. He grinned at her, showing all his little baby teeth.

"I'm Ana's favewit!" he said smugly to his father who rolled his eyes jokingly at his son's obvious pride at being Ana's favourite little man.

"That's right, you are," Ana said kissing him while giving Christian a smirk, "what have you done today Teddy bear?"

"I had nap," Teddy said proudly, his curly copper mop wayward from sleep.

She combed her fingers through it. She was instantly glad that he had been fast asleep. She knew she should have been more cautious and maybe taken Christian to the bedroom instead of doing it in the kitchen, but she hadn't been thinking at the time. She couldn't even imagine how mortifying it would have been if he'd woken up and ran downstairs to find his father licking her out. She shuddered at the thought.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked, walking him over to the counter and placing him on it so she could start dinner. Teddy nodded, he was wearing a little pair of Elmo pyjamas and Daffy duck slippers, he swung his legs as he sat on the counter with a bright smile on his face.

"Yep, I sleep good, but daddy says you were here so I waked up," Teddy told her, his eyes bright and gleaming with affection.

"Aren't you adorable Teddy bear," she pinched his cheeks.

"I dorable," he said with a proud smile making Ana giggle. She heard Christians booming laugh at his sons answer and then looked up at him smiling.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" she asked.

"How about we eat out tonight? We can take the little man to the park afterwards as well, he likes going there late sometimes so that no little twerps can take his swing," Teddy nodded at his daddy's words making Ana laugh.

"Sure, that sounds good," Ana affirmed.

"Where do you want to go?" Christian asked.

"Well, not for seafood. Just the thought of fish is making me feel nauseous. I could go for some pasta though and Ted could get a pizza if we go to an Italian?" Ana suggested.

"I'll see if Ristorante al Caratello is taking reservations, I have a friend who works there so it should be fine," Christian said pulling out his phone.

"Can you say _Je veux de la pizza,_ Ted?" (I want some pizza) he frowned, testing the words out in his mind before trying to say the sentence.

"J de pizza," he squealed.

" _Très bien Teddy_ ," (Very good, Teddy bear) she praised, giving him a high five.

Christian came back a moment later confirming their reservation and the three went to get ready.

Meanwhile, Andrew was parked up down the street in unmarked police car surveying the area. He wanted his reward, Jack had promised him big money if he could get Ana back into his arms. Jack had more debts he needed paying off and since Ana had done so well to pay off the first ones, she would be able to pay off the new debts too.

He pulled out a notepad where he had documented times and watched as the door opened to the house. He saw Ana walked out first, she was laughing loudly at something and she was followed closely by Christian who had the same little boy in his arms from the ball. Andrew couldn't believe he'd forgotten to tell Jack that piece of information, a child complicated matters greatly.

" _Jack, tu le croiras jamais, Ana a un fils_ ," (Jack, you're never going to believe this. Ana has a son).

" _Quoi? tu plaisantes_ ," (What? you must be joking) Jack spat down the phone.

" _Ils sortent de sa maison maintenant, tous les trois. Le petit garçon doit avoir environ deux ans,"_ (They're walking out of his house now, the three of them. The little boy must only be about two).

" _Cela pourrait fonctionner à notre avantage Andrew, tiens moi au courant."_ (This could work to our advantage Andrew, keep me posted.) Jack said before cutting the call and following them in the car.

Ana had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Even as she held Christians hand walking to the restaurant with Teddy, she felt as though there were eyes on her. Christian noticed Ana looking worried and squeezed her hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked, giving her a small smile. Ana nodded. She didn't want to worry him with her silly thoughts. There was no way someone could be watching her, it was all in her imagination. She was being paranoid, that was all. Seeing Andrew at the ball had brought back bad memories and she was now suffering the consequences, that was all.

"I'm fine baby," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Teddy reached out for her and she grabbed him from Christian, kissing his cheeks as well. She didn't notice the click of a camera capturing their every move as they headed into the restaurant.

" _Réservation sous le nom Grey_ ," (Reservation under the name Grey) Christian said to the pretty blonde waitress who was stood batting her eyelids at him and licking her lips despite Ana and Teddy being stood next to him. Ana scoffed and narrowed her eyes at the waitress in disgust.

" _Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Grey_ ," (If you'll follow me, Mr Grey) she said, brushing his arm as she walked past him.

"That bitch, she may as well have 'I want to suck Christian Grey's dick' tattooed on her forehead," Ana whispered angrily in Christians ear making him laugh.

"Territorial, are we?" he asked jokingly earning a glare from the woman beside him. "Don't worry baby, the only woman I want sucking my dick is you," he whispered back, kissing her pulse point as they followed the waitress to a booth.

" _Voici votre table Mr Grey,"_ (Here's your table, Mr Grey). The waitress said furiously batting her eyelashes at him. Ana rolled her eyes and she got in first with Teddy before moving up for Christian. The waitress was still drooling over him and Ana felt possessive. As soon as he sat down, she placed one hand on his chest and stroked down to his stomach.

" _Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire_?" (Can I get you something to drink) the waitress asked only looking at Christian.

" _Mon petit ami et moi jetterons un coup d'oeil et nous vous aviserons, n'est-ce pas bébé?"_ (My boyfriend and I will have a look and get back to you, won't we baby?) Ana said, battering her eyelashes at him and biting her lip. He leaned into kiss her in front of the waitress.

"Put the claws away," Christian chuckled when the waitress had gone. "I love seeing you jealous."

"I couldn't believe she was coming onto you in front of Ted and I." Ana growled, cuddling Teddy close to her.

"Ana," Teddy mumbled reaching up to play with her hair as he sucked his thumb. He had no idea what was going on.

"Yes Ted, we won't let any annoying girls flirt with daddy, will we? He's ours," Ana said to Teddy making Christian laugh.

"Are you going to bat the waitresses off with a stick?" Christian teased.

"We both will, won't we Ted?" Ana asked kissing Teddy's hair. He nodded against her. Christian rolled his eyes and put his arm around them. God, he loved them both, his little family.

"I love you," Christian leaned down to kiss her. "And I love you," he said kissing his son.

"Luff da," Teddy mumbled reaching out for his father. Christian pulled him into his lap for a cuddle.

"I love you too," Ana whispered giving him a kiss. "And you Ted," Teddy returned the sentiment to her and the waitress came back.

" _Êtes vous prêt à commander Monsieur?" (_ Are you ready to order sir) she asked. Ana huffed.

" _Oui nous avons décidé, mais nous voulons une autre serveuse_ ," (Yes but we have decided we want another waitress) Ana said. The waitress's eyes widened, and Ana had to stifle a giggle.

 _"Pourquoi_?" (why) the waitress asked.

" _Je ne veux pas d'une serveuse qui ne peut même pas être subtile d'essayer d'entrer dans le pantalon de mon copain," (_ I don't want a waitress who can't even be subtle about trying to get into my boyfriend's pants).

The waitress went bright red, embarrassed beyond belief before scurrying back to the kitchen. Christian looked at Ana who was giggling.

"I'm so glad I'm not that waitress," Christian said, he was a little shocked by just how jealous Ana had been. He expected her to be a little annoyed at the blatant flirting, but he didn't imagine that she'd go that far.

"I can't believe I just said that," Ana said giggling. "But she deserved it for flirting with a taken man."

Another waitress came to the table and much to Ana's pleasure, she was an elderly lady who took a no nonsense approach to taking orders. She took the orders and then left the table to get the drinks. Ana once against felt like someone was watching her, she felt a chill and turned around to check behind her but couldn't see anyone who looked suspect, just ordinary people eating together.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Christian asked, looking worried.

"I keep feeling like …. " Ana paused and shook her head, "nothing, it's nothing, I'm being silly."

"Are you sure?" Christian asked sceptically.

"I'm sure," she nodded, although she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince - him or herself.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Christian sighed. His day was strange to say the least. Gia had come to his office twice, the first time saying she was lost and the second time to ask him if he wanted anything from the café. He couldn't help but notice just how short her skirts were becoming and how many buttons on her shirt were undone showing him as much cleavage as possible.

Gia was a very attractive woman, but he was a taken man and very much in love with Ana. The second time Gia had come in to his office asking about lunch he tried to bring her up so that she'd get the hint.

 _"Hi Christian, do you want anything to eat?" Gia didn't even knock, just walked in and leaned against the doorframe, her hand on her hip. He tried not to look at her cleavage, but it was literally popping out of her shirt._

 _"No thank you Gia, I think I'm going to just call my girlfriend and take a late lunch later on," Christian replied. He noticed Gia's face fall when she heard the word 'girlfriend'._

 _"You have a girlfriend?" she asked, disappointment evident in her voice._

 _"Yes, her name's Ana," Christian said proudly._

 _"Oh, well, I'll see you around then," Gia walked out of the room determination written all over her face. She was going to find out everything she could about this 'Ana'._

Christian didn't want to tell Ana about Gia's affections towards him after what just happened to the waitress who flirted with him. He thought Gia to be harmless and hoped that now he'd mentioned that Ana was his girlfriend, she'd take the hint. He just didn't want to ruin the evening.

"It was fine, boring to be honest," he answered.

The threesome ate dinner, Ana mixed Teddy's leftover tomato and basil pasta with her risotto making Christian gag. He didn't know where her new strange eating habits were coming from but he was certainly hoping they didn't continue or he wouldn't be able to eat with her for much longer.

They headed back to the house and Ana once again felt like eyes were on her from somewhere in the distance. She was glad to get inside the house and away from the eerie night. The pair took Teddy to bed but he wasn't tired at all so they said he could stay up for a little while and played with his toys.

Christian said he was going to mark some papers in his office while he had some time. He asked if she wanted to join him, but she said she needed to call Kate so would see him later. She was now laying on the bed giggling at Kate's story of the horror date she went on the night before.

"... and then, he spilled red wine all over my new dress. You know the white one that I love with the gold lace? It was completely ruined. That was it, that was the last straw. I went over to the waiter, paid half of the bill and told him to tell my date I was leaving. I couldn't even face him I was so angry. He's been texting me ever since telling me he's sorry and wanted to take me out again, but I wouldn't go back there even if he was the last man on earth," Kate ranted. Ana held her stomach from laughing so hard.

"I would have done the exact same thing," Ana said, trying to make her friend feel better, "well, maybe not with Christian because even at the start, the sex made anything bad like a spilt drink worth it, but anyone else, I'd have been out of there straight away."

"Well, I thought he was nice, if I'd known how clumsy he was I'd have never gone out with him," Kate said with a sigh.

"You'll find someone Kate," Ana reassured.

"Anyway, how are things with Christian?" Kate asked.

"Oh, you know," Ana grinned, "orgasmic fun," Kate laughed.

"I wish, even if things had gone well with Clément I couldn't have. I've been having the worst cramps on this new contraceptive pill," Kate admitted. Ana giggled.

"The problems of being a woman, I …" she stopped, pausing for a moment trying to remember when her last period was. Last month? Six weeks ago? Two months? She hadn't had one since her and Christian had started seeing each other properly and that was around two months ago.

"Kate, I've missed two periods," Ana whispered, unsure of whether Christian would be able to hear her in his office.

"What? Have you been using protection?"

"I'm on the pill but we haven't been using condoms." Ana said. She went into the bathroom and lifted the strappy vest top she was wearing, rubbing her stomach. Could it be?

"What do I do Kate?" Ana asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Tell Christian and take the test," Kate replied. Ana sighed. She couldn't tell Christian that he might be a daddy again yet, they hadn't even spoken about children. What if he didn't want another child? What if he left her for this and she had to raise their baby alone.

She knew that she was going to be an awful mother. What kind of mother could she be when she had nothing to compare the role to? She had no mother or father - she was an outcast. Her hands caressed her stomach gingerly and she jumped when she heard Christian knock on the bathroom door. She quickly dropped her hands and turned to face him. The phone was still in her hands, but Kate was no longer on the line, she must have accidently cut her off.

"Everything ok baby?" he asked kissing her temple.

"Fine," she answered, trying to put a smile on her face.

"I've just put Teddy down, he wants you to read him his story," Christian said. Ana nodded.

"I'll be right there," Christian gave her a kiss and then left her alone once again. She sighed and rested her hands on her stomach once more. This couldn't be happening.


	16. Pistols at dawn

The rest of the weekend Ana had tried to act as though everything was normal. She put on a smile and hadn't told Christian that anything was amiss despite Kate texting her to tell him. She couldn't even admit it to herself.

She needed to know for sure if she was or not before she told him anything, she didn't want to get his hopes up and she also didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. Yes, all of the signs were there but maybe it was just a coincidence? After all, she was on the pill. But the more she tried to rationalise it, the more she realised that she was being ridiculous. She knew what that test was going to say and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Christian dropped her at class on Monday morning with a kiss saying he'd call her later when he was finished working, she kissed him back and stroked his cheek feeling her heart hammer in her chest. _By tonight I'll know if I'm carrying his baby_ she thought as she stroked his face, the whiskers scraping her skin as she looked at him. She loved this man, no matter what happened she knew that it would all be ok as long as she had him by her side.

"I love you," he said, leaning into her fingers as they cupped his jaw.

"I love you too," she pecked his lips one more time before getting out of the car and walking towards her lecture hall.

She met Kate inside who immediately started questioning her as they sat down near the back of the room.

"Have you done the test? What did Christian say? Are you pregnant?" she whispered. Ana gulped at the inquisition.

"I … I haven't taken one yet and Christian doesn't know that I think I might be yet," she admitted.

"What!?" Kate said a little too loudly.

A number of students turned around to look at the pair curiously. Kate and Ana just smiled at them and waved until they turned back around. "Why haven't you?"

"I'm scared Kate. I'm in denial I think and I don't want to tell him unless I know for sure," Ana rubbed her face.

She'd barely slept since realising she'd missed her period. Christian had held her all night long while she'd fretted, not even the comfort of his arms could help her sleep. She wasn't used to change, she hated change and everything would be turned on its head if her theory was confirmed.

"Are you just scared about the baby or about it maybe not being Christians?" Kate asked tentatively knowing that with Ana's past job there could be a chance but Ana immediately shook her head.

"If there is a baby it's his, definitely his. I always used protection before with anyone else," Kate nodded, relieved that they didn't have that to worry about as well.

"Ana, you need to find out if your pregnant or not as soon as possible. I'll drop you at the clinic after class and you can go and get tested ok?" Kate said.

"I know I need to, I'm just so scared," Ana sighed. She knew she needed to be brave and do this. She needed to know, Christian needed to know, but she was terrified of finding out that she was indeed pregnant.

It wasn't just the fact that she had no one to compare with in terms of motherhood. Grace Grey was the closest thing she'd ever had to one and she hadn't know her long enough to feel she knew what to do. She'd also never been responsible for anything.

For so long she'd been responsible for herself and nothing else - it was her who fought to get out of debt, her who kept a roof over her head, she had nothing else to live for. Now she did have something, or two somethings - Teddy and Christian - that was still a lot for her to take in. She wasn't on her own anymore, she had a family and could possibly be adding another member if the test came back positive.

"I know you're scared Ana, I'd be terrified in your position as well. Its normal to be scared but you need to know. This isn't something that's just going to go away if you ignore it. Christian needs to know if your carrying his baby, this needs to be something you deal with together," Kate said seriously.

"I know Kate, you're right- as always," Ana said, rolling her eyes. Kate grinned.

"I am always right," she joked, "I can't go with you though, my parents are coming to visit later."

"I know, I can do this," Ana tried to convince herself that she wasn't the scared, vulnerable girl she was when she was growing up. She was a woman now who had a loving boyfriend who had promised not to leave her like everyone else had. And for a few moments she did manage to convince herself before the anxiety and self doubt came thundering back into her mind.

"Yes you can," Kate reassured her.

After class, Kate dropped Ana at the door of the Centre de Consultations Médicales. Ana signed in and filled out her details on medical forms before sitting down in the waiting area. Christian tried to call her while she was sitting down, but she sent him a quick text saying she was with Kate and would ring him later on.

She grabbed a pamphlet from the table in front of her _'À quoi s'attendre dans vos premières semaines de grossesse'_ (what to expect in your first weeks of pregnancy). She flicked to the first page and saw the title 'morning sickness'. She started to read about how regular morning sickness could be and when to worry.

" _Est-ce votre premier bébé_?" (Is it your first baby) the woman next to her asked. Ana turned to see a _very_ pregnant woman with a little boy on her knee who could be no older than Teddy.

" _Je ne suis pas certaine, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je pense que je pourrais être enceinte,"_ (I'm not sure, that's why I'm here. I think I might be pregnant) Ana replied.

Something about the woman put her at ease. It was comforting to see someone else, a mother, in the same position she might be. Maybe it was because the woman seemed to happy to be pregnant or because she craved for that motherly affection herself but whatever the reason was, she found herself drawn into conversation with the woman and her nerves started to dissipate a little as she spoke.

"Vous êtes une belle femme _. Si vous êtes enceinte, votre bébé sera aussi beau_ ," (You're beautiful. If you are pregnant, your baby will be beautiful too). Ana giggled at the woman's words.

"Vous devriez _voir le papa_ ," (You should see the daddy) Ana said smiling shyly.

"Votre _mari_?" (your husband) the lady asked, her green eyes bright interested.

" _Non, mon petit ami,"_ (No, my boyfriend). Ana replied.

" _Bien, je ne peux pas te donner beaucoup de conseil mais je te dirai ceci. Au début, mon petit ami ne voulait rien savoir du bébé, mais dès la naissance de Tom, ils furent inséparables. Je peux dire que vous êtes inquiète mais tout ira bien. Je promets."_ (Well, I can't give you much advice but I will tell you this. At first my boyfriend wanted nothing to do with the baby, but as soon as Tom here was born, they were inseparable. I can tell your worried but everything will be fine. I promise.)

Oddly enough, the ladies words had made Ana feel a lot better about herself and about Christian. Everything would be fine whether she was pregnant of not. They may not be ready for a baby but they had months to get ready for it and she was sure she would get used to the idea and Christian would too. They already had a family, a little family of three and although it would be a transition, she knew in her heart that they were stable enough to do this.

"Anastasia Steele!" a nurse called and Ana said goodbye to the lady before following her into one of the doctors rooms where an elderly lady with a kind smile was sat waiting for her. She motioned for Ana to take a sheet before pulling up Ana's documents on the computer.

" _Bonjour, je m'appelle Véronique, comment puis-je vous aider_?" (Bonjour, my name is Veronique, how may I help you?).

" _Je pense que je suis enceinte_ ," (I think I'm pregnant) Ana said nervously, wringing her hands on her lap. Veronique noticed and gave her a sympathetic smile.

" _Avez-vous fait un test_?" (have you taken a test) she asked. Ana shook her head. Veronique pulled a test from a rack of drawers and handed it to Ana directing her to the toilets. Ana locked the door to the toilet before staring at the test in distress.

She wished Christian was here, she looked at her phone and saw that he'd texted her back. She decided that she was going to call him as soon as she left here and tell him if she was pregnant or not. He deserved to know even if she wasn't and they could deal with this together. She knew that he would probably be mad at her for keeping it from him all weekend but she hoped that he'd understand.

She calmed herself down, running the water so that she'd feel the urge to pee and then sitting on the toilet so she could pee on the stick. She went back into Veronique's office and placed it in a cup. After the longest two minutes of her life where Veronique continuously typed down information, she grabbed the stick and looked at the result.

" _Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte,"_ (Congratulations, you are pregnant). Ana felt her stomach drop and she felt like she couldn't breath. Worrying about it all weekend and finding out that she actually was pregnant were two completely different things.

She had a baby inside her - Christian's baby. She placed her shaking hands on her flat stomach and looked down. Realistically she knew that the baby was probably the size of a pea right now but she still wondered whether, if she pressed down, she'd feel something to make it all seem a little more real.

" _Je peux dire que vous êtes en état de choc. Je vais vous renvoyer dans la salle d'attente et nous verrons combien de semaines vous êtes enceinte." (_ I can tell you're in shock. I'm going to send you back to the waiting room and then we'll find out how many weeks you are.) Veronique said typing her new appointment into the computer.

"M... Merci," Ana stuttered, she slumped into the chair thankful that the lady she'd been speaking to before had now gone. She wasn't in the mood for talking. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour as she thought of how everything was going to change. She was going to be a mother. The posters on the wall were haunting her - mothers and babies everywhere staring at her, judging her and her phone buzzed again in her pocket.

She didn't even have to check to know who it was. Christian. She didn't think she could speak to him yet, she didn't know how long Veronique was going to be and she knew that a quick 'I'm pregnant' over the phone wouldn't be enough. Plus, she needed a few more moments to digest the information before she thought about how she was going to tell him.

She didn't have to wait long before she was called through. Another lady called Chloe explained what she was doing. First she took Ana's blood pressure and weight before pressing down on her abdomen. She performed a transvaginal examination talking Ana through the procedure and then she typed a few things into the computer before turning back to Ana.

" _Vous êtes trop tôt pour subir un examen physique, mais votre grossesse est d'environ cinq semaines."_ (You're too early on to have a physical exam but your around 5 weeks pregnant.) Chloe told her. She booked her in for her next appointment in three weeks time so they could check in on the baby and wrote her a prescription for vitamins.

Ana walked out of the office and grabbed her phone to call Christian. Her mind was racing and she was seconds from bursting into tears. She needed to hear his comforting voice saying that he loved her and that everything was going to be ok.

She called his number but it rang out. _He must still be in his lecture_ Ana thought to herself. She sighed, wiping her eyes and then stepping out of the surgery. She walked a little hoping to get the bus and turned down a side street and that was when she noticed the all black car following her.

She sped up her movements and crossed the road, hoping it might be a mistake but the car followed wherever she did. She contemplated what she could do and was about to run when she heard doors slam and shouting and then everything went black.

A burlap sack was placed on her head. She started to scream and kicked out her arms and legs but they were quickly bound before she was thrown into the back of the car. She was hyperventilating, screaming, shouting, trying to move her arms and legs and wiggle herself free but it was no use, the man who held her wasn't giving her a chance.

" _Vous êtes une femme très facile à s'emparer Anastasia,"_ (You're a very easy woman to get a hold of Anastasia) a voice said making Ana freeze. She recognised that voice - that cold, menacing tone. She hadn't heard it in years but it still sent her mind into panic.

"J-Jack?" she stuttered. He laughed, a biting sound that pierced the air like a gunshot.

"Oui, _tu viens avec moi,"_ (Yes, you're coming with me) Jack spat. Her senses were on high alert as they drove through the streets of Paris in silence, every time they turned down a road she tried to imagine where they were before getting confusing and having to start over again. The bag on her head was warm and making her feel muddled.

She wished she had her hands so she could place them on her stomach. She needed the reassurance that she wasn't alone right now and her little unborn baby was all she had. Christian was all she could think about, his gray eyes and beautiful smile. She loved him so much and Teddy, they were her world. Her mind reminded her that there was a new addition to their family now - a member that Christian may never know existed if Jack didn't let her go.

She decided in that moment, in the back of a car being held down by her ex boyfriend that she would fight to get free and to stay alive. She would fight to see Christian and Teddy again and she would fight to protect the child that lay inside her. She may have had a bad start to life but that didn't mean her baby had to. Christian was already an amazing father to Teddy so she had no doubt that this baby wouldn't ever be lacking love and she would learn and do whatever it took to be a good mother. She just prayed that someone found her before anything too bad happened.

The car stopped, the brakes screeching as they halted against the gravel beneath and Ana was dragged out and into burning sunlight. She could see nothing but she could feel the warmth of the sun on her arms and legs as she was pulled by two men, one of whom she knew was Jack, through a door.

The bag was pulled from her head and she blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the dim light. She was in an empty warehouse. It was small and completely vacant, there were no boxes on shelves or units full of paper, the only thing in the room was a table and chairs.

Ana then looked at the two men who had kidnapped her. Jack still looked exactly the same as he did before, his hair was a little shabbier and his beard a little longer but that cold looking in his green eyes was penetrating through her still just as it always had, scaring her to death. Andrew was stood next to him looking smug and victorious.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec moi_?" (What do you want with me?) Ana asked nervously. She was terrified, utterly terrified. Andrew was holding a gun and all she had were the clothes on her back, a bit of money, some keys and her phone.

" _Assis toi," (sit down)_ Andrew commanded, pulling out a chair and pushing her down on it gently.

" _Laisse moi partir_ ," (let me go) Ana struggled as her hands were tied together in front of her.

Her legs were also tied by Andrew who stared down her top and up her skirt the whole time. He made her feel sick. She could vividly remember the night when he'd managed to get between her legs and her stomach churned. She wished she'd never let him anywhere near her - she wished she'd reported his blackmail and told the police she wanted someone else. She struggled and screamed loudly only to feel his slimy hand covering her mouth.

" _À moins que tu ne veuilles que quelque chose arrive à ton putain de jouet, tu te tiendras tranquille_." (Unless you want something to happen to your fuck toy you'll keep quiet.) Jack spat.

She gasped, her heart stopping in her chest. They had Christian? What had they done to him? Jack noticed her panicked look and smirked. Andrew removed his hand from her mouth and sat down on the table in front of her, his beady eyes running the length of her body.

"Tu vas _coopérer avec nous, sinon ton amoureux sera blessé."_ (You're going to cooperate with us, or lover boy will get hurt). Jack said. She was cornered now. At first her thought were of fighting with them, but now, her mind was worried about Christian. She wasn't sure if they were lying about having him or not but she couldn't take the risk. If anything happened to him she didn't know how she'd go on - he was the love of her life, the most important person in her life and she couldn't let him slip away.

" _Que voulez vous que je fasse?"_ (What do you want me to do?) she asked softly, defeat evident in her voice. Both men smirked at each other and then looked back at her. Jack pulled a chair opposite her so he could sit in front of her and put his gun down on the table. He had no intention of using it but it was a good source of intimidation.

" _Disons juste que j'ai eu un petit problème et que tu vas m'aider à m'en sortir."_ (Let's just say that I got into a little trouble and you're going to help me out of it.) Ana had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She could already imagine what kind of trouble he'd gotten himself into. He was always losing money and throwing bad money after his losses until he was bankrupt. That's what he did last time. That's why she had to prostitute herself to get rid of the debts he'd left her with and now that she'd paid them off, he wanted her to do it again.

" _Quel type de problème_ ," (What kind of trouble) she spat. Jack smirked.

" _Oh, juste quelques centaines de milliers d'euros de dette_ ," (Oh, just a few hundred thousand euros of debt). Ana gasped, her heart dropping in her chest. " _J'ai besoin de ton... expertise pour le payer," (_ I need your... expertise to pay it off). Ana felt anger bubbling inside her. She had just gotten away from that lifestyle, just gotten her life back and once again, Jack was trying to ruin it.

 _"Non non! Je ne le ferai pas_ ," (No, NO! I won't do it) Ana cried. She couldn't do it. She couldn't sleep with men for money again, not now she had Christian. He was all she needed and it would feel like betrayal. She couldn't go back to that life again. Jack thought that he owned her, he was the puppet master and she was caught up in his strings once again but this time she had a reason to fight him - Christian and Teddy.

Andrew was about to say something when there was loud knock on the door. Ana's eyes were wide and fearful as they looked to the door wondering who or what could be coming in. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was shallow as she tried to control her fears. Her hands moved to her stomach despite being tied reminding her that she wasn't alone in here right now.

" _Allons chercher ton petit ami ici. George! amène-le,"_ (Let's get your boyfriend in here. George! bring him in) Jack shouted.

Ana's heart pounded in her chest and her mouth went dry as two bodyguards pulled her unconscious boyfriend into the room. He looked like he'd put up a fight but had lost it, his suit was worn and there was a little blood on his face. She noticed that one of the men dragging him along had bruising coming up on his face and wondered if her boyfriend had done that to try and escape.

"Christian," Ana gasped, tears forming in her eyes as they dropped his body on the floor like a sack of potatoes. She didn't know if the father of her baby, the love of her life, her everything had been drugged or if he was seriously hurt and that scared her the most. Once again her life had come in the way of her and Christian's relationship and once again, Jack was the cause of it.

She felt nauseous and wasn't sure if that was the baby or her worry. She had a heavy weight on her chest that wouldn't allow her to breath. She could hear the voices of Jack and Andrew in the distance but all she could focus on was her boyfriends body on the floor, bloody and bruised. She had to get them out of here.

She was so stupid, so ignorant to not see this coming. Why hadn't she told Christian about the paranoia she'd been feeling? Why didn't she go the police the night of the ball and tell them she was assaulted. Why didn't she let Christian know about her suspicions earlier?

" _il est juste inconscient. Ton amoureux devrait se réveiller bientôt_ ," (he's just unconscious. Lover boy should wake up soon) he said. Ana gulped as Jack stared at her. " _George, réveille-le,"_ (George, wake him up) Jack commanded.

Ana's eyes followed the tall bodyguard as he walked over to Christian and kicked him hard in the stomach. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach and she cried for him to stop making Andrew walked up behind her and put his hand over her mouth once again.

"Reste _silencieuse,"_ (be quiet) he spat.

Christian started coughing and groaning, his eyes scrunched up in pain. She tried to shout but Andrews hand prevented her from speaking. She desperately wanted to run to him, kiss him and hug him but she couldn't. Her hands were tied, literally and figuratively. She couldn't hold the man she loved and that killed her. He opened his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. She willed him to look at her after a few moments of utter confusion, his scared gray eyes met her watery blue ones.

"A-Ana," he breathed, his throat dry and sore. She sobbed loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto Andrews hand that still covered her mouth. "What... what's going on?"

" _Un Anglais? Ana aime la bite anglaise maintenant_ ," (An Englishman? Ana likes English dick now) Jack joked to Andrew, standing up from his chair and twirling the gun around his finger.

" _Vous deux pouvez partir maintenant. Je prends en charge à partir d'ici," (_ You two can leave now. I'll take it from here) he said to the two bodyguards who had brought his unconscious body into the room. They nodded and left, slamming the door behind them. Jack turned to Ana and motioned for Andrew to let her go, handing him the gun. He walked over to Christian and crouched in front of him.

" _Laisse moi me présenter. Je suis Jack, l'ex petit ami d'Ana et ton pire cauchemar,"_ (Let me introduce myself. I'm Jack, Ana's ex boyfriend and your worst nightmare). Christian's head ached, his eyes were fuzzy and his whole body sore. His instinct was to coil over and close his eyes but he needed to keep his eyes open so he could stare into eyes of the man who had caused his girlfriend so much pain.

He wanted to punch him square in the face and choke him but he was mindful of Andrew and the fact he had a gun and was standing near Ana. He didn't know what had happened, one minute he'd been getting out of the car to walk into his house and the next he was in a fight with two men. One of them hit him over the head and then everything went black.

He couldn't lose anyone else, losing his wife had broken him and losing Ana would be the final blow. He'd do anything to protect her, anything to stop her from getting hurt including risking his life. His thoughts flickered to his son and the fact that he had already lost one parent but with Ana in front of him, he knew he'd do anything to keep her safe.

He turned his head away from Jack to look at Ana who was staring back at him, her eyes wide with fear and her hands bound in front of her. Her chest was rising and falling fast and he knew she was hyperventilating. He needed to get them out of here but he had no idea how, it was two against two but there was a gun in the mix and they were definitely on the losing side right now.

"What do you want Jack, I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt Ana," Christian begged. Jack laughed.

"You're not really in the position to be making demands," Jack smirked, getting up off the floor and walking over to Ana the gun twirling in his hand. Before he got get close to her though, Christian had kicked out his legs tripped Jack up in the process and sending him to the ground.

Christian went to grab the gun but Jack rolled them over, punching Christian in the face and spitting at him. Christian managed to kicked Jack off him and landed a sucker punch in his gut making him howl in pain. Jack was losing the fight and defiantly kicking his gun in the direction of Andrew. Ana watched in horror as Jack signalled for Andrew to pull the trigger. Andrew pointed the gun at Christian.

"Christian, stop, he has a loaded gun!" Ana screamed. Andrew pulled her hair back so he faced her, the pain was sharp and his angry eyes stared into her soul.

" _Tais-toi_ ," (shut up) he growled before pointing the gun back at Christian who had stopped trying to fight Jack after seeing the gun.

" _S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas,"_ (Please don't shoot) Ana begged she looked from Andrew to Jack and then to her love.

"I'm pregnant," she said so softly.

The room went deathly quiet as soon as the words left her lips. Christian looked stunned, his defeated eyes popped open wide and a small smile crept to his lips. Her heart was pounding so loud she swore it was echoing through the room and despite everything that was going on around her, she felt relief flow through her. He was happy, he wanted the baby. He was looked at her with hope and joy despite everything that was going on around him.

"I love you," he mouthed, his eyes flickering to her stomach where his child lay unborn - their child. For a moment, they were the only ones in the room, there was no Jack, no Andrew, no gun. They were alone and sharing their undeniable love. And then the world fell from beneath their feet.

"Tire _le!" (Shoot him)_ Jack shouted before a shot rang out through the room. Ana's blood curdling scream echoed around the walls as Christian fell to the ground, blood pouring from his shoulder

He'd been shot. He could feel a burning pain in his shoulder where the bullet had penetrated his skin. His whole body felt heavy and his ears rang from the loud sounds of the gun. He could hear Ana crying but she sounded so far away.

There was commotion for a moment as Jack and Andrew started shouting at each other and Ana sobbed hysterically screaming his name before he had a moment of clarity. His arm still ached but he was alive and the ringing in his ears died down to a faint blur of bells. It was a good thing Andrew was an awful shot.

"Christian!" Ana was hysterical. She was using every bit of her strength to try and get free. Her hands were tied and her legs but his beautiful girl didn't let that deter her from trying. And then he remembered what she'd said … she was pregnant.

He glanced at her stomach for a moment and then at her face. Her eyes were closed, screwed up to stop anymore tears escaping and her mouth set in determination. She was using every bit of strength and will in her body to try and break the ropes that kept her from him but it was no use, they wouldn't break.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't breath - there was a ton of weight on her chest that constricted her airways and her eyes were blinded with tears. Everything ached with love for the man on the floor who she desperately wanted to hold. She wrestled with the ropes on her arms and legs but they wouldn't budge. She cried out in frustration, her heart racing.

She was going to do it. She was going to bargain with Jack to let Christian go. She would do anything he wanted as long as Christian got to leave here and get medical treatment - life wouldn't be worth living if she lost him. She hoped he'd understand, she hoped he wouldn't hate her for putting their unborn daughter or son at risk and betraying him. It would kill her to do it but how could she sit here and do nothing as he bled out on the ground.

Her mind flashed back to her first ever time of escorting and she shuddered at the thought of having to do it all over again.

 _Rose Jeanne walked nervously into the elevator of the hotel. She'd had her basic training she knew what she was expected to do - fuck a total stranger for money. If that didn't make her a whore she didn't know what did. She feared the sight she was about to greet but she was more scared of Jose not getting his money. The doors pinged open and she stepped out into the corridor where her first client was waiting._

 _"Chambre 322,"_ (Room 322) _she whispered to herself looking at the numbers going down the hallway. She reminded herself to keep calm, told her legs to stop shaking and her heart to stop pounding but it was no use, she was terrified. She didn't feel like herself._

 _She was wearing clothes that were sultry and sexy, not her usual style but she reminded herself that she wasn't Ana right now, she was Rose Jeanne, a sexy goddess who could make men fall to their knees with a single look._

 _She hesitantly knocked on the door of Room 322 and was greeted by a man. He was a lot older than she expected - in his early 60s maybe, he had gray hair, a pot belly and a shabby beard. Ana gulped not knowing how she was going to sleep with this man._

 _"Vous devez être la prostituée,"_ (You must be the prostitute) _he said in a gruff voice. She nodded and gulped as he ran his beady eyes over her body and licked his lips._

" _Dénuder vous et pencher vous sur le lit, vous aurez votre argent après."_ (Strip and bend over the bed, you'll get your money afterwards.) _He said, showing her the envelope full of notes. Her stomach churned and her whole body shook as she did as he asked._

She'd gotten away from that lifestyle and had finally been happy and in love for the first time ever and then Jack came back and ruined everything. Here she was, about to offer herself to him once more to be used as his personal slave to save the man she loved.

Andrew and Jack were speaking to each other in French off to the side. Jack sounded angry but so did Andrew, they were speaking in hushed tones but Christian could make out that Jack was annoyed that Andrew had waited so long to shoot him. The gun lay on the table, still smoking from the shot it had just fired.

Christian closed his eyes and let his head lay against the hard concrete. It was cold and hard but it allowed him to think for a moment. If they were ever going to get out of here alive. First, he had to get Ana's attention. She was still sobbing quietly in the chair, her shoulders hunched in defeat. He looked across to Jack and Andrew who were still arguing and then back at her. And that was when he noticed it, her mobile phone peeking out the corner of her skirt pocket.

He coughed loudly drawing the attention of Ana to him. She was panting but he looked at her seriously and then glanced to her phone. She looked down at her pocket and saw her phone before looking back at him. Christian looked at Jack and Andrew, the latter was on the phone while Jack kept a close eye on Christian. He knew he had to be clever about his instructions so he turned back to Ana and blinked once, and then again and then twice consecutively. She looked at his puzzled and he did it again.

" _Bouge à nouveau et je t'en mettrai une dans ta tête_ ," (Move again and I'll put one through your head) Jack said coming up towards Christian.

He glanced at Ana. He wasn't sure if she'd gotten the message he was trying to convey to her but he knew that if she had any chance of getting her phone and pressing the numbers on it he had to distract Jack and Andrew. Andrew was still on the phone and Jack was staring right at him.

" _Donc c'est ton plan? Tirez-moi et n'attendez personne pour nous trouver?"_ (So this is your plan? shoot me and expect no one to find us?) Christian asked.

It hurt to move, his arm ached but he knew he could put up a fight if he needed to. Jack punched him in the stomach sharply and he wheezed in pain. He took a quick glance at Ana while he was laying back down after the punch and saw that she had her phone in her hand and was pressing in the numbers. _Good girl_ he thought before looking dazed at the man above him who was smiling sadistically.

" _Nous allons disposer de ton corps et ensuite Ana va payer mes dettes pour le reste de sa vie."_ (We're going to dispose of your body and then Ana is going to pay off my debts for the rest of her life.) Christian felt pain siring through him but he knew he needed to do this. He was going to see his son again and hold Ana and their baby in his arms one day. He hoped Ana was still on the phone and the authorities were hearing this. He prayed that they would come soon.

"Jack!" Andrews panicked voice suddenly called through the room. Jack and Christian both turned to see Ana with the gun in her hands. She managed to get one hand free from the rope and was alternating the gun between Jack and Andrew. Her whole body was shaking but her blue eyes were cold as they analysed both men. Christian watched proudly as his fierce Ana controlled the room.

" _Éloigne toi de lui et va te tenir à côté d'Andrew_ ," (Move away from him and go and stand next to Andrew) Ana demanded of Jack.

He laughed loudly at her command. His cold green eyes were shining with mirth as he looked at the woman who had been under his control for so long. She had done his dirty work before and she would do it again. She'd never shoot him, she was too nice to shoot anyone.

" _Tu ne tirerais pas, tu n'as pas de courage,"_ (You wouldn't shoot, you don't have the courage) he smirked. Ana's mouth set in a thin line as she glared between Jack and Andrew. She looked to her man who was looked up at her proudly and felt a fierce amount of protection for him and her baby.

This was the last time Jack would do this to her, the last time he'd make her feel so small and helpless. She felt her chest rise up with anger, repressed anger that had long been thrown into the pandora box in her mind for so long came pouring out and she grit her teeth.

" _Tu as ruiné ma vie, tu as fait de moi une prostituée, tu m'as contrôlé et m'a rabaissé, tu as tiré sur l'homme que j'aime, tu as mis ma vie et celle de mon bébé en danger et tu penses que je ne te tirerais pas dessus?"_ (You ruined my life, you made me a whore, you controlled me and belittled me, you shot the man I love, you put myself and our baby in danger and you think I wouldn't shoot you?) Ana's voice was startlingly cold. There was no emotion, no tone, only cool confidence as she stroked the trigger with her finger.

"No," Jack smirked shaking his head. Andrew looked at him nervously praying he'd stop berating her while she was holding the gun before looking back at Ana.

" _Mauvaise réponse,"_ (wrong answer) she spat before shooting Jack in the leg.

He screamed in pain, falling to the floor immediately and hitting his head on the sharp concrete. Andrew put his hands up, his eyes wide as he stared at her. All three of them could hear police sirens getting closer and closer and Andrew knew the game was up.

He turned to run but Ana was faster, shooting him through his thigh. He roared in agony, falling down and holding his leg. Ana quickly untied her binds with her free hand before rushing over to Christian and kneeling next to him.

"I love you, I love you, please don't ever leave me," she breathed, kissing his forehead. His eyes were wide and he rested his hand on his shoulder breathing slowly through the pain. She lay his head in her lap and stroked his hair, not even glancing up as the police stormed the building.

"We're going to have a baby Christian, you're going to be a daddy again," she whispered, kissing his forehead, "I know you're in pain but just keep breathing baby, you're going to be ok, we both are."

" _Madame, nous devons l'aider. S'il vous plait_." (Ma'am, we need to help him. Please.) a female medic said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to leave him, she wanted to hold him.

" _S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas mourir_ ," (Please, don't let him die) Ana sobbed.

She was pulled back by the medic who wrapped an arm around her as three others went to take care of Christian, putting a mask over his face and trying to tap the blood. She glanced over at Andrew and Jack to see them each wearing handcuffs and being cared for by the medical team, the police hovering around them. She couldn't help but wish she'd aimed a little higher with the gun.

"Ok ma _chérie, nous devons amener cet homme à l'hôpital_ ," (Ok darling, we need to get this man to the hospital) the woman who was holding her said. Ana nodded.

"Je viens avec lui," (I'm coming with him) Ana said fiercely.

 _"La police veut vous poser des questions, mais elle peut le faire à l'hôpital."_ (The police wanted to ask you some questions ,but they can do that from the hospital.) The lady said. Ana couldn't take her eyes off Christian as they placed him on a stretched and wheeled him out of the warehouse. Ana and the medic followed behind them.

" _Quel est son nom ma chérie?"_ (What's his name, sweetheart) another medic asked her.

"Christian, Christian Grey," she replied shakily as Christian was moved into the ambulance. She was helped up the steps and sat down near his head. She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at his battered body and the blood stains all over him.

"Baby I'm fine," Christian said from under the mask that was placed over his lips and nose, "It's over, we're ok."

She grabbed his hand in hers and kissed it. The medical team put him on a drip, testing him to see what blood type he was and then feeding his veins a bag of blood and they'd clogged up the bullet hole with gauze to stop it leaking and informed her that the bullet was lodged in deep and would have to be removed when they got to the hospital.

She placed his hand over her stomach and he smiled, his eyes gleaming as he gazed at her stomach. _Another baby, he couldn't believe it._ His shoulder ached and he was still a little dazed from earlier but none of it mattered. Ana was pregnant and he'd never been happier in his life.

"How far along are you?" he asked, moving the mask so that he could speak properly, ignoring the disapproving look from the medic who was monitoring his blood levels and stats.

"5 weeks," Ana said softly, smiling for the first time since leaving the clinic.

"I'm so happy, you don't even know how happy I am," he said giving her a face splitting grin. She giggled softly leaning over to kiss him softly.

"I'm happy too, I was scared before but not now, I know that I'm going to protect this baby with my life," she said defiantly. And it was the truth. She'd do anything to keep her baby safe.


	17. Coming back stronger

The ride to the hospital was a blur. Christian was wheeled into the hospital and immediately put in triage. Ana was checked over by a nurse and then taken into the waiting room. She reminded herself that Christian was fine, it was only his shoulder that was hit and he would be healthy again once he'd been stitched up and pumped with blood but that didn't make her feel much better.

She felt guilty and unsettled by everything. She'd inadvertently put her boyfriend and their baby in danger all because she hadn't done something about Jack and Andrew sooner. She shuddered at the thought of it being worse - what if Teddy had been involved or the bullet had done more damage?

" _Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je peux appeler pour vous?"_ (Is there anyone I can call for you) a nurse asked her in a soft voice as she sat down. She barely looked up at her, feeling too weak and fragile at this moment to see sympathy in another's eyes. She didn't want sympathy, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a moment so she could process what had just happened.

" _Je vais le faire. Merci de votre aide,"_ (I'll do it. Thank you for your help) she replied shakily before sighing in relief as the nurse walked away.

She felt numb and cold, everything around her was so fast, people were being brought in through the doors in wheelchairs and the waiting room was full of other injured people but her mind a mess. She had a lump in her throat which made her unable to talk but she needed someone here with her, someone she knew who would put an arm around her and tell her everything was going to be ok. She decided to call Grace first and then her best friend.

The phone rang and Grace's chipper voice answered.

"Hi Ana, Mia was asking for you earlier, something about a shopping trip I think and ...," Ana couldn't help the shuddering breath that came out of her mouth alerting Grace to the situation.

"Are you okay sweetie?" the older woman asked, concern evident in her voice. Ana broke down into tears again at her tone, gasping for breath to speak.

"Grace," she sobbed.

"Ana, what's the matter? Has something happened?" she asked frantically. Ana could hear her yelling for Carrick in the background telling him to get the keys for the car.

"It's Christian, h...he got shot," Ana heard the older woman gasp and then in a shaky voice she asked Ana to tell her where her son had been brought to.

"We'll be right there, just hang on ok? And please keep us updated if anything happens." Grace said. Ana could hear her walking out of the door and Mia's voice in the background asking what was going on before the phone cut off.

Next, Ana phoned Kate needing her best friend with her at such a difficult time. She needed as much support as possible. She was breaking, slowly and completely, the fear that had coursed through her giving her adrenalin when she was in danger had waned leaving her empty and lifeless. Tears kept running down her face as she re-lived every moment of being captured. She noticed a few people looking at her out of the corner of her eyes but ignored them.

She phoned Kate who said she'd be there as soon as she could and then she waited - waited to hear news about Christian and waited for her best friend and future family to arrive to be at her side when she did hear news.

Her hand rested on her stomach, a constant reminder that she wasn't alone. She wondered whether her baby would be a boy or a girl. She hoped it was a girl, she had a better chance of being a good mother to a little girl because she'd been there herself and she wanted Christian to have his little angel. She knew that a baby girl would have him wrapped around her little finger. But at the same time, she already loved Teddy and she knew Teddy loved her in return. She'd had the practice and she knew she could be a good mother to a boy just as she was with him. In the end, she just wanted a healthy baby. _And for her father to be ok._

She was lost in her thoughts when Kate came in, hugging her close. Moments later the Grey family came rushing through the door. Mia was holding Teddy and Grace was crying, a handkerchief in her hand and Carrick's hand in the other.

"Ana, oh goodness, what happened? Is my son alright? Have you heard anything yet?" she asked, sitting next to Ana and putting her arms around her.

Ana relished in the comfort of being in Grace's arms. She always imagined what it would be like to be hugged by her mother - she couldn't remember if her mother had ever hugged her or comforted her when she needed it. It was far too long ago for her to remember anything like that but she liked to think she had. She knew that a mother's touch was unlike any other and that she felt a huge amount of comfort from Grace.

Teddy reached out for her, clearly distressed by his surroundings and Ana took him from Mia, kissing him repeatedly until he started giggling, the scared look leaving his face and leaving behind a smile. She held him close breathing in his comforting scent.

"What happened, Ana?" Elliot asked, worried about his brother. Ana looked down at Teddy. He didn't need to know what had happened to his daddy. She brushed her fingers through his hair in the hope of shielding him from the truth.

"Ted, do you want to go with your aunt Mia to get a juice box?" she asked, winking at Mia. She knew she was going to have to talk to Mia separately about Andrews involvement in all of this. It was going to break her heart, but she had to know what kind of man he was. She wondered if Andrew and Jack were in this hospital somewhere right now getting treated. Her heart lurched at the thought and she held Teddy a little tighter as though she could protect him from their evil with a simple touch.

"Juice," he nodded.

"Good boy, I love you Teddy," Ana whispered, her voice full of emotion. This boy could have lost his father and he didn't even know. She had continuous tears flowing down her cheeks, they hadn't stopped since Christian had been shot and Teddy being the lovely little boy he was reached his chubby hand out to brush away the droplets. _Oh, my sweet boy._

"Luff, Ana," he gave her a toothy grin and she kissed his forehead before handing him to Mia. Once he was gone, she turned to her best friend and her boyfriend's family.

"It's time I told you everything. I've been keeping this a secret for too long. My ex boyfriend Jack, he got in debt a long time ago which forced me into … my line of work. I had just paid off the debts and was finally out of the job when I saw Andrew at the ball," Ana said.

"Andrew, Mia's Andrew?" Carrick asked. Ana nodded. She really didn't want to talk, she just wanted to see Christian and sob into his chest. But the Grey's deserved answers, Mia deserved answers and she knew that she would find out soon what a monster Andrew really was.

"Yes, he was a … former client, not a very nice one. He tried to strangle me and feel me up in the hallway and that's why Christian and I left that night. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just didn't want to ruin the night for you all." Ana said apologetically.

"It's alright sweetie, carry on," Grace said laying her hand over Ana's and brushing her thumb over her knuckles.

"After the ball, I felt like I had someone watching me. Every time I went out either with Christian or without him, I felt like someone had their eyes on me and then I was …" she didn't want to tell them where she was this morning. She didn't want to say that she was pregnant yet until she'd spoken to Christian about everything.

She sighed. "Walking back to the bus stop after going shopping when I was followed by a black car. They put a bag over my head and took me to a warehouse. Andrew and Jack threatened me, they said I had to sell my body once more to pay off more of Jack's debts and then … they brought Christian in," Ana choked at the last part. Seeing him being dragged in unconscious had terrified her, it was the most scared she'd been in her life up until the moment he got shot.

"H-he was unconscious, they'd beaten him up," she breathed, her throat closing up as she cried, "I couldn't do anything. Jack woke him up and Andrew … shot him," she sobbed. "It hit his shoulder thankfully, but I just keep thinking how much worse it could have been. Teddy could have lost his dad and it is all my fault!"

"Sshhh... come here," a crying Grace pulled Ana back into her arms and Elliot came and sat down next to them, wrapping his arm around them.

"Ana, detective Clarke wants to speak to you but I'm going to tell him to come back later on. You're not in the right mind frame right now, not after everything what's happened," Carrick said.

"Thank you," Ana whispered. He nodded, smiling softly at her but she could see the worry in his eyes. Kate went to get Ana a cup of water and then they waited. Teddy and Mia came back after a few minutes and Elliot went to tell Mia what had happened. She came back crying and went to hug Ana.

"I had no idea Ana, he seemed so nice but to think he did those things to you and Christian. Why didn't you warn me?" she asked. Her voice was gentle but her tone held a hint of confusion and accusation.

Ana knew she was hurt. She thought they were close - nearly sisters - and she hadn't warned her about Andrew, someone Ana knew was a monster.

"I'm sorry Mia, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you. I wish I had now, I'm so sorry," Mia held her hand and told her she forgave her but the guilt still ate at Ana's stomach. This was all her fault.

Time ticked by slowly, Teddy fell asleep on Ana's lap and Ana listened as Carrick phoned around the people who needed to know what had happened - Christian's work, his friends, his grandparents. She just wanted to hear something - news. She needed to know if her boyfriend, the love of her life was dead lying on a table right now bleeding out or alive and laying in a hospital bed. It wasn't until 4 hours later that they heard anything.

"Famille de Christian Grey?" a doctor called into the waiting room.

"Yes, that's us," Carrick said calling the doctor over. Ana braced herself for the news they were about to receive. She didn't know what the doctor was going to say but she did know that her heart was pounding so hard she swore it was going to break through her ribs.

"We've stitched him up, it was a deep hole where the bullet ruptured his skin and the bone in his shoulder, we had to do surgery on the bone and we put him on some strong medication to manage his pain but we're monitoring for any additional bleeding and we've bandaged him up. He had a few other cuts and bruises but nothing too major. He will be fine." The doctor said, his accent thick.

Ana breathed out a sigh of relief, collapsing back against the chair. She closed her eyes for a moment allowing relief to wash over her. He was fine. He was in hospital, the best place he could be and his heart was still beating. She burst into tears hugging Teddy close to her who looked scared at the scene before him.

"Can we see him?" she asked softly. The doctor looked at her sympathetically. She knew she must look a sight - hair tatty and wayward, clothes rumpled and blood stained and her cheeks flushed and wet from crying.

"Of course, he's not likely to wake up for a while. He was given a strong dose of anaesthetic and has gone through an ordeal but he is resting in a hospital bed right now, I'll get a nurse to bring you to him."

"Thank you, doctor," Carrick said patting his shoulder as all seven of them breathed a deep sigh of relief.

The news reports started pouring in at around 9pm. Ana watched as the words flashed across the screen. _'Deux personnes arrêtées après un enlèvement dans un entrepôt au cœur de la capitale alors que l'un des deux otages a été atteint par balle.'_ (two men were arrested after kidnapping at warehouse in the heart of the capital as one of two hostages is shot). She couldn't read the rest, she couldn't listen to the reporters over analyzing everything that happened in the warehouse.

Her mind spun as the image of Christian getting shot in front of her and lying in a pool of blood circled around her head. That picture would haunt her for the rest of her life. She'd never been that scared before, ever. She thought she'd lost him.

"Don't look at the screen sweetheart," Grace said patting Ana's hand.

"I could have lost him," Ana choked. Kate put her arm around her.

"But you didn't Ana. He's alive and he's going to be fine," she said. Ana nodded. Teddy was sitting on the floor opposite Elliot playing a game but when he became tired he went to crawl back into Ana's lap.

"Where my daddy?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Ana looked to Grace for help, not knowing what to say. How could she explain to a toddler that his father was in a hospital bed after getting shot? And that it was her fault? It was her past that had caught up with all of them. She'd never have forgiven herself if Christian hadn't made it.

"Daddy's getting looked after here because he's not very well. Remember a few weeks ago when you were sick?" Grace asked. Teddy nodded. "Well daddy's sick too, when we see him we need to be very gentle with him and give him lots of hugs and kisses to make him better, ok?"

"Me make daddy better," Teddy said seriously, nodding his head.

The doctor who had told them the news earlier on came back at around 10pm and told them they could see Christian. Ana jumped up with Teddy as did the rest of the Greys. They followed the doctor down the hall. Ana wished he'd go faster, she was desperate to see his face and have proof that the world wasn't playing a cruel trick on her by saying he was alive. She handed Teddy to Kate knowing that seeing his father in such a state might distress him. She wanted to wait until Christian was awake to speak to Teddy properly because she had no idea what to say to him.

"Visiting hours for family end at 11pm," the doctor said.

"I'm not leaving him," Ana said fiercely. After what she'd been through today she wasn't about to leave the man she loved. The doctor nodded. Truthfully, he'd been told by the medic from the ambulance what had happened and how shaken this young woman was. He also knew she was pregnant and he wasn't about to push her out onto the streets while in her condition.

"You may stay, everyone else will have to leave at 11pm," he said. She nodded before opening the door. Ana gasped at the sight before her. Christian was covered in wires, his head was bandaged and his shoulder was covered in a layer of bandages and plaster.

"When will he wake up?" Elliot asked, shocked at the state of his brother.

Ana walked towards Christian. For the first time in her life she was afraid to touch him incase she did any more damage. He was hurt and it killed her that she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't listen to the doctors answer, the noise in the room because funnelled as she stared at Christian with tearful eyes praying he'd open them and look at her. She leaned over to kiss his forehead softly.

"I love you, I love you so, so much Christian. I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here holding your hand until you open those pretty gray eyes I'm kind of obsessed with and look at me," a teardrop fell from her eyes and dripped onto his pillow.

She sat down in the chair beside his bed and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her lips. It was warm and that comforted her beyond belief. She could hear his heart beating on the monitor and see his chest rising and falling as he breathed. He was alive.

Grace kissed her son and spent a few moments with him before sitting on the other side of his bed. Elliot wasn't sure what to do. He looked like he wanted to hug his brother but was terrified of hurting him anymore just as she was. Mia and Carrick both whispered in his ear telling him that he should never scare them like that again and that they needed him to get better.

"What should we do about Teddy?" Ana asked softly.

"I'll get him and go and have a chat with him. You need your best friend in here Ana," Carrick said. Ana smiled at his gratefully. Kate stepped into the room a few minutes later and gasped at the sight before her. Ana looked her with tired, tearful eyes and she went to her side, putting an arm around her.

Meanwhile, Carrick had taken Teddy to the hospital café to talk to him. There were lots of other patients with hospital gowns getting food from the counter so Carrick joined the queue and got Teddy some milk. They sat down at the table and Carrick sighed hoping he would explain everything as easily as he could to a two year old.

"Ted?" he said gaining the little boys attention away from his juice box. It struck him in that moment just how much Teddy looked like his son. The same hair, the same eyes, the same smile. His skin felt clammy as he weaved his hands together trying to keep composure in front of Teddy as it registered in his mind that he could have lost his son.

"Daddy was hurt today by a bad man. He has to stay here for a little while, we're in a hospital, it's where people are helped to get better and daddy needs that right now," Carrick said. Teddy's eyes welled with tears and he spilled his milk on the table.

"Where's daddy?" he sniffled and Carrick could see that he was on the verge of a tantrum.

"You can see daddy, do you want to see daddy?" he knew that was the only way Teddy would know that his father was ok. Teddy nodded, rubbing his eyes. Carrick picked him up.

"Milky!" Teddy said grabbing for his milk on the verge of tears. Carrick let him grab his milk and sighed when Teddy lay his head down on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Carrick knew he was tired, he'd been up for hours and it was getting on for 11 o'clock. The poor little boy was up way past his bedtime. He headed into the room and his family turned to look at him.

"Carrick," Grace said in warning, looking at Teddy. Ana also looked dubious at the little boy being here.

"See Ted, Daddy's ok, he's just sleeping," Carrick said pointing at Christian. Teddy reached his hand out towards his dad.

"Here Carrick, I'll take him," Ana said holding her arms out for Teddy. She was drained from the day but still tried to put on a smile for Teddy. She put Teddys hand in Christians and told Teddy to stroke it. Ted patted his hand and then turned to Ana with tired eyes.

"Daddy get better?" he asked. Ana nodded.

"Yes sweet boy, daddy's going to be fine, we'll make him better with hugs and kisses won't we?" she said with a soft smile kissing his hair.

"Yeah!" Teddy nodded patting his dad's hand gently.

"I think it's time we headed off, we'll take Teddy home with us and bring him back tomorrow when we come to visit Ana," Carrick said.

"Thank you," Ana said handing Teddy to Mia. She hugged everyone and watched as they hugged Christian before leaving. Now it was just her, Kate and Christian.

"How are you feeling Ana, about everything I mean …" Kate looked down at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant. I got it confirmed. I shouted it to Christian before he got shot. That shouldn't be how you tell your boyfriend you're carrying his baby," Ana whispered, her eyes glassy. She looked over at Christian and placed his hand over her stomach.

"How do you feel about being pregnant?" Kate asked. Ana looked down at her still flat stomach where her and Christians hands were placed.

"It's strange. I was so terrified about being pregnant but when I was in that warehouse all alone before Christian came, I kept thinking about the fact that I had my baby with me and I needed to protect him or her. I wasn't alone because I had this life inside me."

"You're going to be an amazing mother Ana," Kate said softly.

Ana smiled at her friend."Thank you for being here with me."

"I'll always be here for you, Ana. Plus, I'm going to be the godmother of the most beautiful child in history," Kate winked making Ana giggle.

Kate stayed for a little while longer before leaving, promising that she would inform their professor what had happened and come see her later in the week. The nurse brought Ana a cot in to sleep on but she just laid her head against Christians arm wanting to be close to him and fell asleep.

She woke up to the feeling of fingers brushing through her hair. It took her a moment to realise where she was as the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. She shot up quickly and wondered if she was still dreaming. Christian was awake, his gray eyes open and his mouth set in a smile.

"Are … are you real?" she asked. Christian chuckled and she realised what a stupid question that probably was. She giggled too, tears of relief building in her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered, his voice croaky from sleep.

"Hi," she breathed. She couldn't believe he was here, he was awake.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked with a smirk. She didn't answer him, she leaned over the bed placing her hands on either side of his head and touched her lips to his. She felt like she'd finally broken out of the water she'd been drowning in to breath fresh air once again. He hummed against her lips and she deepened it. She moved her hands to brush through his hair and felt the rough fabric of his bandages. She slowed the kiss, placing another quick one on his lips before sitting down again.

"You scared me," she admitted in a soft voice. Christian frowned.

"I didn't mean to. One minute I was in class and the next I was ..." he gulped thinking about what had happened.

"I know. It's all my fault, if I had just reported Andrew none of this would have happened. I'm sorry Christian, I love you." She said with glassy eyes gently cupping his face in her hands.

"I know, don't blame yourself baby, I'm fine, we both are. It's over," he never wanted to scare her and he knew that she was terrified right now. He could see it in her eyes and it made him feel fiercely protective of her. The terror in her eyes when she saw him lying on the floor was haunting.

"You nearly left me," she said grabbing his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. He squeezed her hand. "Don't do it again, I don't think I could survive it." she mock scolded him making him smile.

"I promised you I wouldn't and I kept that promise," he told her seriously. She leaned over to kiss him again. She would never take this for granted - him being here, alive. The door opened and a young nurse came in with a clipboard.

" _Monsieur Grey, vous êtes réveillé_ ," (Mr Grey, you're awake). She said in surprise. Christian nodded somewhat surprised himself to be in this situation. She took his blood pressure and vitals and checked his pupils for concussion. Ana thought that she touched him just a little too much, resting her hand on his knee over the covers as she check his bandages.

" _Je vais essayer de vous aider à vous asseoir d'accord?"_ (I'm going to try and help you sit up ok?) the nurse said coming behind Christian. Ana went to his other side grabbing his arm. She caught Christians eye and shot him a look that said she wasn't happy about this touchy feely nurse.

Christian smirked, he found it funny that Ana was jealous - as if he's ever looked at another woman when he had her. She changed his bandages and then told him she'd be back later on to change them again. Ana stood off to the side no wanting to be in the way and sat down on the cot that had been brought in for her.

The nurse left shortly after and Christian turned to face Ana. She looked worn out and emotionally exhausted. She was staring at him with vulnerability painted on her face like a mask.

"Come over here, I need to hold you." Christian said softly, patting the bed next to him. Ana didn't need any more convincing. She pulled herself onto the bed with her feet on the ground and lay her head down on Christians chest, her arm going over his torso and her face buried in his neck. She breathed in his comforting scent and relished the feel of his warm skin under her finger tips. He dragged his hand through her hair and kissed her temple.

"You look exhausted." He stated. "Not that you don't look beautiful at the same time but .." Ana giggled.

"Nice save," she joked. He hummed and smiled at the uplifting mood.

"That nurse was a bit touchy, she brushed my butt a few times when she was helping me lay down again." Christian said making Ana giggle.

"She wants to fuck you," she said. Christian started to laugh but quickly stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and shoulder. Ana looked at him in concern but he was smiling.

"Not everyone that looks at me wants to fuck me," he said jokingly. Ana rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. She looked sexy and even in his state, she could still arouse him with a mere look.

"As if you're any better." She told him sternly.

"Oh, I'm worse, I know I am, completely obsessed with you. But it still makes me laugh when you get all green eyed."

Christian started to move on the bed and winced. Ana grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? Stop moving," she said trying to hold him in place. She didn't know why he was moving around when he was so hurt.

"MMhh," he mumbled collapsing back on the bed after moving up.

"You'll tear your stitches," she warned.

"I want you to get in the bed with me," he said with an innocent smile, patting the bed. She raised her eyebrows at him but he just looked at her waiting for her to come and cuddle with him.

"You must have lost your mind. I can't get in there with you. What if the touchy feely nurse comes back in," Ana said sarcastically.

"Please? I just want to hold you," he gave her his best 'puppy dog' look and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if I see you wince once I'm getting out of here," Christian gleefully pulled up the covers and she gingerly climbed underneath, resting her head on his shoulder again as he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her hair and pulled her closer. He slowly lifted his other hand and placed it over her stomach.

"So we have an intruder in here?" he asked. She'd changed into a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants so he placed his hand under her shirt to feel her flat stomach. It wasn't like he was expecting to feel a bump or anything - it had taken months for Leila to start showing - he did want to feel closer to his baby though and rubbing her stomach was his way of doing that.

"We do," she nodded, "how do you feel about that?" he seemed pleased when she told him yesterday, but there had been so much going on around them she couldn't be sure. He was being held at gunpoint for one, minutes from being shot so she could have misinterpreted his happiness about the news.

"I can't wait. I can't believe we're going to have a baby together. I love you so much and I'm so happy right now," he said leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him back, a smile on her lips at his words.

"I was scared when I found out, but after everything we've been through today, I'm happy. We're alive, we have each other," Ana said happily snuggling into him. Christian gulped. He didn't know how to have this conversation with her but it had been playing on his mind since the gunshots.

"Ana?" she hummed against his chest, "If I ever did die, not that I have any intention of doing so but just incase, I'd want you to move on, as much as it would kill me to think of you with another man, I wouldn't want you to raise our kids alone," Ana shot up and glared at him. He tried to touch her, his eyebrows furrowed at the anger written on her face.

"Don't" she slapped his hand away.

"Baby I didn't..." he started to apologize but was cut off.

"How dare you say that to me after everything that's happened," she said fiercely, angry tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly turning away from him. He gingerly brushed his fingers against her back.

"Ana I'm sorry, I know it wasn't the best time to bring that up," he admitted, hoping she'd come and lie down with him again but she didn't. Her back was still turned to him and she had her head in her hands. "Love? Please talk to me?" he asked softly.

"You don't get it do you?" she groaned turning back to him. Her blue eyes burned into his, strong and serious, "you're the only man I've ever loved. I couldn't love anyone the way I love you. If you die, I die. You are my forever and when that ends, I end, there wouldn't be 'another'. There would be me, Teddy, our baby and your memory. Please don't say that again, it hurts me to hear you say things like that," her eyes begged him to believe her. She didn't blink, even as the tears fell freely from her eyes. She felt like all she'd done is cry for the last 12 hours.

"I..." he gulped, "I'm sorry, I didn't … I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry," he reached out for her hand. "Please, come back to me, I'm sorry," she reluctantly allowed him to draw her to him and lay her head back against his chest.

She was exhausted, all of the tears and emotions added to the lack of sleep she received last night and the baby had left her eyes drooping. Christians fingers drawing soothing patterns on her arms soon sent her to sleep.

The nurse came back at around 2pm to do check Christians vitals again and give him some more pain medication - he didn't like it much because it made him feel sleepy but he knew he'd be in agony without it. Ana was lying on the bed with him and smiled to herself when she saw the look of jealousy on the nurses face. The nurse took everything she needed and then left without a word.

"I don't think you two are going to be friends," Christian joked.

"Neither do I," Ana giggled. They were back to normal again after the conversation they had before and neither of them wanted to bring it up again. She leaned down to kiss him and he reached to grab the back of her neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss. They were lost in their own world, enjoying the feel of each others lips and hands when there was a knock on the door.

"If it's that nurse again I'm going to have to fuck you hard enough to break this bed to claim my territory," Ana growled getting up to answer the door. Christian laughed at his angry little woman stomping towards the door like Teddy when he had a tantrum. She opened the door to see a police officer with a notebook.

"Bonjour Monsieur l'officier," she said, a little surprised to see him.

"Bonjour, I'm officer Clark I came to ask you and Mr Grey some questions Miss Steele. Is that ok?" he asked, she couldn't place his accent but it wasn't French - Canadian maybe?

"Yes, of course, come in," she said allowing the officer to enter the room. She went to sit down next to Christian grabbing his hand in hers and the officer took the seat on Christians other side after shaking his hand.

"How are you feeling Mr Grey? Do you think you will be able to answer some questions for us?" Officer Clark asked.

"Yes I do officer," Christian nodded. Ana stroked his arm, a little unsure about what she was going to be asked. She didn't want to recall the details of yesterday - they were still so fresh in her mind, raw like an open wound that she was trying to heal. Yes, they both survive the ordeal but the fact that Christian was so close to death still terrified her. If it would get Jack and Andrew locked up though she would have to answer the questions.

"Ok, so first of all," the officer said opening his notebook and grabbing a pen, "how do you both know Andrew Bernard and Jack Hyde?"

"Jack is my … ex boyfriend. He got into a lot of debt while we were together and then left me to pay it off," Ana said, leaving out how she paid it off. The officer didn't need to know that. Christian squeezed her hand and flashed her a smile of encouragement.

"I didn't see him again after that. I tried to get a restraining order on Jack and Andrew was my police officer. He blackmailed me into sleeping with him for the order and then I didn't see him until a few weeks ago at the coping together ball. He went with Christian's sister as her date and he cornered me, wanting me to perform a sex act on him. I of course said no and kicked him to escape. After that I felt like someone was watching me for days until I went to the clinic and they were waiting for me in a black car," she couldn't say anymore. She grabbed some of Christians water and took a swig of it to get rid of the hoarseness in her voice.

The officer took notes nodding as Ana spoke and then turned to Christian.

"Did you know either man, Mr Grey?" he asked.

"I met Andrew a few weeks ago as he was my sister boyfriend. Other than that no. Ana had told me of Jack before but I had never met him," Christian said.

"Miss Steele, could you tell me your version of the events that took place yesterday afternoon?" he asked. Ana glanced at Christian, needing his support. He winked at her, his gray eyes full of so much love. Just one look of those eyes made her panties wet and her heart sore. She looked to the officer and with Christians hand gripped tightly in hers, she started to explain what happened. She had to stop a few times to wipe her tears and take a breath but she managed to tell him every detail.

"And did you aim for the two men's legs when you took your shots?" the officer asked. Christian smirked at her. He was proud of her for shooting them in the legs so that they could escape. She was so brave.

"Yes, I just wanted to stop them and get out of there. I had no intention of killing either of them." Ana nodded. Part of her wished she'd killed them but she valued her freedom too much. She wouldn't spend her life in jail. She wasn't a cold blooded killer and she didn't want her baby to have a killer as a mother.

"You did very well. Both men have been stitched up and been brought to the police station downtown. We are still looking for the other two men, they were seen fleeing the scene but it is unlikely that they are a threat. They were probably following Mr Hyde and Mr Bernard instructions. When they get bail they will be closely monitored and we won't let them anywhere near you both," the officer said.

Ana was a little scared about the idea of Jack and Andrew being out but they were in the safest place. They were in a hospital and Teddy was being looked after by the Greys. They were safe. They thanked the officer who said he'd be in touch and then left. Christian fell asleep in Ana's lap soon after, the pain medication and questions exhausting him.

She lay there running her fingers through his hair and rubbing her stomach. She was determined to protect her little family, no matter what. Her past had caught up with her but she hoped that would be the end of it. They had enough on Jack and Andrew to convict them including CCTV from inside the warehouse. She was sure that they'd get locked away and she could get on with her life. Whatever happened, she would fight for her baby.

* * *

 **A/N - So Jack and Andrew are gone now and our favourite couple can get on with their lives. I'm quite excited to write some pregnancy chapters and to see where I can take this story next :) also, thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them.**


	18. A healing home

**One month later**

"Babe?" Ana called, as she walked into the house. She had just been to class, then shopping for groceries and to the pharmacy to get Christian's pain medication. He had been able to leave the hospital after a few days but was still in pain every time he moved his shoulder. He claimed it was getting better and tried to prove it by lifting Teddy up - safe to say that was a terrible idea and ended up with Christian cursing and bowing over in pain and Teddy crying because he'd hurt his daddy.

His shoulder wound was just a scar now, he'd had the stitches taken out and it had left a large rupture on his skin but it was healing nicely. He hated the fact that he couldn't move it. He complained about not being able to hug Teddy or carry anything or make love to Ana, but she just kept reminding him how lucky they were to be alive and together still.

She had spent every night since the incident kissing the rough skin of his healing skin thankful that he was alive. The scar would fade overtime but the memory of that day never would - it would stick in both of their minds forever. Jack and Andrew were charged with attempted murder and kidnapping, they were given twelve years each. It wasn't the best sentence - Ana wished that they could be put behind bars forever - but it would certainly help that they were no longer on the streets and that made Ana feel a lot safer.

Christian hadn't taken to be being bed ridden well. In fact, he hated it. The few days they spent at the hospital had been ok, he'd held Ana every chance he'd gotten either holding her hand while his family were there, holding or stroking her stomach with his large hands when the nurses were there or touching every inch of her he could reach when they were alone. He'd kiss all over face, her neck, moving down to her chest until she pulled him off her. As much as she wanted to go further than just kissing, the doctors had warned Christian that he couldn't do anything strenuous. Even just moving sometimes in that first week in hospital had him wincing in pain, his teeth gritted and eyes watered in pain.

One month on and that rule still hadn't changed. It was killing both of them that they were unable to be with each other that way yet, but Ana wouldn't do anything until the doctor said they could. That didn't stop him trying to get her to cave though and last night, she'd almost thrown caution to the wind. He'd come down in his boxers showing off the body that made her mouth water and her mind crumble into a pile of goo. He'd seduced her with slow, passionate kisses that had her moaning and panting and caressed her with tantalising fingers until she didn't know anything but his electric touch.

Her panties had been thrown on top of a lampshade and he had his tongue between her legs lapping at her vigorously as she straddled his face on the couch. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open as he pleasured her. She moaned loudly moving one hand to rake down his chest and then up to his shoulders to balance herself when she felt it - the prominent mass of skin that lay raised from his chest. He winced when her fingers brushed against it and she froze and immediately got off him, trying not to cave when she saw how dark his eyes had become and the very prominent erection that was pushing to get out of his boxer shorts.

"No, no," she raised her hands to stop him when he tried to grab her hips and bring her back to his wanting mouth. "I'm not hurting you, no sex until the doctor says we can," she said sternly.

Christian rolled his eyes and slumped back against the couch cushions growling in frustration and putting his arm over his face. She went to the bathroom, picturing Christians face and cock driving into her as she rubbed herself to completion. It took all of five seconds.

She was praying that the doctor would approve strenuous activities soon, she wasn't sure how much longer she could resist him. She'd spent more time painting than ever and could make an art gallery with the amount of erotic pictures of Christian she'd drawn to ease her frustrations. He'd walked in one night when she was sketching a rather elaborate portrait of his hands. She loved his hands. She had memorised every line and sinew in his palms everytime he had traced her skin so that she could almost feel his touch as she drew.

 _"These are amazing baby,"_ he'd said, tracing over the sculpted lines after she'd finished drawing. _"Maybe you should get some of these looked at by a gallery?"_ She laughed off his suggesting stating that it would be a gross invasions of their privacy if any of her work was made public because of the nature of her artwork but it did get her thinking. Maybe artistry could be more than a hobby. Sure, she wanted to get her degree but she hoped that maybe, one day in the future, she might be able to take some proper art classes and maybe sell some of her less risqué pieces.

As Christian heard Ana come in the house he called, "In here!" She smiled and put the bags down following the sound of his voice into the sitting room. He was sitting with Teddy on the floor playing with his Legos. Teddy loved the fact that his father could play with him again and was happily describing what he was trying to build shouting what colour he needed Christian to find from the array of rainbow coloured blocks on the floor. He stood up when he saw her with a big smile on his face. Teddy hugged her first and then he wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her stomach and the other gently resting of Teddy's head as he played with the bottom of Ana's shirt.

"I missed you," Christian beamed, "how are you and my beautiful daughter," he asked kissing her softly. Ana rolled her eyes. She was only nine weeks, but he was already so sure she was pregnant with a baby girl. She had no idea why he thought that - she'd asked him and he just told her that he had a sixth sense and knew that they'd made a little princess. She'd rolled her eyes at the time but realistically there was a 50/50 chance that he was correct. He rubbed her stomach with a big grin on his face and she couldn't help but smile at how happy he was to see her.

"We're both fine," Ana said kissing him again, "can we talk?" she asked. She'd wanted to bring something up with him for a few days now but she'd only just gotten news about it. She'd been offered a job interview at a little café a few blocks away. There was a girl in her class called Lauren who her and Kate had befriended and whose parents ran it and said they were short staffed. She had put in a good word for her and the interview was just a formality according to Lauren.

She sat Christian down on the couch and Teddy crawled into her lap immediately, closing his eyes as Ana swirled her fingers through his hair in intricate patterns. They had tried to explain the pregnancy to him, but all he understood was that a baby would be coming into the house soon. He didn't understand why or how but he was excited about the baby. He leaned against Ana, kicking his little feet when she tickled him behind his ears. Christian smiled at the scene.

"What did you want to talk to me about, baby?" he asked worriedly, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Lauren, a girl from my class offered me a job at a café a few streets away. It's owned by her parents and I have to be interviewed by them but she says it's just a formality. I'd be working there a couple of evenings a week and could work it around class," Ana said. Christian raised his eyebrows.

"You don't need to get a job Ana, I can get you everything you want. It's our money, not my money." Christian told her seriously, squeezing her hand with concern written all over his face.

"I know that Christian and I love you for it, but I don't want to rely on you. I want to help contribute," Ana implored. "It will only be for a couple of hours and maybe you could come and meet me afterward to walk me home?"

"Of course I would. I just worry about you. So much has happened in the past few weeks and you've coped with it all so well but you have so much on your plate. You've been looking after me, sometimes all night, looking after Teddy, going to your classes, doing everything around the house. I'm worried for you and the baby." Ana looked down at Teddy who was sipping a juice box on her lap clearly oblivious to the conversation going on between the two adults.

"We have a family Christian. You, me, this little guy and our baby. I want to be able to help with everything. I promise that if I feel tired or like I can't work anymore, I'll tell you and stop working. I promise you. But I want to do this. I want to help. Do you understand?" Ana asked softly, taking his hand in hers and stroking it between her hands.

"I understand," he nodded giving her a sweet smile. She leaned over to kiss him, mindful of the little boy in her lap. She brushed her hand against his neck, moving down to his shoulder to feel the scar beneath his T-shirt.

"Does it hurt today?" she asked. "I got your medicine on the way home, do you need some now?" she looked around for the bag she had been holding. Christian was going back to work tomorrow but he was still on medication. His pain levels were low and there were no more shooting pains but the skin around his scar was still very tender to touch and he couldn't lift much with his arm because of the torn tendons that were still mending.

"No, it's fine, I've got some news for you too," he said pulled out an envelope. "I had the doctor write it directly to you," he said winking at her. Ana gave him a puzzled look and took the envelope from him. She giggled when she saw what it was.

"So you've been cleared for all activities have you," she winked. He nodded, a wicked grin on his lips before leaning into her ear.

"Yes Ma'am, nothing too strenuous yet and you might have to be on top but we're back in business," he winked making his laugh. Teddy hopped down from Ana's lap and went back to his Legos giving Christian the opportunity to get closer. He kissed her neck twice and then pecked her lips.

"You better believe I'm going to give you the fuck of your life tonight," he growled making her shiver.

"Can't wait," she whispered back. She brought Teddy upstairs for his nap and called Mia while Christian went through his lesson plans to start back tomorrow. A cover teacher had been doing his lessons for him and had emailed him what they'd been doing so he had to go through that and see what to start with tomorrow. Ana came into his home office after her phone call with Mia and went to massage his scalp. She kissed the back oh his neck and brushed her fingers through his hair calming him instantly.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, leaning her chin on his healthy shoulder so she could see what he was doing. He was typing something about Macbeth and she instantly recognised the quotes and the questions.

"Anything baby, I'll come and help you make it after I've done this," he said, concentrating on the screen.

"Macbeth? We did this a few weeks ago," she said, moving her fingers through the buttons so she could brush his chest. Christian turned around in the chair pulling Ana into his lap. She cupped his stubbly cheeks and straddled his lap in the chair, a smile on her face.

"Do you know what I think is an absolute tragedy?" Christian asked. Ana giggled at his wording knowing it was a typical word in an English student's essay to describe one of Shakespeare's plays before shaking her head. He moved his hand to her face, stroking his fingers down her jaw.

"What?" she asked, her fingers curling into his hair, her eyes locked onto his.

"That despite the way we came together, we have never done some roleplaying," he smirked, she furrowed her brows and then realised what he meant.

"What kind of roleplay?" she asked teasingly. Now that he'd been cleared for sex she was more than excited to get into bed with him again.

"Some good old teacher/student roleplay. Go and put on a short skirt and meet me back here in five minutes," Christian demanded, smacking her behind as she got out of his lap. She carefully got to her feet and leaned over the chair giving him a view of her cleavage.

"Under one condition," Ana teased. He raised his eyebrows silently asking her what the condition was but knowing in his mind that whatever her condition was, he'd gladly agree with it.

"You wear your glasses for it, you know how wet I get when you wear those glasses," she said, biting her lip. Truthfully, she was always wet when he was around and she wouldn't need much after a month without having him but those glasses were a personal favourite of hers. He smirked at her pulling them out of his drawer and putting them on. She bit her lip and then sauntered from the room giggling when she heard him groan in anticipation.

She went up the stairs, giddy for their little bit of evening fun. She pulled on a short black skirt, something she'd used to tease him with before and a white button down blouse she had in her section of his wardrobe, undoing the buttons to show a little chevage. She put on some stockings too just to add a little bit more to the outfit making sure that her skirt showed as much leg as possible and checked herself out in the mirror. Happy with her look she went back down to his office, making sure Teddy was asleep and bringing the baby monitor with her just incase he had a nightmare or went looking for them.

She knocked on his door, having to stifle a giggle as she was told to enter. She opened the door and walked in seeing Christian sat behind his desk, typing on his computer.

"Ahh, Miss Steele, do come in and take a seat," he said. He looked away from his computer and gulped at the sight of her, his dick rising to the occasion and pushing against his zipper. She looked like a sin that he couldn't wait to commit. From the skirt to the brief glimpse of her delectable breasts, to her long legs that he wanted to wrap around his neck. She was beautiful and irresistible and all his to devour.

He sometimes wondered what would have happened if they hadn't had a past when she'd walked into his classroom on that first day of class. He imagined that she was just an ordinary student who was ready to learn English and didn't know anything about his apart from his name. He wondered if he would still have desired her like he did. Sometimes he wasn't sure, he reasoned that he'd have been too professional and too worried about being sacked to take a risk on her if he didn't know her but in times like this he knew he'd have broken every rule in the book to have her in his bed writhing beneath him. She was every mans wet dream and he was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet to be able to say she loved him and only him.

"Now Miss Steele, I want to talk about your assignment," he said pulling out a sheet of paper once she'd sat down. She made sure to cross her legs, showing him the bare flesh of the top of her thighs and the buckles of her stockings and stroking up the line of them. Christian gaze was drawn to her fingers as they played with the buckles holding her suspenders up and he gulped. He imagined her fingers stroking a particularly hard part of his anatomy instead of the buckles and licked his lips.

"What's wrong with my assignment Mr Grey?" she asked innocently. She moved her hands up and played with the collar of her shirt, dipping into the 'V' of her cleavage and Christian moved one hand down to his lap to discreetly adjust himself. If he was going to last more than five minutes without fucking her into the floorboards he was going to have to control himself.

"Take a look for yourself," he pushed the paper over to her and she started laughing when she saw what it was. He'd gotten one of her old papers on the works of George Orwell and changed the B on it to an F. He'd done it in red pen and it looked like a huge mess on the page.

"Something funny about your grade Miss Steele, because I'm not laughing," he said sternly, staying in his role as the stern professor. She stopped laughing and looked at him through her eyelashes trying to look as innocent as possible. _Fuck, she's beautiful._

"No sir," she shook her head. He got up from behind his desk and her eyes widened at the sight of his hard erection clearly visible through the fabric of his pants. It had been far too long since she'd seen it, touched and tasted it and felt it stretching her walls. She squeezed her thighs shut as a river of arousal flooded her pussy and her thighs. Christian noticed her staring at his crotch and smirked. She'd been keeping him at a distance for a month - every time he touched her she'd pull away but now, he could touch her all he wanted without fear that she'd pull away and leave him aching for her. She had clearly missed him just as much as he'd missed her and that filled him with a deep sense of pride.

"This 'F' is going to look very bad on your report card Miss Steele," he said, sitting on the desk in front of her. She was still staring at his straining crotch and he had to cough to get her eyes to move away. Cloudy blue eyes met fierce gray ones and she bit her lip knowing what it did to him.

"W...what did you say?" she asked. She'd been so distracted by his crotch that she hadn't heard what he'd said. The smug look on his face made her roll her eyes and his darkened further.

"So first you don't listen to me and then you roll your eyes? How rude," his voice was harsh and she gulped at his tone knowing she was in for something good. He clasped his hands together and pursed his lips.

"Sorry sir," she said sheepishly. He stood up from the desk, staring down at her with dark gray eyes. It did incredible things to him when she called him 'sir'. He'd never found the word appealing before but hearing it from her pouty lips added a whole other meaning to the word.

"Stand up," he demanded. She did so quickly, standing from the chair and looking into his eyes waiting for her next instruction. He twirled his finger signalling for her to turn. She did so, smirking at the distinct groan she heard from him when he saw just how short her skirt was. It showed the bottom of her ass and her suspenders. He was drooling by the time she turned back around utterly amazed by how unbelievably hot she was.

"Bend over this desk please, Miss Steele," Christian said patting the smooth wood of the desk. She smirked knowing she was in for a spanking. She loved it when he was rough with her especially knowing the sex couldn't be too strenuous because of just shoulder and happily bent down over the desk, wiggling her behind to entice him - not that he needed enticing. He went to stand behind her and she shivered when she felt his hard on against her ass cheeks. His hands lifted up her skirt and he stroked the smooth skin of her muscular behind gently.

"I'm going to spank you ten times for your misdemeanours. You may not speak except to count or if you want me to stop, if you do, you must say the word 'blue' okay?" he asked, pinching the skin making her yelp. She nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. She felt him move to her side and his hands continued to stroke her behind, smoothing over the skin in slow circles. The first spank was biting and she hissed.

"Did I not ask you to count?" he growled. She gulped at the tone of his voice. It made her throb with need and anticipation. She was desperate for him - it had been far too long since they'd done this.

"Sorry sir," she managed to spit out. His voice was an aphrodisiac in itself. He could read the yellow pages and she'd masturbate to it. Everything he did turned her on. His hand stroked her red cheeks again, his eyes assessing the damage before swinging back and spanking her right one with a resounding 'smack'.

"Two," she moaned, the sting going straight to her slippery core.

"Are you enjoying this Miss Steele? This is a punishment. If you moan again I'll force my cock down your throat." The thought alone made her moan out loud and she felt him still behind her.

"Do you want that?" he asked, his voice croaky with desire.

"Yes," she breathed.

"On your knees," he demanded. She tried to hide her grin of excitement as she got off the desk and slid down on the hardwood to keep her character in the roleplay going but failed miserably. Christian smirked at her eagerness. It made him overwhelmingly pleased to see how much she wanted him.

"Unbutton my pants and open your mouth," he instructed. Ana did as he asked, quickly unzipping his fly and reaching in to grab his erection. Her mouth watered as his long, thick, pink erection came into view. He was hard as steel and she couldn't wait to taste him. It had been far too long since she'd heard him moan like a whore as she milked his dick. She sank her mouth down on his cock until he touched the back of her throat making her choke. Christian moaned and put his hands in her hair pulling it just the way she liked.

"That's it baby, take this dick," he grunted, pushing into her mouth a little further. She relished the burn as his huge pulsing cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Her hands moved to cup his backside but he grabbed them before she could.

"Put them behind your back," he growled. She did as he asked, putting her hands behind her back as he fucked her face. She kept eye contact with him the whole time, loving the way his face contorted in pleasure as she hollowed her cheeks and pushed her tongue against him. It was too much - the visual stimulation of her mouth on his, her eyes burning holes into his gray ones as she kneeled before him and the physical stimulation of her mouth pleasuring him. He couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ana!" he threw his head back and shot a thick load of semen down the back of her throat. She swallowed every last drop before letting him fall from her mouth. He leaned against the desk for a moment, his pants around his ankles and his eyes closed. Ana stayed kneeling, needing her next instruction in the roleplay. He peeked one eye open and looked down at her. She was licking her lips like the cat who got the cream and looking at him with her heart stopping baby blues.

"Good girl, that was … beyond yar," he said kicking his trousers off and boxers. He took off his jacket throwing it down onto the floor next to him and undid the buttons of his shirt. She reached out to help him wanting to touch him but he gave her a look that said _'keep your hands to yourself'_. Ana watched him strip in awe, licking her lips and discreetly moving her hand under her skirt to skate alone her swollen clit. She had to control her hands from reaching for him when she saw his scar come into view but remembered that there would be a delicious reward if she did as she was told and kept her hands to herself. When he was naked, he went around his desk and sat down on his chair, stroking his now half hard cock.

"Come and sit in front of me," he said, patting the desk. She did as he asked, practically skipping around the desk and perching where he told her to. She let her eyes run down his body, licking her lips at the bronze god in front of her. God she missed having him like this - naked and ready for her.

"Open your legs for me and lean back on your hands," Christian commanded. She did as he asked and he gulped as he saw her stocking leading up to the bare apex of her legs. She was so wet it was leaking down her thighs and onto the desk underneath her.

"Where are your panties?" he growled.

"I was hoping my boyfriend would go between my legs tonight so I thought they'd be inappropriate," Ana replied teasingly, biting her lip. His eyebrows shot up at her words.

"Inappropriate?" he mouthed with a grin, his eyes twinkling. _If ever there was a word that described their relationship that was it._ "Well, since your boyfriend isn't here right now, I better take a closer look," he moved so quickly she swore he hadn't moved but then his mouth was on her, his tongue lapping at her centre as his nose brushed against her clit. It felt indescribable. He never failed to please her, ever.

"Oh godddd," she groaned loudly, her head calling back, "Christian … you feel so good... Merde," her hands brushed through his hair as he tasted her slippery flesh. He wrote his name on her mound, drawing the letters over her most sensitive parts with the tip of his tongue. _Christian_ _Trevelyan_ _Grey._ Every touch his tongue lavished on her swollen sex was more pleasurable than the last. She remembered their tryst on the couch when she'd been unable to finish because of her conscience. Now there was nothing stopping her from humping his face and she no longer had to worry about being extra careful.

"Christian, I'm so close," she moaned, rocking against him. She could feel his stubble grazing and burning her thighs as he devoured her. She was right on the edge, one move stroke away from a mind-blowing orgasm and she was a little worried about how strong it was going to be. She could feel it building and building and building - and then everything went black. She screamed his name, her arms falling from beneath her as she fell back onto the table. Her body was throbbing after her orgasm, her senses muddled. She could just about feel Christians tongue licking her thighs.

He kissed a trail up her body, rock hard and wanting after seeing her come. There was nothing more erotic in the world than seeing the woman he loved at the height of pleasure - who needed porn when he had that?

He unbuttoned her shirt wanting to see the delectable body he knew was hiding underneath. She was still recovering but rested her hands on his chest letting him know that what he was doing was perfectly fine with her. He tore the last few buttons open and pulled the shirt open, stroking his hand down the soft flesh he'd uncovered.

"You came all over me," he mumbled against her skin, kissing a trail up from her belly button.

"Hmm did I?" she muttered, still a little out of it. He nodded against her skin, grinning when she smoothed her hands over his hair.

"You did. It was fucking glorious," he said proudly. She giggled and opened her eyes to see him enclose his mouth around her nipple. He flicked his tongue over the stiff peak before sucking it into his mouth.

"Mmmm," Ana moaned. He gave the same attention to her other breast before she pushed him off her. He gave her a strange look before realising what she wanted. She shoved him into his chair and then straddled his naked lap once again. He was hard against her once more and she moved to hover over him, resting her hands on forearms gently she caught his eyes with hers.

"If you feel out of breath or in pain just say and we'll stop," Ana said softly, the thought suddenly coming into her mind.

"You leave me breathless every time I look at you," he breathed out to as her eyes watered at his words and she slid down on him. Her body had almost forgotten how big he was as he stretched her walls to the maximum. It felt incredible after not having him for so long. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as his grabbed her hips, moving her on top of him slowly. The roleplay was long forgotten as both of them savoured and appreciated the fact that they were together right now when they were so close to being torn apart.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, placing small kisses along the thin layer of skin before moving down to her neck. Her hands clutched fistfuls of his hair, pulling the strands as he nipped and sucked on her neck.

"I love you too," she breathed, so glad that she could still say those words to him. She swivelled her hips, her wet sex sucking him in as he thrust in and out of her.

"That was the longest month of my life," he grunted, "you were so close but so far, I hated that I couldn't feel you like this and touch you like this."

"We can never go that long without it again," she said, hissing as he used two fingers to circle her clit. It felt incredible and she was so close to her second orgasm of the night.

"Never again," he moved his hips, angling his cock to hit her 'G' spot with each thrust until she was screaming his name into the empty office. He came as soon as she did, exploding inside her with a grunt. They sat panting on top of one another, their sweaty bodies coming down from their unbelievable high. She could feel him softening inside her and his come dripping out of her and onto the leather chair they were sat on but she didn't move. She never wanted to move from his lap and he felt the same way. After not being able to do this for so long, it was indescribable having her in his arms again.

Eventually though, duty called. Teddy started coughing on the monitor and shouting for them. Ana got up to get him while Christian went to start dinner.

"Hey little man, did you have a good nap?" Christian asked, when he saw Teddy on Ana's hip. He reached out for him. He was glad that Ana had remembered the monitor. He didn't really need it anymore since Teddy was a toddler now, no longer a baby but it was good to know he was ok and still asleep while him and Ana had had their time together in his office.

"I sleep good daddy," Teddy mumbled, still clearly waking up. He rubbed his eyes and Ana got him some juice from the fridge putting it in his special bottle.

"Something smells good babe," she said, giving Teddy his bottle of juice and brushing her fingers down his flushed cheeks.

"I thought we'd have macaroni and cheese," Christian said giving her a toothy smile. She leaned into kiss him and then gave Teddy a kiss on his forehead. He was still trying to stay awake after his afternoon nap. Ana's phone pinged signalling a text and she grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter reaching in to get her phone. It was from Lauren.

 _'Papa dit que_ _tu peux_ _venir demain pour_ _l'entrevue'_ (dad says you can come in tomorrow for the interview) the text said. Ana told Christian who smiled at her excitement.

"You'll get the job baby, I'm sure of it," he said, wrapping his free arm around her and pulled her to him. "Who could ever turn you done? You're incredible at everything and I'm sure they will love you straight away."

"I hope so," she muttered kissing him. She quickly text Lauren back. She really wanted the job.

The next day, Christian headed into his office. He was greeted by all of his colleagues who were happy to see him back. The principal M. Boulard called him in to see how he was doing and fill him in on what he'd missed as did his head of department. He went to his office and saw a bunch of cards on his desk from teachers and pupils alike. He was reading through them when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called. He looked up just as Gia Matteo was coming through the door, a bright smile on her face.

"I heard you were back, I just wanted to see how you were," she said, coming to sit down on the chair opposite his desk. There was a buzz around the university at the fact he was back and she'd heard from a number of staff members. As soon as she heard she'd come to find him. The place hadn't been the same without him - she missed her morning eye candy and his beautiful English accent.

"I'm back yes and I'm good thank you. My girlfriend nursed me back to health," he said proudly. He noticed Gia's face sour a little at the sound of Ana's name but didn't say anything about it.

"That's nice," she lied, "do you want to get lunch with me today?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd love to but I have to see a few students today who are falling behind," her face fell but she nodded, accepting the news. She was sure he did have a lot to do since he'd been gone for so long.

"Ok, well I'll see you around then, it was nice to see you back and looking so good," she smiled. Christian raised his eyebrows at the discreet compliment, but before he could reply she was out the door. He went back to his marking forgetting about Gia.

Meanwhile, Ana had been to class and she and Lauren were on their way to the café. She was excited, this was her first normal job - most of the students in her class had a job at either a café or a restaurant so it was perfect. Lauren had given her tons of advice on the walk there. Her parents seemed like very kind people - they'd been running the café for twenty years now and had been recruiting students since the start. Ana had been in once or twice to grab breakfast for her, Christian and Teddy once or twice so she had actually met her dad before when he served her.

The interview was quick and simple. Laurens parents Adalene and Edgard were as lovely as Lauren described them. They simply asked her what shifts she'd be willing to do and whether she had any experience. She lied saying she had worked in a restaurant before (she could cook and make coffee so she was sure anything else she'd pick up as she went along) and said she could start work immediately and they hired her. She didn't mention she was pregnant yet knowing that it might affect her chances of getting the job but she would mention it later on when it became obvious that she was.

" _Je vais vous présenter au reste de l'équipe,"_ (I'll introduce you to the rest of the team) Edgard said bringing her into the back. There were a couple of staff members wearing aprons sat around. Two of them were smoking. " _Vous connaissez déjà Lauren, voici Jacque, Pierre et Gisele,"_ (You already know Lauren, this is Jacque, Pierre and Gisele) he pointed to each person.

Jacque and Gisele briefly glanced at her, giving her a brief smile before turning back to their cigarette. Pierre however was different. He looked her up and down, his eyes widening at the sight of her. He was just a little taller than her and quite young with dark slicked back hair, a moustache and bright green eyes. He wasn't her type at all - too smarmy and full of himself - but she could see why some girls would find him attractive.

" _C'est un plaisir,"_ (it's a pleasure) he said, reaching across to kiss her hand. She smiled at him and returned the sentiment before quickly pulling her hand from his. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression that she was interested in the slightest. She was very much in love and committed to Christian. This was just a job to bring a little more money into the house and so she could contribute to their new babies upbringing.

The other three were called to return to the café by Adalene who sounded annoyed that they'd gone over their break while Lauren and Ana were sent into the back of the café to sort through the stock of coffee and biscuits. Ana was happily scooping coffee from a bag into some containers, lost in a fantasy about Christian when Lauren came up behind her.

" _Je pense que Pierre t'aime bien. Il est très beau."_ (I think Pierre likes you. He's gorgeous.) Ana laughed and shook her head. Pierre was ok but he had nothing on Christian. Her man was godly.

" _J'ai un petit_ _et aucun homme n'arrive à sa cheville y compris Pierre_ ," (I have a boyfriend at home who puts all men, including Pierre to shame) Ana replied thinking of Christian. After last night's events she couldn't wait to get him back into bed. She wanted a repeat performance of it the second she walked through the door later on. She wondered if his mind had been wandering to her all day like hers had him. She hoped so.

" _Eh bien, tu devrais probablement savoir que quand Pierre pose les yeux sur une fille, il n'arrête pas d'essayer jusqu'à ce qu'_ _elle succombe_ _,"_ (Well, you should probably know that when Pierre sets his eyes on a girl, he doesn't stop trying until he wins her over). Ana furrowed her brows at Laurens words and looked out the door to see Pierre watching her with piercing green eyes from the counter. Was he going to become a problem?

She looked away from him quickly, turning to the stock she had to take but she could still feel eyes on her. She didn't want his attention at all and hoped he'd get over it quickly. She was sure he would, but something told her he wasn't the kind of man to give up too easily. She shook her head trying to forget about Pierre and happily went back to her thoughts of Christian and their roleplaying yesterday unaware of the green eyes surveying her with lust.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, what do you think of Pierre? apologies for the delay in upload, I moved house this week and its been a bit mad here but I'm finally getting a bit organised with everything and was able to upload :)**


	19. Rocky celebrations

**2 weeks later**

After everything that had happened, the couple were happy when things started to get back to normal. Christian went to work at his university teaching his students and Ana went to class and worked at the café on a few evenings a week.

Teddy's 3rd birthday fell on the Sunday which was perfect for the little family. Christian had organised for them to go to Teddys favourite place - the aquarium and then they would have a little party back at the house for Teddy's friends as well as their friends and family.

Ana asked if her new colleagues could come - she wanted them to meet Christian because she spent practically every moment in the café talking about him so Lauren and Adalene in particular were excited to meet him. Ana didn't particularly want to invite Pierre, although he hadn't said anything, she'd still catch him staring at her sometimes and he took every opportunity to brush past and touch her. She found him a little too friendly, but if she invited everyone else it wouldn't be unfair not to invite him as well, so she did.

On the morning of Teddys birthday, they both went to wake up the birthday boy. He was still asleep, passed out with his arms and legs splayed like a starfish and his hair a mop of curls and waves spiralled all over his pillow. He was wearing a SpongeBob SquarePants onesie, the duvet thrown onto the ground in a fit of sleep.

"I don't know how he sleeps like that," Ana whispered, moving away from Christian to sit on the side of Teddy's bed and leaning down to kiss his forehead and stroke a few copper waves from his face.

"He's a little angel when he's awake, but I swear the devil possesses him in his sleep," Christian whispered back from where he stood at the doorway watching them. It was his favourite thing to do - watch Ana with Teddy. Ana giggled at Christian's comment, having to put a hand over her mouth so that she didn't wake the sleeping little boy.

"It's true," Christian reasoned with a reminiscing grin, "He's been in my bed sometimes while I've been asleep and kicked me square in the groin. I'd wake up in agony while he's laying there in his starfish position fast asleep, one hand in one eye and one leg kicking out at me," Ana laughed at Christians explanation and then looked down at the little boy beside her who was still dead to the world.

"Well come on then, I'll protect you from any kicking feet," Ana smirked getting up from the bed and grabbing Christians hand, tugging him into the room. Ana went to kneel beside the head of the bed while Christian sat on the end of the bed and watched. He loved the way Ana was with his son - she was going to make a fantastic mother.

There was something that he'd been wanting to bring up for a while but hadn't been able to yet - Ana adopting Teddy. She loved his little boy as though he was her own and always treated him like a mother would. Christian knew that Leila would have wanted Teddy to have a mother to be brought up with. He'd never let his son forget his real mother but he also didn't want him to go without having a mother at all and Ana was already fulfilling that role for him without the title.

But he was worried he'd scare her off. Big things like that scared her, he knew they did and she was moving at a slower pace than him. He wanted to propose to her, he had a ring that he had picked out at a Jewellers and he knew what he wanted to say, he just had to wait for the right time and he knew that time wasn't now. He wanted to wait until a little further into her pregnancy, she had so much on her mind at the moment after the shooting and with her new job and the baby that he knew it wasn't the right time to ask.

"There he is," Christian shook himself from his thoughts and looked over to see Ana rubbing Teddys arm as he woke up.

"Hello baby boy," she said in a sweet voice, leaning down to kiss his cheeks.

"Morning Ana," Teddy mumbled sleepily with a smile on his face, his eyes still closed trying to hold onto the last dregs of sleep before they vanished. He reached his arms out to her wanting a morning cuddles and she happily pulled him into her lap planting kisses all over his face until he started giggling.

"Morning son, do you know what day it is today?" Christian asked. Teddy slowly opened his eyes, a wide smile coming on his face and then he jumped off Ana's lap and onto the bed, bouncing up and down on the mattress excitedly, his cheeks red and his eyes wide with excitement.

"It my birffday!" he exclaimed, "and we havin' a party! and Granny comin' and Pa and Uncle Lelliot and aunt Mia and …." Teddy continued reeling off names as he jumped until he was tired and crawled into Christians lap for his morning kisses.

"Do you know how old you are son?" Christian asked. Teddy furrowed his brow for a moment trying to recollect what his father had told him last night before holding out 3 little fingers right in Christian's eyeline excitedly.

"I'm three," Teddy grinned.

"Do you know what that is in French, Teddy bear?" Ana asked, winking at him. Teddy nodded and looked up at Christian leaning his lead back against his shoulder.

"Trois!" Teddy told him excitedly. Christian looked at Ana amazed.

"Have you been teaching him French?" he asked in awe.

"Just a little." Ana shrugged sheepishly. "We've done some numbers, some letters and some words haven't we Ted," the little boy nodded proudly before turning to his dad.

"Can I have present?" he asked. Christian chuckled knowing it was only a matter of time before Teddy would want presents and cake in that order.

"Breakfast and then presents ok son? You'll get lots of presents later today," Christian hauled Teddy onto his hips and the threesome ventured down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ana entertained Ted telling him what kind of cake she'd made for him while Christian made them some French toast and waffles. The family sat down to breakfast before Christian went to help Teddy get changed into his superman costume for the party whilst Ana got the food out of the fridge to set on the table outside.

She went up and changed into a pretty pink swing dress that she knew Christian would love seeing her in because it showed off her legs and then went to put the food outside. Teddy's cake was on a stand on the kitchen counter. Ana had caught Christian taking a bit of frosting off the top of it and had slapped his arm, taking the cake from him and putting it out of sight and it had remained untouched since. The table was all set when Teddy and Christian came back downstairs.

"Look Ana! I superman!" Teddy called excitedly to her as Christian held his body in front of him like he was flying. Ana giggled.

"I can see that Teddy," she said, giving him a high five as Christian flew him around the sitting room. He landed him on the kitchen counted next to Ana.

"Mumm, er.. I mean...Ana looks beautiful doesn't she Ted?" Christian said. Both of them heard his slip of the tongue and Ana looked down at the floor. Christian sighed. He was so stupid. How could he say something like that when he hadn't even asked her yet? He expected Ana to say something - to reprimand him in some way, but she just pretended he hadn't said it.

"Thank you," she gave him a sheepish grin, her eyes not quite meeting his after his slip up. She didn't really know what to say. She loved Teddy and would love to be his mother but she felt she was disrespecting his ex wife by even thinking like that.

"Ana Pwetty!" Teddy squealed breaking the awkward moment by grabbing her hair with his little hand.

"Thank you sweet boy," Ana said picking Teddy up and giving him kisses all over his little face making him giggle. Christian knew they needed to talk but that could wait for another time. They had guests coming and a party to give to his son for his birthday. Someone knocked on the door and Ana handed Teddy to Christian.

"I wonder who that is," she said walking to the door. Christian followed behind her with Teddy in his arms happy to watch Ana's backside swing as she walked in front of him. She could suffocate him with that ass and he'd die a happy man. She opened the door to see the Greys - all four of them standing there with an arm full of presents.

"Where's my birthday boy?" Grace asked. She gave Ana a quick hug before grabbing Teddy from Christian and kissing his cheek. "There he is, my big three year old grandson," Christian rolled his eyes as his mother marched past him carrying Teddy.

"Nice to see you too mother!" he called, earning an elbow in the ribs from Ana who was rolling her eyes at him with a smile on her face.

"Ana," Mia squealed wrapping her arms around Ana's neck.

"Is anyone happy to see me?" Christian asked jokingly.

"I am bro," Elliot said leaning in to hug him, "now where's the food," the Greys went into the garden and started playing with Teddy. Christian welcomed other guests - three of Teddy's little friends from his swimming class and their parents, two of his colleagues Henry and Veronique, Kate and her parents, Lauren, her parents and the three members of staff from the Café - Jacque, Gisele and Pierre. The first two seemed nice enough shaking his hand and telling him how Ana never stops talking about him. Pierre on the other hand glared at him. He looked him up and down and then stuck out his hand.

"Pierre," he said in greeting. Christian took an instant dislike to the man. He was young - maybe early 20s and looked as smarmy as could be. His hair was slicked back with enough grease to fry an egg on and his eyes were cold and calculating. He was not intimidated in the slightest, he was slightly shocked that this man had glared at him the way he did but he wasn't about to let him ruin Teddy's birthday.

"Christian," Christian replied shaking Pierre's hand with a firm grip. It seemed Pierre wasn't backing off and gripped Christian's hand even harder before releasing his hold, continuing to stare at him.

"Who's at the door baby?" Ana called walking down the hall. She saw who it was and the smile fell from her face. "Oh Bonjour Pierre," she said walking to the two men.

Christian didn't like the way Pierre looked at Ana. He licked his lips and stared at her like she was a piece of meat. Ana placed her hand on Christians chest leaning her head of his shoulder. Pierre frowned at the display of affection and Christian smiled snugly. _See, she's mine_ he thought, putting his arm around her and kissing her hair lovingly.

"Bonjour," Pierre said, reaching out for her hand. He took it and planted a long kiss on it. Ana felt Christian tense under her finger tips. She pulled her hand away and pursed her lips at Pierre.

" _Tout le monde est à l'arrière Pierre_ ," (Everyone is in the back Pierre) she said, nodding her head towards the garden. The man nodded, looking at her for a few more seconds before walking into the house.

Christian glared after him and when Pierre had the balls to turn around for one last look at Ana he felt his fists clench at his sides. If this wasn't his son's birthday party, Pierre would have a cut lip and bloody nose by now. How dare he think of Ana in that way. She was his.

"So your parents said that ..." Ana started but was cut off by Christian.

"That greasy fucker wants you," he growled angrily. Ana stroked his chest trying to calm him down. She hadn't expected Pierre to be so … obvious in his liking of her, especially in front of her boyfriend. She hated the fact that he was here, in her home. Why did she invite him?

"Well he can want all he likes, I only want you," she said. Christian was still staring after Pierre. He couldn't believe the nerve of the man staring at Ana like that right in front of him. She was his, all his and nobody else got to look at her with lust in their eyes or kiss her hand. She was his to worship.

"You're mine Ana," he growled, pulling her towards him. "All time, only I can do this," he grabbed her ass and Ana smirked, touching his face.

"All yours, your stuck with me forever," she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her to kiss his lips. "Play nice, this is Teddy's day," she told him once they broke their kiss. "Don't let him ruin the day, you know I don't want him and he'd just trying to get a rise from you because I don't want anything to do with him. He's jealous Christian, because I'm all yours and he knows he doesn't have a chance with me."

"I'll play nice if he does. I swear to god if I see him touch you I'll knock him out," he spat. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Chuck Norris, let's go and see how Teddy is," they went out into the garden hand in hand and saw Teddy giggling running around in his superman outfit with his friends. Christian pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of Teddy's birthday party to put in his memory book so that he'd be able to document it.

"Come and talk to my friends with me. They'd been dying to meet you," Ana said, tugging his hand. He glanced up and saw Pierre with them but begrudgingly followed his girlfriend across the grass to where her colleagues stood. He noticed his father and mother talking to his work colleagues and rolled his eyes when he saw Elliot chatting up Kate. He wondered if they were hitting it off.

" _Salut tout le monde, aimez-vous la fête?"_ (Hi everyone, are you enjoying the party?) Ana asked the group. Christian put his arm around her when they got there, glancing over at Pierre who was watching them closely. He wanted this man out of his house and away from Ana right now.

" _Oui, ton petit garçon est adorable_ ," (Yes, your little boy is adorable) Adalene said, Edgard and Gisele nodding in agreement. Jacque was busy eating and Pierre was busy staring at the couple. Ana noticed Pierres gaze was on her. She didn't know how she could make it any clearer that she wasn't interested - she never spoke to him, never looked at him, even went out of her way to get away from him but he never got the hint.

" _Merci beaucoup_ ," (Thank you) Christian said with a smile. He started to tell a story about Teddy and an exploding bag of flour to Adalene, Edgard and Gisele who were hanging onto his every word. Ana happily listened to the story of her two favourite men but she couldn't ignore Pierre's piercing gaze on her. He wasn't even being subtle about it. She wondered if he was trying to cause a scene by angering Christian or if he really was that smug that he thought he could stare at her that way while her boyfriend was right next to her.

"Baby, I'm going to go and get Teddy's cake," Christian said, planting a particularly over the top kiss on her lips. She kissed him back just as much, but she wasn't sure if he kissed her like that to prove a point or because he actually wanted to. He called his father over and then the two of them headed into the house. She watched him leave with a smile on her face and started when she heard a voice close behind her.

" _Est-ce qu'il vous pisse dessus aussi?"_ (Does he piss on you as well?) Pierre said, standing close behind her in reference to Christian kissing her so passionately in front of everyone.

" _Laisse-moi tranquille Pierre_ ," (Leave me alone Pierre) Ana said quietly not wanting to cause a scene.

" _Tu vas céder éventuellement. Chaque fille le fait_." (You'll give in eventually. Every girl does) he said smugly, before walking away. She stared after him in shock. The man was relentless. She ran up to him and tugged at his arm turning him to face her. He grinned at her as though his plan of angering her had worked.

"C'est lui que je veux. Je ne te veux pas. Je ne te voudrai jamais. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je suis heureuse avec Christian, tu ne pourrais jamais me rendre heureuse. Alors arrête d'essayer de faire une scène et laisse-moi tranquille," (I want him. I don't want you. I'll never want you. I love him and he loves me. I'm happy with Christian, you could never make me happy. So stop trying to make a scene and leave me alone.) Ana growled angrily. She watched Pierre's eyes widen in shock and walked away from him, catching up with Kate and Elliot before he could say anything else.

They sang happy birthday to Teddy and Ana took pictures as he blew out the candles. The cake slices were passed around and she sat at the table feeding Teddy his slice with Christian beside them.

"He's got cake all over his outfit, I don't know how I'm ever going to get that out," Christian sighed, brushing cake crumbs off his sons collar.

"We can always get another one if he needs it. He's growing like a weed," Ana said. Christian grinned at her words. The word 'mother' popped into his mind once again. He needed to ask her. He wanted them to be a real family, a mother and father and babies.

He wanted desperately to put his hand over her stomach and feel close to his unborn baby but he knew he couldn't or everyone would know. Ana wanted to keep it quiet for now, just until she reached the second trimester and she was confident that she wouldn't miscarry as the doctor had said that could happen in the early stages of pregnancy.

After the cake was finished, everyone started to leave. Ana and Christian stood at the door seeing people out with a tired Teddy in Christians arms. They shook hands and kissed cheeks with everyone while Teddy lazily leaned against his father shoulder waving at people.

"Did you have a good time baby boy?" Christian asked him. He nodded.

"Yes daddy," he mumbled starting to close his eyes. "I tired now though." Christian chuckled and kissed his hair. He was still looking at his son when he noticed Pierre behind them. He was staring at Ana once again with his beady green eyes.

Christian didn't want to say anything in front of Ted but he definitely didn't trust Pierre around Ana everyday. He was the kind of man that would charm a woman until she gave in. He knew Ana loved him and he trusted her completely but that didn't mean he wanted her working with someone like that.

" _Je te verrai demain Anastasia_ ," (I'll see you tomorrow Anastasia) Pierre said kissing Ana's hand again. Christian's gaze burned into their hands until Pierre let it go. He nodded at Christian before leaving. They said the final goodbyes before shutting the door behind them.

"I'm going to go and put Teddy to bed," Christian said. His tone was angry and she knew he was going to have something to say about Pierre but honestly what was she supposed to do? She couldn't quit her job because some creep wanted her. He should trust her enough to know that she would never do anything to compromise what they had.

She moved everything from the table outside into the kitchen and was putting the paper plates into the bin when she heard Christian padding into the kitchen. He put his arms around her from behind and she rolled her eyes knowing that he had gotten over his anger and now needed to be close to her - to know she was his.

"I don't trust that Pierre as far as I can throw him," he said. Ana sighed.

"Christian, I have it under control. He knows I don't want him, I've never given him any indication that I do." She said, pulling out of his arms.

"It sure doesn't look like you have it under control. He couldn't keep his eyes off you for a minute." Christian growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I can't do much about that can I?" Ana said turning to face him. "He's harmless, I'm sure he is. He'll look all he can but he'd never do anything when he knows I don't reciprocate his feelings. Don't you see that this is what he wants? Us fighting. He knows he got to you today, that's why he was so smug. Don't rise to it Christian," she noticed something else bubbling under the surface in his eyes "what else is bothering you?" she asked.

"He calls you Anastasia, I thought I was the only one to call you that," Christian mumbled in jealousy. Ana gave him a small smile and touched his hand.

"You're the only one to say it seductively. When you say it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy," she winked but he wouldn't give her a smile. He still looked as jealous and angry as before and she didn't know what she could do to change his mood.

"Christian, I don't know what else to say. I love you, I'm having your baby, I couldn't be more yours if I tried. Why can't you trust me?" She said seriously.

"I do trust you, it's Pierre I don't trust, the way he looks at you …" Christian spat.

"It sure doesn't seem like you trust me." Ana fired back angrily. She hated the fact that he seemed to be questioning her loyalty to him. So what if Pierre wanted her? He could want her until he was blue in the face, nothing was ever going to happen with him.

"I do but Pierre's not going to stop until..."

"Until what Christian? Until I sleep with him?" she spat disgusted that he would think such a thing. "Pierre can do what he wants Christian that doesn't mean I'm ever going to reciprocate. He's the one looking at me, I'm not looking back and I would never cheat on you, how could you think I would? You don't trust me. You think I'm just going to give in to him? Is this because of my past? I can't believe you ..." She sighed tears welling in her eyes.

"Ana..." Christian said, seeing her upset. He didn't want to infer anything but he was angry and jealous and had taken it out on her. He reached out to grab her hand but she pulled away and his heart broke. How he wished he could go back to this morning before he met Pierre.

"You've said enough," she said softly. He could hear the hurt in her voice and it killed him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he just wanted to warn her about Pierre. She left the room, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He heard her feet padding up the stairs and then the bedroom door slammed. He groaned and put his head in his hands - how did everything go so wrong in a matter of minutes. He did trust Ana and now she thought he didn't.

After waiting an hour or two absently watching the news downstairs and praying Ana would come down, he ventured upstairs in the hope of speaking to her. He knocked softly on the door and waited a few minutes but he got no response. He realised that she must have been asleep and sighed. He sat against the bedroom door for a moment hoping to hear any kind of noise from within but it was silent. Ana must have cried herself to sleep. He got himself up off the floor and checked in on Teddy who was still fast asleep. He took the baby monitor downstairs with him and fell asleep on the couch.

The next day Ana woke up early. She wanted to get out of the house quickly and avoid seeing Christian. She was hurt by what he insinuated last night and wasn't ready to face him yet. She got ready quickly, wiping the dried tears from her face before putting some makeup on and heading out.

She saw Christian laying on the couch still asleep. He was clutching Teddy's baby monitor to his chest and snoring softly. He looked adorable and she wanted to go and kiss him goodbye, but then she remembered they were arguing. She reasoned that they'd sort this out later, she just didn't have the time or energy after an awful nights sleep to sort this out right now.

She headed to Kate's who immediately noticed something was wrong. She told Ana to come in while she finished getting ready.

"We just had a little argument last night that's all," Ana said when Kate asked what had happened.

"Let me guess, was it about that Pierre guy who was at Teddy's party?" she asked brushing her hair.

"Yes, what made you say that?" Ana asked curiously.

"Ana, he was so obvious. I thought Christian would have punched him. He was leering at you, it was uncomfortable to watch," Kate said, scrunching up her nose. Ana sighed. So it wasn't just her and Christian who had noticed. She wondered if the Grey family had seen Pierre leering at her.

"Christian said that Pierre wouldn't relent until he finally slept with me insinuating that I'd cheat on him," Ana said angrily.

"Oh no Ana, he shouldn't have said that," Kate replied. "He probably didn't mean it though but I understand why that made you angry. He should trust that you love him." Ana was glad her friend agreed with her on that point.

They headed to class and Ana took notes on the class. Her professor set the weekly assignment and then she left with Lauren to head to the café.

" _Pierre parlait beaucoup de toi après la fête,"_ (Pierre was talking about you a lot after the party) Ana rolled her eyes. That didn't surprise her at all. She'd argued with Christian because of his stupid staring and Christians jealousy about other men looking at her like that. If Pierre hadn't come to the party then they wouldn't be ignoring each other - or at least she wouldn't be ignoring him.

He'd tried to call her twice, but she silenced his phone calls. He'd texted her as well but she hadn't read them. She wasn't prepared to have the conversation they needed to have over the phone.

She headed into the café and waited for Edgard to tell them what their jobs were for the day. He wanted them to experience every part of the café so would rotate their roles every other day.

"Gisele, Jacque et Lauren, vous allez faire du stock aujourd'hui. Pierre et Ana, vous serez à l'avant du café." (Gisele, Jacque and Lauren you are going to be doing stock today. Pierre and Ana you will be front of house.) Edgard said.

Ana wanted to protest but she knew she wasn't in much position to having only worked at the café for a few weeks. Pierre looked at her with a 'cat got the cream' smile while Lauren looked sympathetic. Ana sighed and went to the counter.

Ana managed to avoid Pierre until it was almost closing time. He watched her and tried to interact with her as much as possible, but they were packed so most of the time was spent serving customers and the rest was spent going to the back to ask for more stock. However, customers were few and far between just before closing time and they were left alone to clean the counter at the end, something Ana wasn't best pleased with.

" _J'ai entendu que vous aviez une dispute avec le petit ami,"_ (I heard you had an argument with the boyfriend) Pierre said, sliding up next to her while she was counting the cash in the register. She rolled her eyes knowing Lauren must have been talking about it in the back. She was the only other person Ana had told.

" _Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi Pierre_ ," (It has nothing to do with you Pierre) she said softly, hoping that if she didn't make eye contact with him he'd leave her alone.

" _Oui çar ça me fait mal de te voir si triste. Je pourrais te rendre heureux_." (It does because it hurts me to see you so sad. I could make you happy.) Pierre said. His hand moved to her back and she pulled away, looking up to glare at him.

 _"Pierre, pour la dernière fois, je ne te veux pas, je ne te voudrai jamais. J'aime Christian et prévoit être avec lui pour toujours._ (Pierre, for the last time, I don't want you, I never will. I love Christian and plan to be with him forever.) Despite her words, Pierre was undeterred. He grabbed her hand.

" _Il a un fils, la différence d'âge entre vous deux est énorme. Cela ne durera jamais. Je pourrais te rendre tellement plus heureuse,"_ (He has a son, the age difference between you two is huge. It will never last. I could make you so much happier.)

Ana was about to protest when Pierre grabbed her face pulling her into a kiss. She was so shocked by the feeling of his hands of her face and his lips on hers that she let him kiss her for a moment. The sound of the door opening shocked them both into pulling apart. Ana turned to face the door and all of the blood drained from her face.

"Christian," she breathed, seeing her boyfriend standing at the door with flowers in his hand and a mixture of hurt and anger painted on his face. He walked out, throwing the flowers on the ground on his way out and Ana turned to Pierre who looked like he'd just won the lottery. She slapped him hard across the face, so hard that the slap could be heard echoing around the room before grabbing her bag and running after Christian.


	20. A family of three

He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. His mind was playing the image over and over in his mind trying to make sense of it. He'd walked into the café with flowers wanting to pick up Ana and apologize for their argument last night. He honestly hadn't meant to accuse her of anything - it was just his insecurities playing up that she might find someone younger with less baggage. He didn't actually think she'd cheat on him and hadn't meant for them to argue the night before. He just wanted things to go back to normal again and to hold her.

He'd spent all day thinking about her and how to make amends before finally at around 7pm deciding to bite the bullet and go and pick her up from work. He hated her walking how alone so it would mean he could protect her and apologize at the same time. He bought flowers from a little shop on the corner of the street that Ana sometime went to and then walked up for meet her. He pushed open the door and there she was, kissing Pierre. Both of their eyes were closed and he had his hands on her face.

His heart broke then and there crushed into a million pieces. His suspicions were confirmed, he hadn't been wrong last night. He wasn't good enough for her and she'd given into Pierre's charms. He heard her shouting him as he walked away from the café but ignored her. He couldn't speak to her right now, he couldn't look at her.

"Christian!" Ana called as she left the café. She picked up the beautiful flowers he'd bought her from the pavement and felt her throat become tight and tears in her eyes. Their whole argument had been about Pierre wanting her and now he'd just witnessed him kissing her. Why did he have to walk in at that moment? Why didn't she pull away sooner? Yes she was in shock, but her arms should have pushed Pierre away and got his lips off hers as soon as he kissed her. She didn't want him to kiss her, she didn't like it, but Christian would never believe that. _Oh god Ana, you've really done it this time._

"Christian!" she could see the silhouette of his figure walking away. His fists were balled at his sides and his strides were long and hurried. She cursed his height and long legs as she tried to catch up with him running on smaller legs.

"Christian, please, wait!" she called. He didn't stop, she grabbed his arm but he shook her off. It wasn't until she stood in front of him, hands pressed to his chest to stop him in his tracks that his legs stopped moving.

"It wasn't what it looked like," she realised how cliché those words sounded especially considering it couldn't have been much else apart from kissing and by the way his eyes rolled she knew he thought she was making excuses, "He wouldn't … and we... and I," she didn't know what to say, she stammered pleading with clear gray eyes not to leave her, to forgive her, to hear her out.

"I don't want to hear it!" he spat, "move out of my way," he tried to get past her gently, reminding himself that she was pregnant with his child and as much as he wanted to get her away from him, he had to be careful but she wouldn't let him. She kept her hands on his chest and refused to budge.

"No, you have to believe me. I didn't initiate it, he grabbed me and kissed me!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes and beseeching tears tipping over her eyelashes and falling onto her cheeks.

"I don't even want to look at you right now," he sighed, putting his head down. She smoothed her hands down his body feeling his scar beneath his T-shirt.

She was crying already, but she didn't want him to see her like this. He was the one who was hurting and she'd caused that. She shouldn't have let Pierre's advances go on so long. She should have requested to swap with one of the others instead of accepting her fate of working with him. She shouldn't have answered him when he started to question her, she should never have argued with Christian in the first place when he was only trying to warn her of what she was too naïve to see.

"Christian," she pleaded.

"I think you should go back to your place tonight," he said in a clipped tone. He really didn't want her to come home tonight, he'd explain to Teddy that Ana had to work later than usual.

"I don't want to go back there, I want to go home with you," she said softly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I don't want you to," he sighed, "I don't want you anywhere near me right now. And you never know, maybe Pierre will go back with you. That kiss could have been foreplay," he growled. She shook her head. She went to speak when she noticed Pierre walking out of the café. Christian noticed her gaze and turned to see him, his body shook with anger and he wanted nothing more than to go and deck the smarmy French buffoon, but gentle hands kept him in place holding onto his chest like he was going to disappear at any moment.

"Go on Ana, lover boys waiting for you," Christian spat, before pulling her hands from his body and walking past her.

She just stood there for a moment in shock at what had happened tonight. One minute she was sure everything would be ok, she'd see Christian later and they'd talk things out and now he was convinced she was in love with Pierre. How did things go so wrong? Everything was going so well and then the light went out like a candle in the wind leaving their relationship hanging on a thread.

She stormed back over to Pierre, anger in her system and slapped him again, this time on his right cheek instead of his left. She must have looked a sight - tears streaming down her face, mascara smudges, her hair dragged back by the wind but she didn't care.

"Merde," (Shit) he hissed.

" _Tu as tout gâché_ ," (You've ruined everything) she shouted. The smirk on his face was her undoing and she punched him low in the gut before walking away.

She knew she couldn't catch up with Christian now, but there was no way she was going home. She was going to Christian's house and she was going to make him listen to her even if it took all night. She walked down the street feeling the biting wind all over her skin until she reached the house that had become so familiar and homely to her. Christians car was gone so she knew he must have gone out to calm himself down.

She let herself in thankful that she had a key and shut the door. She hung up her coat on the rail and then went into the kitchen to see what the baby was making her crave for dinner.

"What shall we have?" she whispered to her stomach, rubbing the flat area with the palm of her hand. She decided on a chicken salad that was in the back of the fridge and munched on it as she went to switch the television on. She finished eating and watched the clock as it went from 7.15pm to 7.30pm and then from 7.30pm to 8pm. She was worried. Christian had been gone for a while and she didn't know where. She couldn't just sit doing nothing watching the time pass her by so got up to do a little cleaning.

She went around with the hoover and a clean rag to give the place a once over. She listened out for Christians keys jingling in the lock every few seconds but didn't hear a sound. She did the sitting room, the kitchen and then went into his office. She very rarely went into his office unless he was marking papers late at night and needed seducing out of there with a new lingerie set and a promise of more to come. She dusted over his shelves and then did his desk. She remembered their steamy session on there two weeks ago and hoped that they would be able to resolve things tonight so that they could do that again.

She was reminiscing their moment alone together when she accidently knocked some documents off his desk. She sighed, going to pick them up and hoping they weren't in a special order or anything because she'd definitely messed it up. She was putting them back into a neat pile when one document heading caught her eye.

'Adoption signing' was typed in bold letters at the top. She pulled it out with wide eyes and looked at the form. It was filled in with all of the information written in Christians scrawled handwriting. All the things they needed to know about him, Teddy and herself. There was only one gap and that was her signature which was needed right at the bottom. She wondered how long he'd had this in his possession and when or if he was going to ask her. He hadn't even mentioned it.

She wondered if she should ask him about it or whether she should wait until he asked her. She didn't want him to think that she was being nosy and looking through his things - it really had been an accident that she had found it in the first place - but she also wanted to speak to him about it. She knew what her answer would be - how could it be anything different - she already loved Teddy like he was her own. But she wanted to make it clear that she was not replacing his real mother and that they would continue to talk about her with him.

She was still looking at the form when she heard Christians key in the lock. She quickly put the form in the pile of paperwork and left his office to sit on the couch. He walked in carrying a fast asleep Teddy in his arms. He glanced at her quickly but didn't say anything. She could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. She went to look away from his when she spotted grazes and cuts on his knuckles. She was about to speak but he left the room and headed upstairs to put Teddy in bed.

She waited, biting her lip and carefully watching the clock as he spent a few minutes upstairs putting Teddy to bed and then her heart thumped as he came back down the stairs her mind counting each step he took until he entered the sitting room wearing sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

"What happened to your hands?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. He went and poured himself a tumbler of scotch, drinking the liquid like it was needed to give him strength before looking at her with dark eyes. He was wearing his glasses and she cursed her treacherous body for becoming wet at the sight of him.

"I thought I told you to go home," he said in a soft, dangerous tone. He was angry, she could see it throughout his body but his voice reminder of a caged animal ready to erupt at any moment. She ignored him.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked again. He laughed humorlessly and downed the rest of the burning liquid in his glass before pouring himself another.

"I beat up your little boyfriend," he smirked sadistically. She sighed resting her head in her hands.

"He's not my little boyfriend, he's not my anything, you're my boyfriend," she mumbled. At least she hoped he was still her boyfriend.

"Well why did you have your tongue down his throat then? The smug bastard told me his version of the events, they're a lot less innocent than you say," Christian's tone was void of all emotion. He stood staring out of the back window to see the moon shining down from the sky. Heaven had dropped two angels from the sky meant for him - one had left him without choice and the other was slipping through his fingers like sand with every passing second and he hated it. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, even being in the same room with her now was painful.

"What did he tell you?" she asked worriedly. She could even imagine what kind of story Pierre had conjured up to get in Christians head and make him leave her.

"That you've fucked him all over hotel rooms just like you did with me at the start. He said he knew you before you came to the café and you two have been going at it for months behind my back," Ana's heart dropped and her eyes watered with tears.

"Please don't tell me you actually believe him?" Ana asked softly.

"I don't know what to believe," he sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and then stared at her, "Is the baby even mine?" he asked quietly, hurt and loss evident in his voice. She stood up and walked towards him angrily. Him listening to Pierre was one thing but asking if their baby was his made a fierce streak of protection flow through her.

"I can't believe this. I've known Pierre for less than a month. He's a colleague that's it. We don't speak at all. I try to avoid him. I only invited him to Teddy's party because I invited the rest of the staff and didn't want a confrontation with him. I don't fancy him at all, I don't want him, and I would never, ever betray you in that way. I've never fucked him, and this baby is 100% yours because the only man I've fucked in months is you and the only man I am going to fuck for the foreseeable future is standing right in front of me calling me a cheat. I have never cheated on you Christian, ever. I would never cheat on you." Christian went to speak but Ana was on a role. Her voice was angry and upset but she had so much left to say so she put her finger up to stop him.

"I can't believe you let that bastard get in your head. He was trying to provoke you. I know he wants to be with me, he's told me before, but I always said the only man I wanted to be with was you. I didn't kiss him back and I certainly didn't stick my tongue down his throat as you suggested. He kissed me and for a moment it took me by surprise. That's when you walked in. That's it! I could only imagine that he saw you coming and threw himself on me. Do you really think I'd throw away the only man I've ever loved for some sleazy little boy?" she growled.

"No," he shook his head. "But I had to be sure." Ana gave him a look of bewilderment. _What was he talking about? Did he believe her?_

"What do you mean you had to be sure?" she asked tentatively.

"I saw Lauren, she was still there when I got to the café. She was the one who told me where to find Pierre. She says that he'd been trying it on with you since you got there but you always turned him down and that you were so in love with me that you couldn't even see straight.. She also said that Pierre had mentioned something about getting me out of the equation, so he didn't have to compete for you," Christian replied. Ana let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, if you knew that why did you come in here accusing me of sleeping with him?" her defences were up once again and she crossed her arms.

"It still pissed me off seeing you kiss him. You told me last night that I had nothing to worry about with him and then I walk in on his kissing you. I was … I am angry that you didn't listen to me," she sighed.

She didn't want to fight anymore. The last two days had been nothing but anger and arguments. This wasn't them. Usually they were taking their frustrations out on each other in bed, not in person. She took his hand in hers and scraped her thumb along his bloody knuckles. He winced and she dropped his hand.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit, wait here," she said.

"Ana this isn't finished," Christian called after her.

"Yes, it is Christian, for now at least," she said back. She heard him grumble something and rolled her eyes heading into the kitchen to get the first aid kit from under the sink.

She could hear him walking around in his bare feet and then the couch squeaked as he set himself down on it. She knew that their conversation wasn't over, and she wasn't over the moon that he'd made her suffer when he knew that she hadn't done anything, but she wanted to calm things down a little bit. She didn't want another row.

She came back into the sitting room and turned on the lamp, so they were no longer sitting in complete darkness. Christian looked up at her as she came in but didn't say anything. He looked tired. She imagined he didn't have the best night's sleep on the couch last night and was a little drained from the day. She was sure he didn't want another night of arguments either. She sat down beside him and brought his left fist into her lap first. She untucked each of his fingers until his palm was lying flat and she could inspect the damage.

"Do I even want to know the state Pierre is in right now?" she asked.

"He'll be fine, I just punched him a few times," Christian growled. She rolled her eyes and then reached into first aid kit to pull out the rubbing alcohol and a cotton pad. He hissed as the liquid touched his fist.

"We haven't solved anything," Christian said as she wiped his wound clean.

"What's there left to solve Christian. You know I didn't cheat on you, you know Pierre kissed me not the other way around, I'm sorry I didn't take his advances more seriously, but I honestly thought he was harmless," she said. It wasn't a lie either. She thought he'd look and try to verbally seduce her, but she never thought he'd actually try and kiss her.

"He's not harmless at all," Christian scoffed.

"What do you want me to do Christian?" she sighed, blowing on his hand. He tried to keep his mind from wandering to the idea of those lips blowing something else and keep them on track, but it was hard to do. She was so beautiful and despite everything that had gone on in the last 24 hours, he still wanted and needed her like his next breath.

"Quit your job," he said.

"I'm not quitting my job Christian," she spat.

"Honestly why do you need a job Ana? I bring in enough money for the three of us. Why don't you want to concentrate on your studies and the baby for now and leave getting a job until you have your degree?" he asked as though it was the simplest question in the world.

"I like my job, I like working and earning my own money. I'm not quitting it," she said in a clipped tone. Christian sighed knowing he was getting nowhere with that train of thought.

"Then will you at least tell the owners what he did. It's sexual harassment you know?" he stated.

"I'm sure they already heard. I did slap him and scream at him while they were inside the café and Lauren has probably told them what happened after you interrogated her. If not, yes, I will tell them, I will also never speak or go anywhere near Pierre again. I promise. Now can we drop it?" she asked cleaning his other hand. His right wasn't nearly as bad as his left.

"Fine," Christian growled. She had to bite back a laugh at the look on his face. He was still sulking, she could tell. She turned to face him and put his hand on her stomach knowing that always did the trick of cheering him up and it worked a treat. His eyes went to her belly and he cracked a small smile.

"My baby," he growled possessively.

"Yours," she breathed.

"My Ana."

"All yours, baby,"

He took her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away. She was surprised by the force of the kiss but after the initial shock, kissed him back with just as much passion and ferocity.

"He was the last one to kiss these lips," Christian growled, pulling on her bottom lip and biting down.

"I didn't want him to," she moaned threading her fingers in hair as his desperately undid the buttons of her shirt trying to rip it from her body. He wanted to see her skin and feel her body. "Christian, babe, slow down," she moaned, struggling to keep up with his furious pace.

"No," he growled, ripping the rest of her shirt open, "I'm going to lick your pussy raw and give you a back breaking orgasm, so you remember _exactly_ who you belong to," he pulled her skirt up to her hips and ripped her panties like they were made from tissue paper.

"They were new!" she cried, moving her hands to curl in his hair. He grabbed her hands and put them back down either side of her.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself," he growled. A flood of moisture seeped to the apex of her thighs at his tone and she licked her lips clutching the couch cushions with her fingers.

"Do you love me Anastasia?" Christian growled. She looked down to see his face between her legs, his gray eyes turning black with desire for her. God he was hot.

"You know I love you," she breathed.

"Then why do you defy me?" he asked, his breath on her exposed flesh making her shiver.

"I'm sorry … please just," she moved her hands down to his head again and he gripped them in one of his, crawling up her body and pulling them behind her head. She panted, looking into his eyes. His mouth was a thin line as he stared at her. One kiss was all she wanted. She just wanted to taste his lips but when she tried to lean up towards him, he shook his head with a smirk on his face as he did.

"Keep your hands here or I'll tie you up and spank you," he barked. She held back a smirk that was dying to break onto her face. He didn't know that his threat was more of an incentive than anything else but before she could make a cheeky remark back, he was sliding down her body again and enclosing his mouth around her clit. She bucked up allowing his tongue to enter her tight wet hole.

"Christian," she squirmed, panting out explicit words in her native language as he went to work on his promise of licking her raw.

"Quiet," he hissed, biting down gently on her clit making her body convulse. She threw her head back as her orgasm build deep in her stomach - a low rumble at first like the first claps of thunder before the bolt of lightning struck. He continued his relentless torture until she was on the verge of her orgasm before crawling up her body, pulling the front of his sweatpants down so he could reach in and grab his dick as he did so. He pulled it out and Ana looked down as he positioned himself at her entrance, her eyes glazing over at the sight.

"Whose pussy is this?" he growled.

"Yours," she cried out as he surged forward filling her with his length. He started a punishing rhythm, fucking her hard, slow and deep. She moved her hands to his back searching for skin and feeling only the soft cotton of his T-shirt. She reached down until she felt the hem and pulled it up a little before Christian sat up to tear it over his head. She licked her lips at the abs and muscle she uncovered and brushed her hands against the hard cans of his abdominal muscles. He was so defined.

"That fucker has nothing on me Anastasia," he growled holding her hips as he continued at a rapid pace. "He's a boy and I'm a fucking God" he spat rocking into her. She stared at the beautiful man before her, his sweaty body on display before her and had to agree, he was a God.

"Do you think he could fuck you like this? He could never please you. You can always tell when I've been inside you, I leave you walking with a limp for a week. I stretch you and worship you better than any other man could. You're fucking mine, forever," he snarled, slamming into her harder and harder.

"Yours, no one else's only yours," she whimpered. He moved his hand to her throat using a little pressure just as she liked and used his thumb to circle her clit. She grabbed his wrist pressing his hand harder to her neck, silently asking him to tighten his grip. He didn't want to leave a mark so kept his grip lose enough for skin to breath but tight enough to satisfy her dark craving.

"I'm coming! Fuck Christian!" she choked out, feeling his grip tighter.

"Damn right your fucking coming," he growled keeping up his relentless pace, "come all over this cock and tell me exactly who's making you come!"

"Christian!" she screamed, squeezing his dick so tightly he felt like he was going to explode but he managed to hold on long enough to pull out of her.

"Hold your breasts together and give me somewhere to come," he growled, stroking himself. She was disorientated from her incredible orgasm and the sight of him stroking himself for her was making her walls contract, but she managed to move her hands where he wanted them. He stroked himself once... twice and then exploded all over her breasts and stomach.

"Mine, mine, mine," he snarled looking down at the artwork he'd created. He'd branded her with his come and he didn't think he'd ever seen such an erotic sight. He stayed kneeling between her legs looking at his masterpiece when she raised her head to look at him.

"I feel sticky," she moaned.

"I love you," he blurted out. She smiled at him softly.

"And I love you, always," he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said, "and I'm sorry for my accusations."

"I'm sorry for not taking you seriously last night and for allowing the Pierre thing to go on this long," he nodded and kissed her again.

"Come on baby, let's shower and then head to bed, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night without you," he admitted, picking her up in his arms bridal style.

"Neither did I," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder as they headed to the bathroom. Ana briefly worried that Teddy might come out and see them, but she could hear his even breathing coming from his bedroom. After a long shower, the pair headed for bed climbing under the covers and searching for the others arms in the darkness. Ana lay on her side and Christian came and spooned her from behind, his hand resting on her stomach as he liked to do.

"How's the baby?" he asked, stroking his fingers over her belly. She entwined their fingers over her flat stomach.

"Fine, she missed her daddy holding her last night though," Ana said, "speaking of daddies, I have something I need to confess," she felt Christian tense behind her and stifled a giggle.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I found something in your office," she admitted.

"What did you find?" he asked puzzled trying to remember if there was anything, he wouldn't want her to see in there.

"An adoption form for Teddy you'd filled out," he stilled his hand on her stomach and held his breath for a moment before breathing out slowly.

"I... I'm sorry, you shouldn't have found it like that," he breathed.

"When were you going to ask me?" she asked, stroking his arm.

"Soon, I've wanted to ask you for a while but there was never a right time," he admitted.

"Well are you going to ask?" she asked with a small smile on her lips. He couldn't see her in the dark, but he could feel where she was. He leaned forward a little and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to become Teddy's mother and adopt him?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'd love to. But under one condition,"

"What's the condition baby?" Christian asked, willing to do anything. He was over the moon that she was agreeing. She was already an amazing mother to Teddy, the rest was just a title that she had more than earned.

"I don't want to replace Leila. I want you to still tell Ted about her and I want him to know that he has two mothers who love him," Ana said softly. Christian was quiet for a short while and Ana thought that maybe he was upset about her words. She hadn't meant anything by them. But then she felt it … a warm drop falling onto her shoulder from behind. She quickly turned around and took his face in her hands wiping away the tears that were falling slowly down his face.

"I love you and I more than agree to your condition." He breathed.

"I love you too, and our little family. Now, where do I sign?"

* * *

 **A/N - Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Just to let you know that I will be taking a short hiatus from writing for 4-6 weeks whilst I do my exams and dissertation for my final year of University. I feel my degree needs to come first for now and I don't want to be rushing chapters out between revision. I appreciate your patience and hope you'll stick with me - I promise I will be back soon!**


	21. Looking to the future

**2 months later**

Everything was back to normal and going well again. Pierre was still working at the café with Ana but he hadn't said a word to her since his confrontation with Christian. He'd taken three days off to get the swelling of his black eye down and then walked into the café with his head held low, a busted lip and a bandage on his nose. Ana should have been annoyed at Christian for resorting to violence but his method did seem to have worked. Pierre didn't speak to her or go anywhere near her unless he had to ask her where something was and she was very happy about the change in his behaviour.

Ana was now 18 weeks pregnant and had she had finally started to show. Her baby bump had first appeared at 15 weeks but had grown a little now. She had a cute little bump that could only be seen if she wore something tight. Christian loved it, in fact, he was borderline obsessed with it.

They were at their mid pregnancy scan in the waiting room and he had one arm around the waist holding her baby bump while the other read a pamphlet he'd just picked up from the counter. She was glad that he had something to entertain himself with because as much as she loved him, last time they were here he drove her insane with his impatience and nervous fidgeting. He was shuffling his feet against the carpet and his leg was shaking against hers so hard that she was beginning to shake herself.

"Baby look, it says our girl is now the size of an artichoke and should start kicking soon. I can't wait to feel our little princess kick," he gave her a boyish grin. She kissed his cheek quickly.

"Or prince," she teased, stroking the stubble on his chin, he had forgotten to shave this morning in his excitement for this appointment.

Today was the day they were going to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl. The Grey family, Kate, Adalene, Edgard, Lauren and Gisele were already making bets about what the baby's gender would be. The girls, except for Kate thought it was going to be a little girl and the boys were sure it was another Teddy. Christian was hoping it was a little girl, he'd made his feelings quite clear on that but he would still be happy if it was a little boy and Ana just wanted a healthy baby.

"It's going to be a little girl Ana, and she's going to be a daddy's girl. I'll be her favourite," Christian stated proudly. "Just like I'm her mummy's favourite," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and leaning down to nibble her ear slightly. Ana rolled her eyes giggling. He moved his hand on her bump trying to feel for movement and started reading her more facts.

"Oooo baby look. Our girl can hiccup, swallow, kick and punch now," he exclaimed excitedly. He leaned down and kissed her bump over the loose fitting dress she was wearing. A woman sitting on her own was watching them with a sad smile, she looked around 5 or 6 months and was here on her own. Christian took time off work to come with her, he always wanted to come. He'd read a library of books and done everything in his power to help her through the pregnancy. He always went out and bought her the foods she was craving and gave her back rubs when her back ached. Looking at that poor woman she realised just how lucky she was to have him and the baby was to have such a loving, caring father.

"I love you," she said softly, playing with his unruly hair. He turned his head to give her a beaming smile and leaned across to plant a soft passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," he said when they parted, "it still doesn't feel real, you having our baby. I can't believe we're going to be a family of four, I'm so excited." The grin on his face was blinding and she loved that he was so happy.

That was another development too. Ana was in the process of adopting Teddy. There was a lot of criteria that needed to be met and people they'd needed to speak to in regard to the adoption. The agency they were using looked closely at Ana's history and her background check wasn't great. They frowned upon her past at Mademoiselle Bleu and had asked a social worker to join the case and do a few surprise visits to make sure she was what Teddy needed.

The social worker had made four surprise home visits to see how Ana interacted with Teddy and there would be a couple more to come. The social worker then needed to approve Ana so that she could officially approved as Teddy's mother. Ana was excited. She already thought of Teddy as her little boy but to have that role as an official title would be amazing. Sitting in the waiting room waiting to see her baby she remembered when they sat down and told him the news.

 _1 month earlier_

 _Ana was sat watching Elmo with Teddy in her lap. Christian was beside them going over some of the essays he'd been marking to check for errors._

 _"Ana?" Teddy asked._

 _"Yes, Ted?"_

 _"Who was that lady that was here today?" he asked. They had been to see the councillor for the first time with Teddy today and although he'd been playing with toys for the most part, the counselor had asked him a few questions. Simple ones such as what have you done today? he'd answered them all while lounged in Ana's lap and then gone back to playing with his toys. Ana had thought the social worker would be judgemental of her past and ask lots of questions but she didn't. She simply wanted to see how Ana was around Teddy._

 _She wasn't surprised that Teddy had asked the question. They hadn't explained much about what was going on to Teddy because he was too young to understand but now that he was asking questions, they needed to tell him the basics. Ana looked at Christian who nodded at her._

 _"That lady is going to help me become your mummy," Ana said softly._

 _"Mummy, Ana?" Ted asked, a puzzled look on his face. Ana looked to Christian for help and he turned to Ted._

 _"Son, do you remember how I told you your mummy went to the clouds?" Christian asked. Teddy nodded, "well she's still your real mummy but Ana will be your mummy as well." Christian tried to explain._

 _"So I have two?" Teddy asked innocently. Ana and Christian both nodded._

 _"Yes you do." Ana said softly._

 _"Can I call you my mummy?" Ted asked excitedly. Ana smiled, her eyes watering at his words and the grin on his face._

 _"Yes Ted, you can," Ana nodded. Teddy giggled and threw his arms around her neck and with that, they knew they'd made the right decision. Teddy deserved a mother and although Ana was adamant that she wouldn't be replaced Leila, it was nice to know that Teddy would be happy with the decision._

Present day

"Mademoiselle Steele?" the nurse called into the waiting area. Christian smirked at the first part earning an elbow from his girlfriend as he helped her up.

"I thought it was bleu?" he joked, helping her up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Shh," she hissed making sure no one in the waiting area heard him.

They walked into the room and a doctor was waiting for them.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Dre Green," (Hello, my name is Dr Green) she said as they entered. She was very stern and professional. She held out her hand to Ana, "Vous devez être Ana et vous devez être le père" (You must be Ana and this must be the father) she said moving from Ana to Christian.

"Yes, I'm Christian," he said with a smile holding out his hand. She frowned at him and then turned to her computer. Ana giggled at the coldness of the woman towards her boyfriend and his shocked face at how he'd just been ignored.

"I guess she's the one woman who's immune to your charms babe," Ana teased.

"As long as you never become immune to them I don't care," he teased back, giving her a quick kiss. He helped her onto the examination table and then pulled up a chair next to her so he could hold her hand and plant kisses along her knuckles.

" _Donc vous êtes à 18 semaines et 3 jours?"_ (So you are 18 weeks and 3 days along?) Dr Green asked.

" _Oui_ ," Ana nodded.

" _Avez-vous eu des douleurs ou des saignements dont nous devrions être informés_?" (Have you had any pain or bleeding we should be aware of?) the doctor asked.

" _Non, mon dos m'a fait mal un peu mais rien de majeur_ ," (No, my back has been hurting a little but nothing major) Ana replied honestly looking at Christian.

" _C'est normal. Ceci s'aggravera au fur et à mesure que le bébé grandira mais les bains chauds et le repos aideront_ ," (That's normal. It will get worse as the baby grows but warm baths and resting will help it) Dr Green asked a few more questions and then rolled her chair over to the examination table and asked Ana to lift her dress, she then put a piece of tissue paper over her hips to protect from the gel. She grabbed her hand held probe and the gel.

" _Cette échographie nous dira s'il y a quelque chose à craindre. Nous pouvons en dire beaucoup avec cette échographie, par exemple, comment votre bébé se comporte physiquement et s'il y a des anomalies,"_ (This scan will tell us if there is anything to be concerned about. We can tell a lot from this scan such as how your baby is doing physically and if there are any abnormalities) Dr Green said. She noticed the look of worry on both parents face and gave Ana a quick smile.

" _Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a probablement, rien à craindre_ ," (Don't worry. Most likely there will be nothing to worry about) she said. She passed the transducer over Ana's slightly rounded stomach and both her and Christian watched as the screen began to change. They could see a blob in the middle of the screen that looked a lot like a baby and a swooshing heartbeat rang around the room.

" _Est-ce que c'est ... notre bébé_?" (Is that ... is that our baby?) Christian stuttered.

" _Oui_ ," Dr Green nodded. Ana saw Dr Green taking pictures of the screen and looked at Christian for a moment. He had tears in his eyes and a look of awe on his face. He remembered doing all of this with Teddy except he was holding another woman's hand that time.

" _Tout semble parfait. Une belle petite fille en bonne santé_ ," (Everything seems perfect. A nice healthy baby girl) Dr Green said. Ana's eyes widened at her words and Christians grip on her hand tightened.

" _Une fille? Nous aurons une fille_?" (A girl? we're having a girl?) Ana asked, the emotion of the moment evident in her voice. Dr Green nodded.

"Ana, a baby girl, I'm so happy," Christian breathed, planting kisses all over her face. She could feel his tears as they mixed with hers and burst into tears, resting her face in the crook of his neck. Dr Green printed off some photos while the pair had their moment and then took Ana's blood pressure, weight and took samples. The pair walked out of the office happily, hand in hand with the widest smiles on their faces.

"A daughter, we're having a daughter," Ana said as he opened her door and helped her into the car. He knelt down once she was inside sitting side way and put his hands on her stomach.

"I've never loved you more than I do in this moment," he said softly, "and I can never thank you enough for making me so happy," he leaned in to kiss her soft pouty lips and then kissed her stomach over the top of her dress.

"I love you too and I'm happier than ever. You, Teddy and this baby mean absolutely everything to me." she said looking at him with so much love he thought he might burst from pride. It was true, she'd never been so happy. If you'd told her 9 months ago that she'd be in love with Christian and having his baby she'd have laughed in your face. As much as she'd wanted it she never thought it would come true but now, it was her reality and it couldn't be better. For the first time in her life somebody loved her, for the first time in her life she had a family, for the first time in a long time she had hope and it felt incredible.

They got into the car and started driving towards Christian's parents house. Grace and Mia ran out the door as soon as the car was parked up and pulled Ana into a hug. They were over the moon about the pregnancy, Grace couldn't wait to have another grandchild to dote on and Mia was just excited that Ana and Christian were so happy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Grace asked excitedly. Ana giggled and looked at Christian who was walking around the car to join them.

"Why is it that you're always so much more excited to see my girlfriend than me?" he teased, putting his arm around Ana and kissing her hair. Grace kissed his cheek quickly and then asked both of them excitedly what gender the baby was.

"Why don't we go inside first?" Ana asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes of course, come on in dear," Grace said, a little disappointed that she wouldn't know straight away. She took Ana's hand asking her about the pregnancy and whether the baby had kicked yet. They greeted Carrick and Elliot who was holding Teddy and the family went to sit down. Ana sat down and Christian knelt beside her with Teddy in his arms.

"Christian and I are delighted to say we are having a little girl," Ana said. The room erupted into a mass of cheers. Teddy was confused by everything that was going on so Christian quickly whispered that he was going to have a little sister very soon. Teddy promptly pulled a disgusted face saying girls were yucky and that he'd rather have a brother. Christian rolled his eyes and let him run off to play with his toys.

"Oh a granddaughter, I can't wait to hold her," Grace cried touching Ana's bump softly, "she's going to be beautiful too, a perfect mix of the two of you. Oh Carrick we'll have to go shopping for some cute little outfits for her," Carrick nodded at his wife.

"We will honey, that little girl is going to be so spoiled," he teased. Mia was already talking about styling the little girls hair.

"What if she's bald Mia," Christian said sarcastically earning a glare from his little sister. Ana looked at Christian amongst the chaos of hugs and celebration and smiled at him softly with watery eyes. This was her family, and soon, she would have a daughter of her own to love and care for just like she did Teddy.

"This is real," she mouthed and he nodded. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to believe it. She was here and she was his, none of this was a dream.

The next day Ana went to class and told Kate and Lauren. They were over the moon for her and Kate asked if she could be the godmother. The girls giggled excitedly talking about the pregnancy. Ana wasn't working at the café tonight so when Kate offered to drop her off at home, she declined, asking her instead to drop her off at Christian's workplace. She was horny from the pregnancy hormones and wanted to surprise him at work.

She was directed to his office by a cleaner. She just hoped he wasn't teaching right now. She saw his office door with his name on a gold plaque outside it and smiled. She hadn't been to his place of work yet and was excited to see him in action. She reached to knock on his door when a woman bumped into her. She was blonde, slim and very beautiful. She had huge eyes the colour of evergreen and perfect teeth. Ana was instantly jealous. She was getting bigger by the day and Christian was around women like this all day.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she exclaimed. Ana wanted to roll her eyes. She was English too. She could bet that her and Christian were friends and he was with this slim goddess all day.

"It's ok, you're English?" Ana asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes, I'm Gia Matteo, I teach here. I was just going to see Mr Grey, do you want me to introduce you to him?" she said nodding towards his door. She still didn't seem to know who Ana was. Ana smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes, I'd love to be introduced to him," Ana joked giving Gia a quick smile. Gia knocked on Christians door before being told to come in.

"Hi Christian, this lady wanted to see you," Gia said, Christians eyes widened as he saw Gia and a very teasing look on Ana's face, "what did you say your name was?" Gia asked looking very disinterested in Ana.

"Ana," she said.

"Gia, this is my girlfriend," Christian said, breaking the charade. Ana smirked at him and then turned to Gia.

"Nice to meet you," she said. She noticed the look of disappointment on Gia's face before she quickly turned it into a smile, offering Ana her hand.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, I've heard great things," Gia said trying hard not to sound too disappointed at meeting Ana. "I'll see you later Christian," she said quickly before exiting and shutting the door.

"Hi baby, this is a nice surprise," Christian said coming around the desk to greet her. He was wearing her favourite three piece suit and his glasses. He looked utterly fuckable and in that moment she couldn't really blame Gia for wanting him. She was sure most of the girl in his class wanted to call him daddy.

"She wants to fuck you," Ana said locking the door and pulling the blinds on the small window showing beautiful green and blue scenery. Christian raised his eyebrows.

"She's just a little friendly that's all," he shrugged. "I've done nothing to encourage her, I swear, she knows I love you, I talk about you and the pregnancy all day to everyone. " He said innocently giving her an adorable crooked grin. She walked towards him and smoothed her hands down his lapels.

"You let me know if she touches you inappropriately," she warned and Christian smirked.

"Are you going to battle all the girls away for me?" he asked jokingly.

"You bet," she leaned in to give him a kiss, grabbing his face in her hands. She threaded her hands behind his neck and smiled at him. He looked so happy she was here and she knew that even Gia couldn't damped their happiness right now.

"This is a lovely surprise baby but I have a class to teach in," he looked at his watch, "30 minutes," he said stroking his hands down her ass and giving it a squeeze. Ana bit her lip seductively.

"This won't take long, take off your pants," Ana whispered against his lips. He groaned at her words and unbuckled his pants. He was already hard for her when she pulled him out of his boxer shorts and stroked him. She pulled her dress over her head and kicked off her panties while he unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt. She groaned and stomped her feet like a child making him chuckle.

"It's not fair," she groaned looking him up and down.

"What's not fair?" he asked, confused looking down at himself.

"How hot you look all naked and muscly while I look fat like a whale," she complained. He laughed and that only made her frown deepen. She didn't look like a whale at all. She had the cutest little bump that he couldn't keep his hands off.

"You look gorgeous, Ana. You know you do, I can't keep my hands off you," he said pulling her to him.

"You're around Miss beautiful blonde skinny Matteo all day everyday and then I come here looking like I have swallowed a beach ball," Ana groaned. Christian rolled his eyes and kissed her neck up to her ear, nibbling on her earlobes.

"This is coming from the woman who can make me come without any form of touch. Ana, you know I'm obsessed with you. I literally think about you all day everyday. And you're not fat, you're pregnant with my baby and there is no bigger turn on in the world than seeing the woman you love carrying your child. Do you not see how hard I am from just looking at you?" he asked looking down at his erection which was straining upwards for her attention. She licked her lips at the sight of his delicious cock and went to grab him but he held his hands up.

"I'm going to show you how sexy you are." He said going to sit in his chair behind the desk. He started stroking himself slowly as he looked at her and her eyes were immediately drawn to his dick. She bit her lip and he cleared his throat to get her attention away from what he was stroking.

"Dance for me," Christian demanded.

"What?" she said shocked. She stroked her arm nervously. "I... I don't know,"

"We danced once when we just started this relationship and I asked if you'd do it for me naked. You said you wouldn't dance like that, not even for me. So now I'm asking you again because I desperately want to see your hands sliding over your perfect breasts and down between your thighs as you shake those sexy hips for me." He breathed, "I'll be coming all over this desk in about 2 minutes, just the image of you doing that is doing things to me," she licked her lips at the sight of him and turned her back to him.

She could do this, she said to herself. He was her boyfriend and he was trying to make her feel good about herself. She imagined she was sexy like Rose again, able to seduce him with just a flash of her baby blue's and pouty pink lips and felt a wave of confidence flow through her. She closed her eyes and let the feeling travel around her.

She imagined she was Rose, standing in a hotel room with Christian in bed wearing nothing but a smile. She wasn't in a classroom with hundreds of students walking around in the middle of the day. It was dead of night and they were all alone listening to old songs on the radio. Her hips started moving to an invisible beat and she heard Christians shaky gasp of surprise. She slowly turned, cupping her breasts in her hands and twisting her nipples. She looked into his eyes and saw the lust clouding them and for the first time in weeks, she felt sexy. She felt beautiful and smiled as confidence started to flow through her body.

"Show them to me," Christian growled, his eyes practically burning holes through the hands that covered what he was desperate to see. His voice was deep and husky, unbelievably turned on from her delicious routine. She slowly moved her hands from her breasts and further down her body caressing her thighs and then moving upwards.

"Enough," Christian barked, "Come to me," she slowly and deliberately walked around his desk, moving her hips as she did so. He jumped from his chair and grabbed her, slamming her against the cabinets. She gasped at his sudden move, he was everywhere, desperately moving his hands over every inch of her as he planted sloppy kisses all over her face and neck. She panted, gripping his hair and shoulders as he mauled her.

"So hot, so beautiful. Mine, you're all mine." he mumbled, wrapping one of her legs around his waist before pushing inside her in one harsh thrust. She whimpered as he banged her furiously against the cabinet. The cold metal burned her back and she was acutely away of the students walking past who could probably hear every rhythmic thrust Christian made but she didn't care. It felt incredible.

He couldn't get enough of her, he was desperate, chaotic, he felt like he was in the middle of a lust fuelled storm. He didn't know up or down, he didn't know where to rest his hands or where to kiss first. His thrusts were manic and he felt at the edge of orgasm already but he was determined to make his girl come first.

"Does it feel good baby?" he moaned, licking a trail up her neck. His tongue made her shiver and she clawed at his back.

"Yes," she breathed, whimpering when he moved his thumb to brush against her clit. "So good, it feel incredible." It only took her a few pointed strokes of his cock and her clit to make her come around him loudly. He followed shortly after, his come dripping out of her and onto the floor.

"We were loud," she panted, "what if someone heard?"

"I'm too happy to care right now," he grinned leaning in to kiss her, "my two girls came to see me, and I finally got you to dance for me," he winked. She rolled her eyes and he set her down. He grabbed a few tissues off the box on the desk and handed them to her before starting to get dressed.

"Shit, I'm late for my class," Christian said pulling on his shirt, "you're too distracting,"

She giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"We'll see you at home handsome, I'll get Ted on the way back," Ana said. He kissed her and then her bump before watching her go with a smile. How he ever managed to survive without her he didn't know. He quickly cleaned up his office before reaching in his desk drawer and pulling out the ring he'd bought. He flipped the lip and stared at the piece of art that he hoped would soon grace his girlfriend finger. He didn't know when or how he was going to propose but he knew he wanted to marry her. He slipped it back into the drawer and headed to his lesson hoping no one heard what had just gone on.

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry for the delay in updating, real life got in the way but I'm back now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	22. Water fights and melted ice cream

Ana woke up feeling disorientated. She felt like she'd barely slept a wink and was hot feeling like a furnace was directly on top of her body. She opened her sore, tired eyes and looked down to see Christian laying on top of her, his soft hair was tickling her chin, his face resting on her breasts and his hand was placed lovingly on her stomach.

He felt heavy and she needed to get up to pee so she gently tried to move him. He scrunched his nose up when she moved his arm and wrapping it back around her, not willing to let her go even in his sleep. She sometimes wondered if he had a sixth sense because he always knew when she was gone. He moved his head to nuzzle her chest still fast asleep and Ana rolled her eyes. _Even fast asleep he's completely insatiable._

"Christian," she whispered gently in his ear, her fingers tracing the line of his jaw. He didn't answer. "Christian, wake up please I need the bathroom." Again, he didn't stir.

She gently moved him again and this time he let her roll him over. She breathed out a sigh of relief and felt the cool air on her body the second the man the loved slid off her. She quickly jumped up to go to the toilet needing it desperately. After relieving herself she washed her hands and then turned on the taps of the bath and added some scented bath soap. A hot bubble bath sounded perfect this morning. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled down at the bump that greeted her.

" _Bonjour bébé_ ," (Goodmorning baby) she said softly. " _Papa est encore endormi alors nous allons avoir un bon bain chaud_ ," (Daddy is still asleep so we're going to have a nice hot bath). She happily rubbed her stomach and talked to her unborn baby as her as she waited for the bath to fill.

Her and Christian tried to talking to the bump as much as they could. They wanted the baby to know their voices. Even Teddy had tried it out one day but after that he'd sulked because he didn't get any sort of reaction from the baby. He still wasn't exactly on board with having a little sister and the fact she'd ignored him when he spoke had caused upset but that had been resolved when Ana reminded him that she couldn't speak yet and wouldn't be able to speak for a while and that was why she couldn't answer him.

The warm water was heaven was heaven. For a moment everything was peaceful, there was no back ache or heaviness, no sluggishness or tiredness - for one moment she felt light as a feather. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath wondering if this peace could last forever.

Maybe she could lock the door for a while so that neither Christian or Teddy could disturb that peace. And just as she was contemplating getting out of the comfort of the bath to turn the lock, the peace was broken by the door swinging open and her boyfriend walking in wearing a pair of white boxers. His hair was messed up from sleep and her fingers running through it. He had slight stubble on his face and he was yawning, his hand stroking his belly as he stumbled across the granite flooring to the toilet.

"Morning baby," he mumbled mid yawn, stretching his arms above his head. He pulled himself out of his boxers and started to pee only to be met by his girlfriends disgusted voice.

"Ew, Christian!" Ana exclaimed. She was trying to take a nice relaxing bath and now her boyfriend was peeing right next to her. So much for peace and quiet. She tried to block out the sound but it the sound was loud and irritating.

"What?" he asked puzzled, turning to face her with a frown on his face.

"I don't want to see you pee," she grimaced.

"I've seen you pee before!" he said, confused as to what the big deal was.

"Regardless, I don't want to see the thing I put in my mouth and in my vagina shoot out pee," Ana said, glaring at him as he finished and put himself back in his boxers. She was hoping he'd leave her in peace without another comment or get in the bath behind her so she could snuggle against him. But instead he decided to try and get a rise out of her.

"It's just a bit of pee," he shrugged.

"And I'm trying to relax here, I didn't want to hear that sound," she huffed.

"Oh, like the sound of your peeing is so delightful," he said with amusement earning a huge wave of water to be splashed at him from the bath. He stood in shock, soaking wet as Ana lay giggling in the bathtub.

"You think this is funny do you?" he asked in faux anger, he rubbed his face to get the water off and then glanced her way. She nodded, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she looked at her work of art. A sopping wet Christian was certainly a sight to behold. The way the water cascaded down his abs was definitely a picture worthy moment.

"Well, let's see if you're still laughing in a minute," he threatened with a wicked grin before grabbing a towel and leaving the room. She watched and left puzzled as to what he was planning but she had to admit, seeing his face after throwing the water on him was priceless and worth any punishment. At least it would teach him not to pee in front of her.

It was quiet in the house - too quiet. The door was closed and she couldn't hear any noise. She assumed Christian must be waking Teddy up and closed her eyes getting back to enjoying her bath. She had a few moments of silence and peace, the water soothing her aches and pains and the delicious smelling bath soap calming her senses. And then, the creaked open slowly. She popped open one eye to see the door opening but no one in the doorway.

"Christian!" She called but there was no reply. She rolled her eyes about to get back to her relaxation when she was hit by a stream of water.

"What the …" she said before her boyfriend walked into the bathroom with a pair of swimming trunks, goggles and a water gun in his hand. He smirked at her and sent another stream of water her way. .

"Christian! stop it!" she shouted in between giggles as he aimed at her time and time again. She splashed him but it didn't deter him at all.

"Say you're sorry for splashing me," he said aiming the water gun at her chest and then spraying her. The water rebounded off her chest splashing him in the process.

"I'm getting attacked by your voluptuous breasts here," he laughed, targeting the side of her face, "surrender now or suffer the consequences,"

"Never!" she laughed. He put the water gun down and hopped into the tub, resting on top of her and kissing her fiercely.

"Where did you find the water gun?" she asked in between kisses as he hands found her breasts.

"It's Teddys," he mumbled against her lips, moving his attentions down to her neck. He bit and sucked her skin as she rocked against him, more than turned on by this point. She tried to grab his hair but felt the rubber of his goggle strap restricting her ability.

"Take these off," she said pulling at them. He ripped them over his head and threw them onto the bathroom floor where the water gun lay.

"As soon as Teddy wakes up, we're taking the other two water guns and going into the garden with them," Christian said biting her nipples. She hissed at the sensation, her breasts sensitive at this point in the pregnancy. "But first I'm going to give you a couple of orgasms," he moved his hand down and parted her legs so that he could press his fingers gently against her sex. She jumped at the action and then moaned as two fingers filled her.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, nipping her neck with his teeth.

"Mmmm yes," she moaned, biting her lip as he stroked her clit slowly with his thumb. He sucked her sensitive nipples into his mouth looking like he was trying to devour her entire breast as he fucked her with his fingers, slow and deep. She moved her hands to his shorts wanting to free him from the constrictive fabric but he moved before she could.

"This is about you," he said, "and your pleasure," he nipped her nipple, "and making you come all over me," he rammed another finger into her tight hole and she clenched around them.

"Christian," she breathed, her hands delving down the back of his trunks to squeeze his perfect, muscular backside.

"You're squeezing my fingers baby, you're so hot and soft. Are you going to come all over my fingers?" he asked, kissing her neck again.

"Yes," she hummed. In the next minute she muttered a string of moaned words - I'm coming and I love you - as she came loudly. Her back arched in the water as she whimpered as Christians fingers continued to take her through her orgasm. She clawed at his back before collapsing back into the water. She felt him pulling his shorts down enough to free himself and opened her legs as wide as she could in the narrow bath to allow his hips to fit between them.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he slid inside her tight pussy. She hummed in pleasure at the feel of him stretched her walls. Her foot slid against the back of his leg and clawed at his back as he fucked her slowly. The water lapped over the bathtub falling onto the already soaked floor but neither of them cared. The pleasure too much to feel any kind of remorse for the flooded bathroom tiles.

After their bathtub romp, they got dressed in comfy gear and Christian went to wake up Teddy. Ana found the biggest water gun of the three deciding to give Teddy the smallest due to the fact he probably wouldn't be able to carry any other once it was filled with water. Christian came down with Teddy and laughed when he saw her holding the biggest one.

"Water fight!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly taking the smaller gun Ana offered him. He jumped out of Christians arm and ran into the garden as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Ladies first," Christian said, holding his arm out to her and grabbing his gun. Ana smiled, walking in front of him but the second she stepped outside she was hit by first Teddy and then Christian.

"I hope you know you just sprayed your daughter with water," Ana teased shooting him back and tickling Teddy as he sprayed them both.

"Actually, I sprayed her beautiful mother's stomach. I'd never dream of doing that to my princess," he smirked before doing it again. Before long they were in a game of two versus one. Teddy had moved to Ana's team and they were against Christian, if you counted the baby it was technically three versus one.

"This isn't fair!" Christian exclaimed before being attacked from both sides, sopping wet and nearly out of water.

"Daddy," Teddy giggled aiming shooting water at Christians chest, "I got you!" Christian picked Teddy up and whispered something in his ear. Ana gave them a puzzled look and then when they both smirked at her, her eyes widened. Teddy sprayed her first with water and then Christian followed, the two of them laughing as Ana got drenched.

"Teddy, wouldn't you rather be on my side than your smelly daddy's?" Ana asked sticking her tongue out at Christian when he questions her calling him smelly. Teddy nodded, slipping out of Christians arms and running over to Ana. They continued to have their water fight until the doorbell rang.

Christian put his gun down in surrender and then grabbed a towel off the garden table and went inside to answer it. He was still towelling off his hair when he opened the door to see their new social worker who was working on making Ana Teddy's mother at the door for a surprise visit.

"Good morning Dr Flynn," Christian said with a smile. After finding out that Teddy spoke mainly English and that Christian was English the adoption agency decided to send out an English speaking social worker. It wouldn't have mattered either way but Ana and Christian were very happy with Dr Flynn. He was very fair and had a calming aura about him. He always wore a tweed jacket and a pair of dark rimmed spectacles and carried a battered old notebook in his hands. He reminded Christian of a 1950s school teacher.

"Good morning Christian, how many times do I have to tell you, call me John," the good doctor said holding out his hand for Christian to shake. He did so giving him a strong handshake and then showing him inside.

"Sorry John, we were just outside playing with water guns when you rang the bell," Christian said nodding to the towel he was drying his hair with.

"It's no problem. That's the thing with these surprise visits, we walk in a see all sorts because the future parents can't prepare for us. We get to see exactly what people's daily lives are like, not the cosmetic reality people try to conceive when they know we're coming." John said hanging his jacket up.

"Ana and Teddy are in the garden," Christian said leading the older gentleman into the backyard through the double doors at the back. A smile graced his face and his heart beat double time as he watched his gorgeous girlfriend and his little boy engaged in deep conversation as she carried him on her hip around the garden. The water guns had long been forgotten, thrown to the floor with a discarded towel and they were so distracted with their conversation, they didn't realise John and Christian were there.

"Ana, Ted! John's here!" Christian called caused the pair to turn around. Ana's eyes widened and she thanked god that she'd wrapped a towel around herself. She couldn't imagine her embarrassment if she had to walk over to John wearing a hot pink bikini top and a pair of hot pants, her rounded belly on display. He was so prim and proper he'd probably burst from embarrassment.

"Why John here?" Teddy asked resting his head on Ana's shoulder.

"He's here to see you sweetheart," Ana kissed his hair as they walked towards Christian and John. Ana put out her free hand when they reached the pair and shook John's hand.

"Lovely to see you John," she said with a sweet smile.

"You too Ana, how's everything with the pregnancy?" he asked politely.

"Good, our baby is getting big," she said looking at Christian for a moment with a wistful smile before looking back at John.

"That's good, should we talk out here? Seems a shame to sit inside when it's such a nice day," John said and they agreed. The four of them went to sit on the chairs at the garden table and John pulled out his notebook. He licked his finger and flicked to a new page before looking at the threesome.

"I think I'll talk to Teddy first today," John announced smiling at the little boy who was playing with the grass on his bare feet.

"Son, come here, John wants to talk to you," Christian said pulling Teddy into his lap to face John who was sat at the head of the table.

"Hello Teddy, how are you today?" he asked. Teddy looked up a John, a little smile on his face.

"Good," he nodded. John smiled back at the little boy.

"I'm glad to hear that, what have you done so far today?" Teddy thought for a moment looking at both Christian and Ana and then back to John.

"My daddy and my Ana played with water gun with me," he said proudly. John nodded, writing down the information.

"Is that right? and was it fun?" John asked. Teddy nodded happily.

"Yepp."

"And have you had a good week today? What was the favourite thing you did this week?" John asked. Teddy thought for a moment, humming to himself and kicking his legs which made the three adults laugh.

"My Ana took me to park when my daddy was at work and we saw the duckies," Teddy said excitedly bouncing on Christians lap. John smiled at him.

"Thank you, Teddy," he said. He spoke to Ana and Christian for a little while and then called them to sit with him privately. Teddy played with his toys on the floor as the adults spoke in a world of his own.

"Between you and me," the doctor started, "I don't see any issues here. I haven't seen anything that any court could contend with and I think we are near the end of this process. You will get a date through soon and then you will go before a judge and sign the papers for Teddy," Dr Flynn told Ana.

"Usually the process would have been done by now but because of the background check it has taken a little longer, that is not necessarily a bad thing. We just want the best for Teddy and after these sessions I am sure that you will make a brilliant mother to both Teddy and your baby," Ana felt like crying. To be told by someone who had no loyalties to her that she was going to be a great mother made her heart ache. It was so nice to know that someone was on her side other than Christian.

"Thank you so much John, you don't know how much we appreciate your help," Ana said getting up to give John a hug. Christian shook his hand afterwards and Ana went to pick up Teddy, kissing him all over his face. She couldn't believe that this little boy would soon be her adopted son and that they'd be a real family. It was something she'd always dreamed of but never actually thought would become a reality. The three of them waved goodbye to John as he climbed into a shiny Bentley and drove out of the driveway.

Ana turned to Christian with a huge beaming smile on her face and threw her free arm around his neck. He chuckled, wrapping one arm around Teddy and the other around her body bringing her closer.

"I can't believe it. It seems to good to be true," Ana mumbled against his shoulder, relief and happiness evident in her voice. He hummed and kissed each other them on the head. His family. Ana's stomach resting against him reminded him that they'd have another member coming in a couple of months as well. He hoped that somewhere up in the clouds, Leila was looking down on him proudly wishing them well. He hoped that she was happy with his choice of mother for Teddy and that she knew she would never, ever be forgotten.

After their hug, Christian threw on a T-shirt over his swimming trunks and got Teddy changed to take him out for ice-cream so that Ana could rest for a little while without Teddy running around and disturbing her. She kissed her two boys goodbye and received kisses in return, one for her and one for the baby. She heard the door shut and went upstairs to bed. She pulled on one of Christians old T-shirts. It came down to her knees since he was a foot taller than her but she loved to wear them to bed. They smelled like him and if she wore one, she felt like he was there lying with her, even when he wasn't.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, allowing the scent of Christian and the silence to lull her to sleep. She awoke to the sound of Christians voice. He was talking softly and when she opened her eyes, she saw that he was leaning down and talking to their baby from where he sat on the edge of the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to him.

"... and we got you and your sweet mummy an ice-cream but it melted in the car and your brother tried to lick it up off the seat. But if you want ice-cream I can make you a sundae from the tubs we have downstairs. I can't wait to meet you princess. Daddy loves you and we'll have another little chat later," he kissed her bump softly and then looked up to see blue eyes full of emotion.

"Hello," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her.

"Mmm allô," she mumbled against his lips, "I see you and our girl were having a little chat," she said. Christian chuckled and pulled back.

"Yes we were. I like talking to her. I want her to know my voice and that I loved her so that when she'd brought into the big, scary world she can be comforted by it." He shrugged.

"You're the sweetest man I know," Ana said softly, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. He tasted like chocolate mint ice-cream and she scowled at him.

"So my ice-cream melted? Or did you eat it?" she accused. Christian moved back in faux shock and placed his hand on his chest.

"I did no such thing, Ted was carrying them whilst I was driving and whilst he was eating his, he dropped yours on the car seat. It took me ages to get it all out," Christian told her, shaking his head as he remembered his son diving on the seat and trying to lick the ice-cream like a dog.

"I'll just have to get one at the café after work tomorrow then in my break," she huffed. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Come on babe, let me feed the two of you," he held out his hand for her and she grabbed it pulling herself up. Teddy was sprawled out fast asleep on the couch, his head and arms hanging off the edge of it. Christian laughed and let go of Ana's hand.

"Go in the kitchen baby, I'll be right back," he said, pulling Teddy into his arms and heading upstairs with him. Ana watched them go and then headed into the kitchen. He had meatballs, pasta and sauce in separate dishes on the side. Teddy's little bowl was in the sink so she knew he must have already eaten but Christian had waited for her. She heard him coming back down the stairs and then into the kitchen.

"I made enough for about 16 people, I know I did, but it will taste good I promise," he said kissing her quickly. He dished up her food and his own before the two of them walked into the sitting room. Christian sat down first and pulled Ana into his lap. They ate, giggling and chatting in between and feeding each other bites of the delicious food.

The decided to watch a film for a while, until Teddy woke up so Christian put in 'Pretty Woman' a personal favourite of both of theirs. It kind of reminded him of their own story except that he wasn't rich. She crawled back into his lap and lay back against him patting her stomach. She felt so tiny in his arms. Despite her stomach she was still petite and unbelievably gorgeous. He couldn't be more attracted to her.

"You won't be able to have me in your lap soon, I'll be too gigantic and heavy," she sighed.

Christian laughed, kissing her plump lips. He brushed his hand over her bump and gripped Ana's other hand in his, stroking his thumb over her knuckles tenderly.

"Baby, you won't ever be gigantic and you will always be welcome to sit in my lap." She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He always knew what to say. The kiss turned passionate and then Christian felt the strangest sensation under his hand. It was like fluttering wings on the palm of his hand and he pulled it away like it had burned him.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. Ana laughed and nodded. His face was a picture - he looked terrified. For someone who was already a father and had been through all of this before it seemed like everything was new to him. She remembered the first time he'd felt a tiny bump forming, he'd shot up in excitement and asked her a million questions about it, everything from when she first noticed it to whether it was heavy or not.

"Yes, it was our baby kicking," Ana said with a smile. She hadn't felt it properly yet. She had been waiting for the first proper kick to tell Christian about it but one of the baby books she'd read said she could expect the baby to kick at any point now and those flutters were the first signs of it. Her daughter was saying hello to them.

"But when Teddy was … you know …. in the womb, he used to kick like Jackie Chan," Christian blurted out, puzzled as to why his little princess's kicks were so tiny. Ana giggled. She loved the fact that he wanted to know everything. She'd heard of fathers being completely disinterested in anything to do with their child. Christian was the opposite. If something happened he wanted to be there, he wanted to know how she felt, what she needed and document any new discoveries or revelations in the new baby book he'd bought for their angel.

"She'll kick harder in a couple of weeks. For now her little feet can only make little vibrations," Ana replied. Christian put his hand back over her stomach and waited to see if she'd do it again but it seemed like their daughter had decided the show was over.

"That was amazing," he said with a goofy grin on his face. He felt so connected to his daughter. He kissed her bump and then kissed her lips showing his girlfriend just how appreciative he was of her. She had changed his life and made everything so incredible. She was having his baby, giving his other son a mother and best of all, she was still here. She hadn't left him and she loved him like he never thought he'd be loved again.

"I love you so fucking much," he said. She grinned at him knowing she'd never tired of hearing those words from his lips. She stroked her hand down his jaw, seeing so much unadulterated love and devotion in his eyes that it brought tears to her own.

"I'm so in love with you it hurts," she said with conviction, knowing no words had ever meant more.


	23. Officially three

**1 month later**

Grace had called Christian and Ana around for dinner on Friday night. Ana had been struggling to find anything to fit her and kept having to shop for new maternity clothes so she took it as an opportunity to wear out one of her new dresses. When Christian had first seen her his eyes had nearly bugged out of his head making her giggle. He loved her growing bump, she was now almost 6 months gone and the baby had started doing somersaults in her stomach, she loved resting her hand and there and feeling connected to her little angel.

"Where we going?" Teddy called from the backseat.

He was wearing his Simpsons jumper, a pair of jeans and some little converse shoes and looked adorable. His hair was 'poofy' and cheeks red from running around in the garden earlier when Christian got home from work and he was looking out the window, cuddling his favourite Teddy bear 'Milo' close to him as they drove.

"To see Granny and Papa son," Christian replied. Teddy grinned and kicked his feet on the back of the driver's seat excitedly.

"Me see Uncle Lelly too?" he asked. Christian rolled his eyes. Elliot was always teaching his son things that he shouldn't be. Just last week Elliot decided Teddy needed to know how to get attention. Safe to say Teddy screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of his parents dining room was torture and Christian had pulled Elliot to the side to reprimand him for teaching his son to do that but of course, Elliot just laughed telling him to take it easy. It wasn't until Grace came and grabbed Elliot by the ear taking him into the kitchen to have a 'strong word' with him that he got the message.

"Yes, you're Uncle Elliot will be there … unfortunately," Christian growled. Ana patted his hand, giggling at the memory.

"Babe, it's fine. Ted knows not to do what he did last time we were here now." Ana said not wanting to mention the screaming incident directly with Teddy in the car. Christian rolled his eyes knowing that as soon as Elliot was with Teddy, he'd try and influence him and make him do something silly.

"Teddy, son, if Elliot tells you to do anything that daddy has already told you not to, don't listen to him ok?" Christian said, looking at Teddy through the rear view mirror.

"Okay, Daddy!" Teddy said with a giggle.

"Good boy," Christian winked at Teddy.

They pulled into the driveway and then headed into the house. Ana loved coming to Christians parent's house. It was always so loud and vibrant with so much going on, something she wished she'd had as a child. She hoped that her and Christian could build a home just like this when they were a little older and their kids a little more grown up.

"Ana! Don't you look beautiful, you're absolutely glowing sweetheart," Grace beamed at her.

Christian smirked knowing the glow was probably more due to the multiple orgasms he gave her with his mouth an hour or two ago. Ana saw him looking smug and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Grace," Ana smiled. Grace placed her hands on Ana's bump and Mia walked into the kitchen immediately giving Ana a big hug.

"Christian, go and find dad and Elliot, we're going to have a girls chat," Mia said, turning to her brother. Ana looked at him apologetically but she knew he was always overjoyed to see her getting along so well with his family.

"I know when I'm not wanted," he said teasingly. "Me and my boy will leave you to it," he picked up Teddy from Grace's lap and placed him on his hip. Ana puckered her lips for a kiss and Christian gladly gave her one - a very sensual, passionate kiss which was definitely not appropriate in front of him mother, son and little sister but neither of them cared. Ana could hear Mia making gagging noises in the background and reluctantly pulled back. She stroked her hand down his jaw and pecking his lips one last time.

"Ok, that was disgusting," Mia said with a grimace.

"I can't keep my hands off her, what can I say? she's beautiful," Christian joked ruffling Mia's hair which she hated. She screamed at him and punched him in the arm.

"No wonder she's pregnant," she mumbled under her breath making Ana giggle.

"Give mummy a kiss goodbye Theodore," Christian said to Teddy.

Ana's heart stopped beating at the sound of the word. Teddy had wanted to start calling her mummy as soon as he heard about the adoption process and although at first she'd felt a little guilty about Leila, Christian had reminded her that Teddy already saw her as a mother figure. They were nearing the end of the process and very soon she would be his mummy and the sound of the word in his sweet little voice was the greatest sound in the world. It brought tears to her eyes everytime he said it and her heart ached with love for him.

"Bye Mama!" Teddy squealed, leaning down with his daddy's help to kiss her cheek.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you later on. I love you," she kisses his nose and he giggled.

"Luff you!" he replied before wrapping his arms around Christians neck ready to go on an adventure.

"Nice to see you mum," he said kissing her cheek, "and you too Mia even though you're kicking me out of the kitchen," he kissed her cheek as well. Ana watched him with a longing smile as he left the room and the ladies started talking.

"How long is it until the adoption process is complete?" Grace asked. She was more than happy that Ana was going to be becoming an even bigger part of Teddy's life. One of the main reasons she'd wanted Christian to start dating was so that Teddy would have a mother figure and she couldn't think of anyone better to fulfil the gap that Leila left than Ana.

"Really well. Dr Flynn thinks that it could all be finalised by next week. He is happy and the papers have all been filled out to sign. I just have to go and sign my name before a judge." Ana explained.

"Well, I know that I can't wait for it all to be finalised. You are exactly what that little boy needs," Grace said softly, placing her hand on Anas hand. Ana got a warm fuzzy feeling all over her body at Grace's words. She was so glad that Grace and the rest of the Grey family were so supportive of her and about this decision. She couldn't bare it if they didn't approve.

"Thank you, Grace. I wanted to ask you actually," she said smiling at Grace, "I need a witness to watch me sign the register other than Christian. I know you will all be there for the signing but I was hoping that you would be my official witness," Ana was going to ask Kate originally but Kate had suggested that she ask Christians mother because having her approval and support would show any judge in the world that she was good enough to be Teddys adoptive mother.

"Oh Ana, I'd be honoured," Grace cried, pulling Ana into a hug. "Oh thank you sweet girl. Thank you for making my son and my grandson so happy, thank you for loving him and not giving up on him. I was so worried he'd never move on and then you came along and changed all of that and I can never repay you. And you're giving me another grandchild!" Grace mumbled against Ana's shoulder.

 _Oh Grace, it is me who should be thanking you for giving me a family and someone to love._

"I love your son and your grandson Grace and I'd do anything for them," Ana said.

"So Ana, how's the café now? Pierre hasn't tried anything else has he?" Mia asked. She'd told them what had happened in regards to Pierre one lunchtime after the event.

Grace had mentioned his name and Christian had immediately clenched his fists muttering something about him being a 'greasy fuckhead'. Mia had asked and Ana had told the story to them. Safe to say, they were disgusted by his behaviour and Grace had said that she knew there was something off about him at Teddy's birthday party.

"Pierre is terrified that Christian is going to beat him up again and has been keeping his distance. I don't know whether Christian believed that though. Every time I mention something that happened at the café to him he asks if Pierre was there. I don't know if its jealousy" _because afterwards we usually have some hot, sweaty, possessive sex, "_ or simply curiosity. I just want to reassure him that no one is a threat to him, especially not Pierre but I don't know if he believes it," Ana admitted.

It worried her that she had broken a little of Christians trust with the Pierre incident. He knew she'd never cheat but she wasn't sure if he trusted her to be able to see the difference between innocent looks and something more dangerous - after all, he'd predicted Pierre was dangerous but she'd thought him harmless. She hadn't mentioned it because just the name of her colleague set him off but she was a little worried about it.

"Oh honey, he just doesn't want to lose you," Grace sympathised. "He knows you love him and would never leave him but all men have insecurities," Ana nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Christian was sitting on the step in the garden with Elliot and Teddy. Carrick was in his office getting on with some last minute work leaving the brothers to talk.

"Do you think Ana would be mad at me if I fucked her friend?" Elliot blurted out. Christian quickly covered Teddys ears and glared at his brother.

"Little ears El," he growled. "Son, do you want to go and see if Grandpa needs some help in his study?" Teddy nodded, climbing out of Christians lap and heading inside to go and see his grandfather.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked. From his knowledge Elliot and Kate had only seen each other a handful of times and he'd never seen them speak.

"I've kind of been messaging Kate. I really like her. She'd gorgeous and I kind of think this one might last," Elliot shrugged. Christian was shocked. Those were big words coming from Elliot. He was a one night stand kind of man, a man whore if you will, never a 'boyfriend' type.

"So Elliot Grey the womaniser of Paris is thinking of settling down?!" Christian asked surprised at his brothers revelation.

"I don't know bro. I always think of thought that relationships meant no sex and arguing all the time but you and Ana are the opposite of that. You two go at it like rabbits on red bull I swear to god." Elliot jokes.

He'd heard from Kate about Ana and Christians sexcapades and couldn't say he was surprised. His little brother was literally obsessed with her. He was jealous of every man and woman who dared to look at her in the street. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that Ana was pregnant, the only shock to him was that it wasn't triplets!

"You can't compare yourself to Ana and I though, we're ..."

"Insatiable? Sex addicts?" Elliot reeled off.

"In love" Christian finished, gritting his teeth at Elliots opinions, "we're in love, I love her and want to be inside her every second of everyday. She's on my mind 24/7 and now that she's pregnant it's ten times worse." Christian admitted.

"How's it worse?" Elliot asked failing to see the downside.

"I am literally obsessed El. Everything about her ... god. I literally want to jump her as soon as I see her. I get this warm fuzzy feeling when I see her bump knowing that I did that to her. I got her pregnant. It's like this claim on her that I need to have so that other guys who see her" _Pierre the greasy fucker_ "know that she's mine and she loves me," to say it outloud sounded ridiculous even to Christian but it was how he felt. He was so proud and in love with Ana, he already knew that she loved him but the visual proof made him want to beat his chest in pride.

"I hope one day I have something as strong as what you and Ana have," Elliot sighed.

Truthfully he was jealous of Christian. Ana was absolutely stunning and so kind and loving. She was everything Elliot could ever want in a girl but she was so in love with his brother she couldn't even see straight. He saw it in every look she gave him - in every touch. They were like two magnets pulled together by forces unknown. He wanted to find that with someone and he hoped Kate might give him just that.

"Well if you break Kate's heart, I'm afraid Ana might break a few bones in your face." Christian laughed at Elliot as he brought his hand to his face in shock, delicately touching his cheek as though he was imagining Ana's hand hitting it.

"The little lady wouldn't do that!" Elliot cried, his eyes wide.

"Don't test her El." Christian warned, "I'm going to go and check on her. I'll bring us some beers." He said standing up. He went inside the house and was about to open the kitchen door when he heard a sentence which made him stop in his tracks.

"I hope Christian asks me to marry him one day."

He swore his heart stopped for a moment. She wanted to marry him? He felt his heart surge at the mere thought of her being his wife. A grin crept onto his face and he stood there for a moment listening in to the conversation. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he also wanted to know Anas opinions on marriage.

"He will dear. He loves you so much." His mother replied. His body warmed at her words. _That's right baby, I love you more than anything._

"I just want us to be a proper family. I will never want anyone else again, I'm so in love with him and him, Teddy and our daughter mean everything to me. I want us to grow old and gray together." His palms started to sweat as he forced himself not to barge the door open and grab her in his arms.

 _Old and gray together! She wants to be with you forever and have a family with you! She's adopting your son, giving you a daughter and she wants to marry you and love you forever. You one lucky son of a bitch Grey. Don't go in there yet, don't go in there yet. Oh fuck, I have to see her right now!_

He was about to make his presence known when little feet slapping on the wooden floors drew him from the conversation. His son rounded the corner with a big grin on his face and chocolate mouse all around his mouth, on his hands and all over his Simpsons jumper.

"What have you been up to son?" he asked picking Teddy up and holding him at arms length to assess the damage.

"Papa gave me choccy!" Teddy squealed excitedly. "He said I was a good boy for helping," Christian smiled at his sons words but that faded when he once again assessed the damage to his new jumper.

"Come on little man, let's clean you up." he said, kissing Teddy's chocolate covered cheek and then taking him upstairs.

All night Ana's words were on his mind bringing a smile to his face but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her about it. Teddy fell asleep in his bed at his grandparents so they decided to stay over, as well as Elliot who had been drinking.

He was going to bring it up in bed but then Ana walked out in a black silk chemise and all thoughts of talking flew out the window as he tackled her to the bed determined to make her body numb with pleasure. After their union, Ana felt asleep lying on top of him but he couldn't. His mind was racing. He had decided not to mention anything to her but he knew he wanted to propose soon, he just didn't know when.

He thought back to when he proposed to Leila. He'd made a huge fuss over it, proposing to her over dinner and then taking her out dancing under the stars. At the time he'd thought she was his forever but now he knew that his forever was sleeping soundly on top of him. She was going to wear his ring and love him for as long as they both lived. He looked at his dick and then to the beautiful, pregnant naked woman before him and wondered if it would be a dick move to gently wake her up for some delicious 2am sex. Probably, but he needed her.

Ana felt like she'd barely been asleep for 5 minutes when she felt hands on her breasts and lips on her neck.

"Christian ... W-what are you doing?" she moaned, grabbing at his hair to hold him in place.

"I need you," he hummed, sliding his fingers between her legs.

At first she thought she might be dreaming, it wasn't uncommon for her pregnancy to give her some vivid sexual fantasies featuring the man in bed with her but when his fingers were replaced by his tongue she knew she was no longer dreaming.

"Ughh what time is it?" she asked, stroking his hair and rocking her hips against his face.

He didn't answer her. He crawled up her body, his lips caressing her stomach as he went and slid inside her tight heat groaning as she gripped his dick sucking him in deeper.

"Fuck," Ana moaned gripping his shoulders and wishing he'd wake her up like this everyday.

"Quiet baby, Elliots in the next room," Christian whispered, her lips close to her ear. He started to kiss her neck and she scratched his shoulder as he pistoned into her, his member hitting every spot inside her that made her melt.

"Oh Christian! Oh fuck yess!" the world 'Elliots in the next room' had gone out of her head the minute he'd entered her and now she was screaming and moaning like they were home alone.

He slammed into her so hard and so deep she swore she could feel him in her throat. _Fuck this man really is a god._ Her body was quickly coming to the edge of orgasm and she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep quiet.

"I can feel you squeezing me baby, you're so close, aren't you?" Christian breathed, cupping her breasts in his hands and biting down. _"Viens pour moi,_ " (come for me) he rubbed her clit until she was arching her back and moaning her pleasure and his name like a mantra. He came as soon as she did, unable to hold back, before collapsing next to her and bringing her into his arms.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"I'm not done with you yet, Anastasia." He said in a dark, seductive voice before flipping her so that she was on top.

The next morning, Ana woke up exhausted. Her whole body ached but she couldn't be happier. She turned to look at her boyfriend expecting him to still be asleep after the night they had only to feel empty sheets. She looked around the room and then to the ensuite in the guest room to see the door shut over and the light on.

Knowing if she went in there, she'd probably end up even more sore than she already was, she refrained and decided to get dressed. They'd showered last night after their romp so she felt fresh. She put on one of her maternity dresses which fit her like a glove and brushed her hair. Christian came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Morning baby," he said happily, kissing her forehead, "and baby," he stroked his hand over her stomach through her dress.

"Morning handsome, I'm going to head downstairs, we're hungry." She patted her stomach and he nodded.

"Just give me 2 minutes to pull on some clothes and I'll come with you." He put on some sweats and then grabbed Ana's hand. They checked in on Teddy but he must have woken up a while ago. His bed was empty and had been made.

They headed downstairs only to be met by Elliot at the bottom who was scowling at them, his arms crossed and dark circles under his eyes.

"You two cost me a night of sleep," he accused. "I swear to god I've never known anyone who could fuck so loud or so many times. How did you even have the energy?!" he asked incredulously. Ana blushed beat red and hid her face in her hands. Christian started laughing and put his arm around her, kissing her hair. _She's so adorable._

"Sorry, Elliot," Ana said quietly making Christian laugh even more.

"Jealous are you El?" he asked smugly.

"No, but you both owe me now." Elliot said with a smirk, "Ana, I want you to give me Kate's number as payback," Ana raised her eyebrows. She wondered why Elliot hadn't just asked Kate for her number the last time he'd seen her.

"Why?" she asked. It was obvious but she wanted to hear him say it.

"I like her. She's hot and I want to get to know her," he shrugged. Christian gave him a look that said 'you're full of shit' but Elliot only smiled.

"Fine, but don't hurt her Elliot." Ana warned getting her phone out. Elliot pulled her in for a big hug mindful of her bump.

"You're the best future sister-in law ever!" Elliot said, "and I'll forgive you for last night because you're carrying my niece." He put her down and turned on Christian. "You however are going down." He said in warning before walking off. Christian burst out laughing and Ana rolled her eyes at him.

"If he hurts Kate I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions." Ana said to him quietly.

"He won't baby, for what it's worth I think he really likes her." Christian shrugged. Ana nodded at his words and took his hand in her interlacing their fingers. She just hoped that Kate and Elliot would get the happiness they both deserved.

 **1 week later**

Anastasia Steele was mad, extremely mad, madder than she'd ever been. She was stood outside the courthouse waiting for Christian so they could sign the papers for Teddy. Everything for the adoption had come through and she'd been approved - passing with flying colours. All that was left to do was for her and Christian to sign parental documents stating that she was officially his mother - but her boyfriend wasn't here.

"He'll be here soon Ana," Grace said patting her arm. Carrick was holding sleeping Teddy and Kate was stood at her side. They were the only family members who had come. The rest of the Greys wanted to come but Mia had to work and Elliot had flown back to England to see some of his friends and wasn't able to make it back. She didn't mind that they hadn't come. She was however, annoyed at Christian. He had promised her he'd be on time - he had work but he was leaving early to make their appointment.

She had gone to class and come straight here, taking the day off from the café but Christian still hadn't arrived. _Gia's probably flirting with him so much he forgot all about his pregnant girlfriend._ Her inner self conscious sniped but she shook it off. _Calm down Ana, he'll be here, he's probably just stuck in traffic or something._

"He better be Grace," Ana said, frowning. Kate rubbed Ana's arm.

Meanwhile, Christian was rushing through traffic trying to make the courthouse. He'd been stuck in department meetings all day and classes and then a few students came for help as he was leaving. In hindsight he should have turned them away but he'd feel bad if he did so he helped them. By the time he was done he was already late for the appointment and ran for his car.

 _Please don't be too mad at me baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

He pulled out his phone to call her when he was about 10 minutes away and cringed at her tone.

"Where the fuck are you Christian!" she growled angrily into the phone. _I'm coming baby, I'm on my way._

"I'm sorry, I'm coming now, I'll be 10 minutes tops, I..." the line went dead and he knew she'd buttoned him. He sighed knowing this was going to be very uncomfortable if she wasn't talking to him. He pulled into the carpark and sprinted into the building to see his parents, Kate, his son and his very pissed off girlfriend. She glared at him as she sat looking absolutely radiant at 6 and a half months pregnant with his son in her lap.

"Where have you been?" Ana asked, a little calmer now that he had arrived. He gulped at the anger in her eyes and also saw the fear. She thought he wasn't going to make it. He sat down next to her on the bench ignoring his parents and Kate for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't flinch at his touch or pull away and leaned in close.

"I'm sorry baby, I got held up at the office. I know I'm late, please don't hate me," he pleaded kissing her temple.

"I could never hate you but you're never late to anything. I thought you weren't coming," she said so softly he had to lean in a little more to hear her. He could hear the insecurity in her voice and felt his heart lurch. _Oh Baby, I'd never let you down._

"I'm sorry, this means just as much to me as it means to you. I was always going to be here, even if I'm," he pulled his jacket sleeve down a little to look at his watch, "20 minutes late." Ana nodded but he could tell she was still annoyed. Teddy was squirming in her arms wanting to go to Christian so she moved him into her boyfriends lap and then got up, walking over to Kate. Christian sighed. He hated it when she was mad at him. He could see Kate comforting her and felt angry at himself.

 _Why did you have to worry your pregnant girlfriend Christian? Why couldn't you have left on time and got here to be with her. She thought you weren't coming! you know how she overthinks things. I bet she's over there now upset and worried still and that's no good for the baby._

"Mama sad," Teddy said suddenly, breaking Christian from his inner musings. He looked down into the eyes of his little boy who was minutes away from officially having Ana as his mother and sighed.

"Mama is sad Ted, do you think you can go and give her a big cuddle?" he asked. Teddy beamed at his daddy and nodded, hopping out of his lap and running over to Ana, tugging at her maternity dress until she looked down and saw him. She picked him up in her arms and kissed his cheek and despite the slight animosity, Christian couldn't help but smile at them.

"Famille de Grey et Steele?" a man called from the end of the hallway. Christian got up and wrapped his arm around Ana's waist from behind.

"Come on baby," he said as they started to walk in the direction of the judge's room.

"We got called twenty minutes ago Christian, the judge probably thinks we're ..." Ana said before being cut off by Teddy's worried voice, he was playing with her hair - something he only ever did was her was anxious and in need of comfort.

"Where we going?" he asked looking around at all the strangers nervously. Ana secured her arms around him tightly and rubbed his back, kissing his temple.

"We're going to sign some paper so that Ana will be your mummy Ted," Christian answered.

"So nothing bad?" Ted asked.

"No son, nothing bad at all." Christian leaned over to kiss Teddys hair after reassuring his son. Teddy nodded and lay his head on Ana's chest, now able to relax in the knowledge that this was all normal.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'll say it again, I'm sorry. Can we just play nice for the next few minutes in front of the judge?" he asked. Ana nodded and sighed.

Truthfully, she was mad at him for worrying her but that was mixed in with the fact she was extremely nervous. She thought that everything leading up to now might be too good to be true and it would all come crashing down on them.

Maybe the judge wouldn't like her or maybe they'd been given false hope. She'd needed Christians unwavering support - for his arms to wrap around her and for him to whisper comforting words in her ear - so when he wasn't there, it had increased her nerves and anxiousness ten fold.

 _He's here now, late, but here nonetheless. We can talk about this later, just get in there and make Teddy your son._

They walked into the room and an elderly looking judge with a kind face was sat behind the stand with a pen in his hand.

" _Bon après-midi. Je suis le juge Biere. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur votre dossier et tout me paraît bien. Vous devriez sortir d'ici rapidement."_ (Good afternoon. I'm Judge Biere. I have looked over your file and it all looks fine to me. We should have you out of here quickly.)

Both Ana and Christian smiled at him.

" _Maintenant, je vois que vous avez amené de la famille avec vous"_ (Now, I see you have brought some family with you) the judge said. Ana nodded.

" _Oui, ma meilleure amie, Kate ainsi que les grands-parents de Teddy, Carrick et Grace."_ (Yes, my best friend Kate and Teddy's grandparents Carrick and Grace.)

"Parfait, nous avons juste deux formulaires à signer pour vous deux. Je les signerai ensuite et le processus sera terminé." (Perfect, well we just have two forms for you both to sign today. Then I will sign them and then the process is complete.) the judge said. Ana felt tears forming in her eyes and she looked down at Teddy who didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"My sweet boy," she whispered in his ear and he gave her a blinding grin.

"Votre assistante sociale, le Dr Flynn, nous a donné un rapport irréprochable sur vous, mademoiselle Steele. Il n'avait rien à dire. Et je suis plus qu'heureux d'approuver votre demande d'adoption pour Theodore Raymond Grey." (Your social worker, Dr Flynn gave us a faultless report on you Miss Steele. He had nothing bad to say. And I am more than happy to approve your application of adoption for Theodore Raymond Grey.)

The Judge gave two pieces of paper to his clerk who brought them over to the little family.

Teddy, who was excited after hearing his name, was clapping his little hands and grinning at the judge who was smiling back at him. Ana and Christian signed everything they needed to. She shed a tear when she signed under the name 'mother'. She was Teddy's mother now.

" _Félicitations, vous êtes maintenant officiellement la mère de Theodore. Passez une très bonne journée."_ (Congratulations you are now officially Theodore's mother. Have a very good day.)

The judge said giving the family a smile before leaving his stand. They were told the formalities by their lawyer, that the new birth certificate would be delivered in the post within 10 days and that she would fill out the paperwork straight away before she left the family with well wishes. Christian looked at Ana to see tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Congratulations mummy," Christian winked. Ana's breath hitched in her throat and she held Teddy closer.

"Oh I love you baby boy. I love you so much," she whispered in his ear kissing his hair.

"Luff mama!" Teddy squealed hugging her back.

"I love you both," Christian put his arms around them and kissed both of their heads. He swore he'd do anything to protect them - his little family. It was official now. They were really a family - a mother, a father, a son and a daughter on the way.

After receiving hugs from Grace, Carrick and Kate the Grey's headed home. Ana didn't speak to Christian on the way home. She read over the official documents numerous times but when he tried to speak to her, she would be short with him so he stopped trying. He wished she'd stop being mad at him - he hated it when she was mad.

Ana went upstairs to change into something more comfortable as soon as they got home while Christian played with Teddy. She didn't want to be mad at him but she also couldn't have him thinking that him being late was ok. He was never late for anything and the one thing she needed him to be on time, he was late. She pulled on one of his big T-shirts and a pair of stretchy leggings before taking her makeup off and heading downstairs. She didn't want to talk to Christian right now but she was also absolutely terrible at giving him the silent treatment. She missed them laughing and joking together already.

The house was silent and she wondered whether they'd gone out - but then she heard clanging of pans in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she opened the kitchen door and her mouth went dry at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend making their lunch.

 _For fuck sake Christian_ , _I'm trying to be mad at you. Do not fuck him Ana, you're angry remember? Just be calm and try not to look at his fuck hot body. Damn these pregnancy hormones._

He turned around and smiled at her and she all but combusted. His panty dropping smile mixed with the sight of his sexy chest and abs was just too much.

 _Anastasia Steele get a hold of yourself. He was late remember? We're mad! stop thinking of all the ways he could make you come with that delicious mouth._

"Hi baby," he winked at her.

 _Sexy bastard._

"Hi," she came and sat down at the table. "Where's Teddy?"

"Watching Elmo on TV," Christian said. He put down the spoon he was mixing with and turned around completely to look at her. His beautiful body was now on full display.

 _Can't we be mad later Ana? Pretty please? Let's take him to bed._

"Are we going to talk about earlier, baby? I know you're mad but I've said I was sorry. I don't know what else to say or do," he said, his expression one of desperation. It was clear that he hated this atmosphere between them just as much as she did.

 _Multiple orgasms should do the trick, FUCK CHRISTIAN PUT A SHIRT ON YOUR DRIVING MY LIBIDO NUTS._

"You worried me, Christian. I thought you weren't coming. I just don't understand what was so important at school that you couldn't just leave earlier?" she asked. _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it Ana. "_ Was it something to do with Gia?" the jealous beast inside her reared its head. Christian's eyebrows raised and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Why would it be anything to do with Gia? I haven't even seen her this week?" Christian asked, utterly puzzled. Logically she knew she was been irrational. There was no way Christian would ever look at another woman but she felt fat and ugly at the moment and the fact he was around gorgeous girls who's panties practically melted the second he walked into a room all day didn't help.

"Forget it, I'm just overthinking," Ana said looking away from him. _Great, now he probably thinks your accusing him of something._

"No, Ana, what's wrong baby? This isn't just about me being late is it?" he asked. _Shit this is going downhill fast._

"Yes … no, I don't know," Ana sighed, "I guess I just feel a little insecure at the moment with the pregnancy and when you were late, I was angry and my first thought was that Gia must have held you up."

Her mind flashed back to a few days ago at the coffee shop where her insecurities had mounted and she shuddered at the images in her mind.

On Tuesday, Christian and Ana both had a morning free so after dropping Teddy at his nursery they decided to have a lazy morning before heading out for some coffee before class. They walked into the Starbucks in Géant Casino Hypermarket hand in hand and waited in line to get a coffee. They greeted the customers to a display of kissing and whispered words looking like a couple very much in love and then they were called to the counter where a young, brunette was biting her lip as she looked at Christian.

 _"_ Bonjour monsieur, que désirez vous?" (Good morning sir, what can I get you?) the girl asked looking like she was about to start drooling all over the counter top. Ana rolled her eyes. Did the girl not see her standing right next to him with her hand in his carrying _his_ child? She decided to just let it slide. Christian meanwhile was trying to pick a drink and ignore the girl who was blatantly flirting with him which worried Ana a little. He didn't seem fazed by it which meant - it must happen a lot while she wasn't around. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of other girls coming onto her man.

"What shall we get baby?" he asked, turning and looking at her with so much love she found it hard to be angry about the brazen girl behind the counter.

"How about iced tea?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder as she looked at the drinks. She noticed the girl out of the corner of her eye look at her with disdain and rolled her eyes.

"Sure that sounds good," he kissed her forehead and then turned to the girl. They ordered their drinks and then went to sit down with them. She was mid conversation talking about something that had happened in the cafe a few days ago when she looked down at her drink and saw red. She'd picked any drink knowing that her and Christian had ordered the same thing anyway and saw that she had picked her boyfriends. On the warning label, the girl had crossed out all of the words except for 'Caution you're hot' and had even had the cheek to put her number on the underside of the label.

"What's wrong baby, you look like you're about to throw that drink at someone," Christian joked but when she didn't laugh, he gulped. "What is it?" he asked.

"Take a look yourself," she angrily slid the drink over to him and he gasped in shock when he saw what the girl had written. He quickly called another barista to get the girl from behind the counter to come over to their table. Ana glared at her as she walked over to the table.

"Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur?" (Is everything ok sir).

"Non ce ne l'est pas. Je n'apprécie pas que tu me fasses des avances devant ma copine." (No it isn't. I don't appreciate you coming onto me in front of my girlfriend.) Christian spat angrily. The girl went beet red and looked like she was about to burst into tears in embarrassment.

"Je m'excuse monsieur, madame," (I apologize sir, madam) the girl nodded apologetically in Ana's direction before scurrying behind the counter again. Ana continued to stare at her until she felt Christians hand on hers and it was only then she noticed that her vision was blurry with tears.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry that just happened," Christian said. He got out of his seat and knelt down in front of her taking her face in his hands. "Listen to me, no one means anything more than you. I will always shoot down anyone who tries to get my attention because the only girl who is ever going to get my attention is you." _Good boy ... wait what does he mean by always?_

"Does this happen a lot?" Ana asked as Christian ran his thumb under her eyes. _Fuck, maybe I should transfer into his class so I can keep an eye on the girls._

"Not a lot," Christian said. _Stupid, stupid, so stupid. You should have said no, it never happens. Now she's going to be worrying about it. Well done Christian._ Ana sighed and took a peak at her watch.

"I need to get to work," she gave him a peck on the lips but that wasn't enough for him. He leaned in and sucked on her lips, stroking his tongue along hers until she was clamping her thighs together. When he pulled back, her lips were swollen and his eyes were black.

"See baby, look at what you do to me," she looked down and bit her lip when she saw the hardness pushed against his trousers, "you own me, all I have to do is look at you and I lose my mind. I'm all yours just as you're all mine," he pecked her lips again and then they left the coffee shop but not without Ana taking one last look at the girl behind the counter and smirking at her. _Yes bitch, he's mine_ she thought, leaning in to him.

 _Back to the present_

Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing. His girlfriend felt insecure and thought that he was late because of Gia flirting with him? Did she actually think he'd ever entertain anything like that.

"Listen to me, Anastasia, you are everything to me and you will never have a reason to feel insecure. I love you, I need you and I always want you. And believe me, the pregnancy makes me want you even more if that was even possible. Do you believe me baby?" He pleaded with her to believe him and breathed out a deep sigh of relief when she nodded her head and gave him a small self conscious smile.

 _Did she really not know how much he adored her and that she was the most beautiful creature on the planet in his eyes? He couldn't keep his hands off her, and he was obsessed with her. As if he would ever even look at another woman like he did Ana, she was his world._

"I was late because I had a few students at my door when I was all set to leave and I had to see them first. I thought it was going to be a quick visit but lost track of time. But baby, don't ever think that I would ever be late because of another girl. The only woman I ever get hard at the thought of is you. I only see you. Don't you know that by now? I trust you, do you trust me?" he needed to know the answer to that question. He didn't get her insecurities at all. To him she'd never looked more beautiful than now, carrying his child. It was like she was wearing a sign that said 'Christian Grey has seen, come in and conquered this land' and there was no greater turn on.

"I do trust you Christian. I promise. I'm just being silly, I don't feel very beautiful right now," she heard him gasp and before she could even blink she was in his arms and being carrying upstairs. Next thing she knew she was on her back on the bed and his fingers were tugging at her leggings. She kicked them off when he got them to her ankles and then he was pulling up her T-shirt until she could tug it over her head. She felt his fingers brushing up her thighs and looked down at him.

"I'm obviously not doing my job properly if you don't think you're beautiful baby," he murmured, planting kisses up her stomach. "I tell you at least twenty times a day how beautiful I think you are. How incredible you are. How much I love you. Yet still you doubt yourself," _how can she possibly think that she isn't beautiful. Does she not see what I see? Does she not listen to what I say to her? how can I make her see how beautiful she is?_

"It's not you Christian. It's me. I just feel frumpy and horrible at the moment and you're around gorgeous stick thin girls and I just - feel so big," she sniffed, her eyes watering. His heart broke at her words and he lifted himself off the bed. Her thoughts required urgent action now. He didn't know what else he could say but he did know one thing which should tell her just how committed he was to her. She raised her eyebrows when he climbed off the bed thinking she'd made him mad when he turned to her.

"Wait here baby, I'm just going to go and grab something," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips quickly. "God, one kiss from you is never enough," he gave her three more in quick succession before prying himself away from her. She heard his footsteps going down the hallway and into his office where he grabbed something. He was only gone a minute maximum before he was back at her side with something in his hand.

"I' was waiting for the right time to do this so don't in anyway think this isn't the real thing but it's the only thing I could think of which would hopefully take your mind away from the place it's in right now because it is me that isn't worthy of you Ana, not the other way around." He sat on the bed and she sat up, her beautiful breasts momentarily stunning him. He was glad when she didn't try to cover herself - _at least she isn't feeling self conscious around me._

"What is it?" she asked, crawling into his lap and resting her head on his bare chest. He kissed her head wrapping his arms around her.

"I bought a ring," he whispered.

Her head flew back so fast he was sure she much have gotten whiplash. She stared at him in awe before looking down at his hands. _He bought a ring? An engagement ring? He does want to marry me. Oh how I love this man._

"Can I see it?" she asked, her hands reaching towards him.

"Yes but this is going away after tonight and you won't be seeing it again until I actually ask you the question," he said knowing Ana's affinity to shiny things. She had so much jewellery from her time at Mademoiselle Bleu he was sure she could probably set up her own jewellery store.

"Ok, let me see," she said excitedly. He opened his hands and looked at her, absorbing her every thought and emotion as she lay them bare. He opened the box and she gasped audibly, touching his fingers in amazement.

"That … that's for me?" she breathed, turning to look at him with watery eyes. _It's so beautiful, this must have cost him a fortune. How could I ever feel self conscious with this man at my side. He tells me every day how much he loved me, he makes love to me for hours every single day and he wants to marry me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world._ She didn't know whether it was the pregnancy hormones or her amazement at this incredible surprise but she found herself sobbing happy tears.

"Yes baby, it's for you. I want you to remember the day I put it on your finger for the rest of your life." He snapped it shut knowing if he kept the box open any longer, she'd have it on her finger without a proper proposal for which he'd never forgive himself. He placed it on the side and then gently pushed Ana back on the bed. Her eyes were watery but oh so happy and the smile on her face was blinding.

"Do you want to know why I got that ring Ana out of all the rings I could have chosen?" he asked, he mouth nibbling her neck. She shook her head, whimpered at his movements and curling her fingers into his hair.

"I went to eleven stores until I found a ring that was even close to being as beautiful as you," she bucked her hips at his words and looked down to see him still wearing trousers. She was aching for him, soaking wet and ready for him to fuck the life out of her.

"Christian please," she whimpered, trying to find his eyes. His hands were on her breast and his mouth was still devouring the skin on her neck.

"Please what?" he grunted, massaging her full breasts.

"I want you inside me," he lifted himself off her, kneeling between her legs so she could see every line and curve on his perfect body. _Holy shit he's so beautiful._ She dragged her nails down from his chest to his abs feeling ever ridge of his cut abs and moaned.

Her clit throbbed and she was desperate to reach down and touch herself while looking at the piece of art in front of her - the man who had been made into art by her own hand so many times - but knew if she did he'd torture her with his eyes until she begged him to let her come. All she wanted right now was this man who she had made a baby with, this man who wanted to marry her as deep as he could go inside her.

He pulled down his fly and she licked her lips, her mouth and pussy salivating at the sight of his fingers pushing the fabric of his suit pants down his thighs so that he was left in a tight pair of Calvin's that left nothing to the imagination. He reached inside his boxer shorts and pulled himself out, touching her entrance.

"Do you feel how hard I am for you? You're the only woman in this world who could make me this hard. Look at what you do to me," he demanded but he didn't have to. She already entranced by the sight of his throbbing cock.

"Christian, I need you," she whimpered. He smirked rubbing himself up and down her slick centre.

"Oh baby, look at that. You're dripping all over the bed sheets." His voice was hoarse and she could only whimper in response, her eyes closed and her hands reaching out to grip his arms. He placed a pillow under her ass lifting her hips to the right angle and then slammed into her hard. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, closing her eyes and gripping his biceps before her body started to relax, her walls growing accustomed once again to his size. He pulled out slowly before slamming inside her once again.

"I'm so in love with you," he panted, resting his hand on her bump.

"I love you," she breathed.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he demanded, his thrusts still slow and deep. She managed to push through the pleasure and open her eyes a little to see gray ones filled with so much love and awe looking back at her. "There she is, my beautiful bride to be,"

"Oh god," her walls contracted at his words, her whole body burning with desire at the thought of being his wife.

"Do you like that? You've just got even wetter if that was even possible. Do you want to be my wife baby?" he asked, leaning down to take her breast into his mouth.

"Yes!" she cried, feeling her body start to convulse with the familiar signs of the beginning of a powerful orgasm.

"Do you want my ring on your finger, to be mine forever? Until death do us part?" he asked.

"Yes!" her nails scratched down his arms leaving deep half moon scars but neither of them cared. He continued to suck her breast and reached down to rub her clit and that was all it took to send her over the edge with a loud moan of his name. He came in thick spurts inside her, his orgasm flowing out of her and covering her thighs and the bedding underneath.

"Mmm that was incredible," she breathed holding out her arms for him. He removed the pillow and then moved behind her to spoon her. One hand rested on her bump and the other played with her hair. He kissed her pulse point and flicked his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"Do you believe me now or do I have to prove how beautiful you are all over again," he breathed in her ear sending white hot tingles all the way through her body.

"I believe you, but I would still like you to prove it to me again," she said softly only to feel his hard length slipping into her from behind.

"Hmm," she hummed in pleasure as he started thrusting slowly into her. What could be better? She was now a mother of a gorgeous little boy who she adored, a soon to be mother of a little princess and a soon to be wife of the handsome man who was currently working her to an orgasm.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'm currently trying to work out how I want the proposal to go so you should be seeing that soon. I've had a few messages from readers who only read completed stories and want to know if/when it will be finished, so for them - this story has a couple of chapters and the epilogue left, I will try to complete it for you as soon as possible. Also, thank you for the birthday messages on Facebook!**


	24. Footprints in the sand

_She was laying on her back against soft warm sand as the sun bathed her in a bright glow. There wasn't a cloud in the sky nor a soul around her. A gentle breeze blew across her chest making her shiver and sigh at the gentle motion. She looked down to see that her boyfriend's head was between her legs and she crumpled up the strands of his hair like used paper in her fist as his wicked tongue worked her sensitive flesh. She was close to coming already. He was incredible - so talented at giving her pleasure and she relished in every movement of his lips._

 _"Mm, Christian, more," she moaned as the backdrop of her dream started to melt away. With her eyes still closed and a smile on her face she reached for her lover to state the ache between her legs only to meet masses of silky soft hair and rough fabric on the pillow beside her._

Her eyes popped open in horror only to meet light blues ones which were looking at her in mirth. _Shit._ She quickly pulled the comforter around her body self-consciously and gulped, her mouth suddenly very dry and cheeks very red.

"Morning," Kate said cheerily. Ana groaned and laid her head back down on the pillow closing her eyes. It was too early for her best friends teasing.

"Where's Christian?" she asked her best friend, wondering why he wasn't beside her. She could think of nothing better than curling up against his warm, muscular body and going back to sleep with the sound of his heart as a calming lullaby beneath her cheek. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Why? So you can relive your naughty dream fantasies? Honestly, you two are sickening. Can you go five minutes without sitting on his dick?" Ana scrunched up her face at her friend referencing Christians dick.

"Kate, focus. Who let you in and where is Christian? Is Teddy still here or has Christian taken him to nursery? What time is it?" she stretched up to look at the clock but her 7 month pregnant stomach was restricting her movements.

"Relax. Your fucktoy and your son are fine. They left early this morning and I'm here to take you out for the day," she winked. Ana rolled her eyes and went to get up, wincing slightly as she did so.

"I have work today Kate, it's my last week before I go on maternity leave. And we have class later," Ana reminded Kate as though she'd lost her mind. The last thing she wanted to do right now was going on some adventure with Kate. She wanted to go and have a nice warm bath and relax for a while. She also knew however that her friend wasn't just going to leave.

"Nope, no you don't. You've been given the rest of the week off by the café and we're not going to class. Lauren said she'd take notes for us," Kate said going around the bed to help Ana up. She grabbed her hands and tugged her all the way off the bed. Ana brushed her hands over her stomach, her way of saying good morning to her daughter and silently wished that her other baby was here so that she could give him his morning kisses.

"Come on, get ready. We have lots to do today," Kate said opening Ana's wardrobe before leaving the room.

"Not until you tell me where Teddy and Christian are!" Ana called after her. She didn't get a reply. Ana groaned in annoyance went to the bathroom to grab her phone to call Christian, but she got no reply from him. _Ok Ana, I'm sure there's nothing wrong. Kate would have told you if something had happened. Teddy and Christian are both perfectly fine._ She placed her hand on her stomach feeling her little girl doing cartwheels inside her. _I don't know where your daddy and brother are sweetheart but I'm sure they're safe, your mother is just being a little irrational._

Kate came back through the door a moment later and eyed Ana with her hands on her lips.

"Come on Ana, we have to leave soon."

"Where are we going?" Ana asked.

"That's for me to know," Kate said tapping the side of her nose secretively.

"Well, what should I wear? I can't exactly fit into much these days," Ana said nodding towards her baby bump incredulously.

"Anything, we're going shopping anyway. Just get ready fast so you can eat and then we'll go," Kate said excitedly. Ana raised her eyebrows at her. _I wonder what all this secretive behaviour is about. Maybe Christian's whisking you away somewhere hot? A babymoon? Or maybe your best friend just wants to surprise you? It's not going to be anything bad Ana. Just get ready and then you can ask more questions._

Ana pulled on a blue maternity dress - it was Christians favourite as it hugged her figure and brought out the colour of her eyes - and some strappy sandals before heading downstairs. She could hear Kate talking on the phone when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She heard her name being mentioned and walked into the kitchen to see a wide eyed Kate.

"I've got to go," her friend said into the phone before putting it away.

"Who was that?" Ana asked suspiciously.

"No one, now, I can't cook anything as you well know so I've got some ingredients out for you to make us a yummy breakfast," Kate said pointing to the countertop which was covered in bowls and different ingredients to make breakfast with. Ana giggled at her friend and moved her out of the way. Kate sat down at the table while Ana cooked.

"So, how are things with you and Grey? Are you happy?" Kate asked. Ana thought it was a little strange that Kate was asking something like that. She'd never been too interested in Ana's relationship still finding it a little weird that she was dating and having a baby with their ex professor. Of course, she teased her about things and joked about their sex life but she was never one to question her.

"I'm happy," Ana replied with an honest smile. _I'm so happy and in love I could shout it from the rooftops._ "How could I not be? I've gone from having no one except for you to having a beautiful son, a daughter on the way, a fuck hot man who loves me and wants to marry me and a little family of my own in the Grey's. I've literally gone from having nothing to having everything." _A year ago, I had nothing, and now I have everything._

"Good, I already knew the answer, you're literally glowing." Kate said.

"So, how are you and Elliot doing?" Ana asked, grabbing the toast. It was all she could eat now. Eggs and bacon made her want to gag, particularly the smell of them.

"We're doing well actually," Kate shrugged with a blush. True to his word, Elliot had wanted more than just a one night thing with Kate. He'd asked her out after Ana gave him her number and they'd gone on a few dates since.

"I'm glad. I would have killed Elliot if he hadn't treated you like a gentleman," Ana gave Kate a plate of toast and then sat down with her own, "are you still not going to tell me where we're going or where my son and boyfriend are?"

"No," Kate shook her head mumbling through a mouthful of toast crumbs, "I've been sworn to secrecy,"

Ana was about to open her mouth and ask more questions but was cut off by Kate's infamous glare and quickly ate a mouthful of toast instead. She was sure the secret Kate was trying to keep would be revealed to her soon. If she was being honest, she was glad she didn't have to go to work today.

Her ankles and feet had become particularly swollen over the last few weeks and it was becoming more tiring to do things because of the extra weight she was carrying. Christian had wanted her to go on leave weeks ago, but she'd fought him on the timeframe and now could admit that he was right. With classes and being pregnant already on her plate, working at the café was too tiring.

The two girls finished their food and then headed out to Kate's car. Kate pulled into the shopping centre and the pair headed inside, immediately lost in a crowd of busy shoppers. Ana held onto her bump. At first, when she didn't have the physical evidence of her pregnancy, she didn't care about going out places but now the risk of being accidentally shoved or elbowed by a passer and hurting her baby terrified her.

"Where do we need to go in here Kate?" Ana asked looking around.

"We're buying you some bikini's and summer wear," Kate winked. Ana furrowed her brows. Why would she need bikini's and summer wear if she was staying here - part of the surprise must be leaving the country. _So maybe my surprise babymoon theory is correct. Maybe Christian is whizzing me away for sun, sea and maybe some sex on the beach - if Teddy was asleep and safe inside of course._ Her morning dreams came back to her and she blushed all over at the thought.

She was brought out of her inner musings by Kate grabbing her arm and pulling her into a shop that sold summer clothes. She pulled her over to the bikinis and immediately started picking through them.

"What do you think of this one Ana? Isn't it cute?" she asked handing her a very skimpy red number. Ana held it up and raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"You do realise I'm 7 months pregnant right?" she looked down at her stomach.

"Oh please. You're still as gorgeous now if not even more so and we both know your insanely hot boyfriend will come in his shorts if he sees you in this," Kate remarked wiggling her eyebrows. Ana glared at her. She of course knew how insanely gorgeous he was but that didn't mean she liked other women saying it, even her best friend. But she did have a point with the last part.

She wasn't feeling particularly sexy at the moment despite being told and shown how loved she was regularly; it was hard to feel sexy at 7 months pregnant. Maybe getting a few bikinis for whatever, this big surprise was would be a boost for her - or at least end up with her on all fours getting fucked seven shades of Sunday.

"Okay, I'll go and try a few on," Ana relented, picking out one or two that she liked only to be handed another couple by Kate that were not appropriate for a pregnant woman to wear.

"Just try them," Kate said when Ana started to protest. She had a few in her hand as well and Ana smirked knowing she must be coming with them as well wherever they were going.

"So, this surprise, I take it we're going away somewhere and you're coming too?" Ana said. Kate looked at her guiltily.

"Okay fine, yes, we're going away somewhere but that's all you get to know. Nothing else." Kate tapped the side of her nose secretively and Ana gigged knowing her friend was bound to reveal more by the end of their shopping trip.

"Are you going to be sharing a room with Elliot wherever we're going," she asked. Kate blushed.

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Hmmm and I'm guessing these bikinis you've got are also for his eyes," Kate winked at her.

"Well, I just want to look good on the beach," she said innocently.

The two girls went into the dressing rooms. Ana went in one and then Kate chose the next one. She pulled out the sexiest swimsuit first and giggled. As soon as Christian saw her in this, he'd tackle her to the floor and fuck her brains out. She changed into it and looked herself up and down in the mirror. For the first time in a while she felt sexy and desirable. She called Kate inside and as soon as she opened the curtain her best friends mouth dropped open and eyes widened.

"God Ana, he'd going to blow your back out if you wear that for him," Kate breathed making Ana giggled and blush. _I sure hope he will._

"Do you think it's a little too much?" Ana asked turning around to look at herself in the mirror again. Her bump was the first thing that was noticeable but then she noticed her cleavage in the bikini and had to stifle a giggle. Christian had made it no secret how much he loved her growing assets and he couldn't keep his hands or eyes off them - even in company. She wanted to make his draw drop and this bikini was guaranteed to do both.

"Are you kidding? Ana you look gorgeous. How do you even look that good at 7 months pregnant?" Kate said, Ana raised her eyebrows when Kate's eyes fell to her chest. "I'm jealous of your boobs," she admitted. Ana choked on her breath.

"What? Why would you be jealous of them?" Ana asked incredulously looking down at her chest. Kate wasn't exactly flat chested herself.

"Christian is constantly drooling over them, he can't keep his hands off you. I know I complain about all the times I've … " Kate couched uncomfortably, "walked in on the two of you, but truthfully, I'm jealous of you. Elliot and I have only been seeing each other for such a short amount of time but I feel like he's already gone off me. I caught him staring at you once." She sighed.

Ana was surprised to hear that. _I'd better not tell Christian that, or Elliot will end up with a broken nose._ She inwardly rolled her eyes at the fact she'd married the most possessive man in America. Secretly though, she loved it.

"Oh Kate, he won't have been staring at me," Ana said feeling more than uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. Elliot was Christian's brother and she liked him. He was funny and kind but she wasn't attracted to him. Every time she was in his company she was usually mooning over her boyfriend like a lovestruck teenager so she wouldn't have noticed the looks even if he was giving them but she sincerely doubted Kates words. She was pregnant with his brothers' baby for goodness sake.

"Ana, I don't think you realise just how gorgeous you are." Kate sighed enviously. "Everywhere you go you have men looking at you and you don't even notice. Christian does, that's why he's so overprotective of you and I've noticed it. Elliot too."

"No, I don't believe that Kate. Elliot is smitten with you. He asked me for your number, he wanted to get to know you. He's treating you so much different than the other girls he's had before. You're beautiful Kate and Elliot wants you, not me." Kate shrugged sheepishly and gave Ana a small smile.

"Now, enough of the heavy. I'm going to buy this one, in fact, I'll buy all three." Ana said handing Kate the bikinis. Kate nodded; she was getting a couple herself. She got changed and then they bought the costumes. Kate had to take another suspicious call in the queue which had Ana's ears on high alert. As soon as Kate got off the phone, she started to question her once more.

"Was that Christian?" Ana asked excitedly as they were walking out of the shop.

"No, Elliot," Kate lied. Ana furrowed her brows but decided not to call her out on anything.

"Where is he?" Ana asked innocently.

"Sorting out the …." Kate scolded herself for almost falling in the trap. Ana smirked. "Just for that, lunch is on you."

The girls went to another shop to buy some summer dresses to wear for their trip before heading to a small café in the shopping centre. It was very French with pictures of famous chefs all over the walls, but Ana noticed a British flag flying on the wall and smiled thinking of Christian.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate said, spreading a little bit of butter onto a fresh piece of bread. They had both ordered soup.

"Okay," Ana nodded.

"You're 7 months pregnant, you have adopted a son and you practically live at Christians house. Why do you still have your little house?" Kate asked. Ana furrowed her brows at the question. She hadn't been expecting anything quite so serious.

"I... I don't know," she lied.

"There must be a reason Ana. You know it's still there; you go past it everytime we go to class," Kate reasoned. Ana sighed.

"I just .. I suppose it's because my parents money helped buy me the house and it's all I really have left of them." Ana lied, well, half lied. Kate saw right through it.

"No, that's only part of the reason. You forget - I'm your best friend, I know when your holding something back Ana," she gulped.

"I suppose I still have a fear that I'll do something massively stupid and screw up my relationship and Christian will leave me," Ana admitted in a soft voice. Kate's face convulsed from one of slight annoyance to one of sympathy and she rested her hand over Ana's.

"He's not going to leave you Ana. He adores you. Take my advice and sell your place."

"Why, has Christian said something?" Ana asked, wondering why this was suddenly the topic of conversation.

"No, Elliot did," Kate admitted, "he asked why you hadn't sold it yet."

"I have thought about it," Ana said, "and I will, as soon as I have the time," Kate looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Shit, we have to go soon," she announced calling for the cheque.

"Go where?" Ana asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kate winked.

Ana reluctantly followed Kate back to the car. Kate helped her into the passenger seat and then spent a suspicious amount of time sorting out something in the trunk of the car. Ana cursed her large belly which stopped her from getting out of the car to see what Kate was doing and instead tried to distract herself by talking to her daughter.

"I don't know what your aunty Kate is doing precious, but she'd better tell me soon," Ana said, her hand rubbing over the top of her belly button where she had always assumed her daughters growing head would be.

A few moments later Kate jumped into the front seat of the car, a knowing smile on her face.

"We're going to see Christian now don't worry," Kate said as they pulled off into the road. Ana's face immediately lit up.

"Where is he? Where are we going?" she asked, wondering if they were going to meet him at the airport.

"Be patient Ana," Kate replied, a smirk on her lips. Ana groaned. She felt like a petulant child but she hated not knowing what was going on. Kate continued to drive until they reached the turn off for the airport and then she broke out into a grin. Her speculations had been proved correct. They were going away somewhere. Ana beamed. She was going on her first trip away with Christian. Their first holiday together and she couldn't wait.

Kate pulled into the carpark and the pair climbed out. Ana raised her eyebrows when Kate pulled two suitcases out of the trunk.

"Packing the suitcase was Christian's doing. He managed to do it while you were in the bath last night. I just added some extra items," she winked before Ana took her suitcase, blushing. She didn't know why it was affecting her that Christian had packed her clothing for her but it was. She wondered what he'd packed. Maybe he'd gone for things that were easy access. She knew he loved being able to stroke her inner thigh whilst they were at the dinner table. She hoped he'd packed some of her new maternity dresses, they were the comfiest to wear at the moment.

The pair walked inside the airport and were immediately greeted by Elliot, Christian and Teddy who had one arm around Christians neck and the other holding his juice bottle. She could tell he was tired and in need of a nap but the second he saw her he broke out into a wide grin just like his father. She immediately flew to them, one around wrapping around her boyfriend and the other around his son, her belly in between them.

"You sneaky little..." Ana muttered in Christians ear teasingly making him laugh. He kissed her temple and then stared down at her with gleaming gray eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you," he shrugged.

"Consider me surprised," she kissed his lips quickly, chastely, but it wasn't enough … one kiss would never be enough, so she went back in for another slightly longer kiss, humming as she pulled back. His breath was laboured, and she knew he must be as affected as she was. She turned to Teddy and whispered good morning to him since she hadn't been able to earlier. He reached his arms out for her and she gladly took him, kissing his copper hair as he lay his weary head on her shoulder.

"Hi baby," she whispered.

"Hi mama," he slobbered around his pacifier.

"Hi Elliot," Ana smiled. For some reason it felt a little bit awkward to even greet Elliot after what Kate had told her earlier. She knew that her friend was probably exaggerating but she wasn't 100% convinced that the story wasn't true and with the way Elliot smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek, his hand clutching her hip just a _little_ too tight, there was a warning voice in her head. She reached down and laced her fingers with Christians thanking him when he took Teddy back off her as he started to get a little heavy.

"Where are we going, mon amour?" (my love) Ana asked, leaning her head against his shoulder as the group started to walk to the baggage desk.

"I'm taking you away for a week." He kissed her hair as they reached the line for check in, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she could lean into his chest, her arm wrapping around his waist. "You've been working so hard - at the cafe, in class, growing our little angel. You deserve a break in the sun. Next week is the end of term and the cafe were happy to let you off work so I just thought it was the perfect time to get away before our baby was born."

It never failed to make her melt when Christian spoke about their baby. Even hearing the word ' _our'_ come from his lips made her shiver, knowing that she created life with this incredible man and that their little girl was growing inside her. She snuggled against his, kissing his neck softly.

"Thank you, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he said back.

Christian and Elliot sorted the bags and then the group went to security. After passing through the gate easily they sat waiting for their flight. Christian still hadn't told her where they were going as they sat in the airport watching the Paris news roll overhead on a screen. She was curious but she also trusted Christian to plan this trip. So instead of asking him where they were heading like she wanted to, she brushed her fingers down his neck looking at him with lustful eyes as he sat beside her reading a book with the glasses, she loved resting on his nose. Elliot and Kate had gone to explore taking Teddy with them leaving her and her boyfriend alone.

"Hi," she said gaining his attention. He turned to look at her with those gorgeous eyes and she was momentarily stunned by just how beautiful this man was.

"Hi," he said back, a teasing smile on his lips. He moved his hand to her bump and left it there for a moment.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"These are my end of term grades for my students. I have to scan them all in when we get back from our trip. I'm just checking them now and then I'm all yours," Christian said with a soft smile.

"I know you won't tell me where we're going but will you at least give me a clue?" she asked, entwining their fingers over her bump.

"It's hot and somewhere you've always wanted to go," he winked and her face lit up with realisation.

"Bora Bora? You remembered?" she asked excitedly, her mind racing with a thousand different ways she could thank this man, all of them sexual and none of them appropriate for the airport waiting room.

"I remember every word you say Ana," he told her a shy smile on his face that just made her love him even more. She threw her arms around him, grinning widely into the collar of his shirt. _God, I don't know what I ever did to deserve this man but thank god I have him._

"I love you, I adore you and I'm going suck your dick dry the second we get there," Ana growled making Christian chuckle.

"I'd do anything for you Ana and I wanted to take you where your parents got married." He shrugged innocently as she pulled back, stroking his knuckles down her cheek. The way he looked at her - so much love pouring from every inch of him - made her heart thump in her chest and her throat close up. _Stupid hormones_ she cursed as her eyes started to water. Christian laughed and wiped away a tear just before it could make the jump from her eyelid to the smooth slope of her cheek.

"Don't cry sweetheart." He said softly, his thumb swiping across her lips.

"I just ... I'm so in love with you and so happy," she mumbled, blue eyes locking onto gray.

"I'm glad I can make you happy Ana, I will try to do that for the rest of our lives," he said so softly his voice cracked. She stared into his eyes and wondered whether he meant what she thought he meant by those words. Something she wanted and needed so badly but had never had before. Someone who wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together breathing in his warmth and wrapping her fingers in his hair. She smiled when he rested his hand on her stomach like he always did when he was near her, feeling their daughter roll around beneath his careful touch.

"Oi, you two, we don't want to see how you made the baby thank you very much," Elliot said loudly from above them. They hadn't even noticed them until his voice had separated them. Ana looked up, first noticing Teddy who was reaching out for her. She took him in her arms and gave him a kiss before handing him to his daddy. She then saw Kate who was giving her boyfriend a death stare and then finally she looked at Elliot and realised why her best friend was glaring him out. Elliot was gawking at her, his eyes blatantly on her cleavage. Her maternity dress had been bunched slightly when she was snuggling with Christian and she was showing a little more cleavage than usual. Ana quickly turned to look at Christian while trying to cover up a little more and saw that he was staring daggers at Elliot.

"Baby..." she started to say, her hand brushing his cheek, but she was cut off by his cold voice.

"What are you staring at," he growled at Elliot. His brother tore his eyes away from Ana's chest.

"I. Nothing," he stuttered.

Christian went to stand up but his son and his pregnant girlfriend surrounding him meant he didn't get very far. Ana put her hand on his chest and looked up at Kate pleadingly.

"Elliot, come with me a minute," Kate said, grabbing Elliot arm and steering him away from the situation.

"I regret inviting him now," Christian growled, "he wants you Ana, he was practically drooling all over himself," Ana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what that was Christian," she sighed.

"He wants to fuck you and you're mine," he growled. Ana glared at him glancing down at Ted who wasn't listening but could have been. She'd told Christian before that he shouldn't be saying words like that in front of Teddy.

"You're exaggerating," Ana said shaking her head, "he doesn't want anything like that, he knows I'm yours. I'm carrying your baby and I only love you," Ana said sweetly trying to soften him up a little.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Ana. Everyone wants you. Every man here wants you," he looked around the room eyeing everyone suspiciously and Ana couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"You silly man, I've been yours since the first night we met at that bar, I was yours when you were teaching me English and poetry. I will only ever be yours. I don't want any other men. I don't care how many wants me," she declared rubbing her hands against his stubble. She looked down at Teddy who was mumbling to himself and then back at her boyfriend.

"Come on, we're going to have a fun holiday aren't we. Whether Elliot's there or not, we will still have a great time me, you and Ted," she kissed him softly and felt him soften up and finally crack a smile. That only lasted a few short moments though. Their gate was called and Elliot and Kate came back.

The plane to Bora Bora was filled with tension but thankfully the seats were in three's so Elliot and Christian were separated by an aisle. Ana spent most of her time chatting with Teddy or lying on Christians shoulder. By the time they reached the villa they were staying in, everyone was too excited to continue the awkwardness from before. Kate was chatting animatedly to Ana and Christian and Elliot took Teddy for a look around the villa. It was spacious and modern with sleek tiling on the floors and huge arched doorways leading into each room.

Ana turned in Christians arms and kissed him deeply, trying to convey her gratitude to him.

"Mmm," he mumbled against her lips holding her as close as he could with her stomach between them.

"Thank you, this is beautiful," she whispered as they pulled apart, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and a glorious smile on her lips.

"You're beautiful," he winked playfully, "and you know I'd do anything for you. I want you to relax, unwind and have lots of orgasms on this trip. Doctor's orders," he said making her laugh happily.

"Is that written on my prescription Mr Grey? Relaxation and orgasms?" she joked. He nodded.

"Yes, lots of sex and massages," she grinned excitedly at him and pecked his lips again.

"I can't wait," she blurted out making him chuckle.

"Hey, can you watch Ted for a little bit, I want to show Ana something," Christian called out to Kate.

"Yes of course," she said with a smile. Ana watched her friend and knew the smile wasn't completely genuine. She knew she was annoyed at Elliot after what happened earlier and made a mental note to talk to her later. They gave Teddy a kiss and then linked their fingers together, heading out of the villa and up a trail.

"It's just up here," Christian said guiding his pregnant girlfriend up a sandy trail. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was the bluest and purest she'd ever seen it. Not a single cloud was visible, only swirls of powder blue as far as the eye could see. She wished she'd brought her paints so she brush the perfect blue across the canvas and try to recreate the extraordinary image.

They carried on up the sandy path, hearing the waves crashing against the shore the closer they got to the beach. Ana kept her hands tightly in Christians wondering where he was taking her. Once they reached the beach, Christian was glad to see it was mostly empty. There were a few families dotted around but other than that it was deserted. He fiddled with the small box in his pocket nervously as Ana looked around in amazement at the beautiful scenery.

She was so lost in her day dreaming that she was shocked when Christian stopped, pulling them to a halt. She turned to look at him and he gave her a lopsided smile. She knew him well, like the back of her hand, and that one look showed her he was nervous. She reached out and stroked him arm looking at him lovingly.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yes," she replied, cradling her bump with her free hand. Christian felt his heart stop at the image of her protecting their baby and gulped as he slowly dropped to one knee and pulled out the small box he'd been carrying since this morning. Ana stepped back and gasped, tears filling her eyes and her hands covering her face as she watched the love of her life on the sand.

"I... I don't know what to say. I practiced this a million times in my head and in the mirror at home, I had a speech planned, I knew every single word I wanted to say to you but now that we're here and you're in front of me, I'm lost for words. You make me speechless." he paused and the first tear fell down her cheek, dropping from her skin and getting lost in the sand grains but she didn't dare look away from him.

"I love you. I love everything about you, everything you do, everything you make me feel. I love you for loving my son and taking him in as your own, I love you for carrying our daughter. I love you for making me happy, I love you for giving me hope and I want to spend forever with you. I want us to make a million babies, or at least try to," he winked making her giggle, "I want us to grow old and gray together. I need you Ana, more than air and I want you to be mine forever. So, baby, will you be my beautiful bride? will you wear my ring and be mine forever?" he asked opening the box and letting the sun catch the ring.

Her heart was beating so loudly she swore even the waves didn't match it and she had lost her voice but her head was nodding and she was already grabbing for him, planting kisses wherever she could reach.

"Is that a yes baby?" he asked as she tackled him to the ground, kissing every inch of his face and soaking him with tears. She grabbed his face in her hands and whispered a secret in his ear. One word, three letters and so much meaning.

"Yes!"

After they'd made out a little on the sand they raced each other back to the villa. Ana's shoes were in one hand and her other hand was firmly planted in Christians. She was careful as she ran, her bump heavy and her legs weak from the shock but she was as giddy as a child on a sugar high. She was engaged, the shining silver diamond on her finger affirmed it to her. They couldn't get to the door fast enough and Ana squealed in surprise when Christian picked her up in her arms bridal style.

"This is the first threshold I will carry you over, there will be many more," he winked and she leaned in to kiss him, her hands roaming through his hair, tugging at the strands as she sought the sweet taste of his tongue. His hand moved to her ass squeezing it lightly and she giggled against his mouth.

"Hey you're back, where did you …" Kate started, stopping mid-sentence when she noticed the happy couple and then the obvious ring on Ana's finger.

"You couldn't even wait an hour, could you?" she asked Christian with a smile.

"You knew?" Ana asked her friend as Christian let her down.

"Of course I did, he wouldn't shut up about it," Kate joked, pulling Ana into a hug. "I'm so happy for you Ana, he loves you so much," Kate squeezed her friends shoulders before pulling back. Ana noticed that although she was smiling, Kate's eyes were sad and had lost their sparkle. She vowed that she would come and talk to her friend later on, just as soon as more pressing matters had been resolved … like which surface she was going to fuck her husband-to-be on first.

Christians arms came around her from behind, resting on her bump, and his lips covered her neck.

"Where's Ted, Kate?" Ana asked as she tried not to moan out loud at the feel of him. Kate blushed at the display and Ana, realising her discomfort moved herself around in Christians arms so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

"He's gone down for a nap," Kate replied.

"Thank you for sorting him out Kate," Christian said giving her his signature smile. Ana noticed her friend swoon a little and rolled her eyes.

"We'll have a talk later, ok?" Ana said. Kate looked at her gratefully and nodded. Ana didn't have another moment to think before her fiancé had scooped her up in his arms again and was running for the stairs.

"Eager are we Mr Grey?" she asked, nipping at his neck as he headed down a hallway to what she hoped was their bedroom for the week.

"Yes, the fact that you are not naked and wet right now is unacceptable," he growled.

"Well only one of those facts is true," she winked. Even just looking at him aroused her, surely, he must have known that. She heard him groan and stroked a hand through his hair.

"You have no idea what you do to me Ana," he opened a wooden door that led into a large bedroom. The carpets were beige and matched the painted walls. There was a huge four poster bed decorated with fluffy pillows and a vase of flowers on the bedside table. Ana didn't get to take in anymore of the room before she was eagerly placed on the bed and the door was slammed shut.

Ana looked down at the beautiful ring that had been placed on her finger and then up at her beautiful fiancé who was looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

"I love my ring so much, it's perfect," Ana said softly, moving her arms and legs so he could crawl up her body and wrapping them around him, holding her captive against her.

"You're perfect," he groaned running his nose down her cheek and kissing her jaw.

"Mmm," she hummed pulling on his shirt as he continued to kiss and lick along her jaw up to her ear. He nibbled on the sensitive flesh and then leaned up so that he was straddling her hips so he could unbutton his shirt. Ana licked her lips as each button revealed more and more skin to her greedy eyes. She skated her hands along his muscular thighs and then up to stroke the hard bulge that was forming but before she could grab for his belt, his hand had come down on hers and she looked up into dark, lustful eyes.

"No," he mouthed shaking his head, "I want to see you naked and writhing on these sheets wearing nothing but that ring." she shivered and her legs clenched together in anticipation as his fingers went to her shoulders and pulled at the straps on her dress.

"Elliot nearly came all over himself just looking at you before," he growled. Ana sighed, she'd hoped he'd forgotten about before.

"He didn't Christian," she mumbled as he pulled the dress down until her chest was uncovered. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare breasts. They had become too big for her bras and the straps on the dress were small so she had decided to go braless.

"I don't blame him, you're breasts truly are a work of art," he said cupping them in his hands and massaging them. She closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation. She loved him playing with her breasts, he was so skilled at bringing her pleasure. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and she bucked her hips.

"I love how sensitive you are now," he groaned, leaning down to take her left peak into his mouth. She panted loudly as he worked her over leaving love bites all over her soft skin.

"Christian," she moaned, trying to keep her voice down knowing there were three other people in the villa right now. It was like he had been made in a lab somewhere specifically to turn her on and bring her pleasure.

"None of that, no holding back Ana. I'm going to make you scream my name so that everyone can hear it," he said pulling back so he could look at her for a moment. She could see how serious he was and wondered if he was doing that because he wanted Elliot to hear but she quickly shook that thought for her mind when she felt him pulling her dress all the way off revealing her bump and a tiny pair of black lace panties that were soaked through.

"God, baby," Christian's sucked in a breath as he looked at her. She was perfect. Everything he could have ever dreamed for and more. She was wearing his ring, carrying his baby and she was naked before him, that cheeky smile on her face that told him she wanted him to make her come. He pushed his thumbs through the bottom of her panties and tore them from her body.

"Christian! Those were new," she growled angrily but the slight smile on her lips softened the blow of her words.

"I will buy you a million pairs just so I can tear them off you," he said with a smirk before dipping his head down and kissing her inner thigh. She suddenly forgot all about her panties, her mind focused on his lips and how much she wanted him to move just a little higher … just a smidge to the left and … ahhh.

She moaned at the first touch of his lips to her sex and cursed the fact she couldn't see him over her bump unless she sat right up. She liked to see him as he went down on her, it reminded her of all of those times when this had only been a dream, a fantasy, something she painted in the hopes it would one day come true. She recalled every brush of colour and shade she'd factored to produce her artwork of him and smiled. They'd come a long way.

It didn't take her long to come, it never did with Christian and soon her was climbing up her body and planting a kiss on her lips. He curled up behind her so that he was spooning her and manoeuvred her leg so it was over his hip so that he could enter her. He pushed inside her slowly both of them moaning when he was all the way inside.

"You feel so good," she whispered, curling her fingers behind her so she could feel him. He kissed her neck as he slowly pumped his hips into her, his hands groping her breasts, stroking over her clit, gripping her hand and running over her ring. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to take it slow but Ana was having none of it. She begged him, pushing against him harder, to quicken the pace and he was unable to deny her. He never had been.

"I love you," he breathed, "so much," he found himself getting emotional as he thought of all he had with her. She'd given him everything he thought he'd never have again. She was his harbour in a storm.

"Baby," Ana moaned turning her slightly so she could see him. She gasped when she saw tears in his eyes and pushed him to lay on his back, straddling him. He was still buried inside her but now she could see him and hold him. "Are you alright?" she asked, stroking his cheek. She felt her own eyes water just looking at her big strong man on the verge of tears. He looked down at her hand that was resting on his abdomen and picked it up. The sunlight that peeked in from the window shone on the ring and sent a myriad of colours spinning around the room.

"I just .. thank you Ana, for everything. I couldn't live without you and I'm so glad I will never have to," his voice was hoarse, and a single tear fell from his eyes. Her thumb followed the trail, collecting the moisture on her skin and sharing his pain. She kissed her ring and placed her hand over his heart.

"I'm yours Christian, forever. Thank you for choosing me so be your love," she gave him a shy, lopsided grin that made his heart pounding in his chest with love for her and he leaned up to kiss her, showing his gratitude and love through the connection of their lips. They were as close as could be, hearts together as one, her bump pushed between them, legs and arms holding the other captive and as they looked at each other, nothing but love and devolution shining in both sets of shining eyes, Ana slowly started to move again.

An hour later the pair had showered and dressed. Ana had gone to find Kate while Christian had gone to wake Teddy and play with him for a little while. Ana couldn't believe how emotional Christian had gotten during sex. She'd never seen him like that before and it broke her heart. She thought after round one he'd want to stop and talk for a while but after the moment of raw emotion was gone, he had gone back to being himself again - insatiable. She looked down at her ring again and smiled as she headed into the sitting room to see Kate and Elliot sitting next to each other talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly, stopping when she saw them.

"It's ok Ana, I was just going to go find Christian," Elliot announced. She noticed that he wasn't really looking at her, in fact he seemed a little embarrassed

"He's with Teddy," Ana said raised her eyebrows at Kate as he quickly left the room.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Kate asked. Ana nodded.

"Of course," Ana pulled on some sandals and gave Christian and Teddy a quick kiss before leaving the boys alone and heading out onto the beach with her best friend.

"So, where did he propose?" Kate asked. Ana looked dreamily over at the spot where her fiancé had dropped to one knee.

"There, by the ocean," she pointed, "it was perfect Kate,"

"Yeah Elliot and I heard your rather loud show of gratitude afterwards," Kate joked and Ana blushed.

"Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed.

"No your not," Kate laughed.

"No, you're right I'm not," Ana agreed. It had been worth it.

"What were you and Elliot talking about then, if you don't mind me asking?" Ana asked.

"He was apologizing about earlier," Kate sighed, "he wants to apologize to you as well but he thinks Christian will beat the crap out of him if he goes near you again. He admitted that he .. finds you attractive but said that he wants to be with me and will stop acting so strange."

"Are you ok with that?" Ana was puzzled as to why her friend wasn't more angry. She seemed to have given up. She knew if Christian turned around to her and said that he finds Kate attractive but will settle for her she'd be pissed, beyond pissed.

"Not really, but I don't want to just give up on him." Kate sighed, "I really like him Ana and this is the first mistake he's made," Ana nodded.

"Just be careful Kate."

"I will," they continued walking for a little while, giggling and laughing and be the time they made it back, the boys were all friends again too. Christian and Elliot were having a beer together at the table while Teddy drank his juice. Ana kissed Christians hair and picked Teddy up.

"Hello little man," she whispered into his ear, tickling his ribs. He squealed in delight, squirming to get away from her fingers.

"Mama stop!" he cried out through peels of laughter. He heart stopped in her chest every time he called her his mother. It was indescribable the love she felt for this little boy. He curled up in her arms as she sat down next to Christian.

"Mama, Daddy says I be good boy," he said proudly as Ana pressed kisses all over his little face.

"Were you a good boy baby?" she asked. He nodded and looked at his father for validation.

"He was a good boy, he helped us make lunch for everyone," Christian said winking at his son and taking Ana's hand in his.

"Daddy and I have something to tell you Ted," Ana said looking at Christian and then back at the toddler in her lap who was, as always, fascinated by her straining bump.

"What tell me?" he asked innocently looking at both of them with his father's eyes.

"Well, your daddy proposed to me and we're getting married. Do you know what that means?" Ana asked as she showed Teddy her ring. Her little boy was fascinated by the shiny object and quickly grabbed it in his hand.

"No," he shook his head.

"It means we're going to have a party to celebrate mummy and daddy promising to be together forever," Christian explained. Teddy looking at them happily.

"Party!" he squealed excitedly. Ana and Christian both rolled their eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's the only thing he got from that conversation," Christian joked as his son crawled off his mother's lap and went running around the room shouting about the party.

"Me too," Ana laughed, taking his hand as he helped her up and walked her into the kitchen. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck smiling at him happily.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," she replied, her smile widening.

"You look beautiful, I missed you while you were gone."

"I was only out for half an hour," Ana said with a giggle.

"I still missed you," Christian mumbled leaning down to kiss her. She kissed his back, pecking his lips a few times.

"I missed you too, are we going out for dinner?" Ana asked.

"We could, or we could stay in tonight,"

"Don't you want to take me out?" Ana asked. She wanted to get dressed up and show off her beautiful ring with her fiancé and son.

"Of course I want to go down on y... take you out," he joked with a wink. Ana smirked at him and kissed his lips. "I also want to spend the night in bed though so it's a bit of a dilemma," Christian shrugged.

"That is a dilemma. How about we go and make use of the shower now and then we get ourselves and Teddy ready and head out for the night just the three of us?" Ana asked, stroking the soft skin on the back of his neck.

"Or how about I spend the whole night between your glorious thighs?" Christian stroked his hands down her back to her ass giving it a squeeze making her bite her lip.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I do want to see something other than our bedroom walls in the next week," Ana told him. Christian shrugged.

"We can see a nice view from our balcony," Ana rolled her eyes and pecked his lips, taking his hand and dragging him to the bedroom.

"We are going out Christian, you are taking me and our son out for dinner. Then I am yours for the rest of the night," she told him.

"You're mine forever."

An hour later they were dressed and going to get Teddy ready for their outing when Elliot came and stopped them on their way to Teddys room.

"I just wanted to have a word with Ana really quick if that's ok?" he said, looking from Ana to Christian and then back to Ana.

"Erm, sure," Ana said nodding, "Babe, I'll meet you and Ted downstairs," she said pecking his lips. Christian nodded, sending Elliot a warning look before heading into his son's bedroom. Ana followed Elliot downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked nervous. She sat down at the table, her feet hurting a little from her walk before and her legs aching from her delicious shower time with Christian and waited for him to start speaking.

"I just wanted to say sorry about before, I know I probably acted a bit strange before," Elliot said. He was pacing around barely looking at her with his hand in his hair. Ana sighed knowing that unless they sorted this now, it was going to be awkward forever.

"Elliot stop pacing and look at me," Ana demanded. He immediately stopped in his track and looked down at her, his green eyes meeting hers. "I don't know what happened earlier but you can't hurt my friend. She likes you a lot and I know she's upset right now. We can forget about what happened before but if it happens again, you can bet that we're all going to fall out and I don't want that, do you?"

"No," Elliot shook his head, "it will never happen again Ana, I promise. I won't hurt you or Kate,"

"Good," Ana smiled and went to give Elliot a quick kiss on the cheek. They were speaking normally again, laughing about Teddys antics earlier when Christian and Teddy came into the kitchen followed by Kate.

"You ready baby?" Christian asked, holding out his hand for her. She noticed the way he looked between her and Elliot probably seeing if there was any tension there. She knew he'd happily kick Elliot's butt if he thought his brother had said or done anything but the smile on her face seemed to appease him and she went to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and stroking Teddy's leg with the other. Kate headed over to Elliot and the two of them smiled at each other.

"We're heading out for a few hours, so we'll see you later," Ana announced. They said their goodbyes and then Christian, Ana and Teddy headed out.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked, her hands wrapping around Christian's free one. Teddy was dressed up just like his father in a white shirt and some chinos, both looking so handsome.

"There are a few restaurants if we follow the path instead of going onto the beach," Christian explained, his thumb running over the ring on her finger as he adjusted Teddy in his arms. Usually if they were walking for a while the little boy liked to hold hands with them and for them to swing him between them but he must have been a little out of it after the flight because he was lulled against his father's shoulder with his arms around his neck. Ana smiled at him and he smiled back but other than that he didn't move much.

"This is nice, our little family going out for dinner," Ana sighed happily. Christian nodded, moving his hand from hers and wrapping it around her shoulders, planting a kiss on her hair.

"Our perfect little family of almost four," Christian said. Ana nodded.

"Two months," she rubbed her stomach not quite believing that in 8 weeks' time they would be holding their little girl. She'd imagined so many times what their princess would look like. Clearly Teddy looking exactly like Christian with no real traces of Leila and she thought their little girl would probably be the same, copper waves and gray eyes. She smiled at the thought.

"Come on, baby, it's just up here," Christian said pulling her from her thoughts as he led her to some steps. He helped her climb them and at the top was a row of restaurants and shops.

"Wow, this is incredible," Ana exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you in the mood for, my love?" Christian asked, Ana grabbed his hand and looked around.

"Pasta, is that ok with you two?" she turned to her boys. Christian and Teddy both nodded and they headed for a little, old fashioned Italian restaurant with violin players by the doors. They were taken to their table and seated quickly in the relatively quiet restaurant.

A waitress greeted them in French to take their order and Christian took Ana's hand.

" _Nous célébrons ce soir. J'ai demandé à Ana de devenir ma femme ce soir et elle a dit oui,"_ (We're celebrating tonight. I asked Ana to become my wife tonight and she said yes) Christian announced. The waitress seemed thrilled saying that they would receive a desert on the house to celebrate the wonderful news. Teddy became more talkative as the meal went on and after a lovely dinner of wine and candles the family walked along the beach with Teddy having a little splash in the sea before heading back with the promise of a relaxing day at the pool tomorrow.

The next morning, Christian and Ana showered and changed for the pool. Christian went to change Teddy and get him ready for the day while Ana went to put breakfast on and ask Kate and Elliot if they wanted to head to the pool with them.

"We'd love to," Kate said, "we need to test out our new bikinis," she winked. Ana blushed. She'd forgotten about their purchases. She knew Kate wasn't going to let her get away with no wearing _the_ bikini, the one she'd tried on in the store and her body tingled as she thought of Christians reaction. She was sure he wouldn't even let her out of the room with it on and would instead throw her onto the bed and have his wicked way with her.

Kate and Ana shared a look before sprinting off to their bathrooms giggling all the way. Ana decided to wear a wrap over her bikini so Christian wouldn't know that she was wearing it yet, she'd surprise him at the beach. She looked in the mirror when she put it on and blushed. She looked sexy for a 7 month pregnant woman and she couldn't wait for her man to see her. She put on some flip flops and sunglasses thanking Christian internally for packing her suitcase well and headed downstairs.

"Mama!" Teddy greeted her straight away demanding to be lifted and she gave him kisses before looking at her delicious fiancé wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and a white T-shirt. He was gorgeous and she found herself lost in the way his biceps looked in that T-shirt and the way his 'V' lines could be seen every time he moved his arms.

"Is everyone ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes baby, we packed everything together," Christian said leaning down to kiss her, "you look so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, handsome," she replied, pecking his lips once more before heading off down the beach with Kate.

"What did Elliot say about your bikini?" Ana asked, holding Teddies hand as they walked along the path to the beach.

"He liked it a lot," Kate smirked, "how about you? What did lover boy say?"

"He hasn't seen it yet," Ana winked.

"He's going to die Ana," Kate laughed. They found a few sunbeds that were far enough from the other people at the resort and lay down their towels. Ana sat Teddy down and applied some sun cream to him before Christian dug out a bucket and spade for him to make sandcastles with. Ana stopped momentarily to watch Christian pull his T-shirt off revealing chiselled abs and pecks. Ana licked her lips, her eyes devouring him and Christian smirked when he noticed her lustful gaze.

"You next baby," he said, indicating for her to take off her wrap. She smiled at him slyly and winked at Kate before pulling off her wrap revealing the bikini to his eyes. Christians eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he took her in and she dipped her eyes down when she noticed the beginning of a hard-on forming in his shorts. Kate wolf whistled her and Elliot was doing everything not to look at her. She looked back at Christian and giggled when he grabbed her hand, pulling her a little bit away from the group.

"I can't.. you... fuck," he stuttered.

"Was that English dear?" she asked jokingly.

"Ana, you have no idea what you're doing to me," Christian mumbled his eyes looking her up and down like he couldn't quite believe what was stood in front of him.

"I think I have an idea," she smirked, brushing her hand against his crotch.

"This isn't going down you know? I'm going to have a rock hard dick the whole time we're here," Christian groaned, touching her stomach lightly as though she was made of glass.

"Will you rub some sun cream on my back baby?" she asked innocently, stroking her fingers down his chest.

"Fuck," she heard him groan as she pulled him back to the sunbeds. Kate gave her a knowing look and the pair winked at each other. Ana grinned at Teddy who was sitting on the sand with his bucket and spade digging up the beach with his hat and little red shorts on. She ruffled his hair on the way past and sat down on her sunbed. Christian followed her as though in a trance watching her ass in that bikini. _Fuck, she's going to kill me._

"Will you rub some sun cream on my back please sweetheart?" Ana asked innocently. Christian was on fire and not just because of the sun.

"Anastasia, I swear to god I'm going to drag you back to the villa in a minute," Christian growled menacingly. She shivered at his 'threat' and sighed. She wondered how far she could take this, just how far she could rile him up until he exploded. _This will be fun_.

"Mmm that makes me so wet Christian, knowing how rough you're going to be with me," Ana whispered back. Christian bit his lip and she noticed the tension in his muscles. He was trying to calm his desires and she knew that it wouldn't take much more. He knelt at the end of her sunbed and grabbed the sun lotion applying it to his hands. Taking a quick glance at Teddy, Elliot and Kate he was glad to notice their attention wasn't on them right now and brushed sun cream along her legs.

"You're testing me Ana," he growled, moving the lotion up to her inner thigh and flicking the material of her bikini bottoms. She bit her lip and looked at him heatedly. She shook her head subtly. He moved up her body applying the sun cream all over her skin. Ana felt Christians hands on her skin again and suddenly had an idea.

"Will you undo the ties baby? I don't want to have any lines," she felt Christians hands still on her skin and could almost feel his jaw clenching. She had to stifle a giggle as he leaned towards her.

"Don't even think about it, every man on this beach including my fucking brother is already drooling over you in this bikini. You are not taking this off," he growled tugging the strings around her neck that held the bikini up and looping them in a triple knot. She giggled and turned her face slightly so she kissed him. He looked so hot when he was angry.

"Behave," he growled before climbing off her and going to sit with his son. Ana grinned at the sight and turned to face Kate who was lying on the sunbed next to her.

"I told you shopping was a good idea," she said making Ana giggle. After spending some time on the sunbed with her eyes closed trying to capture as much of the sun as she could, Ana was startled when a big shadow came over to her, blocking her sunlight. She turned her head to see two men walking past their sunbeds, both openly leering at her. She went to sit up and say something to them before they walked too far away but Christian beat her to it. She saw him walk up to the two men.

"He's so protective of you," Kate mentioned as they both watched Christian standing up for her. Both of the men looking contrite as they were reprimanded by her fiancé before Christian came stalking back to them looking pissed. He stalked up to her and grabbed her face kissing her deeply and passionately leaving her breathless.

"Mmm that was nice," she mumbled when they pulled back, cupping his face.

"It was more than nice, baby," he replied with a slight smirk clearly feeling better after the kiss, "those bastards shouldn't be looking at you like that."

"Well it's a good job I've got my bodyguard with me then isn't it?" she asked with a wink. He kissed her again before picking up Teddy and taking him into the sea with him.

The rest of their trip was relaxing and full of love and fun. The couple spent lots of time with Teddy and went for a couple of dinners with Kate and Elliot. On the final night of their holiday they both lay in bed panting after some delicious sex. Ana had her hand on Christians chest as she lay on his shoulder watching her ring glow in the light of the room.

"We're getting married," she mumbled. Christian chuckled and turned to kiss her head.

"Have you only just realised that now baby? That ring has been on your finger for a week now," she giggled at his teasing and leaned up a little so she could nuzzle his neck. The stubble on his cheek scratched her and she stroked her ring finger along his cheek.

"No, but I just realised that it's about time I sold my place so we can move in together properly," Ana stated. Christian stilled and she looked at his puzzled. His eyes were focused on her and he looked surprised.

"I was going to broach it with you later on but I thought that maybe we should start looking for a house of our own. I mean, there's three of us now, another little person on the way and we might … have more little people one day," Christian stuttered hoping he wasn't coming across too eager. Ana nodded and smiled at him, hoping to ease his nerves a little. She knew he sometimes worried that she would get cold feet if he pushed her too much but she wanted everything with him and that included their own place to call home.

"I think that's a great idea, we should start looking when we get back," Ana said grabbing her phone from the side and setting a reminder for tomorrow after their flight. "What's your fantasy home for us?" she asked laying down on his chest again. She felt him smile against her temple, his hand smoothing through her hair.

"I wanted to walk into our lovely three floor townhouse and be greeted by our children and my lovely wife. I want a big garden for our children to play in, a bedroom for each of them on the second floor and when they're old enough, we'll move up to the third floor and have our bedroom up there. We'll have eight or nine bedrooms and we'll fill them all with children..." he stopped when she exclaimed.

"You want me to have eight kids?!" he chuckled at her shocked and appalled face, "I tell you something Christian Grey, if we're having eight children you're pushing our at least four of them," she said with a giggle making him laugh even louder.

"Ok, maybe eight was pushing it, how about Teddy, our princess and then whatever God brings us after that," Christian reasoned. Ana nodded.

"I like that idea," she did want more children with him but maybe just one or two more. As an only child she'd been a lonely child and she didn't want her children to have that. she wanted a loud house full of laughter and love.

"We still haven't decided what we're going to name her," Ana said, her hand brushed her bump as it lay against her fiancé's side.

"I've thought of a few names," Christian said.

"Like what?" she was genuinely intrigued. They'd had this conversation before hadn't decided on anything.

"I like the name Alice or Phoebe," Christian told her. She repeated the names in her head. Alice was nice, she'd considered that name herself but she hadn't really thought about Phoebe before. It sounded nice and when she said it out loud, their baby kicked sharply startling the couple.

"I think she likes it," Christian muttered bringing his hand to her bump and leaning down to kiss her neck.

"So, do I, Phoebe, Phoebe Rose Grey?" she questioned adding her middle name. Christian smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her bump.

"Phoebe Rose Grey, what a beautiful name for a little angel," he whispered against her skin.


	25. A full circle

_2 months later_

It was official, Anastasia Steele was sick of being pregnant. Her due day had been and gone a few days ago and she was tired, cranky and frustrated. She just wanted to meet her daughter. She was desperate to. She just wanted to hold her in her arms instead of waiting for her. Ana sighed and went to the sitting room where Teddy was eating his lunch. She'd officially moved in with Christian and Teddy after she sold her place a month ago, a girl in her class had needed somewhere to stay and had offered to take over the tenancy. She slumped down on the sofa feeling like an elephant and smiled when her little boy immediately went to her and put his hand on her bump.

"Hi sissy," he squealed. Ana giggled and kissed his hair. There was a thump from inside her stomach and Ana giggled when Teddy backed away from her in awe, as he always did when his sister kicked.

"You'll get to say 'hi' to her in person soon, sweetheart," _hopefully._ Ana smiled when his face lit up.

"Mama, I can't wait to see her," he squealed excitedly. Ana put her arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"Me neither, sweet boy," Ana sighed. Christian, Grace and Dr Green had tried to reassure her that lots of women went over their due date and she understood that it was normal but that didn't make it any easier. She had tried everything to try and induce labour - eating spicy food, herbal remedies, doing yoga with Kate and Lauren and having sex and none of it had worked. She had sobbed to Christian last night telling him how worried she was about the fact that their baby wasn't here with them yet.

 _"Baby, it's fine. She's just not ready to see the world yet," Christian stroked his hand down her back. "She'll be here soon, just imagine how amazing it will be to meet her after waiting so long,"_

 _"I'm tired Christian," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I just want to hold her in my arms. I'm tired of waiting," he kissed away her tears and held her close to him._

 _"I know you do, I want to meet our angel too but it won't be much longer now. You're so strong Ana, I'm so proud of you for coming this far and I know you can wait a couple more days to see her. It will be worth it," he told her. She nodded. She could always rely on Christian to make her feel better._

But now, as she sat on the couch with her hand on her bump she couldn't help but get impatient. _Why isn't she coming yet?_

Christian arrived home 5 o clock and received kisses and hugs from his fiancé and son.

"How are you?" he asked softly, placing his free hand on her bump as he held Teddy on his hip. He noticed her eyes fill with tears and her hand clutched his as it lay on her bump. He gave her a gentle smile that didn't meet his eyes and kissed her lips.

"I'm fine, just …" she didn't need to finish the sentence. Christian could see the pain, the impatience, the longing in her eyes. _Oh baby, I wish I could take away your fears._ He knew that Ana was scared right now of the fact that something was wrong with their baby, he had also been told by his mother that she was bound to feel like that and probably would until the baby was born. He had been told numerous times that the baby was fine and would come out when she was ready but he just couldn't seem to reassure Ana.

 _Phoebe, you're worrying your mother so much, she's beside herself._

"I know," he put Teddy down and pulled her into his arms and smiled when she sniffed his shirt taking in the comforting smell of his aftershave. She'd told him that it was her favourite scent and sometimes, before he left for work he would see her snuggle up against his pillow in her sleep and take a deep breath of the scent he'd left behind.

"I'm sorry Christian, I know I'm being irrational," she whispered against his neck. "I don't know what to do. We've tried everything and she still doesn't want to come out," her tone was defeated and he knew she was tired. The last month or two of the pregnancy had been hard for her and he'd done everything he could to make it better for her. He wanted to see his daughter just as much as she did.

He ran his hand down her back to sooth her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered not knowing what to say in that moment.

"I love you too, so much and I love the fact that we made a baby together," he felt her smile against his neck and knew she was feeling a little better just from hearing those words.

"Right," he said gripping her face in his hands and landing a smacking kiss on her lips when she pulled away from him slightly, "Ted and I are going to make dinner whilst you go and have a nice hot bath." Christian announced. Teddy perked up at the sound of his name moving his eyes away from the television screen to look at his father.

"I'll be down in a minute Ted, I'm just going to help Mama for a minute," Christian called to his son.

"Mama!" Teddy ran to give his mother a cuddle, touching her baby bump before giving her a beaming smile. Ana gave him a kiss before letting him run back to take his spot on the couch, his eyes once against glued to Elmo on the screen.

"Come on baby," Christian said taking her hand in his and pulling her up the stairs. His fingers stroked her ring and he grinned as he thought about the fact that this woman would one day be his wife.

"Christian, you don't have to make dinner, you've been in work all day, I can have a bath later," Ana said gripping his hand tightly as they went up the stairs. Christian stopped and turned to look at her when they reached the top.

"Baby, you're growing a baby, minding Ted most of the time whilst trying to keep up with your class." He said giving her a knowing look. He already thought that she was doing far too much but getting her to stop working at the café had been hard enough. He knew once the baby was born she'd want to spend as much time as possible with her before going back to work and to her classes and that was fine with him. Anything was fine with him as long as Ana and his children were healthy and happy.

"Stop being so perfect Christian, its annoying," Ana griped jokingly wrapping her arms around him from behind them they reached the bathroom. He turned and lay a kiss on her hair before running the water.

"Relax for me? ok? when your out of the bath Ted and I will be waiting for you with something to eat, is there anything you fancy?" he asked.

"Hmm apart from you?" she asked with a smirk touching the fabric of his dress shirt. He gave her a soft smile and raised his eyebrows, "something easy and delicious, just make sure Ted stays away from the stove," she said giving him a knowing look. Christian shrugged sheepishly remembering the time he'd let his son help make Ana breakfast in bed and he'd nearly burned his hands off by going too close to the 'pretty lights' of the stove. It was only Christian's quick thinking to turn off the stove that stopped Teddy from potentially losing all of the skin on his hand.

"I will," he turned off the taps once the water was perfect and helped her take off her clothes lingering on her stomach and her breasts a little too long but Ana didn't mind his ogling, in fact she loved it. He made her feel desired and wanted even when she felt she couldn't look any worse. Everything in her body ached and felt bloated and swollen but he still couldn't keep his hands off her. He left her with a kiss and then headed down to make dinner.

Ana had a relaxing bath before heading to their bedroom to put on some comfy pyjama bottoms and a tank top. She found that she could only wear clothing that stretched a lot because of her growing bump. She dried her hair before heading down to meet her boys. She could hear Teddy's inquisitive voice from the kitchen so followed the sound and the delicious smell of whatever Christian had made them and stopped at the door, her heart melting at the sight of Christian standing over the stove stirring a put whilst Teddy was resting against his shoulder asking him questions about the food.

"It's hot," Teddy announced proudly when he felt the steam coming from the pot.

"Yes it is, it's very hot. So we don't go near the pretty lights do we?" Christian asked and Ana smiled when Teddy nodded.

"Something smells delicious," Ana said making her presence known. Two identical pairs of gray eyes turned to look at her. Teddy reached for her so she sat down at the table so that he could be placed into her lap.

"Thanks baby, it's onion soup and some heated bread. I know you like that," he said with a wink. She felt her insides flutter - or was it the baby? either way damn this man and his sexiness. He put a bowl of the delicious soup in front of her and a plastic bowl in front of his son who had now moved from his mothers lap before sitting at the table himself.

"Nice bath?" he asked loving the relaxed, glowing look of her face after bathing. She looked so much happier than she did when he had walked in as all of the stress had gone from her and been replaced by warm water and bubbles.

"Amazing, thank you," Ana replied digging into her soup, "everything ached before but it's a lot better now,"

The rest of dinner was spent with Ana and Christian talking and occasionally Teddy chatting about his day. Christian washed up and went to bath Teddy and put him to bed whilst Ana went to lie down on the bed and did a little bit of work. She was still reading one of the book chapters that Kate had said she had to read when Christian came in, smiling at her as he closed the door. She looked so beautiful.

"He's asleep," he said referring to Teddy before starting to unbutton his dress shirt. His tie and jacket had long gone but he was still wearing most of his suit.

"Come here," Ana beckoned wanting to strip him of his clothes herself. He was unable to deny her anything and happily walked towards the bed. She slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt before placing a kiss on chest. She went to unbuckle his belt but he quickly stopped her.

"Just wait one second baby, I need to pee," he said quickly and Ana giggled as he walked into their en-suite. She heard him finish and then flush before walking back into the room with a smile on his face and his pants in his hand.

"Did you wash your hands?" Ana asked eying the view of her fiancé in nothing but his boxers. He was all muscle and definition and she found herself getting wet from just looking at him.

"Yes darling," Christian replied sarcastically before throwing his pants on the floor and crawling onto the bed. Ana grinned widely wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. It was practically impossible for him to be on top of her without kneeling so he pulled her up and spun her around in his arms so that she was between his legs with her back to him. He rested his hands on her bump and kissed her neck as she sighed against him.

"I can feel her kicking," he whispered in her ear taking her lobe between his teeth.

"She knows her daddy's with her, she's excited," Ana said stroking his forearms, "Mama's excited too," she added making Christian chuckled.

"Mmm how excited is mama?" he asked, his hand moving from her stomach to stroke up her thighs. She had taken off her pyjama pants whilst he was in the bathroom leaving her in a pair of panties and a tank top that had him drooling.

"Why don't you check?" she asked bringing his hand a little higher. He moving his hand into her panties feeling her slick folds and moaned. The effect he had on her was the biggest turn on to him. He was already straining against his boxers and he'd barely touched her yet. She opened her legs a little further and leaned back into the crook of his neck closing her eyes as he circled her clit with the tip of his finger.

"Does that feel good baby?" he asked playing her like a finely tuned instrument. She nodded and moaned when he rubbed a little harder. She reached back and grabbed the fabric of his boxers pulling on them until his erection sprung free. She grabbed it in her hand rubbing him up and down as he continued his movements in her panties.

"Take them off," she moaned wanting him to have more room to manoeuvre. He did as she asked, pulling her panties down her legs so she could kicked them off and she climbed into his lap mounting his erection. Christian dipped his fingers inside her for a moment loving the shudder of pleasure that went through her body at his touch.

"Take me in," Christian panted as she grabbed hold of his stiff member and lowered her body onto it, moaning as he slid deep inside her. The feeling of him never got old, the first thrust of his dick always made her shiver with desire and when she heard him moaning behind her, his face buried in her hair and his hands on her thighs she knew he felt the same.

"You're so wet," he groaned.

"Mmm you feel so big and hard," she breathed loving the way his breath hitched at her words.

He couldn't love this anymore, couldn't be anymore turned on and he didn't have a clue how he was going to cope going 6 weeks without being inside her. It gave him an unbelievable amount of comfort and happiness, she was his safe place and he never wanted to go without this but he always couldn't bare to hurt her. He would wait until she was ready for him again of course but that didn't mean he wouldn't relish in being able to still do this now or that he wouldn't miss it. _What sane man wouldn't miss being inside this beautiful woman._

She moaned and he felt his dick twitch inside her. He knew it was hard for her to raise herself off him when they were in this position due to the weight of her bump and how easily tired she was but she was more than happy to help. He gripped her hips tightly and aided her movements starting off slow at first.

"Christian I want you too.." she stopped whatever she was going to say to let out a loud moan when he tilted his hips slightly making his dick hit just the right spot inside her. The spot that made her back arch and her fingers claw at his forearms until they scratched through the skin.

"You want me to what baby?" he panted kissing her neck as his hips moved a little faster. The feel of her tight, wet walls around him was making him feel lightheaded and close to the edge.

"Touch me," she moaned.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" he asked, his hands squeezing her ass as they moved harder and faster getting closer to their peak with every movement.

She moved her fingers down to where they were joined touching his dick as it moved in and out of her and making him squeak in surprise. He always blew his load then and there.

"Ana, fuck, stop," he growled pulling her hands away. "You're going to unman me baby, I'm always hard enough to cut glass," She rested back against his shoulder and grabbed his hands moving them to cover her breasts.

"Play with them," she demanded and he was more than happy to oblige. He loved it when she told him what she wanted.

"Like this?" he asked pinching her nipples lightly. He was worried they might still be sensitive, she'd been saying they were sore the last couple of weeks and sometimes when they were having sex she'd hiss in pain if he tried to kiss or touch them effectively warding off his wandering hands but from the way she was moaning he was sure he must be doing something right.

"Harder," she whimpered, "I wish you could bite them. I miss your mouth on me,"

He gulped. So did he. He missed being able to face her during sex and feel her breasts against his chest, he missed being able to look into her eyes as he thrust inside her.

"Me too baby. The next time we do this I'm going to suck the skin off those pretty pink nipples," he growled making her giggle. She was close, she was clenching down on him and all he needed to do now and rub one finger over her clit and she'd be gone but he didn't want to. He didn't want it to be over yet. This could be the last time he made love to her for months, he didn't want it to end. He wanted to savour every second of being inside her.

"Christian, I want to come," she moaned circling her hips a little.

"Not yet baby, not yet," he said nipping at the skin of her neck. She was so close, she could feel her body reaching boiling point but he wouldn't let her go over the edge. Something was stopping her.

"Please Christian," she went to move her fingers down between her legs but he grabbed her hand before he could. He shook his head against her.

"Don't.. just..." he moved a little faster and then slowed his rhythm taking them both to the edge before bringing them back. He did so until Ana was tense with frustration and he was beading with sweat. He did it until he could not longer take it before moving his hand down and bringing her over the edge into a screaming orgasm. He felt her come and followed shortly after before liquid gushed from her so fast that it push him out of her. He couldn't stop himself coming and ended up spurting the rest of his seed on her back before catching her as she fell back against him once more.

"Christian," she was panting and he detected fear in his voice that immediately had him on edge, "I think my waters just broke," he stilled and then quickly jumped up on shaky legs.

"Fuck, Ana I'm sorry, shit," he grabbed his hair and looked at her painfully his heart beating out his chest but all he saw was her smiling back at him.

"What are you apologizing for babe? I'm so happy. We finally get to meet out girl," she smiled. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Are you feeling ok? any contractions yet? any pain?" he asked bringing her hands to his lips and laying kisses along her skin. She shook her head.

"Not yet but I suspect they will start soon," she replied, "I'm so excited Christian," she beamed making him smile at her.

"So am I," Christian said, "so we need to wait until your contractions are about 10 or 12 minutes apart and that's when we head to the hospital," he told her. She nodded her head. She was glad he had already been through all of this and knew what to do. It was nice to have an experienced father by her side.

"Ok," she nodded before suddenly her whole face contorted in pain and her body stiffened. She whimpered and gripped his hand as siring pain travelled throughout her whole body. It didn't last too long but she wasn't expecting the first contraction to be as painful as it was.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded breathing out a long breath of relief that the pain had passed. "We just have to see when the next one comes now."

"I need to have a shower," Ana said going to get up.

"Don't worry about that baby, just relax for a minute." Christian said laying his hands on her thighs and stroking her skin.

"Christian I need to go and shower. I don't really want to explain to Dr Green why your semen is inside me when she's trying to examine me," she told him knowing she was going to have to clean up and pee before she left. Christian nodded.

"Well how about a bath? you might not be able to hold yourself up if the contractions come when your standing in the shower," Ana agreed and let Christian help her to the en-suite. She couldn't help the giddy feeling inside her. She couldn't believe that she was going to have her daughter tonight.

Christian threw on some boxers and Ana ran her bath before he helped her into the tub. The second she sat down she felt another contraction and clenched Christians hand as she braced herself for the searing pain.

"That's 26 minutes after the last one," Christian said clearly surprised.

"What?" she asked. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Leila's first contractions were over an hour apart, I think this baby is going to come a lot quicker than Teddy did," Ana nodded. She hadn't asked Christian much about Leila's pregnancy or about her labour but now that she was in the same position she wanted to know. After all, they'd both become pregnant by the same man so there must be some similarities in the labour process.

"How long was she in labour for?" Ana asked, lounging against the back of the tub as Christian cupped his hands with water and poured it over her stomach gently.

"16 hours," Ana winced, "Teddy was a big child, he had a huge head," Christian said making Ana giggle.

"He's perfect," she reprimanded.

"He is now, but let me tell you, he was a big baby, 9 and a half pounds," Christian grinned as he remembered his boy first coming out and the distinctive voice of a nurse saying he was a 'big boy'. Ana gulped. She hoped her little angel wasn't going to be that big.

During her bath, Ana had one more contraction 23 minutes after the last one and by that point Christian knew that they needed to start getting their things together. He phoned his parents asking them to come to the hospital before waking Teddy up. He was going to phone someone to come and look after his son but he was sure his parents wouldn't mind looking after him in the waiting room. He texted Elliot and Mia telling his brother to bring Kate before grabbing Ana's labour bag from the sitting room. She'd had it prepared all week ready for this moment. When Christian got back upstairs Ana was lying on the bed wearing an oversized jumper and some comfy leggings.

"Is it time to go yet?" Ana asked. He knew they should probably wait until the contractions were a little closer together since the hospital was only a few miles away but he couldn't leave his wife-to-be waiting any longer.

"Yes baby, it's time to go," Christian let Teddy run ahead to the car before helping Ana down the stairs and outside. He sat her down in the passenger seat before strapping Teddy in the back and putting the bag in the boot.

"Are you ok, mama?" Teddy asked, his voice clearly mixed with sleep but very concerned all the same.

"I'm fine baby, mama is going to have the baby," she said. That perked a sleepy Teddy up and all the way to the hospital the little boy was asking questions about his new sister.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by the very excited Grey family and Kate. Teddy went to Carrick and Grace and Christian went into the room with Ana whilst the rest of the family waited outside for any news. Ana was greeted by doctor Green who told her they would have to wait until the contractions were just a few minutes apart before she could start to push.

"You're doing so well baby," Christian said as he helped Ana change into a medical gown. She'd been given a room on the maternity wing and they could hear other mothers giving birth. One was clearly having a terrible time and was screaming a lot and Christian could see from Ana's face that she was scared.

"I'm nervous Christian," she told him looking up at him with heart melting blue eyes. He helped her into the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be, I'm going to be with you this whole time. I'm not going to leave you and just think, we're going to meet our little girl soon," he said softly knowing it would perk her up.

"Oh you two are so adorable. I'm so excited," Grace said clasping Ana's other hand. Ana had wanted Grace in the delivery room with her. Not only had she experienced giving birth three times but Ana also saw her as a mother figure. They had grown close and Grace had been over the moon when Ana asked if she wanted to be there and help her through it.

"So am I," Ana giggled.

"A granddaughter, my first granddaughter. Oh you two will make such a beautiful baby …" Grace rambled on for a while and Ana and Christian looked at each other the whole time, big smiles on their faces … until Ana had another contraction. It was longer than the last few and it made her eyes water in pain. The next few contractions were closer together and even more painful.

"It hurts," she managed to breath as burning pain coursed through her body.

"I know baby, I know," he said brushing her hair off her face.

"You don't know Christian, you have no idea," she griped back. Christian had been warned about this by his mother when Leila was pregnant and she had warned him again this time around. The mood swings due to the pain. He expected it, he didn't care if she wanted to snap at him, he just hated that he couldn't take her pain away.

"You're right, I can't but I know how strong and brave you are." He replied, his voice calm and soothing even as pain surged through her.

"I can't do this,"

"Yes you can," Christian replied, kissing her hand.

Dr Green came through the door a second later with another nurse at her side.

"Let's see how far you are along, when was your last contraction?" Dr Green asked.

"A few moments ago," Ana managed to say, gritting her teeth. The doctor nodded. Ana was given something for the pain and then Dr Green checked her.

"You're ready," she said popping her head up and looking at Ana, "you can start pushing in a moment." The doctor got ready and Christian and Grace both soothed Ana.

"Okay, push," Dr Green instructed. Ana started to push as hard as she could. She felt beads of sweat and exhaustion overcome her after a few moments and stopped for a rest.

"You can do it baby, keep going sweet girl," Christian said kissing her temple.

"Shut up! you are never coming near me ever again Christian Grey," Ana spat glaring at him. He knew it was the pain talking but that didn't stop his heart from falling in his chest. He looked up as Grace started to laugh.

"That's my girl," she said winking at Ana.

"Do you think you can push again now Ana?" asked an amused Dr Green. She'd heard that from soo many pregnant mothers but it still never got old seeing the look on the fathers face. Ana barely nodded and then her face contorted again as she started to push.

"Good, you're doing brilliantly. I can see your little ones head," Dr Green beamed, "It's a big head so we're going to have to help you a little,"

Ana glared at Christian who looked at her sheepishly secretly wishing he hadn't told her about Leila's pregnancy.

"So it's you with the big head gene. I should have know judging by the size of your dick," Ana growled. The whole room went silent and then Grace, Dr Green and the nurse started to laugh. Oddly enough it was a compliment but it didn't feel that way. In fact he sort of wished he could run out of the room right now. His fiancé had just told a room full of women, including his mother, something about himself that they didn't really need to know. He blushed beat red.

He went to open his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by a glare from his mother telling him to shut up and just forget about it. So he let out a breath and the silence was broken by Dr Green telling Ana to push again. She gripped Christians hand and pushed hard and the next thing they heard was a wail as their little angel was pulled out of her and into the world.

Christian cut the umbilical chord and Ana got to hold her for a moment before their baby was taken to be cleaned and charted whilst Christian sat by Ana's side holding her hand. She was exhausted, weak and unbelievably happy. As soon as she heard the wail of her baby she'd been relieved beyond belief and although she barely got to glance at her, she knew that she was beautiful. Grace had gone with the nurse to make sure Phoebe was ok whilst Christian stayed with her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before," Ana mumbled, reaching out to stroke the stubble that coated his jaw.

"It's fine, although I don't think I can ever look Dr Green in the eye again after what you said about my dick. Next time we're here we'll have to get another OB," Christian said with a smirk.

"Let's just enjoy the one's we have before we think of having anymore," Ana sighed. She'd just pushed a child out of her and wasn't particularly looking forward to ever having to do it again.

"I'm so proud of you Ana," Christian said leaning down to peck her lips.

A moment later the door opened revealing Grace holding a little bundle in her arms. She was in tears and looking at the bundle with so much love.

"Here she is, isn't she beautiful?" Grace asked handing the baby to Ana. Christian and Ana both gasped when they saw her up close. It was one thing to see her when she was covered in blood and screaming and another to see their fresh, clean baby.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Ana breathed, her eyes filling up with tears as she looked at the life she'd created. She was looking around the room in awe at her surroundings and her hands were reaching out for Ana. She had a head of thick brown hair and her fathers eyes, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Christian, she has your eyes," Ana said looking between two sets of identical gray eyes.

"She has your hair colour and pouty lips," Christian replied stroking a finger town his baby girls face and then kissing her forehead.

Ana felt tears rolling down her face before she even realised and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She never thought she'd have this - a family, a husband, a child of her own but now, as she looked down on the beautiful face of her daughter, she felt complete. Nothing else mattered now. She had everything she could ever hope for. Phoebe Grace Grey was the missing piece and now that it had been filled, she'd never been so happy.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up is the final chapter and epilogue :)**


	26. And they lived happily ever after

_Six weeks later_

"Is she asleep?" Ana asked, coming to the door of her daughters nursery with a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

"Nearly," Christian whispered back, rocking their baby daughter in his arms. He smiled down at her, kissing her little button nose and working his way to each of her cheeks as her eyes started to close. He gazes down at his little girl with so much love in his eyes. How did he ever exist without her. He looked up at the woman who had made all of his dreams come true and she smiled at him. That soft, beaming smile showing her love for him with a simple look.

He looked back at the angel who whose eyes were now barely open and hummed gently while still rocking her slowly.

"What song is that your humming?" Ana asked, coming into the room with a sleepy Teddy listening to his father's voice with rapt attention.

"It's the theme tune from beauty and the beast," Christian said softly as he finished the song, "Leila used to hum it to Ted sometimes when he was restless and it would send him straight to sleep."

"It's beautiful," Ana whispered, stroking a lock of hair from her daughters face and kissing her forehead. "And it's put Phoebe right to sleep."

Christian put the baby in her cot and then turned on her starlight mobile so that it spun gently projecting stars all over the room.

"Goodnight angel," he whispered as Ana whispered the same, kissing her forehead. They closed the door and then Ana took Teddy to his bedroom with Christian following close behind them.

"Are you sleepy little man?" she whispered in his ear, he held on tightly to her and nodded his head. She hadn't been able to hold him like this for a few weeks after giving birth and she'd missed it immensely. There was nothing quite like holding your child in your arms.

"Let's get you in bed then," Christian pulled back the duvet and Ana gently laid Teddy on the bed, then both tugging the covers back over him.

"Night son," Christian whispered kissing Teddy's hair.

"Night daddy," Ted replied, his eyes closed and his voice full of exhaustion.

"Bonne nuit mon chéri," (goodnight my darling) Ana said kissing Teddy's cheek but he was asleep before he could reply. Christian chuckled as a loud breathy sigh came from his little boy and then helped Ana up from the bed.

"Are you excited to go back to work tomorrow?" Ana asked, smiling as Christian wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close to him when they stopped outside Teddy's room.

"No, I wish I could stay here with you three," he replied kissing her neck softly. Christian had taken some time off to be with his family. Ana had been trying to catch up on her lessons for the last week and Christian had helped by either taking the baby for a while so she had some time to herself or helping her with the actual work she was doing.

"I wish you could stay here too," Ana mumbled against his neck, her hands rubbing his back gently. "I've been spoiled these last few weeks having you around all of the time," Christian hummed in agreement stroking her hair gently.

"Maybe I should just call in sick," he said smiling when the lips that had been kissing his neck turned into a wide grin.

"If you do that you'll never go back. The kids and I will keep you hostage here," she joked earning a snort of laughter from Christian.

"I love you," he said taking her face in his hands.

"I love you too," she replied leaning up on her tiptoes to peck his lips. "Now Mr Grey, our children are tucked up in bed and I could really do with some cuddling. How would you feel about that?" she asked with a cheeky smile on her face, gripping his fingers and pulling him towards their bedroom.

"I'd be happy to cuddle you all night long future Mrs Grey," was the coy reply as Christian quickly lifted her into his arms making her squeal in surprise before laying her gently on the bed.

He grabbed a thick comforter from the top of the wardrobe since it was a cold night and Ana made sure the baby monitor was on properly before he climbed into bed beside her pulling her against him - her back to his chest. She could feel his warmth surrounding her and let out a contented sigh.

"I'll never get tired of being able to hold you," Christian said softly, kissing her neck just below her ear.

"I love you holding me," was the sleepy reply as the soft body in his arms moved as close as possible until there wasn't an inch of room between them before her breathing started to slow. With one last glance at the baby monitor to check, Phoebe was still asleep, he laid his head down and fell into a contented sleep.

The next morning, Christian's phone alarm vibrating on the bedside table was an unwelcome wake up call. He quickly shut it before it could wake Ana and leaned over to peck her cheek receiving a sleepy 'mmm' in reply. He stretched and then heard his baby daughter babbling in the monitor. Tonight was only the second night since she'd been at home that she'd made it through more than six hours without waking up and he was grateful because it meant that Ana got a full nights rest.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on a T-shirt before padding along the hallway to his daughters room. He smiled when he saw her, she was looking up at him with an identical pair of shining gray eyes. She kicked her legs and arms when she saw him and he reached down to pick her up.

"Good morning sweet girl," he whispered kissing her forehead. "Did you sleep well?" he asked rocking her gently in his arms. She looked up at him awe and he smiled, unable to plant another kiss on her soft rosy cheek.

"Let's go and get you some milk and get you changed," he said taking her to the table in her nursery. He changed her and then went to check on Teddy who was still fast asleep spread out like a starfish on the bed. He took Phoebe downstairs and into the kitchen, holding her as he prepared a bottle of milk from the bags that Ana had pumped. At first she hated the bottle but now that she'd drank from it a few times, it wasn't too hard getting her to take it.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" he asked as he noticed the first signs of irritation in her face. He wanted to avoid a tearful morning if he could so quickly prepared the milk and let out a sigh of relief when she eagerly drank from the bottle.

"Good girl," he praised rubbing her back as she drank.

"Is she ok?" Ana asked sleepily from behind him. He turned when he felt her hand on his back and looked down in concern.

"She's fine, just a little hungry. I've changed her. We didn't wake you did we?" he asked. Ana smiled and shook her head, taking Phoebe once she'd drank enough of the milk for her morning kisses.

"No, I think I just have an inner sensor that tells me when you're not in the bed with me," she joked closing her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her, "I'll take her for a while so you can get ready for work," she said, "do you want some breakfast?"

"I'd love some, I'll be back down soon," he said, winked at her before heading up for a shower. Ana put some toast in the toaster and put on the coffee machine so that Christian could have some and then went to wake Teddy up. He was going to his playgroup in a few hours and she knew how cranky he'd be if he overslept.

"Morning baby boy," she said sitting on the edge of his bed and placing Phoebe next to him. She giggling and rolled around waking Teddy up in the process.

"Mama, Pe Pe woke me," he whined trying to hold onto the last dregs of sleep.

"I know sweetheart," she said kissing his forehead and hair as he climbed into her lap. "I'll make you some breakfast," he nodded against her and jumped down from her lap, taking her free hand when Ana had grabbed Phoebe from the bed.

They were downstairs eating breakfast when Christian came downstairs in his suit. He'd shaved and was freshly showered, his hair deliciously wavy. Ana bit her lip when she saw him and Christian felt his erection stir in his pants. _Down boy, she's still healing._ He scolded himself. She was so beautiful though stood there in the kitchen with their two children making breakfast in a silky robe, not a drop of makeup on her skin. She could turn him on with just a look and he knew he'd struggle to concentrate all day knowing she was at home with Teddy and Phoebe.

"You look handsome," she complimented him.

"You always look stunning, this morning is no exception," he winked at her before sitting down, receiving a kiss on the cheek for his words and a hug from his son.

"So smooth," Ana smirked handing him some toast.

"Thank you baby, what do you all have planned today?" he asked the table knowing Ana was the only one who had any clue what they'd be doing.

"Well, Grandpa is coming to take Teddy to his playgroup in a little while and Phoebe and I are going shopping later on," Ana answered sitting Phoebe on her lap while Christian helped Teddy cut his eggs into bite size chunks.

"That sounds fun, I wish I could come along with you," Christian said, washing down his breakfast with some coffee. After he'd finished eating he gave Teddy and Phoebe hugs and kisses saying he'd see them later but Teddy seemed to hold on extra tight.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Christian asked, kneeling down when Teddy refused to move from hanging onto his father's legs after he'd put him down.

"You coming back?" he asked softly, eyes watery and tired. Christian furrowed his brows and looked up at Ana who was holding a content Phoebe in her arms swaying her gently.

"Of course I am son, I'll be back to eat dinner with you," Christian said, taking Teddy's little hand in his. Teddy nodded and smiled before returning to his breakfast.

"I wonder what that was about," Christian said, standing up and putting an arm around Ana.

"I think he's gotten used to having you home and he doesn't like the change," Ana replied, glancing at Teddy who seemed fine now if not a little bit tired.

"Maybe it will just take some getting used to, once we're all back in a routine it should be fine," Christian replied, worried about his son.

"Don't worry babe, he'll be fine," Ana said, kissing his cheek, "we love you and we'll see you later,"

"I love you too," Christian kissed her lips and then Phoebe's forehead. With one final goodbye to Teddy he went and got into his car to drive to work.

Ana cleared up the kitchen and Teddy went to get ready for the day, Ana helping him comb his hair before leaving him to watch TV while she went to bathe Phoebe. After bathing and changing Phoebe and getting ready for the day herself, she heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to open it.

"Good morning," Carrick said as she opened the door. He reached out for Phoebe while Ana shouted for Teddy to grab his backpack. He would only be gone for a few hours but still liked to make sure he had everything he could possibly need.

"How are you today Ana?" Carrick asked, "you seem well rested, is Phoebe sleeping well?"

"She gave me a full night's sleep last night, she only woke up when Christian got up to get ready for work," Ana replied, helping Teddy put his backpack straps over his shoulders.

"Be a good boy today ok?" she said, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"I will Mama," Teddy replied, grabbing his grandfather's hand. He loved playgroup. He'd made friends there and there was always loads of toys and activities to do. He also loved telling everybody about his new sister. Ana took Phoebe back from Carrick after he'd finish cooing over her and then said her goodbyes. She put Phoebe down for her nap soon after and packed a bag ready for going shopping.

Phoebe didn't sleep for long and woke up crying meaning a change of nappy and a feeding. Ana was just getting the pram ready for this trip when the doorbell rang again. She looked at the time and at the door confused. Teddy shouldn't be back for at least three hours.

She picked Phoebe up from where she sat in his bouncy chair and opened the door revealing a rather tall woman and a man of a similar height. They were both in their late 60s at least and both wore identical expressions of shock and surprise.

"Oh goodness," the woman exclaimed upon seeing Ana and then the baby who was fidgeting in her arms. She was English as well, Ana wondered if they were friends with the Grey family.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, trying to be polite even though secretly she was wondering what the hell these two people were doing here and why they were staring at her and Phoebe as though they were aliens.

"Erm, we were looking for Christian Grey," the man said pulling out a slip of paper, "we were told that he moved here a while ago and given this address," he looked at the number on the front of the house just to be sure before looking back at Ana.

"Yes this is where he lives, but he's at work at the moment," Ana said.

"Ok, could you tell us what time he might be home? We'd really like to see him," Ana was about to ask why but Phoebe started screaming in her arms and that distracted the three adults who turned to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and Ana could tell she needed another nappy change.

"He'll be home by six at the latest if you want to try again then," Ana said struggling with Phoebe and just wanting these two strangers to leave.

"Six? Thank you so much, we'll be back then," Ana saw them walk away mumbling to each other. Every so often they'd turn to look at her and then they got into their car and headed off. Ana went and changed Phoebe again and then called Christian. It went straight to answerphone and Ana hoped that he'd call her as soon as he was free to do so.

"Come on ma petite princesse," Ana hummed picking Phoebe up from the changing table and taking her downstairs to put her in the pram. Once she was bundled up Ana pushed the pram out and they walked up the road to where there was a hypermarket. After grabbing everything they needed and taking a quick trip to the local bakery to get some sweet treats and bread for the kitchen, they headed home.

Ana put everything away into the cupboards and then tried to do some work while she kept a careful eye on Phoebe. Grace had offered to look after her when Ana was ready to go back to class but she knew that wouldn't be for a while yet. She wasn't prepared to leave her daughter yet and could continue to work at home until exams came. Carrick brought Teddy home who excitedly started telling Ana about his day before Christian phoned her back.

"Hello?" she said, trying to balance the phone on her ear as Teddy climbed into her lap being gentle as his father told him to.

"Hi sweetheart. Sorry, I've only just got out of my lectures. I'm heading home soon though. Everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything's fine. I just had some visitors at the door earlier. They didn't say who they were only that they knew you and would be back when you were home later. They were a couple and the man had a piece of paper in his pocket with our address on it," Ana told him. She heard Christian hum down the phone as though he was trying to think who it could be.

"Did you say they were coming back?" he asked. She could hear him closing and zipping up his briefcase getting ready to leave and felt a tingle of excitement that he was on his way home.

"Yes, later on, they seemed desperate to see you," Ana replied.

"Ok, well I'm sure it's nothing baby. I'm not expecting anyone, where they English or French?" he asked.

"English."

"Oh well, maybe they know my parents?" that had been Ana's first thought too, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though, I'll see you soon babe, love you."

"I love you too," she said before clicking off the phone. Teddy looked up at her when she was off the phone.

"Daddy?" he asked uncertainly.

"Daddy's on his way home," a wide smile broke out of the little boy's face and Ana stroked his cheek.

Christian got home around thirty minutes later and was greeted by little feet scrambling from the couch to meet him at the door.

"Daddy!" Teddy shouted when he saw him, not slowing down and holding his arms in the air to be picked up. Christian was more than happy to oblige his son, reaching down and lifting him into his arms and smothering him with kisses.

"How are you little man? Did you have fun at playgroup?" he asked tickling him.

"Yeah! We played car!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Teddy continued to ramble about his day when Christian saw Ana walked towards him with their daughter in her arms. She was a vision, so beautiful and mothering. He would never get enough of seeing her like this. He loved her so much his heart melted just from looking at her. She'd ruined him for anyone else the first time she'd walked into that bar three years ago and his mind had been reeling ever since. Now, here she was, his fiancé and the mother of the most beautiful little girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. _I could get used to_ this.

"Hi baby," Ana said leaning over to kiss him. "Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Any day is a good day when I get to come home to my three favourite people," he said, squeezing Teddy a little tighter as he clung to him, an arm around his neck and a toy car in his hand he was 'driving' in the air.

"Come on Ted, let your dad take his coat off," Ana said taking Teddys hand once he'd jumped out of his father's arms and leading him away. Christian smiled wistfully, quickly removing his coat and putting down his briefcase before following the sound of laughter into the kitchen where Teddy was trying and failing to help Ana make dinner and Phoebe was cooing in her bouncy chair.

"Come here princess, I've missed you today," he said, lifting her out of the chair and holding her gently in his arms. She smelled like talc and cotton and closed her eyes when he rested her against his chest. Ana smiled at the scene.

"You look hot like that," she said while gently batting Teddy's hands away from getting too close to the stove.

"Holding our daughter?" he asked, a soft smile on his face. His eyes were deeply content and brimming with happiness as he looked at his family.

"Yes, there's no better sight," Ana confessed.

"I love seeing you holding our children as well, almost as much as I love holding you," he informed her.

"You have a way with words, Mr Grey," Ana teased, putting Teddy into a chair at the table.

"Only with you," he winked, putting Phoebe back in her bouncy chair and putting his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips that had her mind spinning and her breath raspy.

They ate dinner together at the table and then Christian went to get changed, taking Phoebe with him so he could change her nappy and put her down for her evening nap. He was pulling on a fresh pair of boxer shorts when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Will you get that baby?" he called. His mind cast back to earlier when Ana had informed him of her strange visitors and he wondered if they had returned.

Ana opened the door with Teddy on her hip and forced a smile as she saw the couple who had been here earlier in the day. She was even more taken aback when the woman immediately exclaimed Teddy's name.

"Oh there's my Teddy bear, I haven't seen you in so long," the woman reached out to brush Teddy's cheek and Teddy pulled away in alarm, not knowing who this strange woman was or why she was trying to touch him. He looked to Ana for help in understanding but Ana was none the wiser herself.

"Christian!" she called hoping he'd be able to shed more light on the situation. If he didn't know who they were either then she wasn't sure what they were doing here or how they knew Teddy. She held onto the idea that there were Grace's friends but why would they be here without Grace? And why would Grace not have giving them some warning or at least told them who they were!

Ana felt her body sag in relief when she heard the sound of her fiancé's feet against the wooden floor of the hallway. She felt the touch of his hand on her back and then heard his voice.

"Everything ok bab..." he stopped when he saw who was at the door, his body tensing behind her and his voice stuttering.

"Christian," the woman said happily, the man also grinned when he saw him. "We couldn't believe how big Teddy is now, he must be three years old and such a handsome body, he looks just like you,"

"What are doing here?" Christian growled. _So he does know who they are_ Ana thought.

"We're here to see you, I know it's been a while son but …" the man started but was cut off by a growl.

"No, the time to see me would have been when I was all alone as a single father trying to look after my son. The time to see me would have been the day your daughter died when I was in bits on the floor by her bedside and you ignored me. Or maybe on my son's first birthday that I invited you to? Or maybe you could have returned one of my calls? Or one of my mothers calls? Or replied to one of the pictures I sent of Teddy? That would have been the time for talking. Not now," Christian spat.

Ana could feel the tension in Christians body and the fire in his words and she couldn't blame him if what he'd said was really true. She'd already pieced together that the couple in front of her were Leila's parents and Christian had never spoken about them before. He'd spoken and continued to speak about Leila but he'd never really mentioned her parents and now she knew why.

She reached with her free hand to take Christian's and laced her fingers through his hoping to convey in actions rather than words that she was there for him and loved him. Unfortunately, the woman before them saw the action and gave Ana a false smile, her eyes hard and glassy.

"Well it certainly looks like a lot has happened since we last saw each other Christian. Aren't you going to introduce us," she asked, nodding towards Ana.

"I'm Ana, I'm Christian's fiancé," Ana said proudly. She heard rather than saw the gasp that came from both the man and the woman.

"Fiancé?" the man exclaimed.

"Yes," Ana nodded.

"And the baby you were holding when we came earlier?" the man asked.

"Our daughter," Ana replied. The woman gulped and looked like she wanted to vomit and the man didn't look much better.

"Well, I'm Judith and this is Gareth and we're Christian's .. first wife's parents," the woman said, stuttering on the word 'first'.

"It's nice to meet you," Ana nodded, trying her best to be polite despite the obvious tension arising between everyone. Teddy squirming in Ana's arms clearly not liking the atmosphere broke the tension a little.

"Oh let me take him," Judith said stepping forward to take Teddy from Ana's arms but was quickly cut off by Christian's arm coming in front of them.

"No, you've acted like he doesn't even exist for the best part of his life," Christian said angrily, taking Teddy from Ana's arms and holding him protectively. Ana was immensely relieved, she didn't particularly want to hand Teddy over to these strangers even if they were technically his grandparents.

"Christian please," Gareth begged, "just let us in for a minute, we just want to talk that's all."

"The time for talking was three years ago Gareth, it's too late now," Christian said, his tone concise but not angry now that he had Teddy in his arms.

"It's never too late Christian. We just want to be in Teddy's life now. We've made mistakes, everyone has and we're sorry. I'm sorry we weren't there for both of you after Leila's … death. I'm sorry that you had to go through it on your own. But we were heartbroken. Our daughter has just died," Judith tried to reason.

"And I'd just lost my wife but you didn't see me shunning my son," Christian spat. Judith sighed.

"Please Christian, just hear us out."

Ana, who had been quiet and tried to listen and understand both sides was conflicted. Part of her wanted to shut the door on these two people who were causing her love such upset and pain and another part of her thought that they should at least be allowed to talk.

The words Judith said had resonated with her - 'we've made mistakes, everyone has'. She'd certainly made mistakes, she'd made mistakes with Christian at the start of their relationship by not telling him how she felt. She made a mistake in not telling him about Andrew at the ball and not telling him that she thought she was being followed which had led to him being shot and them both being in danger. She'd made tons of mistakes and Christian had always given her chances to absolve them.

She knew that he did that because he was in love with her as she was him and would do anything for her. He had a deep, unrestrained love for her that both frightened and exhilarated her. She never knew how much one person could love or be loved until she met Christian and she would always be on his side in battle no matter what but did that mean she couldn't try to reason with him? Would he be angry? She hoped not.

"Sweetheart, why don't we just let them come in for a few minutes? If nothing is resolved then they can leave but a few minutes won't do any harm," she reasoned. Her heart broke when she saw a hint of betrayal in his eyes and she reached out to stroke him arm hoping to show that she wasn't on their side, she just wanted to resolve whatever had hurt him so much. She watched as the betrayal he had felt for mere moments left his eyes leaving a flood of love and devotion and he wordlessly gave her a nod.

"Fine," Christian said putting Teddy down and telling him to go and play in his room for a while. Teddy did so, running off up the stairs and Christian put his arm around Ana.

"I'm right here Christian, I'm always here baby," she whispered, kissing his bicep and wrapping her arms around him as they headed into the sitting room, Judith and Gareth following behind. Ana could _feel_ Judith's icy stare even if she couldn't see it and it made her wonder why she'd just done that when the woman clearly didn't like her or respect her relationship with Christian. _This is not going to end well_ she thought as she sat down next to Christian on the sofa leaving Gareth and Judith to sit on the arm chairs opposite.

"You have a lovely home. I was so surprised to find out you lived in France." Judith said.

"I needed to get away," Christian replied shortly, not giving either of them an inch. He moved closer to Ana needing her comfort. He placed his hand on her knee and she took it in both of hers, clutching it in her lap and wrapping their fingers together. She gave him an encouraging smile and he put his other arm around her shoulders. She could feel his demeanour relax slightly and knew it was because she was there to comfort him.

"I see, do you still teach?" Judith asked.

"Yes, I teach English literature at a university here," Christian replied, a little less tense thanks to Ana's presence and comfort beside him.

"That's great," she said, giving him a rather forced smile. "And when did .. this … happen," she said tersely nodding between them as though she couldn't even bare to give their relationship a name.

"We got engaged a few months ago," Ana replied, when Christian didn't seem like he was going to.

"That's … lovely," Judith struggled to say the word, casting a dismayed look at her husband before turning back to the couple.

"Christian, we're here because we wanted to see Teddy," Gareth said.

"Why would I let you see my son when you're just going to leave him again?" Christian asked sourly. Gareth sighed.

"We're here to stay Christian. We have nothing left. Leila's gone, we're retired, all we have left in the world is that little boy," he tried to explain but Christian wasn't having any of it.

"So you just come up here and expect me to welcome you with open arms?" Christian asked shaking his head.

"No, not at all. We know it will take time for you to trust us again but please? Just let us see him for a while. We promise that after today we won't bother you again until you're ready for us to see him again. Maybe he could come and stay at our place for a while one day? We've brought lots of toys and presents for him in the back of the car. We have three years to make up for," Judith said sadly.

Before Christian could speak again he heard Teddy's voice from upstairs.

"Mama! Mama!" he was shouting excitedly, "I build car!"

"If you'll excuse me," Ana said to a very shocked Judith and Gareth. She kissed Christian's cheek telling him she wouldn't be long before heading upstairs to see Teddy.

"He calls her his mother?" Judith spat angrily, "my daughter is his mother, not your current fling Christian. How dare you disrespect my daughter's memory like that!"

"First of all, that is my fiancé you're talking about and the mother of my _children._ Secondly, I have not disrespected your daughter's memory at all. I did and will always have love for Leila but Teddy needs a mother. We still talk about Leila and her photograph is in Teddy's room. He knows who she is but Ana is his mother as well, he adores her. And finally, how dare you come here trying to make me feel bad for moving on and giving my son a good life," he growled angrily.

"I'm not happy about this Christian. What would Leila think if she knew? Have you ever thought of that?" Judith said shortly.

"Of course I have but I know that she'd have wanted me to be happy and for our son to be well cared for and loved and we have that with Ana. And as for you not being happy, I'm not particularly thrilled with you being here Judith, but we can't always get what makes us happy," Christian shrugged giving her an angry glare.

"Judith, calm down will you?" Gareth said, clearly seeing how close Christian was to sending them out the door without ever looking back.

"Are you seriously ok with this?" Judith asked her husband.

"No but he's right, Teddy needs a mother." Gareth replied. Judith sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry for letting it get out of hand there," she admitted, "we just wanted to see Teddy."

Christian put his head in his hands and sighed. He thought about what he should do. He pictured what Leila would have done in this situation. She'd have wanted him to forgive her parents and let them see their grandchild. After all, they were just as heartbroken if not more so by her death than he was.

On the other hand, what if they just left again? Teddy would get close to them and then they'd just leave and Christian would be left to pick up the pieces. At Least he'd have Ana by his side though, and Phoebe. God he loved them. What harm could a few minutes with his son do? They just wanted to give him presents and dote on him? And then if they never came back Teddy would forget them anyway.

"Fine, you can see him," Christian said and he watched as Judith and Gareth both let out a huge sigh of relief and broke out into grateful smiles.

"Oh thank you Christian," Judith said.

"Wait here," he said, leaving the room and climbing the stairs. He could hear Ana and Teddy's voices coming from his son's room and felt the tension and anger in his body melt away as he opened the door and saw them cuddling on his bed while reading a story.

"Are you two ok?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. A pair of gray and a pair of blue eyes looked up at him.

"We're fine, are you ok?" she asked as he came and sat down on the end of Teddy's bed, lifting Ana's feet into his lap. He nodded but Ana still looked concerned.

"You shouted daddy," Teddy said looking at his father, "it was loud, mama and I heard you," Christian smiled sadly and took Teddy into his arms.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to shout," he said stroking a hand down Teddy's back, "I love you so much, you know that don't you?" he whispered in Teddy's ear. His son nodded and nearly hit him in the nose as he threw his arms around his neck.

"Love you daddy," he mumbled against Christian's neck.

"Son, those two people downstairs are your grandparents." Christian explained, "and they have some presents for you."

"For me?" Teddy asked puzzled.

"Yes," Christian nodded, "they want to spend some time with you and give you some new toys. Do you think you would like that?" Christian asked. Teddy looked uncertain for a moment as he looked between Ana and Christian. Ana gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded still a little unsure.

"Good boy," Christian said, lifting Teddy into his arms, "I'll be back in a minute baby," he said, leaning down to give Ana a kiss and letting Teddy receive a kiss from her as well.

"Come on little man," Christian took Teddy downstairs and noticed that his son was clinging onto his quite tightly, "don't be nervous son, they've just got some presents for you," Teddy nodded but didn't lessen his grip on his father.

When Christian entered the sitting room he noticed that Judith and Gareth must have gone out to the car and got Teddy's presents because the couch was covered in beautifully wrapped gifts. It was like Christmas in March and Teddy's eyes widened considerably and he relaxed a lot when he saw them.

"Wow," he exclaimed making his grandparent's chuckle.

"Hi Teddy, I'm your grandma Judith and this is your papa Gareth," Judith said sweetly as Christian put him hands on his sons shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze. At first, Teddy kept looking up at his father for help and clung to his legs but when Gareth handed him a present and sat down on the floor to help him open it, Teddy went to him and started to tear at the paper. He excitedly opened a toy train and showed his father before Gareth grabbed the next present. When Christian thought it was safe to leave them for a while he looked at Judith who was enamoured by his little boy.

"I won't be far, just shout if you need anything," he said.

"I will, thank you so much Christian, you won't regret this," she said throwing her arms around his neck. He tentatively patterned her back before heading out of the room and up the stairs. He went in search for Ana looking in Teddy's room first and then his sleeping daughter's. He was about to look in the bedroom when a hard reached out of the bathroom door and tugged him in, shutting it behind them. Soft hands pushed him back against the door and even softer lips found his.

"Mmm hello," he mumbled against his love's smiling lips.

"Bonjour mon amour," (hello my love) she whispered when they parted, her sparkling blue eyes looking into his own.

"I'm sorry about all of this Ana, I can't believe they've just shown up and …" Christian was cut off by his fiancé grabbing his crotch. She giggled at his shocked reaction to her touch and then started to massage him through his pants.

"You've been tense all evening since you've been home," she said, kissing from his ear to his jaw and then gently sucking on her neck, her fingers going to his tie and pulling it down a little to expose the alcove just below his Adams apple which she loved to kiss.

"What are you doing baby?" he slurred, his fingers going to her hips and digging into her skin. He certainly didn't mind what she was doing - in fact, he loved it but he was aware that Teddy, Judith and Gareth were just downstairs.

"I'm reinforcing good behaviour," she said with a wink before sinking to her knees and unbuckling his belt. He fell back against the door his knees becomming weak as she took him out of his boxers and stroked him a few times. He looked down at her just as she was about to lick the head of his dick and groaned at the look of lust in her eyes.

"You don't know what you do to me, you don't even know how much I need you," he moaned as she licked him up and down.

"I think I do," she teased looking down at his dick and then back up at him with a smirk on her lips.

"So cheeky," he said running his hand along her jaw, "and … oh fuck," her mouth surrounded his cock and his whole body convulsed with pleasure. It didn't take her long to make him come and even less time to straighten him out ready to head back downstairs.

"Is that our new thing?" he asked as she fixed his tie, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her ear with his lips, "are we going to get each other off whenever one of us gets stressed? Because if so, I wholeheartedly accept it," he teased making her giggle.

"Yes, in fact, I might be feeling a little bit stressed right after Teddy goes to bed after today so maybe you can help me with that," she winked, taking his hand and leading him from the bathroom.

"I will happily oblige to heal your stress Mrs Grey," he replied. They couldn't have penetrative sex yet but he was more than happy to make her feel good.

They could hear the unmistakable sound of Teddy laughing and a booming laugh accompanying him which Ana guessed must be Gareth.

"He seems to be having fun," Ana said as they headed downstairs.

"As long as they don't just up and leave again," Christian spat. Ana stopped them and reached up to touch Christian's jaw turning his eyes to hers.

"It won't matter because you have me now, and Phoebe, and your parents and your brother and sister. You have all of us. You and Teddy will never be on your own again Christian. I promise you," her words affected him deeply and she could see tears shining in his eyes. Throughout most of her life she had been lonely, she lost her parents young and the only real person she ever had until Christian was Kate. She never thought that Christian had felt like that before and somehow, she felt even more connected to him and even more in love with him that ever because of it.

"I love you," she whispered, reaching up on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Oh Ana, god I love you," he crushed her to him kissing her passionately and she could feel the emotions he was feeling through his kiss - sadness, happiness, anger and remorse - a myriad of conflicted feelings all breaking through their kiss so that she could taste exactly how he felt. Her feet were in the air and her arms around his neck when they broke apart and he smiled at her before putting her back on her feet.

"You sure know how to woo a girl," she teased him.

"I should hope so," he winked back before taking her hand and walking into the sitting room.

Teddy was on the floor with Gareth and Judith was taking pictures of them as Teddy played with his toys.

"Are you having fun son?" Christian asked from the doorway, putting his arm around Ana's waist and pulling her in front of him so that he could hold her close. He needed her close after the emotional conversation they'd just had.

"Yeah daddy, Elmo!" Teddy said waving a large movable Elmo figure in his hand.

"Thank you for this Christian," Judith said coming over to them, "and Ana, I'm sorry I judge you so soon. You must understand that it was a shock to see Christian had moved on and you and Teddy were so close but I understand now that Teddy needs a mother. He raves about you. It is good that you are in their lives and I hope we can be friends?" Judith said hopefully.

"Of course we can," Ana smiled taking Judith's hand when she offered it and squeezing it.

"We should be heading off but can we come and see Teddy some time next week?" she asked. Christian nodded.

"Yes," Christian nodded. Judith smiled and turned to say goodbye to Teddy. Phoebe decided to wake up as they were leaving so Ana went up to sooth her taking Teddy with her.

Christian walked Judith and Garrett to the door.

"I'm trusting you both again, please don't hurt my son. He's older now, if he gets attached to you both like his is to his other grandparents and you just leave, it will affect him," Christian explained.

"We won't Christian, I promise you," Garett said patting Christian's shoulder, "thank you for giving us another chance,"

Christian nodded watching them leave and get in their car. He just hoped that he hadn't made a mistake letting them into Teddy's life again. But even if he had, he wasn't on his own anymore. When Leila died he had been all alone with his baby son. Now, he had a fiancé, his son and his daughter. His family. Leila's parents arriving had been shown him just how far he had come. He was willing to let people in again, give people second chances and he was happy ... so happy. And with his family by his side he knew that he could get through anything.

 **Epilogue**

 **3 years later**

The bell on the shop door dinged as another customer came in. Ana looked up and smiled as her husband closed the door behind him, flowers in his hands and a smile on his handsome face.

"Bonjour," she said coming out from behind her desk, "Kate? Will you cover the desk please?"

The shop was getting quite full, it usually was when Ana was in the shop, although the hype had died down by now. She sauntered towards her husband and greeted him with a kiss, her eyes glistening with content.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looping her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead and placed his arms around her, the stems of the flowers slightly digging into her back.

"I just thought I'd come and visit my favourite author and give her a kiss," he leaned down to give her a long, lingering kiss, "and to bring her some flowers."

"They're beautiful," Ana said sniffing them.

"They've got nothing on you," Christian winked making his wife giggle.

"Listen, I should be finished here in about 15 minutes if you'll wait around? We could go home together?" Ana said, taking his hand and leading him behind the desk of the shop.

"Of course I'll wait," Christian said, greeting Kate and then grabbing a book off the side, his favourite book. 'Roses et épines' (Roses and thorns). When Ana had her book published last year, neither of them had expected it to be such a hit. He knew his wife was brilliant and so talented but even to him it was a shock. The romantic tale of a poor girl learning to love herself and in turn falling in love herself.

As her book reached the charts and flew from the shelves, Ana decided that she wanted to be part of it, so her and Kate purchased a vacant shop on the high-street and made it into a bookshop. It had been a huge success and Ana was currently working on a sequel to her book. The idea to write all started one evening when she couldn't sleep due to stress.

 **Flashback to 3 years ago**

Christian awoke disoriented. It was still dark outside, and he had a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his baby daughter sleeping on his chest. He smiled and stroked her back softly before turning over to look next to him expecting to see his wife, but he was left disappointed. The sheets next to him were cold. He peeked a look at the clock and saw that it was barely 4am.

He carefully rose from the bed, careful not to wake his little girl and gently lifted her into his arms, heading to her nursery. She curled into him in her sleep and he grinned. There was nothing better than holding one of his children in his arms. He felt eternally blessed to have been given the chance to be a father especially to this little angel and his adorable son who loved more than life itself.

He placed Phoebe in her crib, making sure she was still sleeping peacefully before heading out of the room to find his wife. They had married in spring, a small wedding with just their closest friends and family and it was one of the best days of his life. Seeing Ana waiting at the top of the aisle for him looking like an angel in white still stuck in his mind and made his heart expand in his chest.

He didn't have to look very far – after checking his son's room Christian noticed that a light was on downstairs and after he found her sitting on the couch, a sea of books surrounding her looking stressed and fed up.

"Hi," he whispered from the doorway. She turned to face him, and it was only then that he noticed that she had been crying. There were tear stains on her face and her cheeks were flushed.

"Hi," she whispered back, looking like she was going to burst into tears again at any point. He quickly headed towards the couch and pulled her into his lap, curling his fingers into her hair and kissing her temple. She buried her face in his chest and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked, his eyes scanning the littered textbooks and her laptop.

"There's too much to do. I don't think I can do this Christian. With the kids and missing so much of my course lectures I just feel so behind, and I don't think I can catch up. I've been trying to finish my assignment for the end of the semester, but Phoebe was ill last week and then Teddy got a cold and then I was asked to do more hours at the café. I'm just worn out," Ana admitted, hugging Christian tightly to her. Christian sighed and kissed her hair. She worked so hard and it killed him to see her like this.

"What can I do baby? Tell me what I can do to help you." Christian whispered, pulling her hair back from her face and turning her to face him, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and each of her eyelids. He could see how tired she was, her eyes were red and puffy and he wished he could take away her pain.

"Just hold me," she said softly, "sometimes you and the kids are the only things that keep me sane," her fingers played with his stubble, her body hot against his chest.

"I love you," he mumbled. She breathed the words back to him against his neck.

"Now, what is it that you need to catch up on," he leaned forward and looked at the title on her laptop.

" _A view from a bridge_ ," she said pointing to the screenplay that sat atop a pile of books, "that's what my project is on but I don't have any lecture notes and I don't even know where to begin on the assignment," Ana muttered, leaning back against his shoulder. He could feel how tense she was and kneaded her shoulders, kissing the side of her neck softly.

"Well, it's a good thing that your husband is an English professor and did this book with his class just last week," he winked at her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"But it's unfair if I get your help Christian, I should do it on my own …" Ana started to say but Christian cut her off by kissing her lips quickly.

"Ana, you're stressed and up in the middle of the night doing work because your behind. If I can help you get this done so that you're a little less stressed, then I'm going to help you. Think of it like this, you missed the lectures and now I'm going to tell you what you missed so you can write your assignment," he smiled at her and she nodded letting the corner of her lip curl up.

"You're right. I'm being ridiculous." She grabbed her laptop and showed Christian her question. Christian smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok, let's get this done and get to bed," he said, grabbing her book and opening it at the page they needed. After they had planned out her assignment together and Christian had helped her understand relevant bits of the play, they had a break for a minute. Christian went and grabbed them some tea and then sat back down next to her wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't even know if I want this," she mumbled against his chest, curling her arms around his torso and breathing in his comforting scent. He always smelled delicious.

"Do what baby?" Christian asked. He was pretty sure that she wasn't referring to their relationship, but her words still made him a little tense which made her giggle and turn to kiss his cheek.

"Not you silly, I'll always want you. I mean this degree," Ana admitted, "I just feel like it's too much and I'd rather just go straight into writing, or even illustrating for a writer. I feel like I'm constantly behind," Christian nodded.

"I'll support you in whatever you decide to do. You're so talented in so many things Ana and I'm so proud of you. How many other people would be able to do what you do? You're an amazing mother, you work so hard, you're so clever and brilliant at everything you put your mind to and I think you'd be a great writer," he replied truthfully, stroking his fingers through her hair. She leaned up, resting her hands on his chest and looked into eyes.

"Do you mean that?" she asked. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Of course, I do." He replied honestly. Ana grinned.

"I love you so much," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, humming when she ran her tongue over the seam of his lips seeking entry which he granted her immediately. After a few minutes of kissing Christian pulled back.

"Let's go to bed baby, you need to sleep," he said helping her up from the coach. She yawned and then giggled.

"I agree, although we're not going to get much sleep at this time," she said, wrapping her arms around him and leaning against his shoulder as they walked upstairs.

The couple managed to get into bed at 5.30am and got 2 hours sleep in before the alarm went off. Ana went to class and Christian went to teach after dropped Teddy and Phoebe off at his parent's house. Leila's parents were now part of their routine as well, they had Teddy on Friday for a few hours and they spoiled him rotten making up for the years they'd lost with him.

Ana heading into class and saw that Kate and Lauren had saved her a seat. She went to head up the stairs to meet them but her professor stopped her before she could.

"Je vois que tu as enfin remis ton essai Anastasia. Je vais vous surveiller à partir de maintenant. S'il s'agissait d'un autre élève et que vous ne veniez pas d'avoir un bébé, cela aurait été un échec de l'avoir remis si tard," (I see you finally handed in your essay Anastasia. I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on. If this was any other student and you hadn't just had a baby that would have been a fail for handing it in so late). Ana sighed.

"Je sais professeur. Je suis désolée," (I know professor, I'm sorry) she said, before heading up to see her friends.

"He didn't look happy," Kate said when Ana sat down.

"I know, I miss Christian being my professor, at least he looked hot when I pissed him off," Ana shrugged making Kate giggle. "I was thinking of quitting the course."

"What, Ana you can't! You've wanted to do English literature for as long as I've known you," Kate exclaimed.

"I know but I'm just falling behind and there are other ways to do what I want. The kids come first and I can write in my spare time," Ana explained.

"My parents would happily give you more hours at the café if you wanted them Ana," Lauren said with a smile.

"That would be great. And then I will see how it goes, if I don't manage to succeed I can always reapply and do the course again in a few years." Ana shrugged.

"It feels like you're giving up Ana," Kate said sadly.

"I'm not Kate. I'm pursuing my dream. I've always wanted to be a writer or an artist, getting this degree won't help me become either of those. For once in my life I'm thinking clearly. I have no debts to worry about, I have a loving husband and 2 beautiful children, all my dreams have come true except for this one and I'm ready to make it happen," Ana pulled out her notebook and flicked to the first page and Kate gasped when she saw the beautiful artwork that was displayed around the title 'Roses and Thorns', there was a big red rose and a few smaller flowers at the bottom of the page with wildlife and trees. In the centre was a beautiful girl dressed in a rose coloured dress looking like she was doing a pirouette.

"I've started writing it, I'm going to create a world, my own universe where I can create all of the characters and detail their lives," Ana grinned showing Kate the first few pages.

"When did you have time to do this?" she asked in awe, looking at the beautifully illustrated pages and the story that went along with it.

"I was trying to write an essay a few weeks ago and ended up getting distracted by the idea, so I picked up my pencil and started to draw," Ana shrugged.

"Its amazing Ana," Lauren said, "you should definitely continue it."

"But wouldn't you rather have the degree to fall back on?" Kate asked not knowing why her friend was suddenly having such a change of heart.

"Honestly? I don't know what I'd want to do with this degree any more. I never thought that a year and a half ago when I started this course I'd have two kids and a husband," Ana shrugged. "I just feel like this is what I want to do."

"Then I'm happy for you. I'll be buying the first copy," Kate winked.

 **Back to the present**

Kate had been a huge source of support for Ana and she was the first person she asked when she decided that she wanted to open a book shop. Kate was more than happy to help and now worked at the shop full time with Ana and two other staff members. In her spare time Ana illustrated books for other authors and had displays of some of her work scattered around the shop. She was finally doing what she loved.

"Ana, if you two want to go and see your kids, I'll lock up," Kate said kindly noticing her two friends were making eyes at each other from across the desk.

"Thank you Kate," Ana smiled giving her friend a hug before grabbing her husband's hand and lacing their fingers together, heading out of her second home towards her first. The couple had decided to find a bigger place when Ana had found out she was pregnant again 18 months ago. They had bought a beautiful house in a lovely neighborhood and the move meant they were closer to Christians family. The house was everything Ana had ever dreamed of - white with flower boxes and a beautiful garden - and it was perfect for the little family. Opening the door of their home they were immediately greeted by Teddy, Phoebe and their newest edition, 9 month old Henry in the arms of his grandfather.

"Thank you for picking them up dad," Christian said as him and Ana were bombarded by hugs from Teddy and Phoebe.

Carrick and Grace looked after Henry and picked up Teddy and Phoebe from school and nursery when Christian and Ana weren't able to. They also saw a lot of Leila's parents and had developed a good relationship with them despite the past. In fact, Judith had helped Ana find a publisher for her book. After a little awkwardness between them Judith had invited Ana for coffee and apologized for everything, telling her that if Leila was up in the clouds right now, she'd be very happy with Christians choice of wife. They'd gotten speaking, Ana had explained about her new project and Judith had happily contacted her publisher friend. The rest was, as they say, history.

"Anytime, I love spending time with them," Carrick said giving Ana a kiss on the cheek as she took Henry from his arms.

"Daddy look what I made in school!" Teddy shouted, going to grab his school bag. The couple had encouraged their children to use both French and English in their home but they tended to prefer English.

Christian picked up Phoebe and then went to follow Teddy after leaning down to give his youngest a kiss on the forehead.

"Grace wanted to be here but she was busy with the wedding," Carrick said. Ana grinned remembering that her best friend was getting married to Elliot in the summer. Elliot had proposed last year and there had been excitement and dress trying on ever since. Ana couldn't wait to see her friend get the same happily ever after that she'd had.

"I can imagine, she said she's going to come to the shop tomorrow to speak to Kate and I about some ideas she's had," Ana said.

"I don't doubt she will, she'd nearly as excited for this one as she was for Christians," Carrick joked. "Anyway, I'm going to head off so I'll just say goodbye to everyone."

Ana and Carrick headed into the living room to see Teddy, Phoebe and Christian in a giggling heap on the floor. Teddy and Phoebe were trying to tickle their father and he kept pushing them off him gently.

"I don't know how you cope with them Ana," Carrick laughed. Ana grinned going over to help her children attack their father with Henry in her arms.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, leaning down and kissing her husband as their children surrounded them.

* * *

 **A/N - And that's it, the end of this story. Thank you for all the reviews and kind words and a huge thank you to Karen Cullen Grey and Nicole for helping me along the way.**


End file.
